Hors-Temps
by slayst
Summary: Matt avait toujours eu une existence banale et il n'aspirait pas à bien plus. Mais quand tout avait basculé, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Un évènement d'ampleur planétaire avait frappé et le jeune homme était maintenant impliqué dans une lutte immémoriale avec en enjeu, le futur de l'humanité tout entière. Mais peut-on encore parler de futur ... quand il n'y a plus de temps ?
1. L'origine de Hors-Temps

Tout d'abord, merci de lire ces mots.

Je tenais à expliquer l'origine de « Hors-Temps, alors bienvenue à chacun de vous.

Hors-Temps est un très gros projet de fantasy parti d'une simple question. J'étais en vacances en Espagne avec ma famille et tandis qu'ils discutaient équipement de randonnée avec un vendeur d'un _Corte Inglès_, je tournais en rond. Je me suis alors posé cette question : **« Qu'est-ce que je ferais si j'étais le seul à être conscient au milieu de ce grand, très grand magasin ? »**

Après quelques semaines de réflexion et d'hésitation, je me suis décidé à écrire une ébauche de ce qu'allait être le chapitre 2. Après je suis revenu sur le chapitre 1. Bizarre non ?

À partir de là, l'histoire a évolué. J'ai ajouté des détails, sur les personnages et sur l'arrêt temporel. Et puis des tas de monstres, et un méchant aussi, encore plus méchant que les autres, et puis encore plus de types comme lui, et puis de la magie, et puis un brin de romance et un sens à cet effroyable événement. Un but aussi. Et puis du sang... beaucoup de sang. Désolé à l'avance.

Finalement, ce n'est que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire la suite, « L'ordre des Blafards », que j'ai enfin trouvé où je voulais aller avec mon premier récit. Je ne risque plus de me perdre.

Cela-dit, celui-ci n'est toujours pas terminé et avoisine déjà les 400 pages avec 53 chapitres. Je ne cesse de revenir dessus, de modifier des phrases, corriger des fautes,... J'ai déjà eu quelques retours (positifs et négatifs, mais toujours constructifs) de certains amis. Malheureusement, je me vois mal leur fourrer mes 400 pages dans la gorge et espérer une réponse précise et concise le lendemain matin, sur mon bureau, à neuf heures pétantes et en trois exemplaires.

Après encore plus de réflexion et d'hésitation, et après avoir lu quelques perles sur FanFiction, je me suis décidé à me tourner vers vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce voyage en ma compagnie et que vous ne serez pas trop méchants (sauf si je l'ai mérité ^^).

Je sais que les chapitres sont assez indigestes, à lire et à écrire. Mais je vous promets que si vous vous accrochez, ce voyage étrange vous emmènera bien plus loin que vous ne le pensez.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

**PS : ****Et vous, vous feriez quoi ?**

* * *

**(Edit du 14/06/2014)**

Je vais mettre un peu d'ordre dans les chapitres. Corriger des fautes, modifier quelques tournures de phrases, arranger la mise en page ... en espérant que vous serez moins choqués par les gros blocs de textes. La suite de l'histoire (jusqu'au chapitre 53) patiente toujours dans mon ordinateur et je la mettrai en forme dans la foulée. Au delà de ce chapitre ... il faudra que je rédige ... Mais pas d'inquiétude, je sais où je vais.  
Merci aux personnes qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à très bientôt.

* * *

_Slayst_


	2. Au commencement

Je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que je vais écrire ... mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je le fasse.

Papa, Maman, Je m'en vais.

Extrême comme réaction, mais la situation l'est aussi. C'est presque drôle quand on y réfléchi. J'ai toujours voulu quitter la maison pour pouvoir faire ce que je voulais ... et là je m'apprête à le faire, je devrais être heureux non?

Hé bien non, Je suis mortifié. Et un mot bien tourné, ça vous montre à quel point je suis affecté.

Bon, je vais y aller. Je l'ai dis, faut bien que je le fasse un jour non?

Je vous aime.

Votre fils qui vous aime. (oui ça devient redondant)

Je vous aime.

Bon, bon, ça va j'y vais. (Bonne nouvelle, j'ai encore mon sens de l'humour, ça sera utile)

Au revoir !

* * *

**_Au commencement_**

* * *

_- "Une chaleur étouffante, un vrai désert, une fournaise. Et encore, il fait plus frais qu'hier. N'empêche, je crève de chaud et ça dure, et ça dure, et ça dure encore plus longtemps grâce ... Ok, stop. Plus je parle et plus je m'épuise. Et puis, vu la chaleur, vaut mieux pas être à bout de souffle."  
_

Voilà ce que je me suis dis sur le coup.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là de me mettre ainsi à parler tout seul. Simple, je crevais de chaud. Afin de lutter contre cette chaleur épouvantable, je m'envoyais un petit coup de flotte, me permettant d'être rapidement frais et dispo, enfin autant que possible. J'avais encore de l'eau, malgré le fait que la canicule me donnait envie de vider ma bouteille d'un trait depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Encore de l'eau, en voilà une bonne nouvelle. De plus j'étais encore en vie. Une bonne nouvelle de plus, même si la notion de vie était relative depuis peu.

En effet, ma pauvre situation était rendue plus compliquée encore par quelques points négatifs. Certains, notamment le point de côté que je me trimbalais, étaient d'un gris terne, tandis que d'autres étaient pareils à un abîme sans fond. Je vais y aller mollo avec vous et garder ces derniers, particulièrement effrayants, pour plus tard. Concentrons nous pour l'instant sur les points légèrement agaçants, j'en étais à celui de côté je crois. Je l'avais chopé lors du quart d'heure de marche précédent cet instant. Non, pas marche, course effrénée. Je cherchais quelque chose mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous adresser un petit message, ou plutôt à vous présenter un long exposé de la situation.

Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous avez trouvé mon journal. Je ne sais pas, et ne tiens pas à savoir, comment vous l'avez eu. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, faites très attention. Au journal, à ce que son contenu ne tombe jamais entre de mauvaises mains (ou autres), à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien pendant sa lecture ou à cause de celle-ci... Vous pourriez tout aussi bien imploser. Les possibilités sont infinies et je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, alors soyez simplement sur vos gardes à tout moment et tout se passera bien... Avec un peu de chance.

Commençons par quelques explications générales. Si vous êtes, tout comme moi, impliqués là dedans, ce récit vous aidera sûrement. Si toutefois vous n'êtes pas du nombre, il vous permettra peut-être de faire la lumière sur ce qui vous entoure. Cliché comme phrase, non ? On s'attend à la trouver dans un film d'espionnage ou parlant d'une quelconque conspiration. Malheureusement vous n'échapperez pas à cette réplique, c'est en effet le seul truc que je puisse écrire pour l'instant.

Bon, il faut bien commencer quelques part, alors laissez-moi vous dresser un petit tableau ... tableau qui ne comporte que des trucs angoissants. Une véritable œuvre dramatique, presque une tragédie en un sens.

_Bonus historique : Le mot « tragédie » vient du grec et signifie « chant du bouc ». Quel qu'ait été le rôle de cette bestiole dans la première pièce produite, il n'a sûrement pas apprécié._

Faisons les présentations. Je m'appelle Matt Fairys, je suis brun, j'ai les yeux bleus, 19 ans, un sens de l'humour que j'aime à qualifier de « absolument pas adapté au contexte » (voir bonus précédent) et je suis actuellement dans une situation très angoissante.

Le plus angoissant, c'est le silence qui règne. Pas le genre "silence paisible de soir de pleine lune". Non, plutôt le genre "silence sinistre avant qu'un loup-garou ne vous étripe le soir de pleine lune précédemment cité". Bref, vraiment, vraiment flippant. Pas le genre d'ambiance qu'on s'attend à trouver au milieu d'une grande ville comme Madrid.

Et oui, Madrid ! Pleins de monuments, des églises à visiter, des boutiques à dévaliser, des trottoirs à user en traînant les pieds. Un chouette coin pour des vacances en famille. Bref, une capitale où on peut faire autant de chose, on s'attend à ce que d'autres personnes y viennent pour faire ces mêmes choses. Donc on s'attend aussi à un niveau sonore général proche de celui d'un concert de « Disturbed ». Or il régnait un silence total. Pas un bruit dans cette immense métropole, changée en ville fantôme. (On s'attend presque à croiser le loup-garou du dessus hein ?)

Au final, ce silence s'explique facilement. Des centaines de rues, des centaines de bâtiments….et pas un chat. Vous imaginez vous, une ville entière, vide ? Enfin … pas techniquement vide mais où rien, absolument rien, ne bouge. Rien sauf moi.

Le terme "Figer" vous dit quelque chose ? Figer, arrêter, stopper, bloquer, immobiliser, et sûrement d'autres synonymes auxquels je ne pense pas. Si j'emploie ce terme précis, c'est parce qu'il sonne bien. Ça peut paraître bête de s'occuper d'un effet phonique quand on est dans une situation désespérée, mais ça m'aide à faire du tri dans ce qui me hante. Tiens, hanter me fait penser à des fantômes. D'une certaine manière c'était exactement ça, des fantômes, partout. Des gens qui semblent bien vivants, mais qui sont... figés, stoppés en plein mouvement. Certains conversaient en groupes plus ou moins importants, d'autres étaient au téléphone, d'autres se trouvaient au volant de leur véhicule. J'ai même eu l'occasion de voir un enfant immobilisé à un mètre du sol, près d'un banc duquel il avait dû sauter avant que tout s'arrête.

Figer est approprié, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un jeune homme de 19 ans, au milieu d'une Madrid écrasée par un soleil de plomb, cerné par des millions de personnes stoppées en pleine course au beau milieu de leur vie quotidienne. N'est-ce pas assez étrange pour vous ?

Malheureusement, ce n'est que le premier des nombreux désagréments que j'ai rencontré. Le meilleur, ou le pire, restait à venir.

* * *

Toute cette m... heu histoire, a commencé une journée normale, normale pour moi du moins. Cela revient à dire se lever en râlant, petit-déjeuner en râlant, puis râler le reste de la journée. Râler juste pour la forme... et un peu parce que ça énerve mes parents. Je n'étais pas particulièrement sociable et passais mon temps à râler sans véritables raisons. Maintenant j'en ai tout un tas, mais revenons à nos moutons.

Pour moi, il n'y a eu aucune ... transition ... entre avant, tout bouge, les p'tits oiseaux et après, pas un chat, et plus de p'tits oiseaux. Il était près de 19 heures et j'étais assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, écouteurs greffés aux oreilles, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon iPod. J'écoutais du bon rock bien sympa qui me permettait d'éviter de parler, très pratique. Mon père conduisait, ma mère essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement du lecteur CD, bien que je lui ai expliqué un nombre incalculable de fois. Nous revenions d'un après-midi de marche et nous dirigions allègrement vers notre maison de vacance au nord de la capitale. Bref, tout allait bien.

Et puis hop, terminé. Tout ça là, fini. Plus rien, nada. Je dis ça mais j'ai mis un bon moment à m'en rendre compte. Vu que je n'entendais rien et que, les yeux mi-clos, j'essayais de pioncer, j'étais pour ainsi dire ailleurs. Finalement, même si je tentais d'échapper au monde, celui-ci s'imposa cruellement à moi.

Vous voyez, l'avantage de l'œil humain, c'est qu'il peut capter d'infimes mouvements à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Or c'est précisément l'absence de mouvements qui a fini par m'avertir que quelque chose clochait. Ma mère avait arrêté de gesticuler en pressant tous les boutons au pif sur le lecteur CD, mon père ne tournait pas le volant. Il se passait un truc pas net. Intrigué, je relevais d'avantage la tête et retirait mes écouteurs afin de les invectiver. Je prenais alors conscience de deux choses. Premièrement, mes parents ne faisaient pas le moindre geste. Deuxièmement, un silence total régnait dans le voiture, silence expliqué facilement par le moteur éteint. Plus curieux qu'effrayé, je mettais l'option « paniquer » de côté et jetais un œil par la fenêtre, m'apercevant ainsi que la voiture était actuellement arrêtée au beau milieu de l'autoroute. J'ai tout naturellement reconsidéré l'option « paniquer ».

_- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Hého, vous m'entendez ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Dites, c'est un genre de blague pour vous payer ma tête ? ... Vous savez, arrêtez parce que c'est nul ... Non mais vraiment, ça suffit ... Mais qu'est-ce que ... Non, c'est pas vrai ... Non ! Non, non, non, non ... "  
_

Je venais juste de remarquer que, bien qu'on soit à l'arrêt sur l'autoroute, il n'y avait pas encore eu d'accident. Donc ça voulait dire que…...

Effectivement, ça voulait dire que. J'ouvrais violemment la portière et contemplais une marée de véhicules, tous aussi statiques que le nôtre, habités par des conducteurs dans le même état que mes parents. Sacré choc. Je me jetais prestement sur la portière conducteur et tentais tout un tas de trucs pour réveiller mon père. Claquements de doigts, secousses… même des baffes. J'étais pas vraiment fier de gifler mon père, mais c'était pour son bien. Pourtant, quoi que je fasse, impossible d'obtenir la moindre réaction.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé seul à Madrid.

* * *

Je suis encore resté là pendant bien 30 minutes. Essayant désespérément de réveiller mes parents ou, à défaut, les passagers des véhicules alentours. N'obtenant aucun résultat, je dû me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pouvais rien faire. Quel que soit ce phénomène, j'étais impuissant.

Après avoir accepté cette dure réalité, je me retrouvais confronté à un autre soucis, ma propre survie. Je ne connaissais pas l'origine ou la nature de cet incident, mais j'avais été épargné et j'allais devoir faire avec. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et je n'avais aucune envie de la passer ici. Il m'était impossible de soutenir la vision de ce malheur, l'air devenait malsain avec tous ces Figés, nom adopté officiellement depuis quelques secondes. J'attrapais donc mes petites affaires, qui comprenaient MP3, veste, casquette, lunettes de soleil et portable. Je récupérais aussi mon sac à dos, lequel ne contenait que trois emballages de barres énergétiques et une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Je remplissais cette dernière avec les gourdes de mes parents et m'estimait suffisamment équipé. Je farfouillais ensuite dans la portière côté conducteur et en extirpais le carnet où mon père tenait un compte des pleins d'essence effectués avec date, lieu, quantité et prix puisque selon lui "ça peut toujours servir". Je prenais quelques instants pour y écrire un message relativement banal à l'adresse de mes parents, dans l'espoir fou que leur immobilisme prendrait fin et qu'ils me retrouveraient :

« Je sais pas ce que se passe. Si vous vous réveillez, appelez moi. Je vais fouiller les alentours. A+ »

Sacré message hein ? Quelle magnifique prose, vraiment très travaillée et emplie d'émotion. Bref, passons.

Quittant les lieux, j'ai suivi l'autoroute un moment avant de la quitter en direction du centre-ville. J'ai dû marcher pendant plus d'une heure, durant laquelle où que je regarde je ne voyais que des Figés. La fatigue se faisant finalement sentir, je me suis arrêté pour manger dans une petite boutique. J'ai ensuite cherché un coin où passer la nuit, de préférence public, histoire de rester dans la légalité. Mais j'aurais pu m'éviter cette peine car, comme je m'en rendrais compte dès le lendemain, la légalité ne servait plus à rien.

J'ai continué à avancer, encore et encore, sur des trottoirs de plus en plus encombrés. Les trottoirs bondés c'est déjà assez embêtant en soi, mais quand tous les passants sont immobiles, ça devient très craignos. Imaginez-vous devoir traverser un rang de siège de cinéma plein pendant une projection, retirez les plaintes que profèrent les spectateurs quand vous leur trébuchez dessus et vous aurez une bonne représentation. J'ai heureusement fini par trouver ce qui ressemblait à une petite clinique de quartier. Je me suis vautré dans l'unique fauteuil de la salle de réception, miraculeusement inoccupé, avant de fixer le plafond. J'ai cogité un moment sur tout ce boxon. Les Figés, pourquoi étais-je encore en vie et étais-je le seul encore conscient sur toute la planète. Question angoisse, cette soirée était la pire que j'ai jamais vécu, pire même que la veille des résultats du bac.

Le sommeil et la fatigue m'ont rattrapé ... toutes les questions qui me hantaient se sont entremêlées ... puis j'ai plongé dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Ravitaillement

**_Ravitaillement_**

* * *

Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit, dont une fois en hurlant. Je sais pas comment c'est possible de faire un cauchemar plus effrayant que la situation présente, mais c'est ce que j'ai fais, même si je me souviens plus de son contenu. La nuit douloureusement passée, je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne si monstrueux que j'ai eu peur que ma tête explose. Il m'a fallu bien cinq minutes pour me souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cinq de plus pour l'accepter. Et encore un long moment avant que je me décide à bouger, plutôt qu'à rester immobile en regardant le plafond.

* * *

En grand amateur de fantastique en tout genre, je savais ce qu'il me fallait faire. Avant tout, m'assurer que je n'étais pas seul. Ensuite, en apprendre un maximum sur la situation. Une petite étude rapide était tout de même préférable. Je réalisais quelques observations et en tirais un premier bilan.

En bon jeune, je m'occupais d'abord du plus important, la technologie. Les appareils électroniques fonctionnaient encore, tant qu'ils marchaient sur batterie. Le réseau électrique semblait quand à lui avoir rendu l'âme, du moins dans ce bâtiment. Ces données en poche, Il m'apparaissait qu'il était temps d'observer ces Figés. Les seules choses immobiles étaient les êtres vivants et les objets avec lesquels ils étaient en contact direct. Je pouvais toutefois prendre et déplacer ces objets figés, qu'il soit tenu ou porté par un pauvre hère, sans que celui-ci ne bouge d'un pouce. Ce n'était que de petites informations, mais elles étaient toujours bonnes à prendre pour plus tard.

Une pensée fugace me traversa l'esprit, ma famille. Me saisissant de mon téléphone, je tentais d'appeler mes parents sur leurs portables respectifs, mais sans succès. Faut croire qu'ils étaient toujours Figés. Quelque peu déçu, je composais alors tous les numéros dont je disposais : mes cousins, ma tante, mes potes de bahut, mes amis d'enfance, mes connaissances très éloignées, et en dernier, ultime recours, l'accueil de mon bahut. Oui, j'étais désespéré à ce point là.

Mais je n'obtins pas d'avantage de réponse. Soit ils faisaient tous un barbecue sans m'inviter, soit ils étaient Figés….. J'ai souhaité très fort que ce soit un barbecue, sans trop y croire.

Au vu de cet échec cuisant, il semblait que la situation était la même en France. Restait à savoir si France et Espagne étaient les seuls pays touchés, où si c'était une crise globale. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, Google, l'ami des questions sans réponses. Il me fallait donc trouver un PC, histoire de pouvoir faire cette petite recherche, en espérant que le net soit accessible. Pas question de rentrer chez un particulier pour me servir de son ordinateur, j'avais encore des scrupules à m'abaisser à ça. Le plus simple était donc de trouver un magasin d'informatique. Encore de la marche en perspective.

Mais avant tout, la première priorité était de trouver de quoi manger. Il était 10 heures passée et j'avais un trou noir en guise d'estomac. Je finissais de me réveiller avec quelques étirements, attrapais casquette et lunettes, puis prenais mon sac à dos avant de sortir de la clinique.

Le soleil cognait dur, traîner dans les rues par ce temps n'était pas une très bonne idée ... mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je trouvais à l'angle de la rue une petite supérette, où je cannibalisais quelques cookies. Je bazardais ensuite ma bouteille entamée pour en prendre une pleine dans un bac réfrigérant, malheureusement non-alimenté, puis récupérais quelques paquets de gâteaux histoire de pas mourir d'inanition. J'étais fin prêt.

* * *

Je partais alors au milieu des rues, déambulant totalement au hasard. Chose embêtante, il n'y avait personne pour m'indiquer une direction. Ne parvenant pas à trouver de plan de ville à proximité, je me fiais aux rares panneaux routiers sur lesquels je tombais, atterrissant finalement dans un « _Corte Ingl__è__s_ ». Six étages et deux sous-sols de marchandises, tout à fait dignes de cette chaîne espagnole particulièrement bien achalandée. Là j'allais sans aucun doute trouver ce que je cherchais.

Je m'approchais de la porte principale et tombais sur l'un des gardiens du magasin. Il était posté juste à côté de l'accès et arborait un regard sévère, effet renforcé par son état de Figé. C'était pas très encourageant, mais pas question de reculer à cause d'un regard de travers, il me fallait des infos.

La porte automatique s'était bien évidemment figée en cours d'ouverture, ou plutôt de fermeture vu que personne n'était figé devant les capteurs de présence. Certes ce n'est pas très important, mais j'ai tendance à remarquer des détails inutiles et j'adore en faire profiter les autres. Je ne parvins à me glisser entre les deux battants que de justesse, forcé de me mettre de profil pour franchir l'ouverture, tout en faisant abstraction des sueurs froides que le regard du vigile faisait descendre dans mon cou ... très pratique.

Heureusement ça valait largement le coup.

* * *

L'intérieur du magasin était à la fois magnifique et effrayant. Le coté magnifique venait de toutes ces marchandises à mon entière disposition. Seul dans un grand magasin, c'est comme Noël. Néanmoins l'effrayant concurrençait très efficacement l'attrayant. Des Figés ... partout ... dans chaque rayon. Mes cadeaux de Noël étaient disposés sur un lit d'orties ... profonde tristesse.

Ravalant mes appréhensions, je m'approchais du plan mural. Ce qui m'intéressait était au 4ème, section Informatique. J'allais commencer à courir dans les escalators, mais me décidais à ne pas le faire pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient aussi figés que les gens qui se tenaient dessus. C'était bien ma veine, il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre l'escalier. Seul bon point, cela me permettait d'observer que les lumières des sorties de secours étaient alimentées. Le reste du bâtiment l'était probablement aussi et je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter quand à l'alimentation du pc que je m'apprêtais à vol ... utiliser.

Arrivé au quatrième étage, plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi. Les ordinateurs de démonstration, ceux des employés, ou un tout neuf récupéré dans la réserve. Les deux premières options furent abandonnées, les machines s'étant rapidement avérées être protégées par des codes d'accès. Il me fallait donc entrer dans la réserve. Ce qui me posait un autre problème ... évidemment, ce serait bien trop simple sinon.

La réserve nécessitait une carte d'accès. Tout allait bien, ce n'était pas un problème insurmontable, il m'a seulement fallu fouiller un des employés et lui subtiliser sa carte. Ce petit geste me rappela un délire de lycée. Avec des collègues, on avait philosophé pendant près de deux heures sur ce qu'était la vie de voleur, meurtrier et autre malfaiteur. On avait conclut que, si on nous en offrait l'opportunité, on aimerait en vivre une pendant une seule journée. Les difficultés et dangers mortels nous dissuaderaient certainement de poursuivre et on serait parfaitement heureux de notre scolarité.

Voilà que je venais de voler une carte magnétique et je ne ressentais pas le moindre remord. Faut quand même constater que la situation était extrême. En un sens, le besoin de survie légitimait un crime. Cette idée m'empêcha de dormir plus d'une nuit depuis lors, quand j'étais pas complètement exténué et encore en état de réfléchir. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai ressentit que de l'excitation mêlée de déception. Faut dire que j'avais tout d'un pickpocket, mais sans le côté amusant. Une cible qui ne bouge pas et qui ne sent rien n'est pas trop compliquée à duper.

* * *

Le lecteur fonctionnant, j'entrais dans la réserve. J'y prenais le premier PC à portée et m'installais sur un des bureaux de vente, désireux de me rapprocher d'un accès internet. Maintenant, le vrai amusement commençait : la longue attente nécessaire au premier démarrage d'un ordinateur. Sauf que là, les instructions étaient en Espagnol. Vu la ville où je me trouvais, je n'aurais pas dû m'en étonner. Après les réglages nécessaires, l'ordinateur affichait français et m'annonçait 10 minutes d'attentes.

Sur ce, je décidais de râler contre cette purée de machine ... tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

_- "Sérieux, tu peux pas te bouger ? Sale PC va, même pas capable de battre des blancs en neige."  
_

Oui, ça ne veut absolument rien dire, mais sur le coup ça m'est passé par la tête... La fatigue qui ressurgissait sans doute.

_- "Bon sang, j'ai pas que ça à faire... 10 minutes. Je vais pas rester là à attendre quand même ? Hé, où est le rayon jeux vidéo ? Je pourrai peut-être me choper des jeux de DS, ou un PS3."  
_

Voilà, l'escalade. J'avais chipé une bouteille d'eau, une carte magnétique et maintenant j'envisageais carrément de me tirer avec une console. C'est dingue comme on peut perdre ses inhibitions quand on pense que ses actes n'ont plus la moindre importance. Penser qu'on est confronté à la fin du monde aide grandement.

_- "Non, ça va être lourd."_

Et surtout inutile. Je n'allais quand même pas jouer dans une situation pareille.

_- "Bon, ben mp3 ... je vais me mettre un peu de musique. Alors ... qu'est-ce que je peux écouter ?"_

Oh, comme j'aurais aimé entendre une voix me conseiller un morceau ...

_- "Brand New Day, pas celle de Ryan Star, celle de Forty Foot Echo. Ça c'est chouette."  
_

Et c''est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à chanter debout sur une table :

_- "Never thought I'd say I'm sorry, never thought I'd be the one to bring you down, Now when I look out my window, But there doesn't seem to be anyone around. And I. I think I've changed my ways. So all your words get noticed. Tomorrow's a brand new day. Tomorrow's a new day."_

Classe non ?

Et la fin est très adaptée à la situation, avec "today" au lieu de "tomorrow". Heureusement que personne ne m'entendait parce que je chantais assez mal.

* * *

Bref, après un bon interlude musical, l'ordi finissait enfin les masses d'installations. Il ne me restait plus qu'a fermer toutes les fenêtres de bienvenue, refuser les demandes de mise à jour qui n'étaient pas vitales, configurer le navigateur internet... Ha, et ne pas oublier de m'y connecter après.

Problème, encore un. Les câbles réseaux des ordinateurs alentours étaient bien évidemment branchés sur les tours, enfermées dans les placards des divers bureaux. Je faisais les poches d'un autre employé pour trouver les clés de celui où je m'étais posé (le bureau, pas l'employé), causais un sacré fatras dans les connectiques et en extirpais non sans difficulté l'Ethernet dans désiré. Enfin branché. Pas de mot de passe demandé, que ce soit avant ou après la connexion. Encore heureux, j'avais pas tout fait pour rien au moins.

J'éprouvais une immense joie en découvrant un internet fonctionnel, bien qu'un peu déconnecté de la réalité. La page d'annonce de Google ne présentait en effet aucun doodle, amusant ou instructif. Faut croire que le 16 août 2012 n'avait aucune représentation historique, autre que la fin du monde en tout cas. Le moteur de recherche était bloqué sur cette date, alors même qu'une nuit avait passée. La nuit était tombé ... le soleil s'était levé ... serions-nous à jamais bloqués sur ce 16 août ou étions-nous bel et bien le 17 ?

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour un débat sur les implications d'un arrêt temporel. Maintenant, il me fallait fureter sur le net pour savoir si la première personne du pluriel était adaptée ou s'il j'allais devoir m'habituer au singulier. Autrement dit, rechercher des survivants, sans oublier des réponses possibles à ce débat que je ne pouvais me permettre de tenir seul :

S'agissait-il d'un phénomène localisé à certains pays ou touchait-il tout la planète ?

Étais-je le dernier épargné ?

Si oui, pourquoi ?

Si non, où étaient les autres ?

Risquais-je de mourir seul, dans ce monde immobile ?

* * *

Après deux heures de recherche, j'avais récolté pas mal d'infos. Les sites gouvernementaux n'affichaient rien de particulier, les sites de journaux et de chaînes télés non plus. Conspiration globale ? Peu de chance, donc ça devait signifier que le phénomène touchait la planète et qu'il n'y avait personne pour faire de communiqué et se la péter devant les caméras.

Par contre, il semblait que je ne sois pas l'unique survivant. J'avais trouvé un site anglais annonçant la fin du monde, écrit par un type tellement nerveux qu'il s'emmêlait dans ses mots en les écrivant ... très pratique pour les lire ensuite. De plus le blog et le Facebook de deux français affichaient des messages invitant tout autre survivant à les rejoindre. Je m'étais arrêté aux sites français et anglais, vu que mon espagnol était trop faible pour trouver ce que je cherchais et que mon japonais me permettait juste de citer approximativement une cinématique de jeu vidéo. Mais je savais que je n'étais pas seul et c'était une excellente nouvelle.

Si je voulais des réponses, j'avais tout intérêt à me joindre à d'autres survivants. Mais hors de question de rester en Espagne, il y aurait bien trop de problèmes de communication, il fallait que je retourne en France. Donc il me fallait aussi laisser un texte plus explicatif que le précédent à mes parents ainsi qu'un message sur leur répondeur dans le cas où ils se défigeraient, bien que cela me paraissait peu probable.

Pour entreprendre ce voyage, j'allais devoir me préparer un sac à dos plus grand que celui dont je disposais, et le remplir de trucs pouvant m'être utile. Les six étages du magasin allaient bien me servir.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré au rayon randonnée un sac à dos truffé de poches, ainsi qu'une glaciaire en toile pour pouvoir conserver bouffe et eau, je filais directement au 2ème étage pour fouiller dans les vêtements. Il me fallait prendre de quoi me changer au moins aujourd'hui et un imperméable pour aller de paire avec la veste courte que je possédais déjà. Il ne fallait pas oublier les chaussures de marche, vu que ce serait probablement mon activité principale pour les semaines à venir et que celles que j'avais étaient des baskets de sport à peine suffisantes pour la balade de la veille.

Les fringues et l'imper ont été assez simples à trouver, malgré quelques contraintes de goût vestimentaire. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas de chaussures de marche en rayon, j'allais devoir tirer un trait dessus.

Je bloquais quelques instants devant un sac de couchage, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il ne serait absolument pas nécessaire. Après tout, j'avais à ma disposition toutes les habitations de la ville. Certes, il risquait de me faire défaut si, d'aventure, je me retrouvais bloqué entre deux villes, loin de toute civilisation... mais ça ne serait probablement pas pour tout de suite. Je reléguais ce point aux oubliettes de façon temporaire.

Fourrant mon butin dans le sac, je me dirigeais ensuite vers le supermarché situé au premier sous-sol afin de combler la dalle que j'avais et d'y faire le plein de biscuits, eau, jambon, rillettes, chips, pain, et deux ou trois autres bricoles. Il fallait que je puisse passer deux ou trois jours avant de piller un autre magasin. Heureusement, la vie d'étudiant m'avait appris à faire des courses de façon optimale, rapide et utile.

J'ajoutais ces provisions au sac, en tassant et organisant tant bien que mal. Contrairement à mon père, je n'étais pas un maître dans l'art de faire des poupées russes avec mes bagages. À peu près content du résultat, je quittais le supermarché et retournais lorgner le plan du hall.

Je poursuivais ainsi mon exploration du bâtiment, au cours de laquelle je complétais ma panoplie de parfait petit Ranger sauvage et téméraire. Une lampe de poche, une assiette de camping assez résistante, des couverts tout aussi solides histoire que je puisse manger, de la crème solaire, une montre puisque jusque là je n'en portais jamais, un appareil photo numérique et surtout un carnet et un stylo, afin de pouvoir écrire à mes parents. Content de mon paquetage, j'allais sortir par un accès secondaire et passais (prophétiquement ?) devant le rayon chasse et pêche. Là, ça devenait intéressant. En tant que membre du genre humain de sexe masculin, âgé de 19 ans, tirer au pistolet ou au fusil m'avait toujours tenté. Et voilà qu'on m'offrait le Saint Graal. Bon ben, Alléluia !

Je récupérais un couteau de chasse avec son étui, puis farfouillais dans les différents tiroirs verrouillés, après avoir pris la clé dans la poche du vendeur évidement.

_- "Une pierre à aiguiser, toujours utile, hop dans le sac. Tiens des revolvers, ils n'ont pas d'automatiques ici ? En même temps ça paraît logique. Bon plutôt une carabine du coup. Lesquelles sont disponibles ? Trop gros, trop lourd... Tiens, ça a l'air léger et il y a une lunette de visée... Ouaip, ça fera l'affaire. Alors il faut quoi comme balle ? Tiens c'est des plombs. Bof pas grave, c'est juste pour m'initier après tout, je compte tuer personne. D'ailleurs y a personne à tuer. Une carabine petite, légère et pliante, avec la housse de transport qui me fait de l'œil depuis l'étagère et des cibles d'entraînement en prime, pour la modique somme de ….. rien. J'aime ce prix, hop, je récupère."  
_

Et voilà comment transformer un gentil Ranger en apprenti Mercenaire. En tout cas j'en avais l'allure. Le sac était d'un poids convenable. L'arme et sa housse ajoutaient un poids non négligeable mais ça ne me gênait pas pour marcher, un point essentiel. Bref, j'avais géré parfaitement ce que je devais emporter (Ok, le fusil c'était juste pour le fun).

Je sortais enfin du magasin et prenais une grande bouffée d'oxygéné. Cette fin du monde s'annonçait pas trop mal. Je repassais près de l'entrée principale du bâtiment et étrennais mon tout nouvel appareil photo en prenant un beau cliché du magasin, puis un gros plan du regard sévère du vigile. Oui, c'était idiot, mais je tenais à me faire des petits souvenirs.

* * *

J'étais fin près à partir. Mais il me fallait d'abord retourner à la voiture pour écrire à mes parents. Encore de la marche en perspective.

_- "Pfuuu, encore dehors en plein cagnard pendant deux heures, ras le bol. Et puis c'est impossible de prendre une voiture avec celles figées sur les routes, avoir mon permis m'aura servi à rien. Hé, mais je dois pouvoir passer en vélo. Le truc ce serait d'en trouver un qui soit pas attaché et sans personne dessus, parce que je suis pas certain d'arriver à décoller un Figé de son vélo."  
_

J'ai commencé mon avancée, tombant par deux fois sur des cyclistes. Ils tenaient bien trop fermement leurs engins et je dû me résigner à continuer à pied. Je finis heureusement par trouver un VTT. Il était posé à même le sol, à côté d'une bande d'ados qui glandaient devant un resto, et qui visiblement, le feraient tous les jours pendant très très longtemps. Peut-être même à jamais.

Je prenais quelques instants pour me familiariser avec ce que je qualifierais sans soucis d'épave, puis reprenais ma route. Je n'avais pas pédalé depuis un bon moment, mais je retrouvais rapidement mes marques et rejoignais la voiture familiale, non sans m'être égaré par deux fois. Arrivé sur place, je respectais une minute de silence. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient morts ou s'ils se remettraient, mais faut bien être solennel de temps en temps. Je rédigeais ensuite deux messages avant de récupérer les clés de notre maison. Un dernier regard, puis je repartais.

* * *

Je fonçais sur l'autoroute vers notre maison, située dans un village proche. En voiture ça m'aurait pris environ 45 minutes. En vélo, j'ai pris cher. Je suis arrivé en fin d'après-midi, dégoulinant de transpiration, assoiffé comme ça ne devrait pas être permis.

Je suis prestement rentré dans la maison. La lumière chaleureuse d'une ampoule basse consommation m'a salué et m'a apprit que le frigo devait toujours tourner. J'ai descendu deux litres d'eau fraîche, puis me suis précipité sous la douche. Chaleur, eau et vapeur, voilà qui résume plutôt bien l'heure suivant mon arrivée. Sortant à contrecœur de ce petit cocon douillet, j'ai dévalisé les réserves du frigo et me suis préparé un casse-croûte. Le ventre bien rempli et la fatigue du trajet se dissipant progressivement, je complétais mon sac à dos.

J'ajoutais un certain nombre de mes fringues pour pouvoir tenir deux semaines en les économisant drastiquement, mon ordinateur dans sa sacoche, Ma PSP pour m'occuper, mon livre « L'épée de Vérité III, Le Sang de la Déchirure » que j'étais en train de lire avant tout ce bourbier, mon couteau suisse et une boite d'allumettes. Le sac tripla de poids, de volume, et s'avéra plus difficile à soulever. Pourtant j'allais faire avec, je refusais catégoriquement de laisser le moindre de ces objets derrière moi.

Avant de me coucher, je sortais sur le balcon pour regarder les étoiles, visiblement elles n'avaient pas changées. Quelque part, j'espérais que ce bouleversement ne touchait pas la galaxie entière.

* * *

Une fois calfeutré dans mon lit, j'ai pensé aux lettres que j'avais laissé à mes parents. La première expliquait la situation, du moins ce que j'en savais, c'est à dire pas grand chose. J'y parlais des Figés, de mon pillage de magasin et de mon mal de pied (qui n'avait rien à faire là, il faut bien l'avouer). L'autre était une lettre d'adieu, elle commençait comme ça :

"Je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que je vais écrire ... mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je le fasse.

Papa, Maman, Je m'en vais."


	4. Route de sang

**_Route de sang_**

* * *

Je suis sorti de ma léthargie vers 9 heures, totalement fracassé. Mais peu importait mon état de fatigue, il fallait que je me mette en route. Je me passais la tête sous l'eau pour me réveiller, prenais un petit-déjeuner rapide, attrapais mon sac et sortais de la demeure familiale. Je laissais sur le battant à présent clos un nouveau petit mot indiquant l'heure de mon départ et ma destination première, notre maison dans le sud de la France. Oui, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de petits mots.

Après avoir enfourché mon vélo, je suis parti vers le centre ville afin de rejoindre la voie rapide, puis l'autoroute en direction du nord ouest, vers la France. J'ai ainsi roulé pendant plus de 3 heures sous un soleil de plus en plus agressif, avant de m'arrêter dans la boutique d'une station service à l'entrée de l'autoroute. J'ai pu me faire un bon gueuleton grâce à mes provisions et au stock de la boutique et mes épaules furent soulagées du poids de mon sac qui s'avérait comme prévu un brin trop lourd.

* * *

Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand mon regard a été inexorablement attiré par une jolie moto qui trônait sur le parking. Un engin à l'ancienne avec des sacoches de cuir épais et du bon vieux métal chromé. Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Certes, je n'avais jamais conduit de moto, mais là j'en avais l'occasion. On pourrait même dire que j'y étais forcé. En plus, j'avais quelques bases théoriques, l'un de mes potes étant un mordu de cylindrées à la langue bien pendue qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de me rabattre les oreilles avec les nouveautés du marché et le fonctionnement de tel ou tel engin. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus cela me semblait une bonne idée.

_« Ça me permettra d'avancer beaucoup plus vite qu'en vélo et de me reposer les épaules, à condition bien sûr que je fasse gaffe à pas me prendre un gros gadin. Donc faudra que je m'entraîne un peu sur le parking et que j'y aille mollo au début. C'est décidé, je vais me faire Biker par nécessité. »_

Bien entendu, les clés n'étaient pas sur le contact. J'allais encore devoir faire des poches. Puisque personne ne se trouvait autour de la moto ou sur le parking, j'en déduisais que le propriétaire se trouvait dans le bâtiment. J'en passais à nouveau la porte, priant très fort pour que cette personne n'ait pas été sur le trône avant de se figer.

Je repérais, accoudé au comptoir de la caisse, un type qui correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que je me faisais des motards. Cheveux noirs mi-longs, tatouage tribal dans le haut du cou et courant sur une de ses joues, gilet de cuir, gants du même métal. Bref, un tank sur patte. Je lui taxais ses clés, avant d'écrire « Merci ! » sur un bout de papier que je lui fourrais dans la main, m'assurant qu'il aurait une surprise s'il revenait à lui.

De retour sur le parking, je démarrais la moto et passais 10 minutes à essayer de me remémorer les commandes... Bon, tout était pas parfaitement clair mais je devais pouvoir me démerder. Je lançais le moteur et tournais un moment sur le parking, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois les bases revenues. J'étais pas encore bon pour un roadtrip vers la Suisse mais au moins le guidon avait cessé de trembler, et moi aussi. Je ne maîtriserais pas mon véhicule sous quinzaine, mais je finirais bien par rouler convenablement.

J'extirpais des sacoches tout ce qui me semblait inutile, notamment les affaires d'un certain motard qui serait ravis de les retrouver en boule sur le parking. Je plaçais mon sac dans l'un des sacoches, ma carabine dans l'autre, puis je repartais.

* * *

La moto, c'est quand même assez contraignant. Il faut une sacrée dose d'équilibre. En plus, dans ma situation actuelle (les Figés, mon manque d'expérience des deux-roues, tout ça), je devais aussi y aller mollo côté vitesse. Je craignais de rentrer dans une voiture figée et enchaînais donc des pointes de vitesse sur les portions dégagées avec du slalom quasiment à l'arrêt entre les véhicules immobilisés. Bien entendu, je roulais autant que possible sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. J'étais plus à une infraction près et c'était toujours ça de pris.

J'avais décidé de passer d'autoroutes en aires d'autoroute pour dormir et manger, et de ne pas en sortir avant d'arriver dans notre bon vieux pays. C'est ainsi que le lendemain après midi, je m'arrêtais pour casser la croûte sur une aire d'autoroute à 150 km de la frontière. Il me faudrait encore un moment pour retourner en France. J'entrais à nouveau dans une boutique d'aire, et là... Surprise. La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Quelqu'un avait visiblement fouillé.

* * *

Un autre survivant ?

Trop beau pour être vrai. En plus, si c'était le cas, il devait être bien barré. Toute une pièce saccagée, il devait avoir perdu la tête. Cartons éventrés, enseignes et étagères renversées, Figés enfouis sous des amas de débris ... j'étais de moins en moins rassuré. Mais alors que j'avais cru avoir un bon aperçu de la folie de ce type, je découvrais des traces de griffures immenses recouvrant par endroit les murs. Et là, une autre question s'imposa. Si ce n'était pas un survivant, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Ma curiosité l'emportant sur ma peur, je me décidais à retrouver ce... cette chose, quoi que cela puisse être. Je m'assurais d'abord de mettre rapidement à l'abri mes tristes possessions terrestre. Je retournais à la moto et y récupérais le poignard, ainsi que le fusil. Je rentrais ensuite l'engin directement dans la boutique et le plaçais dans une pièce que je suspectais être la salle de pause. Espérant protéger mes affaires un minimum, j'en verrouillais l'accès avec la clé de l'un des employés. (Bon, pas besoin de préciser que j'ai fais les poches des gens, c'est assez clair non ?)

C'est là que je suis parti en chasse.

_- "Pour l'instant, j'aime autant supposer que c'est un survivant et que je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de lui tirer dessus. Parce que si c'est pas un survivant ..."_

___« _... je préfère presque pas savoir ce que c'est »

Visiblement, l'inconnu était rentré par la porte principale, avait perpétré son monstrueux acte de gaspillage et de dégradation de bien public, avant de repartir par une sortie de secours à l'arrière. Je lui emboîtais le pas en cavalant, le carnage de la boutique étant assez récent pour que les liquides répandus sur le sol n'aient pas eu le temps de sécher.

Et voilà, 15 minutes sous un soleil de plomb à courir comme un dératé pour chercher cet inconnu. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me parler à voix haute, vous savez, l'introduction de ce journal, tout là-haut. J'avais bien dis que j'y reviendrai.

Pourquoi commencer mon récit par ce moment précis ?

Parce que c'est à partir de là que je me suis vraiment rendu compte du pétrin dans lequel j'étais.

* * *

Pour remonter sa piste, ce n'était pas très compliqué. L'inconnu avait laissé une traînée de jus de fruit sur le sol pendant quelques instants puis un gros creux dans la végétation à mesure qu'il progressait dans un champ de tournesol adjacent à l'aire. Pas de doute, il devait être sacrément balèze pour laisser un tel sillon.

Je grimpais sur le toit d'un camion en stationnement et appréciais la vue dégagée sur le champ susnommé. Je sortais alors le fusil de l'étui et vérifiais qu'il était correctement monté, ensuite de quoi je me collais à la lunette de visée. Magnifique ce zoom, les fleurs de tournesol ressortaient vachement bien. Mais la botanique pouvait attendre, je me mettais donc à balayer l'horizon. Pas de vue dégagée sur l'inconnu, mais les traces dans le champ continuaient jusqu'à une plantation d'orangers. Le sang battant furieusement à mes tempes, je rejoignais le verger et y découvrais une rangée de troncs brisés. Ce type était passablement énervé.

Le champ était aussi silencieux que le reste du monde. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle. Je commençais à avancer au milieu des troncs lorsqu'un infime bruit me parvint. J'avais bien dis pas un souffle, non ? Ben je m'étais trompé, parce que c'est très exactement ce que j'entendais. Un souffle, une respiration calme, posée, un peu plus loin sur ma gauche. Je m'approchais avec circonspection, me plaquais contre un tronc, puis jetais un coup d'œil.

Ce même œil manquait sortir de son orbite.

Un truc de la taille d'un cheval, couché autour d'un arbre. Un truc recouvert d'écailles turquoises, avec des griffes de la taille de mon index et des cornes de la taille de ma main. Finalement ce n'était pas un survivant !

Mes yeux (du moins celui qui n'avait pas explosé à cause du choc) me disaient que je connaissais ce truc, que je savais exactement ce que c'était. Mon cerveau par contre n'était pas d'accord. Il n'y avait que deux explications :

_« Soit j'ai mangé un truc pas frais, j'ai pété un fusible et je suis en train d'halluciner…. soit j'ai intérêt à filer en vitesse. »_

Les Figés c'était déjà beaucoup. La plupart de la population mondiale immortalisée pour toujours dans sa vie quotidienne ce n'est pas courant, mais j'arrivais encore à l'intégrer. Mais à présent, je n'avais sûrement plus toute ma tête. Après tout, j'avais sous les yeux ce qui semblait être un authentique dragon.

Je décidais toutefois de m'occuper plus tard de mon mental. Après tout, pour analyser ce qui se passait dans ma tête, il me faudrait la conserver, de préférence sur mes épaules. Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons et à m'éloigner en cavalant quand le dragon (toujours du mal à l'admettre) se mît subitement à bouger. Gloups, j'étais cuit. Il allait me boulotter comme un biscuit apéritif.

Il leva la tête et me jeta un regard empli de curiosité. Il avait l'air assez étonné de voir un être humain. Il se releva lentement, et commença à s'approcher. Quand à moi, j'étais tétanisé ... très héroïque. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi et commença à me renifler. Pourvu que je ne sois pas à son goût. Il sembla effectivement se désintéresser de moi et s'en retourna sous son arbre. Ouf, sauvé.

_« Surtout ne rien faire qui pourrait modifier sa décision pleine de bon sens de me laisser vivre. Bouger centimètre par centimètre, très doucement, m'éloigner suffisamment, puis passer en mode Flash. »_

Je commençais à reculer et sentais alors que mon pied était englué dans quelque chose. Pourvu que je n'ai pas marché dans une fiente de dragon. À ma grand joie, ce n'était pas une fiente. Pour moi la joie ... mais pour le dragon, beaucoup moins. Une traînée rouge s'étirait entre moi et l'arbre où le dragon était couché. Un rouge vermillon. Il n'avait sûrement pas boulotté de la peinture, donc il saignait et pas qu'un peu.

_« Comment un lézard pareil peut se blesser ? »_

J'eus la réponse en tournant la tête. Pendant son mode Berserk, il était venu jusque là, aux abords de cette parcelle d'orangers. C'est ici qu'il était entré en contact avec des arbres, à de multiples reprises, jusqu'à former une petite clairière. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait dû se blesser. Impossible de dire si du bois l'avait transpercé ou s'il s'était ouvert en tapant dessus, mais certains des troncs, en plus d'être déchiquetés, étaient recouverts de sang. Ce dragon se vidait maintenant sur le sol, il mourrait à petit feu. Il avait presque l'air triste, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant. S'il déprimait réellement, ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne m'avait pas croqué.

Inutile de moisir dans les parages avec cette bête blessée qui pourrait décider de m'éliminer sur un coup de tête (« d'un coup de tête » marche aussi d'ailleurs). Je m'éloignais aussi prudemment que possible puis prenais mes jambes à mon cou une fois le champ de tournesol rejoint. La station service atteinte, je décidais d'y passer la nuit, désireux de retourner jeter un œil sur la bestiole dès le lendemain. Y a pas à dire, la curiosité peut être un très vilain défaut.

* * *

Au petit matin, je rejoignais l'orangeraie, non sans m'être armé de courage et armé tout court. Je me dissimulais tant bien que mal à la lisière de la clairière fraîchement aménagée et jetais un coup d'œil sur son principal architecte à travers la lunette de ma carabine. La mare de sang sous le corps du dragon s'étendait à présent jusqu'aux arbres alentours et avait coagulé à la faveur de l'obscurité. Sur mes gardes, je quittais ma cachette et m'approchais de la créature. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Pas de doute, il était mort.

Un cadavre de dragon. Je me retrouvais avec un cadavre de dragon sur les bras. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec ça ?

* * *

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps. À force de jouer à des RPG et autres hack'n'slash, j'avais été amené à croire qu'il est possible de tirer nombre d'ingrédients d'un dragon mort. À moi de vérifier si ce cliché était fondé.

En parlant de cliché, je prenais quelques photos, bien plus dépaysantes et exotiques que la face du gardien du Corte Ingles. Je trimbalais ensuite le cadavre jusqu'à la station service, non sans trébucher à plusieurs reprises et manquer par deux fois d'être écrasé par le poids du corps. Éreinté, je soufflais quelques instants puis sortais mon couteau de chasse et entreprenais de découper le monstre pour voir ce qu'il y avait à récupérer.

Première découverte, le couteau n'avait aucun effet sur les écailles, il avait dû y aller comme une brute lors de son combat contre les arbres pour réussir à se blesser au point de se mettre à saigner. Ainsi, j'étais forcé de passer la lame entre deux écailles avant d'y imposer une torsion, dégageant un mince espace. Passant par cette ébréchure, la lame du poignard atteignait enfin les chairs. J'écaillais la créatures par plaques, m'entaillant au passage quelques doigts sur les rebords tranchants. Je retirais ainsi la grande majorité de la couche écaillée, son éclat turquoise éclairant joliment les dalles souillées de la supérette.

Les mains poisseuses de nos deux sangs, j'observais un phénomène qui risquerait de me compliquer la vie très bientôt. Pour l'instant ça ne me dérangeait pas, je décidais donc de faire fis de cette gène. Je mettais de côté les écailles de la bête avant de me pencher à nouveau sur le cadavre. Je me retrouvais malheureusement devant une petite difficulté.

Après quelques déboires, je pillais les coffres de véhicules stationnés devant la vitrine où je finissais par trouver mon bonheur. À l'intérieur de la trousse à outils que je venais de récupérais, je mettais la main sur diverses pinces et m'attaquais aux griffes et crocs du dragon. Je parvenais à en déchausser certaines, non sans m'esquinter encore d'avantage, puis sélectionnais rapidement celles en bon état. Ne restait à présent plus qu'une masse de chair mutilée et deux cornes d'un blanc nacré. J'attaquais leur base à l'aide d'une petite scie à métaux, finissant par les déchausser en tapant dessus à coup de pied.

L'ensemble de ces échantillons en ma possession, je me décidais à réaliser une autopsie rapide du corps. Je ne m'y connaissais pas particulièrement en morphologie draconique et mes expériences en travaux pratiques s'arrêtaient au cœur de bœuf, mais je m'estimais quand même capable de différentier cœur et poumons. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas en dresser un schéma détaillé, j'étais simplement curieux de ce que je pourrais découvrir.

C'est là que mon observation précédente devenait gênante. Le cadavre du reptile était chaud. Qu'il s'agisse des chairs ou du sang, ils étaient à la limite du bouillant. Je récupérais un jeu de gants de cuir couverts de cambouis séché dans la trousse à outils, plaçais à portée de main mon couteau et une pince coupante, puis m'attelais à mon étude.

* * *

Quelques fines zébrures parsemaient la carcasse, causées par mon couteau, mais elles n'étaient pas significatives. Le dragon était apparemment mort d'une hémorragie interne. On pouvait voir, depuis que les écailles avaient été retirées, que sa chair était littéralement enfoncée. Des zones entières du corps semblait creusées, les muscles fortement marqués, ressortant tels des tâches noires au milieu de cet amas de viande rouge sanguinolente. Une pensée furtive me traversa l'esprit... ça se mange du dragon ?

Rangeant ça dans la case « idée à creuser », je reprenais mes observations. Je supposais que la bête s'était heurtée avec violence contre les orangers, par folie ou par hargne. Son propre corps n'avait pas supporté les chocs répétés et, tandis que la carapace ne subissait aucun dommage, les chairs avaient été comprimées. Il s'était donc mis à saigner, le sang s'insinuant entre les écailles, détrempant le sol, le faisant peu à peu plonger dans le coma, avant de le tuer. Le dragon avait scellé son propre sort, s'infligeant une mort lente et pénible. J'étais triste pour lui, d'une certaine façon.

J'attrapais ma fidèle lame (fidèle depuis deux jours, certes) et ouvrait la carcasse. Je retrouvais globalement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Os, cerveau, cœur, poumons, viscères et autres organes peu ragoutants à l'origine de fonctions biologiques peu ragoutantes. Je n'étais pas un expert alors j'en aurais pas mis ma main au feu, mais il n'était apparemment pas capable de cracher ce dernier, aucun organe particulier n'étant relié à sa gorge ou ses narines. En tout cas, je n'en distinguais aucun dans l'horrible bouillie qu'il était devenu après avoir était le sujet de l'ensemble de mes compétences de dissection.

Ne pouvant aller plus loin avec le corps, je m'emparais d'une petite bouteille d'eau minérale (33 cl, modèle standard), la vidais d'un trait et y déversais le sang du dragon. J'avais bien envie d'y jeter un œil plus tard, restait à espérer que je ne me tromperais pas de bouteille la prochaine fois que j'aurais soif.

Ce dernier échantillon posé près de mon sac, je reportais mon attention sur ceux dont je disposais déjà. Les griffes et crocs étaient magnifiques et flippants à la fois. Blancs au possible, tachés de sang, aussi tranchants que les écailles. Mais leur taille les rendaient quelque peu inutiles pour l'instant. Les deux cornes étaient en plus mauvais état que le reste, blanches, maculées et ébréchées à leurs extrémités. Bien sûr, j'allais les conserver ... mais il me semblait difficile d'en faire autre chose qu'un souvenir. Dans les jeux, c'était typiquement le genre d'objet qu'on brade à deux pièces de bronze parce qu'on fait pitié au marchand et qu'il a justement une grande tante complètement siphonnée et collectionneuse compulsive qui se ferait un plaisir de suspendre ça au dessus de sa cheminée.

Mais avec les écailles, c'était différent. Ma lame ne leur faisait rien, et leurs bords étaient aussi acérés que des rasoirs. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je m'empressais de vérifier autre chose. Je disposais une plaque d'écailles contre un mur, retirais mes gants, nettoyais rapidement mes mains du sang qui les couvrait, puis m'emparais de la carabine. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de tirer.

Je m'attendais, avec raison, à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun effet. Cependant, j'espérais que la résistance serait telle que les écailles arrêtent les plombs, pas que ceux-ci rebondissent et manquent me toucher. Je me baissais prestement. Je venais de frôler la mort, ou plutôt celle-ci venait de me frôler. Je lâchais le fusil, me relevais et aller récupérer la cible de mes assauts. Rien, aucune marque ou trace qui indiquerait que je venais de faire feu sur ces écailles.

Devant tant de résistance, je ne pouvais que m'interroger. Avec quelle force ce dragon s'était-il défoulé sur les orangers ? Avais-je la moindre chance de survivre à une rencontre avec un de ses compatriotes qui serait d'humeur... plus sanglante ?

Une chose était sûre, il me fallait un minimum de protection. Je mettais les plaques à tremper dans un évier des sanitaires pour en nettoyer le sang, récurais en profondeur celui qui maculait mes mains et réveillais ainsi les entailles que les écailles m'avaient causé. La douleur passée, du moins pour l'instant, je farfouillais dans la boutique. J'y dénichais des sacs de toile aux couleurs locales vendus à des prix outrageux et en tranchais les sangles. J'en rassemblais plusieurs, récupérais les écailles, puis entamais un travail minutieux pour les assembler de la façon la plus harmonieuse possible... ou la moins barbare.

* * *

Je n'avais pas de patron sous la main, c'était par conséquent assez spartiate. Je parvenais quand même à sélectionner de quoi façonner deux gantelets, deux jambières et un plastron en deux parties. Il est bien évident que les bords étaient assez grossiers et que cet équipement n'était pour l'instant rien d'autre qu'une pile d'écailles.

Je galérais avec les sangles de sacs et obtenais, après moult tentatives infructueuses, un prototype de gant. Je m'amusais à boxer un paquet de céréale pour vérifier sa solidité. Le résultat était plutôt convainquant, vu que je répandais des céréales dans toute la pièce en faisant littéralement exploser le paquet contre un mur, que j'enfonçais à son tour (légèrement, faut pas déconner) sans même avoir mal à la main. Satisfait de ma technique, je m'attelais à la réalisation du reste de ce set. Après un long travail, j'eus la satisfaction de pouvoir sans aucun danger me mettre des coups de couteau dans le ventre, efficacement protégé par mon nouveau plastron. Ça m'occupa pendant quelques minutes, puis je retournais travailler sur les jambières. J'achevais mon œuvre et le chambranle d'une porte éprouva quelques difficultés à rester debout lorsque mon tibia vint s'y appuyer. Sacrée armure.

Pour immortaliser l'instant, je prenais quelques clichés, sans cesser de réfléchir. J'avais eu une sacrée chance de tomber sur la piste de ce dragon et de pouvoir le suivre sans me paumer en route. Encore plus qu'il soit déjà mourant et que l'idée de me manger ne lui ait pas semblé très ragoutante. Quoi que la chance n'avait peut-être rien à faire là. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement du destin ?

Ce dragon m'avait aidé, je me devais de lui dire merci. N'ayant pas l'envie et le temps de l'enterrer, j'optais pour un petit rite funéraire Viking. Je disposais la carcasse sur le parking au milieu d'un tas de bois, cartons et autres sacs aux couleurs locales. J'arrosais le tout avec un bidon de kérosène récupéré sur un pick-up, trouvé plus tôt lors de mon vol de caisse à outils. Je craquais une allumette et boutais le feu au corps, puis le regardais se consumer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres et des os noircis. Une bien belle cérémonie, mais elle manquait de musique.

* * *

La nuit tombait et ma fatigue se réveillait. Je décidais de rester là pour la nuit, vu que le temps avait filé à vitesse grand V entre l'autopsie et l'artisanat. Je nettoyais les coupures qui parsemaient mes mains puis engloutissais un repas frugal tout en jouant à Mana Khemia sur ma PSP. Je poursuivais ma partie pendant vingt minutes, jusqu'à atteindre le cimetière de dragons. Cela orienta mon regard vers ma nouvelle tenue. Ça me décida à couper ma console et à aller me coucher.

À mon réveil, aux alentours de 9 heures, j'eus la satisfaction de constater qu'aucune bestiole n'était venue me grignoter un morceau de bras à la faveur de l'obscurité. Tout allait bien, si on mettait de côté l'odeur de brûlé qui régnait depuis la crémation d'hier et le sang séché qui recouvrait le sol. Je prenais un petit déjeuner bien conséquent puis décidais de m'entraîner un brin au fusil sur un panneau proche.

Malgré mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas encore à tirer avec précision. Ça venait peut-être de mes blessures aux mains ou du fait que le recul me déboîtait l'épaule à chaque fois que je tirais. Ou alors c'était parce que j'avais réglé l'arme comme un branquignol, vu qu'en fait je ne l'avais pas réglée du tout. De toute façon, je ne pouvais que m'améliorer et on apprend beaucoup de ses erreurs. Restait plus qu'à espérer que je ne ferais pas l'erreur de me mettre un plomb dans le pied.

Décidant de rester optimiste et d'arrêter mon entraînement sur un succès (le troisième sur un total de quinze tirs), je commençais à rassembler tout mon barda. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, je devais reprendre la route. Une fois mon attirail rangé et l'armure enfilée, je récupérais la moto et l'enfourchais. Jetant un dernier regard au tas calciné qui occupait le parking, je démarrais le moteur.

* * *

10 heures passées, je repartais vers la frontière ... avec le pressentiment que le sang que j'avais vu jusque là n'avait été qu'un aperçu de celui que je verrai ensuite.


	5. A bras le corps

**_À bras le corps_**

* * *

La frontière approchait, où plutôt j'approchais de la frontière, mais c'est juste une tournure de phrase, on ne va pas en faire un fromage. Un magnifique panneau indiquait très clairement « Frontera / Frontière - 3 km ».

Bientôt en France, quelle bonne nouvelle. J'allais passer le barrage routier, rouler un brin avant d'atteindre un joli pont, puis un panneau m'annonçant la joie des autoroutes françaises de m'accueillir sur leur réseau. Ensuite, j'irai en direction de Montpellier.

Du moins c'était le programme, parce qu'en vérité, certaines des étapes se sont retrouvées légèrement modifiées. En fait, le parcours entier s'est avéré chamboulé. La raison était très simple, le péage était démoli.

* * *

Les cabines de péage étaient éventrées, et certaines des voitures figées avaient été retournées ou embouties. Encore une fois, quelque chose était passé. Vu les dégâts que cette chose pouvait faire sur du métal, pas question de lui courir après. Je coupais le moteur, grimpais sur une voiture, sortais le fusil, et jetais un œil dans la lunette pour repérer un éventuel mouvement ... rien.

Je décidais donc de suivre la méthode n°1 du « Guide du Bourrin ». Méthode très efficace ayant fait ses preuves à maintes reprises, elle consiste en une charge de front en direction de l'objectif et... bon, en gros il faut foncer droit devant sans ralentir ou réfléchir. Je redémarrais le moteur, mettais les gaz, et passais sur le trottoir devant le poste de douane. Transport illégal de marchandises volées au-delà de la frontière, crack, dedans. Mon compte était bon, mais personne n'est venu m'arrêter. J'ai pu traverser sans problème, et j'espérais que ça continuerait jusqu'à la maison.

Mauvaise nouvelle, ça n'était pas le cas. Le pont avait perdu sa fonction première, permettre de traverser une gorge, puisqu'il avait été coupé en deux de façon très nette et que chaque partie se balançait faiblement au grès du vent contre les versants. J'écrasais le frein, mais une dure réalité s'imposa à moi. À cause de l'emploi de la fameuse méthode n°1, ma vitesse était bien trop grande pour me permettre de freiner à temps, ma moto et moi nous apprêtions à nous élancer au dessus du vide. Une seule solution, planter l'engin.

Je lui fis faire un écart tout en m'en éjectant. La machine hurlante frappa le rebord du tablier et bascula par dessus, allant s'écraser au fond de la gorge. Quand à moi, je remerciais à présent mon armure qui avait, bien que pas totalement, absorbée le choc lors de ma collision avec une voiture stationnée là. Je me relevais douloureusement et un bruit de tôle froissée accompagna mes mouvements. Au vu de l'impact qui creusait à présent la carrosserie, je supposais que j'aurais était tué sans mon armure. Ou en tout cas, très sérieusement endommagé.

J'étais en vie, génial. Mais je venais quand même de dire adieu à mon mode de transport et à la grosse majorité de mon équipement. Je tenais particulièrement à récupérer celui-ci et m'approchais par conséquent de l'endroit où ma moto avait rencontré le pont. Je n'avais pas entendu d'explosion et caressais l'espoir que l'engin n'avait pas trop souffert. Je ne pourrais pas le récupérer, mais mes affaires seraient en bon état. Je me penchais au dessus du vide, juste assez pour jeter un œil. À mon grand désespoir, je ne distinguais qu'une masse de verdure. Un mince éclaircissement permettait de voir le sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la route.

Sauter était hors de question. J'allais devoir descendre par des méthodes plus courantes ... et quoi de plus courant que la criminalité ?

Ma mère me racontait toujours la même histoire lorsque nous passions sur ce pont. Des chemins traversant la forêt étaient employés par des contrebandiers au cours des siècles précédents, pour entrer et sortir du pays en toute impunité. Cela sonnait comme un conte pour enfant et penser qu'il était possible de trouver l'un de ces chemins était sans conteste une belle illusion que seul un gosse de 5 ans pouvait concevoir. Mais j'avais besoin de traverser et s'il me fallait pour ça admettre que j'étais encore un gosse dans l'âme alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Ma mission, puisque je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, retrouver ces chemins et quitter le pays.

Je me souvenais de mémoire d'un village proche, situé à l'est. Je quittais le pont délabré et rebroussais chemin en direction du péage, espérant y trouver un moyen d'accéder à ce village. Avançant au milieu des débris, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à une chose ... qu'il s'agisse d'une créature isolée ou d'un groupe entier, ce qui avait causé ce carnage n'était pas amateur de péages.

Marcher dans des décombres, c'est encore moins amusant que de marcher au milieu des Figés. C'est encore pire quand i la fois décombres et Figés. Ce qui était, pour mon plus grand malheur, le cas. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à l'extrémité est du péage, montais sur le toit d'une voiture, puis scrutais la forêt. De mon poste d'observation, je pouvais enfin apercevoir des maisons perdues au-delà des arbres. Je quittais mon nid d'aigle et sautais par dessus le grillage délimitant la zone, m'enfonçant dans les bois.

* * *

Une forêt suffisamment dense pour la rendre sombre et glauque, pas un chouette coin pour faire du camping ... sauf si vous êtes un Mriswitch. Je continuais à avancer, me faufilant entre les troncs et les racines. C'est plus de vingt minutes plus tard, quelque peu fatigué, que j'atteignais la lisière de la forêt. J'eus le réflexe classique de tout bon joueur : quand on aborde une nouvelle zone, on s'inquiète et on sort ses armes.

C'est un couteau dans la main que j'entrais dans le village. Ce même couteau que j'avais eu la bonne idée de garder sur moi, inquiet d'être toujours armé en cas de mauvaise rencontre.

Bon sang, toujours ce silence sinistre. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer. J'avançais dans le village, attentif au moindre son. J'aimerais dire que je glissais d'ombre en ombre mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'avançais maladroitement ce qui était le mieux que je puisse faire à ce moment là.

Au milieu du village, l'état des habitations n'était pas sans rappeler celui du péage. Des murs fracassés, des fenêtres brisées, quoi qu'il se soit passé ou quoi qui soit passé, ça avait fait pas mal de dégâts. Là, j'angoissais sévère. Mon cœur cavalait, je suais à grosses gouttes, la main qui tenait le couteau commençait à être moite. J'avais vraiment l'impression de jouer à un « Survival Horror ».

C'est dans cet état proche de l'infarctus que j'ai atteint la place centrale. Pas d'amélioration ... même murs démolis, mêmes Figés dans les décombres. Mais ici, un bruit de fond, le clapotis de l'eau, la fontaine qui trônait au centre était toujours alimentée. Je m'en approchais arme au poing, tout en jetant des regards furtifs sur toute la place. Je prenais quelques gorgées, toujours attentif à ce qui m'entourait. les gouttes glissant sur mon menton tombaient dans le bassin en en striaient la surface, faisant raisonner ce clapotis dans toute la zone. Ce bruit était doux et apaisant, presque hypnotique même. Je commençais à relâcher un peu la pression.

_« Bon, encore... une... deux gorgées. Elle est vraiment fraîche. Allez, une dernière... Penser à respirer.__ »_

_- "Bon, maintenant faut que je retrouve la moto, que j'arrive à traverser et que je trouve un autre véhicule. En espérant que rien ne me tombe dessus."_

Tomber était le mot juste. Un nuage de poussière s'abattit subitement du second étage d'une maison, accompagnée par une masse sombre et trouble. De l'endroit où je me trouvais, impossible de distinguer ce que c'était. Mais comme ça grognait, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant d'attraper mon couteau.

Malheureusement, la forme noire n'était pas du genre à avoir peur d'un couteau, puisque qu'au lieu de tourner les talons et de me laisser peinard, ses grognements se sont intensifiés. La forme s'est lentement extirpée du nuage de poussière, révélant ses contours à mes yeux médusés. Un mètre au garrot, une fourrure d'un noir profond, des crocs, de l'écume, une queue touffue, des yeux de prédateur et des vapeurs bleues noires léchant ses flancs.

Un Chien de l'Enfer.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Pourquoi, dites vous ? Vous n'êtes apparemment pas familier avec ces créatures, je pense qu'un petit cours s'impose.

_Cours de démonologie : Les Chiens de l'Enfer sont des créatures de cauchemar à l'apparence canine. On les appelle parfois Molosses Hurlants, Hellhounds, ou encore Chiens Noirs. Ces créatures sont présentes dans les mythes européens, et sont censées annoncer à celui qui les voit un décès dans la famille, le mort pouvant tout à fait être la personne prévenue. Vous êtes priés d'étudier le document B et de faire les exercices 5 à 9. Sortez en silence et à lundi prochain._

Les yeux rouges et les vapeurs me semblaient suffisants pour qualifier son aspect de démoniaque, donc ça devait bien être un Chien de l'Enfer. Fallait croire que je n'allais pas croiser que des dragons. Restait à espérer que le décès annoncé par cette apparition ne soit pas le mien.

L'aberration me fixait en grognant. Une vraie partie de « Le premier qui bouge à perdu ». Au moindre mouvement de ma part, il me foncerait dessus, donc j'avais intérêt à ce que mon premier mouvement soit très bien calculé. J'y ai longuement réfléchi … Oh, bien 3 secondes ... puis je me suis décidé. De tous les choix qui s'offraient à moi, j'ai choisi le pire : lui foncer dessus. C'est vrai que ça parait dingue, mais si j'avais essayé de cavaler ou de me planquer, il m'aurait coursé, débusqué et ça n'aurait servi à rien. Donc je lui fonçais dessus avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je devais être cinglé de lui rentrer dans le lard comme ça, mais il faut croire qu'il s'y attendait pas du tout, parce qu'il s'est arrêté de grogner et qu'il m'a regardé fixement. La stupéfaction sans doute. Mon bras vint frapper son cou, et tout partit en vrille.

Le Chien tituba un bref instant, avant de me sauter dessus, me clouant au sol. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit, puis il avança sa tête vers mon visage. J'évitais qu'il ne me lacère en lui collant ma main gauche dans la gueule. Sa salive et mon sang se mélangèrent tout en coulant sur mon avant-bras, il commença alors à griffer mon plastron. Riposte au couteau, je lui décalais la tête pendant qu'il me mordait la main. Aveuglé par la fumée obscure, je projetais la lame vers son ventre dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. La lame s'enfonça dans son flan et heurta une côte. La bête jappa, me lâchant du même coup la main. Libéré, je la plaquais vivement en sol, m'appuyant sur elle avec mon genou gauche pour éviter ses griffes, lui bloquant sa mâchoire de ma main blessée. De l'autre main, je serrais toujours le poignard. Je m'y appuyais, ripant sur la côte, atteignant ses points vitaux. Dans un dernier effort, la bête me donna un coup de patte dans la cuisse, puis elle rendit l'âme. Une ultime langue de fumée viciée me courue sur le bras avant que la créature amène cette fumée avec elle dans l'au-delà.

Avant de lâcher le corps, je lui faisais une incision à la gorge, au cas où. Puis, essoufflé, je m'affalais sur le sol. Après une courte pose, je me décidais à bouger de là. Hors de question de rester couché à fixer le ciel. Si ce chien de l'enfer s'était trouvé là, d'autres y étaient peut-être aussi. Tentant de me relever, je ressentais une vive douleur à la jambe gauche. Cette sale bestiole m'avait griffé et je saignais abondement. Je lâchais mon poignard puis je me traînais jusqu'à la fontaine.

Je mettais la main gauche dans l'eau, m'infligeant un pic de douleur. Ça n'était pas insupportable, mais ça piquait pas mal. De l'autre main, je ramenais un peu d'eau que je faisais couler sur les plaies de ma jambe. Bon sang, c'était profond et ça pissait le sang. M'appuyant sur un Figé, je me relevais avec difficulté et boitais jusqu'aux maisons les plus proches, jusqu'à en trouver une ouverte. Je me permettais d'entrer et allais prestement squatter la salle de bain. Je mettais la main sur de l'alcool à désinfecter et un tissu adapté avec lequel je réalisais un bandage rapide. Un traitement prolongé et plus approprié serait nécessaire, surtout que j'allais avoir mal et boiter pendant un bon moment ... mais je pouvais me tirer de ce coin qui m'était devenu franchement antipathique. Je retournais sur la place et m'approchais du corps du Chien de l'enfer.

En amateur de jeux, je devrais être content d'avoir survécu à mon premier combat non ?

Et je l'étais, oui j'avais survécu, c'est cool. Mais j'étais aussi mortifié d'avoir dû tuer une bestiole, quand bien même elle était agressive. Tuer des ennemis pixelisés c'était peut-être excellent, mais tuer de vrais ennemis c'est pas très ragoutant. Je tenais pourtant à emporter une preuve de ma survie. Je me laissais tomber près du corps et attrapais fermement mon couteau.

Recouvert de sang, meurtri au corps et à l'âme, je traversais l'ultime portion du village, puis que je rentrais à nouveau dans la forêt en direction de la frontière. Dans la poche de mon jean, juste à côté du couteau tâché de sang, la patte avant droite de l'animal se vidait de son contenu.

* * *

Ma blessure à la main s'intensifiait avec le temps, si bien que je devais rapidement me contenter de ma main droite pour avancer. Cette douleur était rehaussée par celle provenant de ma jambe, continuellement à son plein potentiel, qui à plusieurs reprises me fit heurter un arbre ou tomber à genoux dans la boue. Au fur et à mesure de ma progression à travers les bois, mes genoux et coudes s'écorchèrent, tandis que mon t-shirt et mon jean s'imbibaient peu à peu, jusqu'à finir détrempés de mon propre sang.

Au bout de deux heures de souffrance, j'atteignais finalement la superbe moto que j'avais dû abandonner. Elle n'était plus si resplendissante après sa chute, mais elle était tout de même entière, si on ne tenait pas compte de la tôle froissée. Plusieurs arbres s'étaient visiblement chargés de l'amortir et son aventure en solitaire s'était terminée contre un tronc plus solide qu'elle. Elle allait me manquer.

Je m'en approchais en titubant et récupérais mon sac et mon fusil. J'envisageais de me changer, avant de réaliser que je me contenterais uniquement de pourrir d'avantage de linge. Je plaçais mon équipement sur mon épaule droite et continuais ma progression, atteignant l'autre versant peu de temps après. Accéder à la route ne fût pas plus simple et me prit à nouveau un long moment. L'asphalte rejoint, je sentais passer une touche de désespoir, tant mes blessures me tiraillaient.

Serrant les dents, je reprenais ma route.

* * *

Je boitais pendant un bon moment avant d'atteindre la première station service de l'autoroute. Je m'y libérais un petit coin sur une banquette, m'y affalais ... et perdais connaissance.

Je me réveillais en milieu de journée, avec une douleur innommable dans tout le corps. Ma jambe et ma main saignaient à nouveau et ma tête était douloureuse, sûrement le mal de tête du siècle. Mon bras me semblait bouillant, comme si de la lave y coulait à la place du sang. Je récupérais des bandages dans la boutique et retirais celui que j'avais maladroitement serré la veille, devenu aussi poisseux que le reste de mes vêtements. Je nettoyais mes plaies puis les bandais à nouveau.

Après m'être changé et avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide, je me réapprovisionnais dans les rayons avant de jeter un œil sur mon trophée de guerre. La patte était froide, limite glaciale. Les griffes, bien qu'assez petites comparées à celles du dragon, étaient acérées. Pas assez toutefois pour endommager mon armure en écailles. La fourrure qui couvrait la patte était poisseuse, collée en touffes par le sang qui avait coulé. Celui-ci renvoyait des reflets bleus foncés assez troublants, tirants vers le noir.

Je ne savais pas si je pourrai tirer quelque chose de ce membre tranché. Je songeais toutefois que si je rencontrais d'autres bestioles à l'avenir, je serais en mesure de me faire un collier avec leurs griffes et autres crocs, à condition de ne pas mourir avant.

Après avoir remballé mes affaires et enlevé le sang séché sur mon armure, je me remettais en route, mp3 aux oreilles pour tenter de gommer la douleur qui accompagnait chacun de mes pas et qui cognait à mes tempes.

* * *

Je m'avançais sur l'autoroute et marchais un long moment avant de trouver une autre moto. Le proprio s'était arrêté sur le bas côté, probablement dans l'espoir de vider sa vessie, au moment du « Freeze ! » général. Je m'approchais du type, récupérais la clé qu'il gardait dans sa poche et repartais au volant de sa moto.

Une bien belle moto, dont le seul inconvénient était qu'il s'agissait d'un engin type sport prévu pour la vitesse, sans sacoches de transport. Je devais garder mon sac sur le dos pendant que je roulais, pas très confortable. De plus, avec mes blessures, je peinais à enfoncer l'embrayage et à tenir fermement le volant. Je réussissais toutefois à atteindre la troisième, malgré la douleur et deux calages successifs, puis n'en bougeais plus tant l'effort demandé m'était insupportable. Je traçais sur la route tout le reste de la journée, ne m'arrêtant que deux fois pour manger et une fois pour nettoyer mes bandages. Là encore, les démarrages étaient particulièrement pénibles et ma vitesse de déplacement s'en trouvait fortement altérée.

L'autoroute était aussi encombrée en France qu'en Espagne, ce qui limitait d'avantage ma progression et usait ma patiente. La seule chose m'ayant permis de tenir était le fond sonore courant dans mes tympans. Mon mp3 tourna pendant toute la journée, enchaînant les musiques, les langues et les genres, me faisant oublier la douleur sourde qui déchirait ma jambe et celle qui grandissait dans ma boîte crânienne. C'est en début de soirée que j'arrivais, chantant tant bien que mal « J'ai raté Télé-Foot », à une sortie d'autoroute qui m'était familière : Montpellier.

J'entrais enfin en territoire connu, même si c'était très vaguement. Ça remontait à quelques années déjà, mais je me souvenais être venu assister au mariage d'un quelconque cousin éloigné. Tellement éloigné que je n'étais même plus capable d'associer les rares noms et visages dont je me rappelais. Quand bien même, j'avais passé trois jours dans cette ville et j'avais pris quelques repères. Les choses s'arrangeaient, au moins un petit peu. J'espérais vivement que ça continuerait ainsi.

* * *

J'étais décidément d'une naïveté incroyable en ce temps là.

Mon mal de tête n'était finalement qu'un prologue.


	6. 05 - Mise à jour

_Mise à jour_

Roulant dans les rues de Montpellier, je limitais la vitesse de la moto à une petite première par mesure de sécurité. Entre le grand nombre de Figés et autres voitures immobilisées et la douleur dans ma main gauche qui m'empêchait de manœuvrer efficacement, j'avais intérêt à y aller doucement.

Après le dragon et le molosse, j'étais sur les nerfs, mais dès mon arrivée, je m'étais détendu. Je n'observais aucune destruction et les poils du bas de mon cou n'étaient pas hérissés par la tension dans l'air. Puisque la ville n'était pas endommagée, je subodorais qu'aucune bestiole meurtrière n'allait me tomber sur le râble et je me concentrais sur mon pilotage. Je me rapprochais progressivement du centre-ville, espérant trouver ce que je désirais ardemment, un endroit où me poser, me soigner et dormir dans un vrai lit, au lieu d'un sofa de station service. Un vrai lit, le rêve.

M'arrêtant près d'un panneau d'affichage, j'observais le plan de ville qui y était représenté et localisais une pharmacie pas trop éloignée de là où je me trouvais. Je m'en approchais et observais mes options. La porte automatique était naturellement fermée, et je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir blessé comme je l'étais. Quelque peu pressé, j'attrapais ma carabine, la pointais maladroitement d'une seule main et tirais dans la vitrine. Aucune alarme ne se déclenchait, elle devait être éteinte. Je rentrais en faisant attention à ne pas me couper d'avantage sur le verre et commençais à fouiller les étagères en évitant les pharmaciens. Je récupérais une bouteille d'alcool pour désinfecter mes plaies ainsi que des bandages propres. Une boite de Doliprane rejoignait mon fourbi puisque, vu le merdier où je me trouvais, j'aurai sûrement mal au crâne à de nombreuses reprises. J'en ai d'ailleurs pris un aussitôt.

Je me devais ensuite de trouver une baraque où manger et un lit où dormir. Vu l'importance actuelle de la loi, je décidais de l'ignorer totalement et d'aller dormir chez un particulier. En plus je venais de démolir une vitrine au fusil et de commettre un vol de médicament, alors je n'étais plus à ça près. Je m'éloignais de la pharmacie, récupérais la moto et me mettais en quête d'une baraque sympa.

Trouver une maison en plein centre-ville me paraissait irréalisable. Je me mettais par conséquent en quête d'un appartement, bien plus nombreux et conformes à mon mode de vie étudiant. Après avoir tourné quelques minutes, je me retrouvais dans un quartier un peu excentré où se trouvaient des appartements bien entretenus, lumineux et visiblement très spacieux. J'avoue, j'avais voulu revoir à la hausse mes habitudes en terme de logement. Toujours est-il que j'avais enfin un coin où me poser.

Je mettais la moto contre un mur et montais directement au premier étage. Pourquoi pas le rez-de-chaussé ? Après tout j'étais blessé et de moins en moins fan des escaliers. Mais voyons, c'est très simple. Je pourrai ainsi sauter du balcon s'il me fallait esquiver une bestiole malveillante. C'est fou les pensées qui nous viennent quand on est dans la mouise, sans parler de la vitesse à laquelle on s'habitue à ce genre de pensées.

Je testais tous les appartements de l'étage et un seul d'entre eux était ouvert. En entrant, je trouvais la propriétaire au téléphone. La femme se tortillait une mèche de cheveux et levait les yeux au ciel, la conversation avait l'air de l'ennuyer. Elle était brune et devait avoir environ 30 ans. Jolie, mais trop Figée pour moi. J'entrais, fermais la porte et m'affalais dans le canapé.

Cette journée avait été particulièrement dure. Le pire ? Les maux de tête à répétition que j'avais depuis le matin. J'aimais à penser que la musique les avait adoucis mais je savais pertinemment que ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Toutefois mon moral s'en était vu amélioré alors je ne pouvais pas trop me plaindre, même si c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire.

Prenant à nouveau un Doliprane, je démarrais mon ordinateur. Premièrement, pour pouvoir charger mon iPod qui était presque à plat. Deuxièmement, pour me connecter à internet afin de vérifier l'évolution de la situation.

Fouillant dans mes poches, je sortais mon MP3 et mon téléphone que je posais en vrac sur la table basse. Je démarrais ensuite « Somewhere I Belong » de Linkin Park et cherchais la cuisine de l'appartement pour pouvoir boire autre chose que de l'eau.

Le frigo tournait encore, j'arrivais toujours pas à piger pourquoi certains appareils fonctionnaient et pas d'autres. Je farfouillais un moment, avant de sortir victorieux de mon combat contre des restes en dénichant du jus de pomme et un yaourt Stracciatella encore bon. Je retournais sur le canapé, m'y étalais de tout mon long, et mangeais tranquillement en me laissant bercer par la musique.

_« Si la proprio se défige maintenant, elle va tirer une drôle de tête. Un type blessé avec des fringues imbibées de son propre sang qui écoute du rock sur son canapé en vidant son frigo. Ce serait presque drôle à voir. Bon je vais où maintenant ? Je peux rentrer à la maison, mais je vois pas ce que j'y ferais, à part laisser encore un mot. Donc ce serait plus logique d'aller chercher des survivants. »_

À cette fin, je tentais de me connecter à internet. Un réseau sans fil non protégé chez le voisin, parfait. En me collant le dos au mur, je m'assurais une connexion suffisante et filais direct sur le net. Je passais dix minutes à farfouiller avant d'avoir un résultat.

Un blog français (_é _, quel bande de mégalos) tenait une liste de survivants. Une petite centaine de personnes était enregistrées. Une centaine de français non figés sur les 65 millions d'habitants du pays. Mais il fallait rester positif. Espérer que certains n'avaient pas encore trouvé ce blog et ne s'y étaient par conséquent pas enregistré. Histoire de ne pas être en reste, je m'attelais à la création d'un profil.

J'y indiquais nom et prénom puisque c'était obligatoire, puis je rentrais un pseudo, vu que tout le monde avait fait pareil. Je validais la création de compte et rédigeais mon premier message. J'y parlais brièvement de mon voyage depuis l'Espagne, puis je m'épandais sur un sujet difficile à aborder, les bestioles que j'avais croisé. Je parlais du dragon et du chien de l'enfer et j'y joignais les photos que j'avais prises. J'ajoutais aussi des photos des différents échantillons que j'avais récupéré et de l'armure que j'avais faite. Je postais ce récit puis me concentrais sur la chat-box.

Deux personnes étaient connectées en même temps que moi, la boite de dialogue défilait à toute vitesse à cause de la cadence à laquelle ils écrivaient. Je me joignais à la conversation tout en mangeant un paquet de chips, sans surprise transformées en poudre pendant le trajet mouvementé :

_« Slayst se joint à la discussion, 3 personnes connectées_

_Slayst : Bonjour._

_Taos : Bonjour._

_Faë : Bonjour, tu viens de t'enregistrer non ?_

_Slayst : Oui effectivement._

_Taos : Bienvenu alors._

_Slayst : Merci, ça fait du bien de rentrer au pays._

_Faë : Rentrer ?_

_Taos : T'étais où quand ça a commencé ? _

_Slayst : Sur Madrid. Je viens juste de revenir._

_Faë : En Espagne ? Tu es venu comment ?_

_Taos : Tu as croisé quelqu'un ?_

_Slayst : J'ai taxé une moto pour venir, et si par quelqu'un tu veux dire autre qu'un Figé, non pas encore. La femme chez qui je crèche n'est pas au courant._

_Taos : Figé hein ? Moi je dis juste Les Autres._

_Faë : Moi je préfère rien dire, où tu te trouves là ?_

_Slayst : Sur Montpellier._

_Taos : Moi je suis pas loin de Lyon. Et Faë est en Alsace._

_Faë : Juste à côté de Colmar en fait._

_Slayst : Et sinon, vous avez déjà croisé un truc ?_

_Taos : Un truc ?_

_Faë : Quoi comme truc ?_

_Slayst : Heu, un truc genre ça : _ é

_Slayst : Hé, vous êtes encore là ?_

_Taos : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

_Faë : Tu te fous de notre gueule ?_

_Slayst : Non._

_Faë : Ça sent le fake._

_Slayst : Croyez-moi, j'aurai préféré. Mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai trouvé un dragon agonisant._

_Slayst : Sans compter que je me suis aussi fais attaquer par un chien de l'Enfer pas jouasse._

_Taos : Un quoi ?_

_Slayst : C'est le nom qu'ils portent dans les légendes. Des gros chiens noirs et maléfiques au possible._

_Faë : Attaquer par un gros chien, c'est ça ?_

_Taos : C'est dingue._

_Faë : Tu le crois Taos ?_

_Taos : C'est aussi fou que notre situation actuelle, donc ça me semble crédible._

_Slayst : Ouais, c'est un cas de folie générale. Et au passage, le chien de l'enfer que j'ai halluciné m'a mit un coup de griffe et m'a boulotté la main._

_Taos : La main entière ?_

_Slayst : Non, il m'a juste mordu un bon coup. Le pire c'est la jambe, j'ai la marque des cinq griffes et ça saigne pas mal. _

_Taos : Et le chien ?_

_Slayst : Il est cuit._

_Taos : Comment tu t'en es sorti ?_

_Slayst : Je lui ai mis des beignes, et un coup de couteau pour le finir._

_Faë : En supposant que t'es pas fou, où t'as croisé ces monstres ? _

_Slayst : Le Dragon, sur l'autoroute, à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de la frontière, coté espagnol. Le Chien c'était dans un village, juste à la frontière._

_Taos : Avec un peu de chance, ils sont bloqués là-bas._

_Faë : Je me demande surtout pourquoi personne n'en a vu jusque là._

_Slayst : Aucune idée. Mais à votre place, je récupérerais de quoi me protéger. Si vous attendez de croiser une bestiole avant de vous équiper, vous pourriez ne pas avoir l'occasion de le faire._

_Taos : Tu as quoi toi, comme équipement ?_

_Slayst : Une carabine à plomb, un couteau et des protections en écailles de dragon. Mais faut que j'améliore ça._

_Taos : C'est déjà pas mal._

_Slayst : Oui, mais le molosse était pas particulièrement protégé._

_Faë : Et alors ?_

_Slayst : Le couteau et les plombs ne laissent pas une seule marque sur les écailles de dragon. En pleine forme et énervé, le lézard m'aurait laissé aucune chance._

_Taos : Bref, t'as eu du bol._

_Slayst : Je pense pas que ça dure._

_Taos : Espérons que si._

_Slayst : Bon je vais me coucher, je suis mort de fatigue, j'ai un mal de crâne monstre et si je change pas mes pansements, je vais saigner sur le canapé. Équipez vous et faites gaffe à votre peau. À bientôt j'espère._

_Taos : T'inquiètes, je fais ça dès demain. Je ferais passer le message aussi. Bonne nuit et à bientôt._

_Faë : Ouais, bonne nuit. »_

Aucun monstre en France ?

Étrange, mais pour l'instant ça m'arrangeait. Je prenais un second yaourt, m'envoyais un grand verre d'eau, puis attrapais mon portable pour régler un réveil.

Mince, plus de batterie, je ne l'avais pas regardé depuis un bon moment. Je branchais mon chargeur, y connectais le téléphone et en profiter pour faire de même avec mon iPod. Alors, ce téléphone... Démarrage, code PIN. Sans lâcher l'appareil, j'ouvrais une fenêtre et fixais le ciel un moment pour me vider la tête. Soudain, ma main vibra.

Un appel ? Non, un SMS, daté de 3 jours.

Un SMS d'Aurélie.

Aurélie, une de mes camarades de classe. Elle n'était pas figée. Elle avait tenté de me joindre, sans savoir que j'étais assez négligeant pour délaisser mon portable au point qu'il finisse par s'éteindre. Il m'apparut également que j'avais passé tout mon répertoire au crible depuis l'Espagne en utilisant le numéro français, sans penser à l'indicatif 0033. Tu m'étonnes que personne ne réponde. Je l'appelais aussitôt, inutile de faire durer l'attente.

_« Allez, décroche, décroche…_

_Tuut, Tuut, Tuut,…Allô ? Allô, Matt ?_

_Aurélie._

_Tu es vivant._

_Oui, même si ça m'étonne. Et toi, tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, ça peut aller. Tu es où ?_

_Sur Montpellier, et toi ?_

_Chez mes parents, à Nice._

_Tu es seule ?_

_Oui, enfin non. Mes parents sont dans le hall, mais ..._

_Je vois. Désolé de l'apprendre._

_Et toi, tu es seul ?_

_Oui, mais rassure-toi, on est pas que deux. T'as internet actuellement ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Va sur é et inscrit toi. C'est un site pour répertorier les français survivants._

_Ho, on est beaucoup ?_

_Actuellement une petite centaine, mais faut espérer que ça va augmenter. Une fois que tu seras inscrite, connecte-toi sur la chat-box. Je t'y attendrais sous le pseudo de Slayst._

_Ok, à tout de suite._

_Aurélie... je... je suis content que tu t'en sois tirée._

… _à tout de suite. »_

Des survivants, une amie retrouvée, quelle soirée pleine de surprises. De bonnes surprises. J'ai été prendre un troisième yaourt et un troisième Doliprane, puis je me suis connecté sur le site. J'ai resalué Taos et Faë qui parlotaient depuis tout à l'heure et je leur ai expliqué pourquoi je revenais. Puis Aurélie s'est connectée.

_« Sylphe se joint à la discussion, 4 personnes connectées_

_Sylphe : Bonsoir._

_Sylphe :Belle soirée d'apocalypse non ?_

_Faë : Tout à fait._

_Taos : Enchanté de te rencontrer._

_Slayst : Pas trop tôt._

_Faë : Râleur._

_Slayst : Sylphe hein ? Fais gaffe, tu pourrais en croiser une._

_Sylphe : Hein comment ça ?_

_Slayst : Attends, je t'explique… »_


	7. 06 - Délires nocturnes

_Délires nocturnes_

_« J'étais dans le brouillard. Un brouillard froid. _

_Un bruit retentit soudain, comme un cri dans la nuit. _

_Le brouillard se teinta de rouge, un rouge écarlate, un rouge sang !_

_Puis deux points apparurent au loin, deux points grossissant progressivement._

_Des yeux, des yeux d'un jaune sombre et froid._

_Les yeux remplirent mon champ de vision, puis un bec brilla tandis que l'être hurlait._

_Il hurlait à la mort._

_La mienne._

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hhhh….hhhh….. Un cauchemar. Haaa, merde, mon crâne. J'ai le cerveau qui va exploser si ça continu. Et en plus j'ai recommencé à saigner, c'est le bouquet. Fait encore nuit ? Tain, quelle heure il est ? Deux heures du mat. Bon je vais refaire mes pansements, et après dodo bis 2, le retour. »_

Je sortais du lit que j'occupais, non sans noter la sueur que je venais d'y laisser. J'attrapais mon sac et y prenais bandages et alcool. Cette sale plaie à la jambe refusait de soigner, tout comme ma blessure à la main. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait été causée par un chien de l'enfer ? Si c'était effectivement ça, j'allais me la trimbaler encore un sacré bout de temps. Je me traînais à la salle de bain, saluais au passage la proprio toujours pendue au téléphone et remplaçais mes pansements en grimaçant à cause de l'alcool. Je retournais ensuite dans la chambre et jetais un œil distrait sur le ciel.

_« Un beau ciel d'été, les étoiles, la lune rouge,…. C'est vraiment joli. Wowowo, retour en arrière. Y a un truc qui cloche là non ? Une lune rouge ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ? Huuu, non, pas maintenant le mal de crâne. »_

Je prenais un Doliprane que j'avalais en quatrième vitesse et courais allumer mon pc. Il me fallait aller sur le blog, voir si quelqu'un avait vu le phénomène et disposait une explication valable.

J'enrageais pendant que l'ordi chargeait et se connectait, puis mes doigts cavalèrent sur le clavier.

_« Slayst se joint à la discussion, 5 personnes connectées_

_Slayst : Vous savez ce qui se passe ?_

_Erk : Heu, bonjour._

_Pyro : Salut._

_Erk : Il se passe quoi ?_

_Lyrn : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

_Xao : Je ne t'ai jamais vu. T'es nouveau non ?_

_Slayst : Vous avez vu la lune ?_

_Erk : Non, s'passe quoi ?_

_Pyro : Attends, je regarde._

_Xao : Allez, racontes._

_Pyro : Elle a rien la lune._

_Slayst : Rien ?_

_Pyro : Rien._

_Slayst : Je la vois rouge sang, j'appelle pas ça rien._

_Lyrn : Rouge sang ? J'veux voir ça._

_Erk : Pareil, je re._

_Pyro : Tu la vois rouge ? Soigne-toi mec, tu délires._

_Xao : Même avis que Pyro._

_Erk : Idem, elle est normale._

_Lyrn : Pareil pour moi._

_Slayst : Je suis le seul à la voir rouge ?_

_Pyro : Ben ouais._

_Slayst : Peut-être à cause de l'autre saloperie._

_Xao : Quelle saloperie ?_

_Lyrn : T'as consommé un truc pas net ?_

_Erk : Drogué va._

_Slayst : Non, j'ai pris un coup de griffe de Molosse Hurlant._

_Lyrn : Quoi ?_

_Xao : C'est quoi ce machin ?_

_Slayst : Une vacherie démoniaque qui attaque à vue._

_Pyro : Là c'est clair, il fume._

_Erk : T'es vraiment allumé toi._

_Slayst : Cette saloperie m'a fait une blessure qui est en train de s'infecter et depuis j'ai des maux de tête atroces. Mais y a pire que le chien alors j'ai pas trop à me plaindre._

_Xao : Pire ?_

_Slayst : Allez regarder mon profil, y a des photos du pire en question._

_Lyrn : Je vais voir._

_Xao : Va te coucher Slayst, ça ira mieux demain._

_Erk : Où tu seras encore plus allumé, faut voir._

_Slayst : Pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en tape. J'ai failli crever pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, alors là j'suis un brin sur les nerfs._

_Pyro : Bonne nuit. Repose-toi un peu, tu seras moins con après._

_Xao : À plus cinglé._

_Erk : Dors bien._

_Lyrn : C'est quoi ces photos ?_

_Pyro : Quelle photos ?_

_Lyrn : C'est une blague ?_

_Slayst : À toi de voir. Bonne nuit._

_Lyrn : Attends, expliques._

_Slayst : Demande à Taos ou Faë s'ils se connectent. J'en ai marre d'expliquer._

_Xao : C'est qui ça ?_

_Erk : Mais de quoi tu parles Lyrn ? Quelles photos ? »_

Je fermais le navigateur web, pas mal agacé. Ces types m'avaient vraiment pris la tête et ça n'arrangeait pas mon mal de crâne. Qu'ils aillent se faire cuire un œuf. Je sortais sur le mince balcon qui, depuis la chambre, s'ouvrait sur la rue et y regardais cette lune rouge qui semblait me narguer.

J'envoyais un petit message à Aurélie, voir si elle avait assisté à ce phénomène ou si j'étais vraiment tout seul. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Vu qu'elle ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux quand je lui avais parlé sur le blog, elle rigolerait sûrement encore quand elle recevrait mon message.

Après tout, peut-être que j'étais vraiment en train de délirer. Ça pouvait venir de ma blessure, le molosse m'aurait inoculé un truc bizarroïde et carrément hallucinogène, ou alors j'avais abusé du Doliprane et je faisais une overdose. Je me suis alors retrouvé à 3h du matin à regarder cette lune rouge, un yaourt à la main (ça faisait que le quatrième), tout en m'interrogeant sur ma santé mentale déjà bien atteinte par toutes les péripéties que j'avais traversé.

C'est le moment que choisît une de ces péripéties pour me rentrer dedans et m'envoyer valdinguer à travers la vitre. Je me relevais en mettant ma main blessée sur du verre brisé et commençais à râler de bon cœur :

_« Non, pas maintenant. Merde, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de fourbi ? Hé toi, le truc là, t'as intérêt à déguerpir. J'ai déjà mal au crâne et je suis blessé, hors de question que tu me bousilles ma nuit en plus. »_

Le truc en question était de forme humanoïde. Mais il n'était pas humain. Il avait un corps recouvert de plumes rouges, des ailes déployées aux bras, des serres à la place des mains et des pieds, un bec acéré, une couronne de plumes sur la tête et surtout, détails important, c'était une femme.

La Harpie me fixait, de ses yeux jaunes intenses, comme attendant un mouvement de ma part. Puis elle ouvrit son bec, et baragouina :

_« Toi dangereuuuux….. Toi devoir mourir… Moi tuer…..Tuer… Tuer ! »_

J'allais encore prendre cher. Toujours pour ma pomme hein ? Sniff, monde cruel.

Je plongeais vers mon sac pour attraper ma carabine, tandis que la harpie plongeait vers moi pour attraper ma gorge. Je m'effaçais tant bien que mal, esquivais ses pattes, et sautais sur le lit. Je me laissais glisser de l'autre côté, tapant au passage dans la harpie qui n'avait pas pu freiner son élan et venait de rentrer dans le mur.

J'attrapais mon couteau, ma carabine et je fonçais dans le salon. Tant que le combat était en intérieur, la harpie serait gênée dans ses mouvements, à moi d'en tirer avantage. Elle repassait à l'attaque, me fonçant dans le dos. Trop occupé à cavaler, je n'y faisais pas attention et recevais un coup de serre dans l'épaule droite. Je valdinguais jusqu'au salon, échappant couteau et carabine qui glissèrent sur le plancher.

La salle bestiole tournait autour du lustre et commençait à accélérer, tandis que je rampais vers ma lame tout en tenant mon épaule bien saignante. J'atteignais mon couteau et le pointais vers la créature. Elle se décidait alors à me foncer dessus. Je roulais, esquivant ses serres mais m'appuyant sur mon épaule déjà très douloureuse. Je profitais du fait qu'elle me survolait de très près pour lui balancer un coup de couteau malhabile de la main gauche, qui se planta de façon très superficielle avant de glisser sous un meuble.

Impossible de manier un couteau dans mon état, il ne me restait que le fusil pour pouvoir éliminer cette sale bête.

Je me jetais donc sur mon arme et me mettais en joue. Hélas, le petit espace de l'appartement n'était pas des plus pratiques pour tirer sur une cible mouvante et aussi rapide avec un fusil. Cet espace confiné qui gênait la harpie la poussait à bouger sans cesse et cela me gênait terriblement. Et comme elle prenait un malin plaisir à me foncer dessus, je n'avais pas trente-six solutions, il fallait que je la fasse sortir. Le balcon était trop étroit. Si je devais affronter cette harpie au fusil, il fallait que je descende dans la rue ou que je monte sur le toit. J'optais pour le toit, cavalais vers la porte en esquivant un coup de bec et montais les deux étages me séparant du ciel.

J'atteignais le toit, grimpais par-dessus une barrière et m'accroupissais fusil au poing. La bestiole ne m'avait pas suivi dans les escaliers, elle devait encore être dans l'appartement. Je mettais mon fusil en joue et visais dans la direction de l'appart. Pas de vent, pas de nuage, soir parfait pour tirer des pigeons.

Soudain une douleur sourde entre les omoplates. Je me passais la main dans le dos, et la ramenais rouge de sang, avec une plume. Je me retournais, et contemplais la harpie qui me fixait en écumant, visiblement énervée par ma petite cavalcade. Ce piaf était sorti par la fenêtre et venait de me balancer une plume. Une plume bien coupante par-dessus le marché. Je devais impérativement me faire un protection dorsale pour aller de pair avec la ventrale. En plus la harpie profitait du fait que j'étais occupé à réfléchir pour m'envoyer une nouvelle salve.

J'esquivais en me jetant sur le côté, mettais mon fusil à l'épaule et visais cette bestiole qui commençait sérieusement à me prendre la tête.

Elle tournoyait tranquillement, sûre que j'étais acculé. Ce n'était pas faux, mais un animal acculé se défend avec plus de rage. Je collais mon œil à la lunette, plaçais la mire juste sur la tête de cette sale bestiole et tirais. Manque de pot, elle bougeait, mon tir se perdit au loin. L'horrible volatile profita de mon échec et d'un rechargement pour repasser à l'assaut, me labourant à nouveau l'épaule.

Mon arme m'échappa et je tombais à genoux, tenant ma chair lacérée. La douleur me coupa le souffle alors que deux plumes se logeaient dans ma jambe droite. Mes muscles répondirent en cessant de répondre et je m'effondrais, face contre terre.

Je ne voyais plus la Harpie, mais un rire sinistre m'annonçait clairement qu'elle était toujours là. Ma carabine avait glissé à deux mètres de moi et luisait sous la lune, comme un phare en pleine tempête. Je me servais de mes deux membres intacts, rampant, me traînant vers cette lumière. Une nouvelle plume se planta dans mon dos, tentant de m'arrêter. Mais il était trop tard, ma main touchait la crosse.

Je saisissais l'arme et roulais sur le dos, enfonçant d'avantage les plumes acérées et m'arrachant un cri de douleur dans le processus. Je ramenais le canon devant moi et fixais le ciel. La monstrueuse créature se tenait face à moi, rendue immense par la lune derrière elle. Elle me fixait, comme si elle jugeait le corps brisé qui lui faisait face. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, poussa un cri perçant et se mit à piquer. Droit sur moi.

La carabine semblait lourde, de plus en plus lourde. Ma vue se troublait, la douleur semblait disparaître également, comme si elle devenait trop forte pour être encore perceptible. Mais je devais tenir, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Je raffermissais ma prise sur l'arme et patientais, une éternité. Plus près, encore, encore,...là. Je pressais la détente et sentais un courant d'air apaisant tandis que la Harpie me frôlait et s'écrasait sur le toit. Je basculais sur un flanc, à bout de souffle. C'était fini.

Non, je ne pouvais pas m'évanouir maintenant, je devais en être sûr. Je relevais la tête et distinguais la forme floue du corps. Faisant un effort incroyablement douloureux, je m'appuyais sur la carabine de ma seule main valide et me relevais. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon corps aussi. Si je n'avais pas utilisé cette canne improvisée, je me serais effondré.

Je mis près d'une minute à m'approcher du monstre. Pas à pas, un pic de douleur après l'autre. Arrivant finalement devant la créature, je me laissais tomber, satisfait. La mare de sang qui s'échappait de son œil s'étendait. Elle était morte.

_« Tueeeer ! Toi …..devoir...mourir ! »_

Mon cœur manqua s'arrêter. La harpie avait un plomb dans le crâne, plus d'œil gauche, mais elle arrivait encore à parler. L'une de ses serres s'agitait nerveusement et son œil orphelin pleurait des larmes de sang. Je relevais le canon et l'enfonçais péniblement dans le bec de l'horrible volatile. Un plomb rejoignit son jumeau. Un ultime râle s'éleva de la bête, et tout fût enfin fini.

Je soufflais longuement, me délectant de l'air nocturne. J'étais vivant. En piteux état, mais vivant.

Je lâchais mon arme et me tordais le bras pour atteindre mon dos. J'y retirais la plume étrangère, puis procédais de même avec celles de ma jambe. Mon corps hurlait, je m'efforçais de ne pas l'imiter. J'avais besoin de dormir, longtemps. Mais pas ici, pas dehors. Je laissais sur place le cadavre et mon sang, me levais difficilement en m'appuyant sur la carabine et rentrais dans l'immeuble, marquant les murs et le sol du flot de sang qui m'échappait. Atteignant enfin le premier étage, je retrouvais mon logis temporaire.

Mince, l'état de l'appartement laissait franchement à désirer. Les fenêtres ouvraient maintenant un peu partout dans le studio, certaines de mes affaires et une partie de la décoration traînaient sur le sol. En plus y avait des courants d'air. Mais je n'avais pas une grande envie de régler ça maintenant. J'avais un mal de crâne à tuer un buffle et des blessures à même d'immobiliser ….. et bien, un type comme moi. Je m'affalais sur le canapé et plongeais dans un sommeil noir.


	8. 07 - Franche camaraderie

_Franche camaraderie_

Étrangement, je me réveillais de bonne heure. Le canapé avait viré à l'écarlate et mes habits étaient prisonniers de mes plaies, m'arrachant de petits cris lorsque je les enlevais. Je rejoignais la salle de bain puis y lavais, aseptisais et bandais mes blessures, perdant un peu plus de sang. Ce fût long et très douloureux, mais une idée me faisait tenir. Un petit déjeuner. Un gros.

La chirurgie terminée, je titubais jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'envoyais quatre pains au chocolat et un paquet et demi de biscuit. (Attention, c'est pas très conseillé par les diététiciens.)

Je retournais dans le salon et découvrais le carnage à la lumière du jour. C'était plus impressionnant que dans le noir, le bordel ressortait mieux. Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de tout nettoyer. Je récupérais donc uniquement mes affaires, même si ce ne fût pas évident. Mes fringues étaient éparpillées et partiellement déchiquetées, mon téléphone et mon mp3 étaient perdus dans les décombres, la carabine baignait dans une mare de sang, le couteau était sous le canapé.

Mon petit marché fait, je décidais de m'inquiéter un peu pour mon amie. Je devais contacter Aurélie, la mettre en garde. Je lui passais donc un coup de fil, mais sans succès. La connaissant, elle dormait toujours. Il m'apparut alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule qu'il fallait que j'avertisse. Je nettoyais tant bien que mal la table basse et branchais mon ordinateur. Je m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour ne pas recouvrir mes habits de sang et démarrais la machine. Je me connectais rapidement au blog des « élus » (pff, j'arrive pas à m'y faire à ce nom).

J'avais trois nouveaux messages. Un d'Aurélie, un de Taos, et un de Lyrn. Aurélie m'avait envoyé un lien internet vers Mappy, avec les instructions pour aller de ma position actuelle (approximativement, je ne connaissais pas l'adresse) jusqu'à la maison de ses parents, où elle comptait rester jusqu'à mon arrivée. Taos me passait le bonjour et m'indiquait qu'il avait fait passer le message ce matin même au fondateur du blog, qui se chargerait de créer un sujet à part pour informer tout le monde. Enfin, Lyrn désirait avoir une petite discussion avec moi, afin d'entendre tout ce que je pourrai lui apprendre sur le dragon et le molosse. Je rentrais dans la boite de discussion et eu la surprise de retrouver Lyrn, Pyro et Faë.

_« Slayst se joint à la discussion, 4 personnes en ligne._

_Slayst : Salut à tous._

_Lyrn : Tiens, le warrior._

_Pyro : Alors t'es calmé ce matin ?_

_Faë : Bonjour Slayst, ça va bien ?_

_Slayst : Ouais pas mal, toujours mal au crâne et toujours blessé. Mais oui, là je suis hyper relaxé._

_Lyrn : T'as eu mon mail ?_

_Pyro : Bande de petits cachottiers, vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ?_

_Slayst : Ouais je l'ai eu. Et Pyro, si t'as rien d'intéressant à dire, ferme-là._

_Faë : Fais pas attention à lui, il fait son intéressant._

_Pyro : Parce que délirer sur un dragon et un molosse hurlant c'est pas faire son intéressant peut-être ?_

_Slayst : Pas faux, mais t'es pas à jour._

_Lyrn : Comment ça pas à jour ?_

_Pyro : Qu'est- que tu vas encore inventer ?_

_Pyro : Un phénix ?_

_Pyro : Une taupe géante ?_

_Pyro : Des gobelins ?_

_Pyro : Des elfes ?_

_Faë : C' est bon Pyro, arrêtes._

_Slayst : Pas loin, j'ai eu une invitée surprise._

_Lyrn : Elle était mignonne ?_

_Faë : Ha, les mecs._

_Slayst : Heu, ça dépend, t'aimes les plumes ?_

_Lyrn : Les plumes ?_

_Pyro : Quand je vous dis qu'il se fout de votre gueule._

_Slayst : Y a un moyen de lancer une webcam ici ?_

_Lyrn : Ouais, mais faut que ta connexion tienne le coup._

_Slayst : Je fais comment ?_

_Faë : En haut de la fenêtre, y a un bouton option. Tu vas à caméra et t'actives._

_Slayst : Ok, merci. Deux secondes._

_On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais une petite manipulation toute simple peut prendre longtemps quand on a des vertiges à cause de ses blessures._

_Slayst : Voilà, salut à tous._

_Pyro : Hé, t'es qu'un gosse._

_Faë : Enchantée._

_Lyrn : T'es jeune._

_Slayst : 19 ans._

_Lyrn : Je rêve ou y a du sang sur ce canapé ?_

_Slayst : T'inquiètes, ça c'est le mien._

_Lyrn : Du coup faut s'inquiéter non ?_

_Faë : Effectivement._

_Pyro : Tu t'es coupé en ouvrant une boite de conserve non ?_

_Slayst : Est-ce que ça ressemble à une coupure de boite de conserve ça ?_

_Je pointais mon poing vers l'écran, mettant bien en évidence les traces de crocs._

_Pyro : Oui, bon, ça devait être un chien errant ton machin._

_Lyrn : Lâche-le un peu Pyro._

_Slayst : Attends un moment, je vais te chercher mon invitée nocturne._

_Je me levais et rejoignais le toit, attrapais le corps de la harpie et le traînais jusque sur le canapé._

_Pyro : Ha, pas trop tôt._

_Faë : C'est quoi ce truc ?_

_Slayst : Je te montre, attends._

_Je déplaçais l'ordinateur pour que tout le canapé soit visible, puis attrapais la harpie par la tête et la tournais vers l'écran._

_Lyrn : Merde, c'est quoi ?_

_Faë : Oh putain._

_Slayst : Alors Pyro, assez réel pour toi ?_

_Pyro : Fake._

_Faë : C'est une harpie ?_

_Slayst : Je pense, jolie non ? Enfin, jolie bestiole, pas jolie fille._

_Pyro : Tu crois quand même pas que je vais avaler ça ?_

_Lyrn : Ça te suffit pas ?_

_Faë : Qu'est-ce qui te faut ?_

_Slayst : Penses ce que tu veux Pyro. Moi elle m'a balancé à travers une vitre et elle a essayé de me tuer, donc j'ai décidé d'y croire._

_Faë : Elle t'a blessée ?_

_Slayst : Ouaip, dans le dos, à l'épaule et à la jambe. Regardes._

_Pyro : Joli bandage._

_Slayst : il est plein de sang, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu._

_Faë : Pas jolie comme blessure. Et tes autres plaies, ça s'arrange ?_

_Slayst : Le poing, tu as vu que non. Le reste est pas mieux._

_Lyrn : Comment ça ?_

_Slayst : Ça cicatrise que dalle, je vais finir exsangue si ça continu._

_Faë : Tu as vraiment pas de chance. Trois bestioles dans toute la France et c'est toi qui tombe dessus._

_Slayst : Pas que trois, y en a sûrement d'autres. En plus je suis tombé que sur les deux premiers. La Harpie me cherchait apparemment._

_Pyro : Elle te cherchait juste toi ? Comme par hasard ?_

_Slayst : Elle m'a dit un truc du genre « T'es dangereux donc tu dois mourir», mais en plus haché. Donc visiblement, ce n'était pas un hasard._

_Lyrn : Et tu l'as eu comment ?_

_Slayst : C'est pas assez évident ? Deux plombs dans la tête._

_Lyrn : Radical._

_Faë : Méthode masculine de bourrin._

_Slayst : Oui, mais ça marche._

_Pyro : Bon visiblement vous restez dans votre petit monde, donc je vous laisse. Prévenez-moi quand Slayst avouera qu'il se payait vos têtes._

_Slayst : Quand à toi, préviens nous quand tu seras prêt à affronter la réalité._

_Pyro : À plus bande de demeurés._

_Pyro a quitté la conversation, 3 personnes en ligne._

_Lyrn : Quel con._

_Faë : +1_

_Slayst : Laissez-le, il finira peut-être par réfléchir quand il sera sur le point de se faire croquer par un monstre._

_Lyrn : Bon, tu vas faire quoi, vu que t'es la cible privilégiée de ces bestioles ?_

_Faë : Si ça vous botte, on se réunit tous et on essaye de trouver une explication logique ou au moins un sens à tout ce bordel._

_Slayst : Chouette idée. Pyro est pas dans le groupe j'espère._

_Lyrn : Si je le croise, je lui botte le cul._

_Faë : Je t'aide si tu veux._

_Slayst : Poussez pas, y en aura pour tout le monde, deux heures d'attente à partir de ce point._

_Lyrn : Bon programme, mais t'as pas répondu à ma question Slayst._

_Slayst : Je vais d'abord aller retrouver Sylphe chez elle. Ensuite on avisera._

_Lyrn : Petite amie ?_

_Faë : Tu sers de chevalier blanc quoi._

_Slayst : Non, juste une amie._

_Lyrn : Ouais, on dit ça._

_Slayst : Bon, quoi que je dise ça servira à rien, donc je ne répond plus._

_Faë : On dit ce qu'on veut alors ?_

_Lyrn : Chouette._

_Slayst : Bon, je vais vous laisser. Si Sylphe se connecte, dites-lui juste que ça va et que j'irais chez elle aussi vite que possible._

_Lyrn : Ok, bonne journée. Fais gaffe à pas te faire tuer._

_Faë : Au fait, j'ai récupéré un taser, au cas où._

_Lyrn : Moi j'ai rien, pour l'instant. Je pensais faire mes courses aujourd'hui._

_Slayst : Bonnes courses alors, faites gaffe. À bientôt. »_

Fermant la page, je décidais de m'octroyer un peu de bon temps après le cauchemar qu'avait été ma soirée, je fonçais lire quelques mangas en ligne avant de m'atteler à la découpe de la harpie.

Dr Maboule il est l'heure d'opérer.

Le truc, c'était d'y aller très lentement. Suffisamment lentement pour ne pas souffrir en bougeant. J'enfilais des gants pour pas perdre un doigt sur les plumes, prélevais sans trop de problèmes les griffes et le bec, puis un peu de sang. J'enlevais ensuite des plumes courtes des bras et de longues plumes venant des ailes. Les plumes s'enfonçaient sans problème dans le bois et les murs en plâtre, sans oublier les chairs, comme je l'avais appris à mes dépends. Je réussissais à trouer du verre et du métal en passant la plume dessus pendant quelques minutes, mais les écailles de dragon restaient toujours intouchables. Je prenais les plumes et les plaçais dans une boite métallique, au fond de laquelle je les scotchais. Je calais ensuite des éclats de verres de la fenêtre pour empêcher aux plumes de percer la boite, puis mes affaires et enfin mon dos.

Je récupérais tout ces nouveaux échantillons, je les rangeais dans mon sac, et je sortais de l'appartement, non sans saluer une dernière fois la proprio, la remercier pour son hospitalité et la mettre en garde sur sa future facture de téléphone.

Lyrn avait raison, il était temps de faire des courses. Je montais laborieusement sur ma moto, et je filai vers le centre ville.

Je récupérais un t-shirt sympa dans une boutique, des provisions dans une supérette, et des plombs dans un magasin de chasse. Je profitais de la présence d'un magasin de bonbon pour m'en faire un ventre, puis je repartais vers l'autoroute. En cours de route, je passais à côté de policiers occupés à coller des prunes à des voitures stationnées. Je comptais passer devant et leur demander le chemin du poulailler le plus proche, juste pour le fun. Mais une idée me vint.

Un policier, c'est toujours armé. Je freinais, descendais sur le trottoir et allais vers les policiers. Bingo, ils avaient des pistolets automatiques, des Sig Sauer SP 2022 (Enfin c'est ce qui était marqué dessus). Une arme et trois chargeurs par képi, en comptant le chargeur inclut dans l'arme.

Je récupérais donc quatre pistolets avec holster, douze chargeurs et les clés d'un des policiers, puis je me dirigeais avec espoir vers la voiture de police stationnée à l'angle de la rue. Peut-être qu'il y aurait d'autres munitions ou des trucs utiles là dedans. Je fouillais la voiture de fond en comble, et trouvais ainsi cinq nouveaux chargeurs et trois paires de menottes. Je fourrais tout ça dans mon sac. Je me remettais ensuite au guidon et fonçais dans la ville en direction de l'autoroute.

Soudain, en pleine pointe de vitesse, je fus pris d'un mal de tête tout simplement immonde. Je lâchai le guidon, perdant le contrôle du véhicule. La moto partit sur la droite, heurta le trottoir, et je fis un vol plané s'achevant sur le béton. Une vague de douleur me submergea, je vis trente-six chandelles, puis je perdis connaissance.

_« Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? …... Hohé ! Quelqu'un m'entend ? Pourquoi tout est noir ? Mince, je suis mort ou quoi ?_

_**Non ! Au contraire, c'est ta renaissance.**_

_Mais, qui parle ?_

_**Je suis là, juste devant toi, approches.**_

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_**Je m'appelle Athyos. Je vais te raconter une histoire !**_


	9. 08 - Il était une fois

_Il était une fois_

_**L'histoire commence au fond des cieux, en un temps depuis longtemps oublié. Des Êtres immémoriaux s'ennuyaient, et partirent à la recherche d'une chose susceptible de les amuser. Ils cherchèrent pendant des siècles. Au bout de leur voyage, ils trouvèrent la Terre. Une planète très vivante, pleine de disparité, où se mêlaient conflits et paix.**_

_Une sitcom grandeur nature quoi !_

_**Heu, en quelque sorte oui. Ces êtres passèrent de longs moments à regarder cette planète et son évolution. La disparition d'espèces, l'apparition de nouvelles races, et la lutte constante pour la survie, notion qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à aborder de par leur statut d'immortels.**_

_**Ils aimaient vraiment cette planète, mais une partie d'entre eux finirent par la trouver ennuyeuse. Ils décidèrent d'influencer le destin des hommes et prirent le nom d'Êtres du Vide. Ils s'emparèrent de toutes les peurs primales et les instincts sauvages des hommes. La haine, la colère, le mépris, le refus... Puis ils leur firent prendre corps, libérant ainsi sur le monde les bêtes et races peuplant les mythes depuis les temps anciens, des Ombrages.**_

_Donc ils voulaient regarder « 24 heures chrono » au lieu de « La petite maison dans la prairie »._

_**Hum, bref, je continu. Les autres Êtres n'avaient pas été informés de cette manœuvre, ils décidèrent de réagir. Ils prirent alors le nom d'Êtres des Cieux. L'homme n'était pas en mesure de lutter contre ses propres démons, il lui fallait une plus grande force physique et psychique.**_

_**Ils prirent à leur tour les sentiments des hommes, mais uniquement leur force, leur joie, leurs espoirs, leur rêves, et ils les libérèrent de la prison de chair qu'était leur corps. Ils voulaient ainsi fournir aux humains les armes nécessaires pour défaire leurs parts d'ombre personnifiées.**_

_**Ce mélange de sentiments positifs et de pensées bienveillantes se répandit sur Terre. Il gagna les hautes sphères des cieux, les profondeurs de la terre, liant le monde entier. Ainsi naquit la magie.**_

_La magie ? Sérieusement ? Et vous êtes qui d'abord pour en savoir autant ? Un moine guerrier comme dans Tomb Raider 2 ?_

_**Je te l'ai dis, je suis Athyos. Je suis tout. Je suis toi.**_

_On se tutoie alors. Sympa. Mais tu te trompes, moi je m'appelle Matt._

_**Bien sûr, mais tu es plus que Matt maintenant.**_

_Pardon ?_

_**Dorénavant, tu n'es plus juste Matt Fairys, tu es un Kan'yuména. Dans ta langue, ce mot signifie Hors-Temps.**_

_Heu, ok. Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire concrètement ?_

_**Regarde donc tes bras.**_

_Pourqu… Hé, c'est quoi ces tatouages ?_

_**Ce sont des Liens, la preuve de ton accession au titre de Kan'yuména. Les liens entre ton corps, moi et le monde.**_

_Donc tu es quoi ? Tu es qui bon sang ?_

_**Je te l'ai dis, je suis une part de toi, et une part du monde.**_

_Une part de moi et du monde ? Mais alors tu es … la magie ?_

_**Je suis ta magie. Je suis ta force, ton courage, ton espoir et tes rêves. Bref, je suis toi.**_

_Bon, c'est mon mal de crâne qui me fait délirer non ? Je suis encore assommé sur le trottoir et j'ai perdu la raison. C'est la seule explication possible._

_**Tout est bien réel. D'ailleurs, ton mal de crâne provenait juste de l'énergie qui s'emmagasinait en toi.**_

_S'emmagasiner ? Comment ça ?_

_**Tout comme tes prédécesseurs, tu as été confronté aux Ombrages. Et tu as survécu. À chacune de tes rencontres, ton corps absorbait les sentiments opposés à ceux ayant donné vie aux Ombrages.**_

_Par Ombrages, tu veux dire le dragon, le molosse hurlant et la harpie ?_

_**Harpie, dragon, molosse hurlant ne sont que des noms, créés par les hommes. Leur nature n'a qu'un seul nom. Ce sont des Ombrages.**_

_Donc j'ai eu la tête chauffée au rouge juste parce que j'ai croisé ces Ombrages ?_

_**La magie était absorbée par ton corps mais n'y circulait pas, les voies ayant été depuis longtemps oubliées par les tiens. Elle s'est donc concentrée de plus en plus, s'est progressivement insinuée en toi, jusqu'à ouvrir la porte scellée au plus profond de ton être. Dès lors, j'ai été libéré et je peux maintenant communiquer avec toi.**_

_Donc quand elle disait que j'étais dangereux, la Harpie parlait de ça ? Elle aurait sentie la magie que j'aspirais et aurait voulu m'empêcher de devenir mage ?_

_**C'est tout à fait ça.**_

_Bon, donc mes maux de tête vont cesser, ma tête ne risque pas d'exploser ?_

_**Non, la magie s'écoule à présent dans ton corps, tu ne risques plus rien.**_

_Ha, parce que si la porte était restée fermée, il me serait arrivé quoi ?_

_**La force que la magie appliquait sur ton crâne t'aurait tué. Mais c'était peu probable.**_

_Chouette, quelle bonne nouvelle que j'ai survécu._

_**Je trouve aussi. Si tu étais mort, j'aurais disparu.**_

_Athyos, c'est bien ça ? Bon, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? Et pourquoi tout est figé dehors, c'est dû aux Ombrages ?_

_**Non, Le Grand Gel est dû aux Êtres.**_

_Grand Gel ? C'est accrocheur._

_**Et ça implique des choses terribles.**_

_C'est à dire ?_

_**La dernière fois que les Êtres sont venus observer cette planète remonte à très longtemps. Le conflit a été d'une violence sans précédent. De nombreuses vies ont été perdues et bien plus l'auraient été si un homme ne s'était pas levé.**_

_Qui ça ?_

_**Tu connais quelqu'un du nom de Mirdhin non ?**_

_Heu, j'ai déjà entendu ça, dans Stargate je crois. C'était le nom Ancien de ….. Non, tu rigoles. Merlin ?_

_**Oui, Merlin était un Kan'yuména. Tout comme toi à présent.**_

_Comme Merlin, purée, quel trip._

_**Les Êtres vinrent observer la Terre à de nombreuses reprises. À l'époque de la Grèce antique, au Moyen-âge, entre autres. Cette époque fut la dernière que les Êtres observèrent, avant de partir.**_

_Ils ont été où ? Faire un barbecue ? Ou peut-être en vacances à la mer ?_

_**Nul ne sait où ils sont allés, nul autre qu'eux du moins. Mais ils sont de retours, et les Êtres du Vide avaient apparemment une folle envie de déranger une nouvelle fois le cours de l'histoire.**_

_Donc ce sont ces Êtres du Vide qui ont figé tout le monde ? Pourquoi avoir laissé des survivants si tout ce qu'ils veulent faire c'est coller des bâtons dans les roues de l'humanité ?_

_**Ils ne sont pas que destructeurs, ils sont surtout joueurs. Ils vont observer les survivants s'affairer à rester en vie contre leurs hordes d'Ombrages.**_

_Et les autres là, ceux des Cieux, ils font rien ?_

_**Si, j'en suis la preuve même. Comme dans le temps, ils ont réveillé la magie des hommes. Tu es un Kan'yuména. Tu dois cela aux Êtres des Cieux.**_

_Ok, donc je fais quoi maintenant ?_

_**Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire. Je suis toi, donc je te suivrai où que tu ailles, mais tu prendras tes décisions seul. Tu es un Kan'yuména et, en tant que tel, tu dois faire ce qui te semble nécessaire.**_

_Nécessaire à quoi ?_

…_**... Je ne sais pas vraiment.**_

_Ma vie de Kan'yuména commence super bien. Mais ça veut dire quoi au fait ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez moi ?_

_**Regarde le Lien sur ton bras gauche.**_

_Très joli._

_**Il représente ta connexion avec la magie du monde. En traçant les Glyphes adéquats dans le cercle de sorts, tu feras appel aux forces naturelles du monde, qui te conféreront des dons. Il s'agit de ce que les tiens appellent la magie primordiale.**_

_Donc je trace des sorts dans ce rond sur le dos de ma main, et je gagne des pouvoirs. Super, je fais comment pour tracer ?_

_**Tu es traversé par un courant de magie dorénavant. Tu dois le concentrer dans tes doigts et guider la magie qui t'entoure, afin de dessiner tes Glyphes.**_

_Et je la concentre comment ?_

_**Tout sera évident pour toi quand tu quitteras ton monde intérieur.**_

_D'accord, et ces glyphes je les trouve comment ? J'essaye au pif jusqu'à ce que ça marche ou tu as un guide illustré pour débutant ?_

_**Comme pour tes deux Liens, trois glyphes t'ont été apposés dans le dos, ceux pour lesquels tu as le plus d'affinité. Ils ne te fatigueront pas et tu pourras par conséquent t'en servir à loisir. Je vais également te révéler un quatrième glyphe que je viens de percevoir, en raison des circonstances je pense. Celui-ci apparaîtra sur ta main à ton réveil, sers-t-en et ne l'oublie pas, il te sera utile. Néanmoins puisque tu n'y es pas lié, il t'affaiblira si tu t'en sers souvent, tout comme ceux que tu pourrais trouver ensuite.**_

_Je trouve ça où ?_

_**Les autres Kan'yuména peuvent te confier leurs propres glyphes. Il est aussi possible d'en découvrir lors de ton voyage, dans des sanctuaires de magie jusqu'alors oubliés.**_

_Des sanctuaires ? Des genres de temple quoi._

_**Pas exactement. Plutôt des autels, perdus depuis des siècles dans des brouillards de magie. Ces autels viennent des anciens Kan'yuménas. Ils les ont érigés puis les ont dissimulés aux yeux des humains. Puisque la magie avait disparu depuis longtemps du cœur des hommes, du moins jusqu'à ce jour, ils ne pouvaient pas être trouvés. Tous les autels devraient être intacts.**_

_Des lieux où personne n'a mit les pieds depuis des siècles, ça c'est intéressant. Bon, pour le bras gauche j'ai compris. Et mon bras droit, à quoi il sert à part... Hum, à quoi il sert ?_

_**Le Lien de ton bras droit ne te relie pas au monde, mais à ta propre magie.**_

_Donc, ces marques te représentent Athyos ?_

_**Il s'agit de ma manifestation physique dans ton plan. Je suis ta magie, je suis unique. Mon pouvoir l'est également.**_

_Et quel est ton pouvoir ?_

_**Je ne le connais pas, nous devrons le découvrir ensemble. Il nous sera révélé en temps utile. Il s'agit d'une des lois de la magie.**_

_Quelles lois ?_

_I**l y a plusieurs lois, nous les découvrirons aussi en temps voulu. Mais je vais te faire part de la première, la plus importante, la seule que je connaisse. Tu ne dois pas parler de magie à une personne qui n'y a jamais été confronté****e****.**_

_On ne parle pas de magie à un non initié. Logique. Mais du coup, je fais quoi si les gens me demandent pourquoi la harpie en avait après moi ?_

_**Tu feins l'ignorance ou tu te débrouilles pour éviter le sujet.**_

_Et les autres Ombrages, je dois pas en parler non plus ?_

_**Pas si tu les appelles ainsi. Cela-dit, employer les termes de dragon, harpie ou molosse hurlant ne pose pas de problème, ce ne sont que des noms humains.**_

_Donc tant que je n'aborde pas le concept de magie et ce qui s'en rapproche trop, il n'y a pas de soucis._

_**C'est exactement ça.**_

_Faudra vraiment que je fasse gaffe en parlant, ça va me changer. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je respecterai tout ça._

_**Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. Je vais maintenant te sortir de ta transe, tu pourras reprendre ton voyage.**_

_Attends, j'ai une dernière question._

_**Rien qu'une ?**_

_Non, mais je ne vais t'en poser qu'une._

_**Vas-y.**_

_Est-ce que je suis encore plus en danger maintenant que je suis un mage ?_

_**Autant qu'auparavant, mais maintenant tu peux te défendre. Je t'y aiderai.**_

_Merci Athyos, Je vais te revoir ?_

_**Je serais toujours là. Au revoir Matt.**_

_Au revoir. ….. Enfin a bientôt... partenaire._

_**Partenaire ?**_

_Ça te dérange ? Y a des gens qui trouve ça craignos._

_**Ça fait trois questions… Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »**_


	10. 09 - Premiers pas

_Premiers pas_

Je me réveillais ainsi, couché sur le trottoir. Bon sang, j'avais un trou. Pourquoi j'étais là moi au fait ? Puis ça me revint, l'accident, la magie, les Ombrages, Athyos.

Je restais un moment assis, le temps de digérer. Puis je tentais de me remémorer ma conversation avec Athyos, j'étais sûr qu'il m'avait parlé d'une chose à faire à mon réveil. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Tout en réfléchissant, je regardais les Liens qui s'étendaient à présent sur mes bras. C'est là que mes yeux se posèrent sur un symbole lumineux au dos de ma main gauche.

_« C'est vrai. Le glyphe qu'il m'a offert. Quel joli éclat orangé. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ? Et comment ça marche ? Il est actif ou pas ? Bon, avant tout, je le note. Vite, où est la moto ? Ha, ben forcément, elle a volé à dix mètres. Purée, je suis bête ou quoi, j'ai mon sac. Allez, hop. Carnet, crayon… Alors, un mélange bizarre entre un H et un S. Voilà, c'est noté. Alors, comment ça marche ? Il m'a dit de concentrer la magie dans mon doigt et de tracer. Voyons ça. »_

Repassant les contours du glyphe du bout de l'index, lequel semblait parcouru d'un léger courant électrique, je vis de minuscules spires d'énergie apparaître autour de ma main avant d'être aspirées par le symbole qui se mit à briller plus intensément. Puis rien. Il restait là, à briller, sans rien faire. Qu'avais-je donc pu louper ?

_**« Range-le. »**_

Mince, que faire ? Peut-être une phrase à prononcer, ou un geste de la main à faire.

_**« Range-le.**_

_Que ? Quoi ?_

_**Range-le.**_

_Mince, j'entends des voix maintenant ?_

_**Seulement la mienne.**_

_Athyos, c'est toi ?_

_**Je t'ai dis que je serai là.**_

_Je croyais que c'était juste une façon de parler._

_**Ce n'est pas le cas. Je serai toujours là, vraiment.**_

_Mince, je parle à mon bras droit, ça fait bizarre. Bon alors je fais quoi pour que le glyphe s'active ?_

_**Range-le.**_

_T'as déjà dis ça, mais comment je fais ?_

_**Ton Lien au monde est en deux parties, le cercle de sort de ta main pour tracer les glyphes et le reste du bras pour les stocker. Une fois que le glyphe est tracé, il faut le ranger dans le cartouche.**_

_C'est vrai ça, on dirait un cartouche égyptien. Il y avait des Kan'yuménas chez les égyptiens ?_

_**Oui, mais pour le moment on s'en fiche. Passes plutôt ton doigt sur la ligne qui relie les deux ensembles, en le remontant vers le cartouche. »**_

Je le fis donc et pu observer le glyphe disparaître de ma main. Le glyphe réapparu ensuite dans le bas du cartouche, occupant une des trois alcôves qui s'y découpaient.

_« Donc, d'après ce que je vois, je vais pouvoir utiliser plusieurs glyphes en même temps._

_**En effet, tu pourras faire cohabiter plusieurs glyphes, sans oublier mon pouvoir quand on le maîtrisera, mais on verra ça plus tard. En attendant, regardes donc ta main.**_

_Ma main ? Quoi ma main ? Ho, classe. »_

Ma main fumait, littéralement. Une fumée blanche qui montait dans le ciel avant de s'évanouir. Une fumée qui s'échappait de mes blessures, les blessures que le Molosse Hurlant m'avait infligées. Les traces de crocs se gommaient progressivement tandis qu'une chaleur apaisante se répandait dans mon bras. Cette espèce de vapeur s'échappa ensuite de toutes mes autres blessures, léchant mon dos, mon bras, mon épaule et ma jambe.

Un glyphe de soin, magnifique. Les blessures qui refusaient de cicatriser depuis des jours se refermaient soudainement.

_**« Ce qui a été fait par magie ne peut être défait que par magie. Les blessures ne guérissaient pas car elles avaient été infligées par les Ombrages. Tes plaies étaient envahies d'énergie corrompue. Le Glyphe a contré les effets du pouvoir qui demeurait dans les plaies et leur à permit de se refermer.**_

_Mais tu le sors d'où ce glyphe ?_

_**On peut dire que tu as presque de la chance d'avoir été si amoché. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu quand je me suis éveillé, et c'est sans doute à cause de notre état lors de ton ouverture à la magie.**_

_C'est excellent. J'en avais ras le bol de ces blessures._

_**Je sais, je suis toi.**_

_C'est vrai, je m'y habitue pas. Au fait, comment je l'enlève du cartouche ?_

_**Pour commencer, tu passes ton doigt sur le glyphe pour le sélectionner et il se remet à briller. Voilà, maintenant tu suis la ligne depuis le cartouche vers ta main.**_

_Et une fois qu'il est de retour sur ma main, je repasses le doigt dessus ?_

_**Tu veux le retracer ? Aucun intérêt, ça servira à rien. Le truc, c'est de tourner autour du cercle de sort, le sens importe peu. Après un tour complet, le glyphe s'efface.**_

_C'est assez simple en fait. Bon, on discute toute la journée ou je bouge d'ici ?_

_**À toi de voir, tu es un Kan'**_

_Yuména, je sais. Dis, tu avais pas parlé d'autres glyphes ?_

_**Ceux qui t'ont été associés. Ils sont sur ton dos.**_

_Pratique pour les voir._

_**Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé.**_

_Bon, je regarde ça et après on y va._

_**Comme tu l'entends.**_

_Ok, en route Athyos._

_**En route, partenaire.**_

_Hé, ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me taxer mes répliques ?_

_**Désolé.**_

_Je blague ! Purée t'as pas le sens de l'humour, comment tu peux être moi ? Faudra arranger ça … partenaire.»_

Je cavalais vers la moto, heureux de bouger sans souffrir. Je redressais l'engin qui traînait encore au sol et constatais que sa course sans pilote ne l'avait pas endommagé.

Je la bloquais contre un mur, sortais l'appareil photo de mon sac, retirais mon t-shirt et prenais un plan large de mon dos. Trois tatouages circulaires noirs couvraient le bas de mes reins. Entre ça et mes bras, mes parents m'auraient passé un beau savon. Je prenais une photo en plan rapproché et notais les différents glyphes. Je décidais dans la foulée de faire un essai. J'allais devoir m'y habituer.

_« Le premier. Alors, droite montante, puis un genre de M. Ok, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Ben il se passe rien, il est bien dans le cartouche pourtant. Tu peux m'expliquer Athyos ?_

_**Regardes la vitrine à ta gauche. Tu comprendras.**_

_La vitrine, hé ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la vitrine ?_

_**Il ne manque pas quelque chose selon toi ?**_

_Ho, si. Une seule chose…moi. Je suis invisible ? C'est cool ça._

_**Effectivement, c'est un glyphe intéressant. Je pense que les Ombrages se laisseront duper, mais faudra quand même vérifier.**_

_ Tu penses ?_

_**Je suppose que certains pourraient quand même te sentir si leurs sens sont assez fins ou leur magie assez puissante. Je ne sais pas vraiment, donc fais attention.**_

_Super, ça promet. Alors je note, Glyphe d'affinité 1, Invisibilité._

_**Glyphe d'affinité ?**_

_ Nom temporaire, t'as mieux ?_

…_**... Non.**_

_Adopté. Voyons le deuxième. Une boucle, un crochet. Alors ça fait quoi ?_

_**Essayes de courir, tu vas voir.**_

_Ok, petites foulées. Un, deux, un, deux, un. [Bunk] Aie, d'où sort cet arbre ?_

_**Regardes où est ta moto.**_

_Heu... j'ai remonté toute l'avenue en un dixième de seconde ?_

_**Faut croire que oui.**_

_Téléportation ?_

_**Glyphe de vitesse.**_

_Pratique, je note. Zut, le calepin est resté à côté de la moto. [Bunk] Faut vraiment que je fasse attention aux murs._

_**Tu as besoin d'entraînement.**_

_Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Mais ça peut être pratique d'être super rapide._

_**Je confirme.**_

_Glyphe d'affinité 2, Vitesse. Bon, le troisième. Un triangle coupé en bas à gauche, une flèche à l'intérieur et deux traits. Ho bon sang. C'est quoi cette lumière bleue ?_

_**Je te présente l'Épée de Condamnation, jolie non ?**_

_Pourquoi ça s'est activé avant que je passe le glyphe dans le cartouche ?_

_**C'est un glyphe d'attaque, il reste dans la main.**_

_Pourquoi la lame est sur mon bras gauche ? Je suis droitier._

_**Les glyphes d'attaque sont orientés. Si tu change le sens du dessin, l'arme change de main.**_

_Donc si je retrace ce glyphe, en changeant ça et ça…. Haaa, là c'est mieux. Au fait, c'est quoi cette Épée de Condamnation ?_

_**C'est une lame d'énergie pure.**_

_Je vois ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux couper avec ?_

_**Tout ce qui est d'origine magique. Enfin, c'est surtout pour les Ombrages.**_

_Ça sera plus efficace que mon couteau. Et moi je peux me blesser ?_

_**Non, c'est ton énergie magique qui créée la lame, tu ne risques rien.**_

_Donc, glyphe d'affinité 3, Épée de Condamnation. Allez, on se remet en route. Je suis content de pouvoir te parler Athyos, ça me changera de ce silence inquiétant._

_**J'ai passé 19 ans dans ce silence, jusqu'à ton ouverture à la magie.**_

_Hé bien, tu vas profiter aussi du coup. Je fais juste un truc et on y va._

_**Tu fais quoi ?**_

_Un souvenir, un talisman, enfin un truc du genre. »_

Je terminais mon travail manuel, remontais sur la moto et repartais direction Nice.

Sur mon poignet, tenus par une lanière de cuir, brillaient un croc de dragon, une griffe de molosse hurlant et une serre de harpie, tel un avertissement lancé vers le destin.


	11. 10 - Soleil et ombre

_Soleil et ombre_

Purée, quelle chaleur. Avant je crevais de chaud en Espagne, et maintenant je crevais de chaud sur la côte d'azur. À croire que la situation n'avait pas du tout évoluée. À croire, mais en fait non.

Depuis l'Espagne, j'avais roulé de nombreux kilomètres, récupéré plein d'équipement, croisé trois ombrages, dont deux que j'avais zigouillé et puis j'étais devenu magicien, enfin Kan'yuména, Hors-Temps.

La situation avait drôlement changée.

En plus j'allais enfin retrouver Aurélie chez elle. Le contact humain me manquait, j'avais envie de la voir, de pourvoir parler de tout ce merdier à quelqu'un, en face à face, quelqu'un que je connaissais et qui me connaissait, quelqu'un que j'appréciais.

_**«Et moi, alors ?**_

_Non, je dis pas que j'aime pas bavarder avec toi. Je voudrais juste avoir une discussion normale avec une personne normale qui me connaît bien mais pas autant que … ben que moi-même._

_**Et donc, tu ne veux pas me parler ?**_

_Tu m'as bien dis que je ne devais parler à personne des Kan'yuménas. Que chacun devait le découvrir seul. Donc maintenant qu'Aurélie est proche, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit parler à mon bras ou qu'elle t'entende faire une remarque. Quand elle se pointe, tu arrêtes de moufter._

_**Pas de problème, elle ne m'entendra pas. Seuls toi et les autres Kan'yuménas le pouvez, et les autres doivent recevoir ta permission pour ça.**_

_Et si j'accorde la permission de te parler et de t'entendre à Aurélie ?_

_**Si elle est encore une simple humaine il ne se passera rien.**_

_Bon, où j'ai mis son adresse encore ?_

_**Dans ta poche droite. Ta mémoire laisse vraiment à désirer. Sauf pour les répliques de films et les calembours inutiles.**_

_Désolé de te prendre la tête avec ça._

_**C'est bon, je peux gérer quelques mauvaises répliques.»**_

La maison d'Aurélie était proche, très proche. Je revérifiais mon plan et partais dans les rues de Nice. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant une belle maison de crépis blanc. En fond sonore, le bruit de la mer. Vérifiant le numéro de la porte, je m'en approchais et constatais qu'elle était fermée. Dans le doute, je toquais. Mais pas de réponses.

_« Auré. Ouvres, c'est moi ! »_

Toujours rien. Elle s'était absentée ? Où avait-t-elle pu aller à quatre heures de l'aprem ? Et moi je faisais quoi maintenant ? J'attendais tranquillement là ? J'allais me balader ? J'entrais par effraction dans la maison ?

J'optais pour la balade et allais faire un tour sur la plage. Je traînais un moment sur le sable, puis marchais un peu pieds nus dans l'eau, heureux de pouvoir faire trempette sans plaies. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me laissais convaincre par Athyos de couper court à cet instant d'insouciance pour poursuivre mon entraînement au glyphe de vitesse, commencé la veille au soir.

Au bout de quinze minutes, je retournais à la maison d'Aurélie et me couchais sur le palier. Je n'avais aucune envie de chercher la demoiselle dans toute la ville alors que je pouvais tout aussi bien l'attendre ici. En plus, j'étais un peu crevé à cause de l'entraînement. J'étais rentré dans plusieurs Figés, j'avais glissé dans le sable un nombre incalculable de fois et j'avais fini par atterrir dans l'eau. Bref, c'est avec raison que je m'accordais une petite pause. Rien qu'une petite pau… Huuuum

…_**...**_

…_**. « oi. »...**_

…_**.«eille-toi. »...**_

_**« Réveille-toi bon sang !**_

_Que ? Athyos ? Qu'est-ce que ?_

_**Esquive !**_

_Que ? »_

Je roulais sur le côté, tombant du perron. À l'endroit exact que je venais de quitter, à peine quelques secondes auparavant, des lances sortaient du sol et atteignaient le plafond. Des lances d'ombre. Encore un Ombrage, je les collectionnais visiblement.

J'attrapais mon sac et le balançais à travers la fenêtre pour le mettre relativement à l'abri, projetant du verre à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis je courrais jusqu'au milieu de la rue.

_« Mince, c'était quoi comme ombrage cette fois-ci ?_

_**Apparemment, une créature vivant dans les ombres.**_

_Donc, c'est un Daeva. Non ?_

_**Oui c'est bien ça. Attention, il revient. Jolie esquive.**_

_Merci. Mais attends un instant... si c'est bien un Daeva, ça veut dire que s'il veut sortir de mon ombre et me zigouiller, il peut ?_

_**Heu, oui, il peut.**_

_Et si je devenais invisible ?_

_**Inutile, l'ombrage est venu vers toi dès qu'il est apparu. Il doit sentir ton pouvoir, donc que tu disparaisses ne le gênera pas du tout.**_

_Comment je tue ce truc ? Houlà, pas loin ce coup-ci._

_**Les armes humaines que tu portes ne feront rien à une entité qui n'a pas de corps physique. Faut que tu utilises l'Épée.**_

_Ok, élimination de vermine à l'Épée de Condamnation. Situation assez simple finalement, et si on oublie ses assauts rapides, pas de soucis majeurs. _

_**Je crois que si.**_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_**Aurélie arrive, je la sens au bout de cette rue.**_

_Quoi ? Elle pouvait pas tomber plus mal._

_**Elle aurait pu trouver ton cadavre.**_

_Certes. Hé ben ? Le daeva m'attaque plus ?_

_**Si j'ai pu sentir Aurélie, il la sent aussi.**_

_C'est pas vrai ! Faut y aller. »_

Je me mettais à courir à toute allure tout en conversant avec Athyos. Il fallait que je sauve Aurélie.

_« Je sais que tu m'as interdit d'utiliser mes glyphes ou de parler de la magie à un humain normal, mais c'est un cas d'urgence. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas utiliser le glyphe de vitesse pour la sauver, en courant le risque qu'elle voit tout ?_

_**D'un côté, la Loi est... presque immuable et la violer pourrait t'amener à perdre ton statut de Kan'yuména, voir à être figé. Mais de l'autre, je suis toi et je te comprends. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Une fois le glyphe activé, tu te déplaceras bien trop vite pour qu'elle voit quoi que ce soit. Tant que tu ne traces pas un glyphe à effet visible devant elle, ça ira.**_

_ Mais si je la déplace pour la mettre à l'abri, elle s'en rendra quand même compte. Elle est pas complètement stupide non plus._

_**Certes, tu n'échapperas pas aux explications quand tu l'auras sauvé, mais il y a un moyen pour que ce soit moins dangereux pour toi.**_

_C'est à dire ?_

_**Si tu dézingues le Daeva assez vite et assez près d'Aurélie, elle entrera en contact avec la magie. Elle commencera à en réunir dès que ce sera fini. Du coup, elle verra une sorte de brouillard d'énergie magique autour de ton bras gauche. Dans ces conditions, la Loi fera probablement une exception. Tu pourras toujours rien dire, mais tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter d'être puni pour l'avoir sauvé. Enfin, ça reste une supposition, je ne peux rien affirmer.**_

_Génial. C'est parti. »_

Je traçais le glyphe de vitesse et je m'offrais une accélération, droit vers Aurélie.

Il fallait croire que mon entraînement avait porté ses fruits, j'arrivais depuis la veille à voir où j'allais. Mes réflexes et ma vision s'accommodaient progressivement au glyphe de vitesse, si bien que je ne risquais plus de me manger un arbre. Enfin, en tout cas il y avait moins de risques.

Aurélie apparue enfin dans mon champ de vision. Près d'elle, une lance d'ombre s'élançait depuis un mur et visait sa tête. Non, hors de question qu'Aurélie meurt devant moi à cause d'un monstre que j'avais probablement attiré.

Je continuais à accélérer, prenais Aurélie dans mes bras, l'appuyais sur mon épaule et l'éloignais de la lance. Une seconde plus tard, je la déposais à quelques rues de là, au milieu d'un parc vide où je désactivais le glyphe de vitesse. Aurélie fit un pas en avant et me rentra dedans.

_«Hhhh, qu'est-ce que ? Matt ? Tu arrives d'où ? Attends une minute, où est-ce qu'on est ? Je marchais tranquillement et puis ..._

_Auré, calme toi. Je t'expliquerai, mais pour l'instant on a d'autres problèmes._

_Comment ça ? Quels problèmes ?_

_Restes là, ne bouges pas. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, cours._

_Mais …_

_On parlera plus tard, reste bien derrière moi._

_On se protège de quoi exactement ?_

_Un Daeva, maintenant chut._

_Un quoi ?_

_Chut. Oui je sais, j'allais les tracer._

_Heu, à qui tu parles ?_

_Plus tard. Je te sauve, ensuite on parle._

_Mince, t'es vraiment grave. Quand je pense que je t'ai attendu. J'y vais. Tu viendras m'expli »_

Je n'entendais pas la fin. Tournant le dos à Aurélie, j'avais réactivé le glyphe de vitesse avant de dessiner l'Épée de Condamnation. Mais cette fois, je ne comptais pas cavaler dans tous les coins. Parfaitement immobile, j'appréciais l'effet amusant que le glyphe produisait. Avec mes sens amplifiés, cela donnait un effet de ralentissement temporel, si bien qu'Aurélie paraissaient totalement figée.

Je restais ainsi un long moment. Le Daeva était certes rapide, mais il ne rivalisait apparemment pas avec le glyphe. J'allais devoir attendre qu'il vienne jusqu'ici en voyageant à travers les ombres.

_« Tu pense qu'il a pu abandonner ?_

_**Non, c'est le genre d'Ombrage qui termine ce qu'il a commencé.**_

_Comment ça, le genre d'Ombrage ?_

_**C'est un Ombrage, ça veut tout dire. Il n'abandonnera pas.**_

_Y a pas un moyen pour que le glyphe me boost moins ? J'ai pas envie de m'endormir en l'attendant._

_**Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse diminuer la puissance du glyphe. Tu peux sans doute le renforcer en te concentrant, mais pas atténuer ses effets.**_

_Bon, ben faut attendre alors. Au fait, merci pour m'avoir réveillé tout à l'heure. Comment t'as fait pour le sentir venir ?_

_**Je suis ta magie, je sens la magie, le Daeva est une créature magique. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le sentir, même en essayant.**_

_Donc t'as une fonction radar, pratique._

_**Comment ça une fonction radar ? Je ne suis pas une machine.**_

_C'est bon, je blaguais. Calme-toi un peu._

_**Notre invité arrive.**_

_Où ça ? Je vois rien._

_**Il est en train de sortir d'une ombre.**_

_Laquelle ?_

_**Juste sous les pieds d'Aurélie, on dirait qu'il compte l'ouvrir en deux par le bas.**_

_On va remédier à ça. Ses lances d'ombres sont sympas, voyons un peu ce qu'il pense de ma lame. »_

Je m'approchais d'Aurélie et m'accroupissais devant elle. Une fine lance d'ombre commençait à se former sous son pied droit, si bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'empaler d'elle-même. Je distinguais un œil gris pâle au milieu de l'ombre, juste à côté de la lance.

_« On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, et on ne les éviscère pas non plus. C'est très malpoli comme comportement. Au passage, jette un œil sur mon épée, c'est la dernière chose que tu verras. »_

J'approchais mon bras de l'œil, plantant la lame éthérée de l'Épée de Condamnation directement dans l'ombre. La lame brilla d'une lumière violette, puis l'œil disparut en formant une flaque noire visqueuse, emportant avec lui la lance. Je me relevais, effaçais le glyphe de l'épée puis celui de vitesse, et empêchais Aurélie de me rentrer dedans à nouveau.

_« quer. Hhh. Mince, encore ? Comment tu fais ?_

_Attention où tu marches. Et poses moins de question aussi. _

_**Ça va poser problème si elle continue.**_

_Mais … c'est quoi ce truc noir au sol ?_

_T'y arrives vraiment pas hein ? C'est un juste un résidu, mais ça veut dire que maintenant, on peut parler. Tu veux rentrer chez tes parents avant ou on discute ici ?_

_Heu... ça serait mieux à la maison mais … »_

L'instant d'après, je l'empêchais pour la troisième fois de me rentrer dedans sur le perron de sa maison.


	12. 11 - Retrouvailles compliquées

_Retrouvailles compliquées_

_« Ça fait trois fois, t'en as pas marre de me trimbaler dans tous les coins ?_

_Non, j'aime bien. Je trouve ça assez drôle en fait._

_C'est bon, arrêtes de plaisanter. Comment tu fais ça ?_

_Je peux pas te le dire._

_Tu vas au moins me dire ce qui se passe ?_

_Ça je te l'ai déjà dit, tu avais un Daeva aux fesses. Je l'ai fini,donc tout va bien._

_Un Daeva ? C'est quoi ce truc ?_

_**Souviens-toi, ne prononces pas Ombrage ou magie et tout ira bien.**_

_Mouais... C'est un genre de créature, comme le dragon ou le molosse. Mais contrairement à eux, le Daeva a pas de corps, c'est une créature de l'ombre. J'ai vu ça dans un épisode de Supernatural._

_Vraiment ?_

_Yep. Il vit dedans, il voyage à travers et il peut les contrôler. Il a même essayé de m'empaler avec juste ici, sur ton perron._

_Mouais, de t'empaler. Sérieusement ?_

_Oui, mais on m'a réveillé à temps._

_Qui t'a réveillé ?_

_**Ça non plus, elle ne doit pas le savoir.**_

_J'y reviendrai._

_Hé, pourquoi la fenêtre est cassée ?_

_Heu, j'ai dû lancer mon sac à l'intérieur de manière précipitée._

_T'as pété ma fenêtre ? Mais t'es vraiment un grand malade._

_Écoutes Aurélie … Même si je te l'accorde, j'ai l'air complètement dingue, tu comprendras. Dans très peu de temps j'espère._

_J'ai pas envie de comprendre._

_Crois-moi, ça vaut le coup._

_**Effectivement.**_

_Au fait, regarde ma main._

_Hé ben quoi ?_

_Tu vois rien de bizarre ?_

_Non, pourquoi ? Enfin à part ces espèces de... d'écailles._

_**La magie n'a pas l'air de s'être encore insinuée en elle. Tu vas devoir attendre d'avantage avant de tout lui raconter.**_

_C'est juste une armure. Et pour ma main, je t'ai dis que j'étais blessé. Tu vois une blessure ?_

_En fait, tu te foutais de moi._

_Non, mais ça a guéri._

_D'accord, bonne nouvelle. Bon, tu veux entrer ?_

_Tu me laisses entrer ?_

_Bien sûr. Tu es mon premier visiteur depuis ….. ça._

_Toi, tu es la deuxième personne que je croise._

_T'as rencontré un autre survivant ?_

_Heu, oui et non. Je te le présenterai dès que je pourrai._

_**J'attends ça avec impatiente.**_

_Je suppose que ce sont tes parents là ?_

… _Oui._

_Je suis navré._

_C'est bon, je m'y suis faite. En quelque sorte... _

…_..._

_Bon, donc au final, tu n'es pas mortellement blessé et aucune horrible créature n'en veut à ta vie._

_Si tu fais abstraction du Daeva, alors non. Ou en tout cas pas pour l'instant._

_Tu y tiens à ton histoire._

_Parce que c'en est pas une._

_Tu te fous de moi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais gober ça ?_

_Auré, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant, mais sois sûre que dès que je pourrai, je te déballerai tout._

_Et t'attends quoi ?_

_Toi._

_Hein ?_

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est compliqué._

…_...Pfff, d'accord. Pour l'instant je vais faire comme si tu étais normal._

_Génial, fais ça._

_Attention à pas me faire changer d'avis._

_Bon, comment tu vas ?_

_Pas trop mal. Enfin, pas trop mal compte tenu des circonstances._

_Pareil pour moi. Dis, tu étais où quand tout s'est arrêté ?_

_Chez une amie._

_Et elle... ?_

…_..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fais depuis ?_

_J'ai …. déprimé pendant quelques jours._

_Mais tu t'en es remise._

_Depuis ton coup de fil. Tu n'imagines pas le soulagement que ça m'a fait de savoir que je n'étais pas seule._

_On est dans la même galère, je te rappelle que j'ai aussi perdu mes parents. Alors je peux t'assurer que j'imagine très bien._

…_..._

…_..._

_C'est vrai... pardon._

_Non, t'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai été maladroit._

…_..._

_Alors, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?_

_Tu proposes quoi ?_

_Je sais pas vraiment. Tu veux aller à un endroit en particulier ?_

_Heu... non._

_Bon, ton ordi est allumé ? On peut au moins aller faire un tour sur le blog._

_Oui, il tourne dans ma chambre. Viens par là. »_

Je suivais donc Aurélie dans sa chambre, qui s'avérait être sans dessus dessous.

Quelle jolie déco. Elle avait dû paniquer et tout foutre en l'air. Je ne fis aucune remarque. Déjà qu'elle ne me prenait pas totalement au sérieux, je n'allais pas d'avantage lui prendre la tête.

Elle se posait sur son lit, ordinateur sur les genoux, pendant que je trouvais tant bien que mal une place sur sa table de nuit. Elle rentrait rapidement son mot de passe, puis se connectait sur le blog.

« Sylphe se joint à la discussion, 3 personnes en ligne.

_Sylphe : Bonjour._

_Arès : Bonjour Sylphe._

_Taos : Comment ça va ?_

_Sylphe : Bien, Matt est avec moi._

_Taos : Matt ?_

_Sylphe : Slayst. Il te passe le bonjour Taos._

_Taos : Ha, Slayst. Comment ça va ?_

_Arès : Tiens, faut que je lui parle._

_Sylphe : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Arès ?_

_Sylphe : Il dit ''pas trop mal'' Taos._

_Arès : Je dois lui parler de ce qu'il a raconté dans son profil._

_Sylphe : Ha, ses délires._

_Sylphe : C'est PAS des délires !_

_Sylphe : Pardon il m'a taxé l'ordi._

_Taos : Pas de problèmes, je commence à le connaître._

_Arès : Sylphe, tu peux laisser le clavier à Slayst ?_

_Sylphe : Ok, deux secondes._

_Sylphe : Salut Taos, bonjours Arès. On peut mettre les webcams ? _

_Arès : Ce sera mieux je pense._

_Slayst : Voilà pour moi, salut à vous. Au moins vous saurez qui écrit._

_Taos : Lu Slayst, ravi de te rencontrer. Là, c'est moi. Et celui qui te regarde en fronçant les sourcils c'est Arès, le créateur du blog._

_Slayst : Ha, salut. T'avais pas un meilleur nom que élus ?_

_Arès : T'es pas le premier à me le demander. C'est un peu mégalo, mais après tout, c'est bien ce qu'on est, non ?_

_Slayst : T'as même pas idée à quel point t'as raison._

_Arès : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Slayst : C'est compliqué et c'est étrange. En plus je peux pas en parler._

_Taos : Plus compliqué qu'un monde arrêté et envahi par des créatures ?_

_Slayst : Heu, oui._

_Arès : Pourquoi tu ne peux pas en parler ?_

_Slayst : Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te dicter un message à mettre sur le forum._

_Taos : Un message ?_

_Slayst : Oui. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais l'écrire maintenant, ça m'arrangerait._

_Arès : Vas-y, je note._

_Slayst : « Au premier, persévérez. Au deuxième, attendez. Quand le troisième viendra, vous comprendrez. »_

_Taos : T'as rien de plus mystérieux ?_

_Slayst : La phrase n'est pas de moi._

_Taos : Elle est de qui ?_

_Slayst : Je peux pas en parler, désolé._

_Arès : Ben dis donc, t'es vraiment allumé toi._

_Slayst : Merci. Mais je suis sérieux, tu peux marquer ça sur le forum ?_

_Taos : Quand tu parles de premier, deuxième et troisième, tu parles des monstres que t'as croisé ?_

_Arès : Qu'il dit avoir croisé. Désolé mais moi je crois que ce que je vois._

_Slayst : J'en ai déjà croisé quatre, tu vas bien finir par tomber dessus._

_Arès : Donc tu soutiens que t'as croisé un dragon et un molosse hurlant ?_

_Slayst : J'ai pas mis à jour mon profil. Faut que j'ajoute une harpie et un daeva._

_Taos : Un daeva ? C'est quoi ?_

_Slayst : Un truc qui se déplace dans les ombres. Vachement rapide._

_Arès : Et t'as croisé ça quand ?_

_Slayst : Pas plus tard qu'il y a un quart d'heure. Il me coursait avant de sentir Sylphe et de s'en prendre à elle._

_Taos : Sylphe l'a vue ?_

_Sylphe : Non je l'ai pas vu. Mais il y avait des traces bizarres au sol, là où j'ai croisé Matt. En plus je sais pas comment il fait mais on a traversé 7 rues en moins d'une seconde. Donc même si je reste septique, je commence à penser qu'il sait quelque chose._

_Arès : 7 rues ? _

_Taos : En moins d'une seconde ?_

_Sylphe : J'ai rien compris. On est dans la rue, en train de parler, et l'instant d'après je suis devant chez moi._

_Taos : Comment c'est possible ?_

_Slayst : Je peux pas l'expliquer._

_Arès : Tu fais un truc humainement impossible et tu refuses de dire comment ?_

_Slayst : Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je peux rien vous dire. Mets juste le message que j'ai écris dans un post prioritaire du forum. C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de faire pour l'instant._

_Arès : Le droit de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui te l'interdit ?_

_Slayst : La Loi._

_Arès : Quelle loi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_Slayst : Je peux pas en dire plus. Arrêtez de me harceler. _

_Arès : Comment tu veux qu'on te croit si tu fais des mystères ?_

_Slayst : J'ai pas le choix. Mais quand tu sauras tout, tu comprendras pourquoi._

_Kina se joint à la discussion, 4 personnes en ligne. _

_Taos : Bonjour._

_Arès : Toi, t'es nouvelle._

_Slayst : Salut, active ta webcam si t'en a une._

_Kina : Oui, voilà, bonjour. Vous allez pas croire ce qui vient de m'arriver._

_Slayst : Vas-y raconte._

_Kina : Je me suis faite attaquer._

_Arès : Quoi ?_

_Taos : Par qui ?_

_Slayst : Par quoi ?_

_Kina : Un gros chien noir._

_Arès : Un chien ?_

_Slayst : Il avait de la fumée qui lui sortait du corps ?_

_Kina : Comment tu le sais ?_

_Slayst : J'en ai déjà croisé un. Tu l'as éliminé ?_

_Taos : Non, c'est pas une blague ?_

_Kina : Je l'ai sonné et je me suis enfuie._

_Slayst : Merde, il ne va pas te lâcher maintenant qu'il t'a trouvé. Prépare-toi, parce qu'il va revenir. Et sûrement dans pas longtemps._

_Kina : Quoi ?_

_Arès : Slayst, c'est toi qui lui as demandé de faire ça ?_

_Slayst : T'as de quoi le tuer ?_

_Kina : Le tuer ? Ça va pas non ?_

_Slayst : C'est lui ou toi. Tu veux mourir ?_

_Slayst : Alors, t'es armée ou pas ?_

_Slayst : Ho, t'es encore là ?_

_Kina : Un couteau de cuisine, ça ferait l'affaire ?_

_Slayst : Oui, mais fais attention._

_Taos : Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai. »_

À côté de moi, Aurélie s'énervait. Elle flippait carrément depuis que Kina avait rejoint la conversation et fixait l'écran, incapable de quitter des yeux l'image de la jeune femme.

_« Dis-moi que c'est une blague._

_Désolé, mais non. Reste plus qu'a attendre qu'elle réponde._

_**Si elle peut.**_

_Non, c'est pas possible. C'est forcément un coup monté._

_T'avais des doutes, mais que tu pensais que je savais quand même quelque chose non ? Ben voilà, là y a plus de doute possible parce que t'as la scène en direct. »_

Kina se tenait au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine, elle devait regarder une porte parce que sa webcam la filmait de profil. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais il n'était pas nécessaire, la scène était bien assez spectaculaire comme ça.

Tout le monde pu voir un truc noir passer à toute vitesse devant la webcam, avant de percuter Kina et de sortir du champ.

_«Taos : Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Slayst : Je vous l'avais bien dis._

_Arès : Mais merde, c'est pas possible._

_Slayst : Si, et je te conseille de t'y préparer._

_Taos : Elle est… morte ?_

_Arès : Kina ?_

_Taos : KINA !_


	13. 12 - Explications

_Explications_

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Arès et Taos fixaient leur écran, tout comme Aurélie à côté de moi. Athyos me souffla quelque chose, mais je n'entendis pas. J'étais obnubilé par l'écran.

Puis quelque chose bougea sur la webcam de Kina.

Une patte noire, qui sortait de derrière un meuble.

_« Non, c'est pas vrai ?_

_Attends, regarde. »_

La patte avança d'avantage, mais elle traînait au sol. Kina entra dans le champ de la caméra en tenant le Molosse Hurlant par le cou. La bête avait un couteau planté par le bas dans la mâchoire, du sang noir coulait sur le sol.

_« Slayst : Bien joué._

_Taos : J'ai failli avoir une attaque._

_Arès : Montre-moi le chien._

_Slayst : Évidemment Arès, pas une once de délicatesse._

_Kina : C'est bon Sylphe, y a pas de problèmes. Merci quand même._

_Slayst : Pas Sylphe, Slayst, je suis avec elle et j'utilise son compte._

_Taos : C'est pas le plus important, enfin je pense._

_Arès : Alors ce chien ?_

_Kina : Regarde._

_Taos : La taille de la bestiole._

_Kina : C'est clair que c'est pas un chien normal. Vu la fumée noire et le sang._

_Arès : C'est quoi cette histoire de fumée ?_

_Kina : Elle sortait directement de son corps._

_Slayst : Elle lui lèche les flancs, mais ça disparaît quand le Molosse meurt._

_Kina : Exact, tu en as déjà croisé un d'après ce que tu disais ?_

_Slayst : Oui, je l'ai fini au couteau._

_Kina : Idem donc, tu l'as croisé où le tien ?_

_Slayst : Près de la frontière espagnole. Il t'a blessé le tien ?_

_Kina : Non._

_Slayst : T'as de la chance, moi il m'a allumé._

_Taos : Donc tu ne racontais pas des cracks._

_Arès : J'aimerai en être sûr personnellement._

_Slayst : Vérifie autant que tu veux Arès. Mais avant tout, mets le message que je t'ai donné sur le forum._

_Arès : Tu trouves ton message plus important que cette bestiole morte ?_

_Slayst : Oui, alors écris le maintenant !_

_Arès : « Au premier, persévérez. Au deuxième, attendez. Quand le troisième viendra, vous comprendrez. »_

_Arès : C'est bien ça non ? _

_Slayst : Exact._

_Taos : Kina est au premier, c'est ça ?_

_Slayst : Oui._

_Kina : Premier quoi ?_

_Slayst : Première bestiole._

_Kina : T'en as croisé trois ?_

_Slayst : Non quatre, mais c'est à trois que tu sauras tout._

_Kina : Savoir tout sur quoi ?_

_Slayst : Ce qui se passe._

_Kina : Donc en gros, pourquoi les gens ne bougent plus et pourquoi ce chien m'a attaqué. C'est ça ?_

_Slayst : C'est un molosse hurlant, mais sinon c'est ça. Le truc c'est que tu pourras rien dire aux autres, exactement comme moi._

_Kina : Pourquoi ?_

_Slayst : C'est la Loi._

_Taos : Tu sais pourquoi ça arrive ?_

_Arès : T'es au courant du fin mot de l'histoire et tu dis rien ?_

_Kina : Tu peux expliquer ? _

_Slayst : Non, parce que la Loi me l'interdit. Au fait, tu es où Kina ?_

_Kina : À côté d'Aix-en-Provence, pourquoi ?_

_Slayst : Parce que ça signifie que des bestioles qui ne me courent pas après sont arrivés en France. Arès, demande bien à tout le monde de faire attention._

_Arès : Ok, je rajoute ça de suite. Mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne rien dire._

_Slayst : J'en ai une Arès. Si je parles, je prend cher._

_Taos : Comment ça ?_

_Slayst : Je sais juste que ça sera pas joli à voir._

_Taos : Donc on doit faire quoi ?_

_Slayst : Toi je sais pas, mais moi et Sylphe on va aller retrouver Kina._

_Taos : Moi je pensais aller sur Paris, y a pas mal de survivants qui y sont._

_Kina : Pourquoi tu veux me voir ?_

_Slayst : Toi et Sylphe êtes à un. Je veux être là pour quand les autres arriveront._

_Arès : Moi j'y suis à Paris, je t'attendrai Taos._

_Taos : Ok, merci._

_Kina : Vous êtes où vous ?_

_Slayst : À Nice, on mettra moins d'une journée. Mais il est tard, donc je propose qu'on se retrouve demain._

_Kina : D'accord, je vais aller me chercher un endroit où dormir. On se retrouve où exactement ?_

_Slayst : Tu connais un peu Aix ?_

_Kina : Oui._

_Slayst : Bon, la gare routière, ça te va ?_

_Kina : Ok, t'as un portable ?_

_Slayst : Je te l'envoie direct sur ton compte._

_Arès : C'est bon Slayst, j'ai mis ton message en post prioritaire._

_Slayst : Merci Arès. Sylphe et moi on vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous. À demain Kina, surveille tes arrières. »_

J'envoyais un message privé à Kina pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler, fermais le navigateur internet, éloignais l'ordinateur, et me tournais vers Aurélie.

Elle me regardait bizarrement. C'était compréhensible.

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne parlait pas. Elle restait là, à me fixer.

_« J'ai de la salade coincée entre les dents ?_

…_._

_Allez, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

…_._

_Tu t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir cru ?_

_Tes … Tes bras._

_Quoi mes bras ?_

_**Haaaaaha ?**_

_Je crois que... je vois…flou._

_Haaa, ben c'est pas trop tôt._

_**Ça, c'est réglé.**_

_C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_C'est à toi qu'il arrive quelque chose. Tu commences à avancer sur la voie que tu dois emprunter._

_**Regarde ses yeux, ils sont couverts par un voile de magie.**_

_Quelle voie ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_Une bestiole est morte et tu étais à côté._

_Le Daeva dont tu parlais ?_

_Exact. Donc tu commences à ….._

_Quoi ?_

_Je peux lui dire ?_

_À qui tu parles ?_

_**Je pense que tu peux. Mais tentes de faire ça en un seul mot, sinon la Loi risque de pas aimer. Et crois-moi, ça ne te plaira pas non plus.**_

_Un seul mot ? Mince._

_**Dis-lui le plus général, elle comprendra. J'espère.**_

_Ouais, mais un seul, c'est court quand même._

_Hého Matt, tu parles tout seul ?_

_Bon … Magie._

_Quoi ?_

_Je peux pas répéter._

_Magie ? Tout ce que t'as à dire c'est magie ?_

_C'est ça._

_Tu peux développer ?_

_Non._

_Pourquoi ?_

_La Loi._

_Et concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?_

_Je peux pas te le dire._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu fais partie des gens à qui je peux pas le dire._

_Bon sang, tu vas me rendre dingue._

_Désolé, j'ai pas le choix._

_Bon, dis-moi juste que c'est pas encore un de tes plans foireux._

_Non, c'est pas une de mes combines pour te rendre chèvre._

_Bon, donc demain on va vraiment à Aix ? Pourquoi tu veux retrouver Kina ?_

_Parce qu'elle est comme toi._

_Comment ça ?_

_Elle est au premier._

_Au premier quoi ?_

_Tu te souviens de la phrase que j'ai donnée à Arès ? Tu es au premier, Kina aussi. Je veux être là quand tout recommencera._

_Bon, je vois que quoi que je fasse, tu ne parleras pas. Donc je vais te suivre pour l'instant. Mais si ça tourne mal, je te plante. Ok ?_

_Bien compris. Au fait, je dors où moi ?_

_Sur le perron, quelle question._

_Quoi ?_

_Je rigole, calme toi. Tu pourra prendre le canapé. Ou la chambre d'amis si tu préfères._

_Ouf, un vrai lit, merci._

_On y va comment sur Aix ? La route est super encombrée._

_En moto. _

_Tes parents t'ont acheté une moto ? Quand ça ?_

_Heu, jamais, je l'ai taxé. Depuis elle m'a lâché, mais j'en prendrais une autre. Et tu vas faire pareil, y aura sûrement pas de place pour toi et mon sac._

_Tu as volé une moto ?_

_Obligé. C'était ça, un vélo, ou je me tapais le trajet depuis l'Espagne à pied._

_Ha quand même._

_Le proprio n'en avait même pas besoin, figé comme il était. Donc demain, on s'en trouve deux bien sympa. T'en as déjà fais ?_

_Non, jamais._

_Mais t'as au moins ton permis B ?_

_Oui. Enfin... j'attendais la convocation pour passer l'épreuve._

_Donc t'as déjà quelques heures de conduite dans les pattes, du coup ça devrait aller. Pour la moto, je t'apprendrais les bases. C'est pas si compliqué en fait._

_Et ton sac là, y a quoi dedans ?_

_Des fringues, de la bouffe, des pansements, mon ordi, un appareil photo, un bouquin, ma psp._

_C'est tout ?_

_Non, y a aussi une carabine à plomb, des flingues et des menottes._

_Attends, quoi ? Tu as des armes dans ton sac ? T'es pas un peu malade ?_

_Après ce que j'ai rencontré et ce que tu as vu plus tôt, tu ne penses pas que c'est largement justifié ?_

_Mais... où tu les as eus ?_

_Je les ai pris sur des policiers. J'en ai quatre et une belle poignée de chargeurs. J'ai aussi un poignard juste là, qui a déjà servi._

_C'est vrai que... vu ce qui a attaqué Kina... on risque d'en avoir besoin. Mais faudra que tu m'apprennes à tirer._

_Tu sais, je suis pas du tout un expert. Je peux te montrer comment l'utiliser mais ça ira pas plus loin. Pour le reste, faudra que t'apprennes sur le tas, et j'espère que tu te débrouillera mieux que moi._

_C'est encourageant._

_On verra ça demain. Tu as un sac à dos où mettre des affaires ?_

_Le sac de rando que mon père m'avait acheté. Mais je sais pas où il est._

_Bon, ben on va le chercher._

_Ça peut attendre un peu ? J'ai la dalle._

_Tu veux que je te fasse la cuisine ?_

_Je veux bien. Mais tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Je sais pas du tout, y a quoi dans le frigo ?_

_Viens, on va regarder. »_

Après un bon gueuleton, nous commencions une chasse au trésor avec le sac de randonnée comme objectif de quête final. On passait vingt bonnes minutes à chercher dans toute la maison, avant de mettre finalement la main dessus au fond d'un placard.

Je laissais Aurélie emballer ses affaires seule après m'être reçu une gifle, pour avoir gentiment proposé de l'aider à préparer ses fringues, sous-vêtements compris. Faut croire qu'on ne peut pas plaisanter avec ça, même quand c'est la fin du monde.

Je lui faisais un rapide topo sur les 4 bestioles que j'avais croisé, éludant presque toutes ses questions. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, la Loi me l'interdisait.

Côté pratique, je lui offrais un cours rapide sur le maniement d'un Sig Sauer et, avec regrets, lui donnais mon armure en écaille de dragon après lui en avoir montré l'efficacité.

Ma soirée s'acheva tranquillement dans un lit douillet à écouter du « One Republic ». Depuis ma rencontre avec Athyos, je m'étais promis d'apprécier le moindre moment de tranquillité et je m'y tenais.

Après tout, demain ne serait qu'une journée de plus dans ce monde de dingues et qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait apporter.


	14. 13 - Rencontre tendue

_Rencontre tendue_

_« Mais c'est pas compliqué, t'accélères avec la poignée._

_Mais je sais._

_Alors pourquoi tu n'avances pas ?_

_Ho ! C'est bon. C'est la première fois que je conduis une moto, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer._

_Tu t'habitues depuis deux heures. Et je te signale au passage qu'une Honda CBR600, c'est fait pour la vitesse._

_Je sais, tu me l'as déjà répété trois fois._

_On dirait pas._

_Je crois que je vais te planter et rentrer chez moi._

_Bon, bon. Ça va. On continu sur cette section, on sort à la prochaine bretelle, et on sera plus qu'à quelques minutes d'Aix._

_Je te suis. »_

Quelle belle moto elle avait. Bien meilleure que celle que j'avais récupéré. J'avais été tout content de la trouver, après qu'on ait parcouru Nice en long, en large et en travers. Tout ça pour mettre la main sur ce petit bijou. Je tenais vraiment à ce qu'elle ait un engin capable de devancer un ombrage. En tout cas, je l'espérais. Mais maintenant qu'elle la conduisait, la superbe machine ressemblait à un veau anémié.

Nous avons traversé Aix pour atteindre le court Mirabeau, puis nous en avons profité pour faire les boutiques. Je lui montrais mes boutiques de bouquins préférées, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait plutôt pour me vanter les mérites de boutiques de fringue. Finalement, d'un commun accord, on allait faire un tour à la FNAC. Je récupérai un bouquin (« La voie des ombres », si ça vous intéresse), ainsi que deux paires d'écouteurs, pour quand les miens casseraient. Aurélie récupérait un mp3, le sien étant resté dans le poing serré de l'amie avec qui elle était avant que tout ne commence. Elle n'avait pas voulu y toucher, trouvant ça assez irrespectueux. Un petit café pour nous remonter le moral après cette pensée déprimante, puis nous nous dirigions vers la gare routière.

Kina m'appela alors sur mon portable. Pile à l'heure prévue.

_« Salut Slayst. Dis-moi, il est à peine 19 heures, tu es déjà à la gare routière ?_

_Appelle-moi Matt. Et non, pas encore, pourquoi ?_

_Et bien Matt, il y a un type qui attend sur le quai. Un grand blond qui joue avec un couteau._

_Encore un survivant ? Attends, il joue avec un couteau ?_

_Oui. Il est assez flippant de là où je suis._

_Il t'as vu ?_

_Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis assez loin et je le regarde avec des jumelles._

_Tu te trouves où ?_

_Totalement à l'extrémité de la gare routière, au niveau du grand rond-point. Celui du côté du centre-ville._

_J'arrive avec Aurélie, attends nous._

_OK. »_

Aurélie et moi avons posé les motos, peu désireux de nous faire repérer à cause de la cacophonie des moteurs, puis nous avons pressé le pas pour rejoindre Kina.

En arrivant au rond-point, nous avons ralenti le pas, puis nous nous sommes engagés entre les voitures arrêtées. Je songeais fortement à me rendre invisible, mais ce n'était pas concevable. Pas devant Aurélie. Je devais me faire discret tout en restant visible, pas simple avec un sac entier d'équipement sur le dos.

J'apercevais enfin Kina. Une bien belle demoiselle aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'un brun clair, accroupie derrière un bus, les yeux vissés à des jumelles.

Je m'approchais en douceur et lui tapotais sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta, mais ne cria pas.

_« Bonjour Kina. Je suis Matt et voici Aurélie._

_Julie, enchantée._

_Bon, on peut sauter les présentations, ou au moins les garder pour plus tard ?_

_Oui, passe-moi tes jumelles, je voudrais voir ce type._

_Tiens, regarde. Il est là-bas sur le banc, à côté du gars avec la grosse valise »_

J'orientais les jumelles dans la direction que m'indiquait Julie. Difficile de rater l'inconnu. Il portais un t-shirt noir uni, un sweat-shirt gris foncé dont la capuche lui tombait un peu sur les yeux et un jean déchiré. Il avait environ mon âge et faisait tournoyer un impressionnant couteau de chasse entre ses doigts. Je ne voyais rien de particulier dans les jumelles mais je ressentais des picotements dans ma nuque. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_« Pourquoi je suis aussi mal à l'aise rien qu'en le regardant ?_

_Il me fait le même effet._

_Montre, montre._

_Tiens regarde, ce type est vraiment flippant._

_Ha ouais, quand même. _

_Et ouais, quand même._

_Haaaaaa !_

_Quoi ?_

_Il me regarde._

_QUOI ?_

_Non, tu délires._

_Je vous jure qu'il me fixe._

_Merde._

_C'est n'importe quoi. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu … Oh non !_

_**Si, je le sens d'ici.**_

_C'est donc ça ces picotements ?_

_**Faut croire.**_

_Hein ?_

_Donc il nous sent aussi._

_Comment ça ?_

_**Sûrement, il faut qu'on aille le voir.**_

_Je sais._

_Mais à qui tu parles ?_

_C'est rien Kina, ça lui arrive. Mais il refuse de s'expliquer._

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'en sais rien. Il dit qu'il peut pas à cause d'une espèce de loi._

_Ah, la Loi._

_Ouaip, la Loi._

_Bon, suivez-moi._

_C'est pas vrai, tu veux aller le voir ?_

_Faut que j'aille lui parler._

_Mais il est flippant._

_Je sais, mais je dois le voir. De toute façon il sait qu'on est là. »_

J'avançais vers ce type en me demandant ce qu'on pourrait dire devant Aurélie et Julie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles en entendent trop. Julie me suivait en rechignant et Aurélie serrait la crosse de son Sig à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Athyos me soufflait de rester calme, que j'allais croiser de plus en plus de Kan'yuménas. Je n'avais normalement pas à m'en inquiéter puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon soumis aux mêmes règles que moi.

Je m'arrêtais devant lui, le fixais un petit moment en notant les épées qui dépassaient de son sac, puis j'entamais une conversation.

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Matt, voici Aurélie et Julie._

_Bonjour._

_Salut._

_Enchanté, je m'appelle Yann._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Yann ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?_

_Quelque chose._

_**Aie.**_

_Comment ça ?_

_Que la demoiselle sorte de derrière son bus._

_**Pffff.**_

_Tu m'avais vu ?_

_Depuis le début._

_Vraiment ?_

_Vraiment. Dis-moi Yann, tu arrives d'où comme ça ?_

_Un peu partout. Quand ça a commencé, j'étais en Grèce._

_En Grèce ?_

_Joli pays, moi j'étais en Espagne. Comment s'est passé ton retour ?_

_Pas trop mal, j'ai appris plein de trucs. C'était magique._

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abruti ?**_

_Je vois._

_C'est chouette._

_Excusez-nous les filles, vous pourriez nous laisser discuter un moment ?_

_Heu oui, bien sûr._

_On t'attend là-bas._

_Merci._

_À plus tard mesdemoiselles._

…

…

_À quoi tu joues ?_

_**Bonne question.**_

_Comment ça ?_

_La Loi te défend de parler devant des non-initiés._

_Je n'ai rien dis qui pourrait aller contre la Loi._

_Rien ? T'as juste dis magique._

_J'ai juste utilisé un adjectif, rien ne l'interdit._

_**Il a pas tort.**_

…_..._

…_..._

_Certes. Mais si tu fais d'autres allusions à la magie, elles vont réfléchir et poser un tas de questions._

_On ne va pas se battre quand même ?_

_Non, j'ai pas envie qu'elles soient prisent au milieu d'un combat. En plus j'ai aucune raison de te cogner, tu n'es pas un Ombrage._

_Exact, tu as croisé lesquels au fait ?_

_Un dragon, un molosse hurlant, une harpie et un daeva._

_Un daeva ? Je sais même pas ce que c'est._

_Un genre d'élémentaire d'ombre, aucun corps physique._

_Moi j'ai eu droit à un loup géant, un genre de gobelin, et une sirène._

_**Joli.**_

_Tu as quoi comme glyphe ?_

_Un glyphe de téléportation, un glyphe de vol, et un glyphe d'attaque._

_Téléportation. Et... vol ?_

_Ouais, je me retrouve avec des ailes dans le dos._

_Chouette, t'as quoi comme glyphe d'attaque ?_

_La lance de rédemption. Et toi ?_

_L'épée de condamnation. J'ai aussi un glyphe de vitesse, un glyphe d'invisibilité, et un glyphe de soin._

_Attends, t'en as quatre ?_

_Oui, le soin c'est Athyos qui me l'a donné._

_Athyos ? Ta magie ?_

_Oui. Il s'appelle Athyos._

_**C'est bon, il a compris.**_

_Moi c'est une demoiselle. Elle s'appelle Haèn. Assez sympa._

…_..._

…_..._

_C'est dingue à quelle vitesse on s'habitue à ça._

_Ouaip._

_Bon, tu comptes aller où ?_

_Je pensais remonter vers Paris pour chercher d'autres Hors-Temps. Je pourrais m'y téléporter mais... j'ai envie de marcher un peu._

_Franchement, la téléportation, très pratique. Mais avec le glyphe de vitesse, je peux te ramener un bouquin de la Fnac avant que tu ais commencé à parler._

_La Fnac est loin ?_

_Vers le centre-ville, à plusieurs centaines de mètres par là-bas. Mais je peux aller plus loin que ça._

_Excellent._

_Ouais, j'en suis assez content._

_Bon, puisqu'on en est là, ça vous dérange si je reste avec vous pour aujourd'hui ? Je compte repartir demain et je suis un brin perdu là._

_Non, je pense que les filles seront d'accord. Elles te trouvent juste un peu effrayant, mais faut dire qu'entre tes fringues de jeune à problème et le fait que tu joue avec un couteau... Ça n'incite pas les gens à te faire confiance._

_Je sais, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre et j'ai cassé mon téléphone. Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire pendant que Julie se cachait._

_Effectivement, j'aurai fait pareil. Bon je les rappelle. Fais juste attention à rien mentionner._

_Pas de soucis._

_Hé les filles, revenez !_

_Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Rien de spécial, Yann reste avec nous pour ce soir._

_Ha bon ?_

_Tiens donc ?_

_Merci de me supporter._

_Il compte partir demain et il ne connaît pas Aix. Ça vous dérange qu'on termine la journée ici ?_

_Non, pas du tout._

_Je serais pas allée loin aujourd'hui._

_Désolé Julie._

_Bah, c'est pas grave. Je suis contente d'être avec vous._

_Bon, on refait les boutiques alors ?_

_C'est parti. »_

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement dans les magasins, où Julie et Aurélie ne manquèrent pas de me questionner plusieurs fois sur la confiance que j'accordais à Yann. Je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer, mais il était le premier véritable allié que je rencontrais et j'avais besoin de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Elles finirent donc par laisser tomber et profitèrent de leur shopping. Nous finissions par squatter la cuisine d'un restaurant où Aurélie nous concocta une bonne pitance. Nous profitions du repas pour échanger nos histoires respectives, dans la mesure du possible, puis les filles voulurent se coucher. Nous dégotions un petit motel sympa assez bien équipé et les demoiselles s'ombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Yann et moi allions ensuite dans le bar du motel, où nous échangions nos glyphes et quelques équipements. Je lui fournissais un Sig Sauer tandis qu'il me donnait une des épées du gobelin qu'il avait affronté. Elle n'était pas aussi efficace qu'un glyphe d'arme contre les Ombrages, mais elle couperait mieux que mon couteau de chasse. Il en profita même pour me montrer quelques mouvements basiques de combat à l'épée qu'il avait appris lors de ses cinq ans de Kendo. J'étais pas très doué, mais Yann m'assurait que je m'améliorerais avec de la pratique.

Je lui présentais Athyos et il en fit de même avec Haèn. Athyos se montra très délicat avec la demoiselle. Il semblait sous le charme (sans jeu de mot).

Nous essayions avec impatience nos nouveaux glyphes, mais ils ne s'avéraient pas aussi efficaces que nos glyphes liés.

Je me téléportais seulement à trois mètres et jamais dans le sens que j'espérais. Mes ailes étaient d'un gris anthracite, dénotant fortement avec le blanc pure de celles de Yann. En plus, elles me permettaient à peine de planer, impossible de décoller avec. Quand à la lance, quoi que je fasse, elle ressemblait à un poignard.

Yann avait le même problème avec mon épée, réduite à un couteau à beurre. Il n'avait aucune blessure pour essayer le glyphe de soin et ne tenait pas vraiment à se blesser exprès. Le glyphe de vitesse fonctionnait mais il ne pourrait pas encore gagner les jeux olympiques avec, simplement parce qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses accélérations. Le comptoir du bar pouvait en témoigner. Enfin, son invisibilité était imparfaite, il semblait flou, comme caché dans du brouillard. Il pourrait se dissimuler de nuit, mais de jour il ne ferait que ressortir d'avantage.

Il nous faudrait apparemment un long et épuisant entraînement avant de pouvoir nous servir correctement de ces glyphes.

Nous nous effondrions finalement, complètement crevés dans nos lits. Cette journée avait été bien remplie, et un brin de sommeil ne nous ferait pas de mal.


	15. 14 - Nouveaux problèmes

_Nouveaux problèmes_

Je laissais échapper un très long bâillement, réveillé bien trop tôt par le trop-plein de lumière entrant par la fenêtre. Un coup d'œil rapide sur l'ensemble de la chambre m'apprit que le lit de Yann était vide et que son sac était manquant. Est-ce qu'il était déjà parti ?

Je me changeais, attrapais mon sac et descendais dans le bar de l'hôtel, histoire de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Julie y était assise, en train de siroter un breuvage que je m'estime heureux de ne pas connaître vu l'arôme étrange qu'il dégageait.

Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée du bar, profitant de la vue. Une belle jeune fille, en jean slim et chemise blanche, assise jambes croisées sur une banquette de cuir rouge, le soleil matinal se reflétant dans son verre et illuminant ses yeux d'un éclat noisette. Ça sonne très banal comme situation, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que j'avais rarement profité d'un paysage aussi beau.

_« Enfin réveillée la marmotte ?_

_**Non, il dort debout.**_

_Salut, bien dormi ?_

_Pas trop mal. Toi t'as l'air fatigué._

_Oui, je suis un peu dans le pâté._

_Drôle d'expression, première fois que je l'entends._

_Fais pas attention. Au fait où sont les autres ? Yann est déjà parti ?_

_Non, il est sorti avec Aurélie pour chercher de quoi manger. C'est dingue mais il y a que des trucs à boire ici._

_Ok, on a plus qu'à les attendre quoi._

_C'est ça._

…

…_.._

…_. _

_Heu..._

_Oui ?_

_J'en ai pas parlé hier mais….._

_Quoi ?_

_Yann est comme toi non ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_**Attention, terrain glissant.**_

_Vos bras._

_**Et voilà, fais gaffe.**_

_Et ben..._

_Vos bras sont flous. Je vois même pas comment tu peux expliquer ça._

_Je ne le ferais pas._

_Attends, tu sais pas ?_

_Si. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire._

_Encore cette loi ?_

_Oui._

_Et si je demande à Yann ?_

_Il te dira pareil._

_Donc faut que j'attende le troisième, c'est ça ?_

_C'est tout à fait ça._

_Et Aurélie, elle les a vu tes bras ?_

_Oui. Mais elle a pas cherché plus loin._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas me faire parler, même en me torturant._

_**J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'elle te ferait.**_

_Donc, pour elle, tout va bien ?_

_Non, mais elle me fait confiance, parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix._

_Je vois. C'est triste comme situation._

_Oui. Et crois moi, je suis le premier à la regretter._

_Je m'en doute. Tout savoir sans pouvoir le partager, ça doit être dur._

_Yann est là, c'est une bonne chose._

_**Haèn aussi, je l'aime bien.**_

_Ha, j'ai la dalle. Ils ne peuvent pas se dépêcher ?_

_Yann pourrait, mais il prend son temps._

_Je crois qu'il a flashé sur Aurélie._

_Elle a déjà un petit copain._

…_... Toi ?_

_**Je rêves où elle a l'air triste ?**_

_Non, il est figé. Mais elle l'aime toujours, et Yann n'y changera rien._

_Et toi...t'es libre ?_

_**Dis-moi que c'est une blague.**_

_Pourquoi ? Je t'intéresse ?_

_J'ai seulement un an de moins que toi et c'est la fin du monde. Bien sûr que tu m'intéresses._

_C'est... flatteur._

_**Attends, tu vas la rembarrer ?**_

_Je suis vraiment touché... mais si on pouvait …... reporter ça. Disons jusqu'à un moment où on n'est pas dans la mouise jusqu'au cou._

…_..._

_**Espèce de crétin, tu sais même pas si tu vas survivre jusqu'à demain. »**_

C'était triste à admettre, mais Athyos avait raison. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas m'engager auprès de quelqu'un et être forcé de lui mentir. J'avais beau tourner et retourner ça dans ma tête, je ne voyais qu'une solution : rester distant jusqu'à ce que Julie devienne une Kan'yuména.

J'étais en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser de cette réaction, mais Julie ne me laissa pas poursuivre. Elle arbora un grand sourire et se mit au garde-à-vous.

_« Oui chef._

_Chef ? Depuis quand ?_

_T'es celui qui en sais le plus._

_Avec Yann._

_Mais lui il va partir. Donc c'est toi le chef._

_Chef ? Ça fait un bon paquet de responsabilités._

_T'y arriveras. _

_En attendant, j'en vois d'autres qui arrivent. »_

Julie suivie mon regard et aperçu nos compagnons de chambrée à travers l'une des baies vitrées. Elle se releva de la banquette, me sauta littéralement au cou et planta un léger baiser sur ma joue.

« Bonne chance, chef ! »

Elle partit ensuite à la rencontre de Yann et Aurélie, me laissant totalement en transe sur le canapé, l'odeur de ses cheveux (amande apparemment) embrumant mes pensées.

_**« Sacrée fille hein ?**_

_C'est bon Athyos, arrêtes._

_**Ok….. Chef.**_

_Non mais... tu vas pas t'y mettre ? »_

Je laissais Athyos rigoler et rejoignais les autres à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Yann transportait un sac remplit de paquets de biscuits, Julie et Aurélie discutait à côté. Je saluais Yann d'un signe de tête et attendais qu'Aurélie capte ma présence.

_« Je te jure, une boutique géniale. J'ai vu une veste magnifique. Mais c'est un truc d'hiver, je n'ai pas envie de mourir de chaud._

_Faudra que tu me montres._

_Oui, bien sûr. Tiens Matt. Salut._

_Bonjour. Alors ces courses, ça c'est bien passé ?_

_Sans problèmes. Yann porte tout, je peux le charger._

_Je suis exploité._

_Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_Moi je vais vous laisser, je vais monter vers Paris._

_Je pense que c'est aussi ce qu'on va faire._

_Tu peux rester si tu veux._

_Merci Aurélie, mais je vais décliner. Je préfère voyager seul._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Crois-moi, il voyage mieux tout seul._

_Encore vos secrets ? Yann est aussi bouché que toi Matt, il refuse de parler._

_Pas le choix._

_La loi, on sait._

_On déjeune d'abord, on voit après. Ça vous va ?_

_Oui, à table._

_Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?_

_Des cookies, des donuts, des petits sablés, trois paquets de céréales, du pain avec pleins de trucs à tartiner…_

_T'as chargé la mule quoi._

_Qui tu traites de mule ? »_

C'est à ce moment que la conversation partie légèrement en live. Heureusement, ça ne dura pas et le petit déjeuner se déroula sans encombre... jusqu'à ce qu'éclate un conflit concernant le dernier cookie. Rassasiés, nous rangions nos affaires puis allions récupérer les motos abandonnées la veille, avant de nous diriger tous ensemble vers l'autoroute.

_« Et voilà, sortie d'autoroute ouest d'Aix-en-Provence, en direction de l'A7._

_Tu nous quittes ici Yann ?_

_Oui, je vais aller faire un petit tour._

_Sans véhicule ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me débrouiller._

_Bon, c'est juste un au revoir, non ?_

_Oui, on se reverra._

_J'espère. Je te montrerai les fruits de mon entraînement._

_Moi aussi, on se fera une petite course._

_Évidemment. Merci pour tout Yann._

_Pareil. _

_Tu vas me manquer._

_À moi aussi, tu as l'air flippant mais t'es sympa._

_Allez les filles, on y va. À la prochaine Yann._

_À plus Matt. Au revoir mesdemoiselles. »_

Julie montait derrière Aurélie, je me coltinais les bagages. Yann nous fit un dernier signe de main, avant de passer derrière un camion. J'étais certain qu'il disparaîtrait avant d'atteindre l'autre côté du véhicule.

La route filait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Julie discutait avec Aurélie, Athyos commentait le paysage. Et moi je gardais le silence. Je me demandais ce qu'on aller pouvoir faire sur Paris, quel genre de Glyphes j'allais encore pouvoir trouver, quels monstres allaient encore me tomber dessus. J'eus la réponse à cette dernière question de façon précipitée.

Le sol explosa à trois mètres devant nos motos. Les filles firent un écart, perdirent le contrôle de leur engin et tombèrent avec lui au milieu de la chaussé. Je n'eus pas cette chance. Ma moto continua tout droit, entra dans la zone de l'explosion, et me projeta à plusieurs mètres de là, face contre terre.

_« Ho non, pas encore. Ils peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ?_

_**Attention, il arrive. **_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Ho merde. »_

Je venais de me retourner en relevant les yeux. La bestiole face à moi était humanoïde, avec un corps entièrement rouge, des yeux oranges, pas le moindre cheveux, et des crocs à faire pâlir de jalousie un mégalodon. De la bave grisâtre dégoulinait directement sur mon pantalon tandis que l'Ombrage me fixait sans bouger.

Il détacha son regard flamboyant de moi, le focalisant sur Julie et Aurélie. Mince. Les filles pâlirent et le monstre se jeta en avant. Je tentais de me relever mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je leur criais de dégager, puis il y eu un flash blanc.

Le monstre s'était arrêté, observant un nouvel arrivant. Yann s'était interposé, l'Ombrage ne semblait pas content du tout. Pourtant il ne bougeait plus, comme s'il étudiait cet imprévu.

_« Yann._

_Salut les filles, ça va ?_

_D'où tu sors ?_

_Plus tard. Courrez vous mettre à l'abri, préparez vos armes, et surtout ne regardez pas. On viendra vous chercher quand ce sera fini._

_D'accord, viens Julie._

_J'arrive, bonne chance._

_Hé, Matt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_Mes jambes bougent plus. D'où tu sors ?_

_Haèn a senti qu' Athyos était en danger. Elle l' aime bien, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser y passer._

_Merci c'est sympa. Attends, je me soigne et on se farcit ce truc. »_

Je traçais un glyphe de soin, me relevais, puis ajoutais l'Épée de Condamnation. Yann m'imitait et sortait sa Lance de Rédemption. D'un mouvement souple, on se disposait de chaque côté du monstre, lequel ne s'était toujours pas décidé à broncher. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ça nous arrangeait carrément. Je lui enfonçais ma lame dans le dos tandis que Yann lui passait sa lance à travers la tête.

Puis l'impossible se produisit. Les immondes blessures, après avoir dégouliné de sang pendant quelques instants, se remplirent de fumée rouge et se refermèrent à vue d'œil. La créature réagit brutalement. Elle fit apparaître un lance d'énergie rouge sang et disparut. Elle réapparut derrière Yann, abaissant son arme pour lui en mettre un coup dans le dos. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire impossible.

Yann s'évanouit dans les airs, juste à temps pour éviter la lance, et se matérialisa juste à côté de moi. Il semblait assez secoué.

_« C'est quoi cette bestiole ?_

_Je sais pas, mais on dirait…._

_**Qu'elle copie vos glyphes.**_

_Haèn. Tu crois que c'est ça ?_

_**Soin, lance, téléportation.**_

_**Vous voyez une autre explication ?**_

_Non._

_Donc on s'en tient à ces glyphes._

_**Je pense que c'est même mieux de ne pas en utiliser du tout.**_

_Comment on va faire pour le finir ?_

_Avec les bonnes vieilles méthodes._

_**C'est-à-dire ?**_

_Épée de gobelin et calibre 9mm._

_Ça marche._

_Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser._

_**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis pas convaincu. »**_

Joignant le geste à la parole, je balançais mon bras droit dans mon dos. Ma main s'y referma sur la poignée de l'épée fixée entre mes épaules, tandis que mon autre paume accueillait le poids réconfortant du Sig Sauer.

Yann et moi échangions un léger regard, puis nous nous lancions dans ce combat qui promettait d'être mythique.


	16. 15 - Mauvais présage

_Mauvais présage_

Yann lui tira dessus à trois reprise tandis que j'envoyais un petit coup de taille pour voir si j'arrivais à le couper en deux. Le monstre se contenta de se volatiliser avant de me sauter dessus et de me plaquer au sol. Je le délogeais à coup de pied et lui collais une série de balles dans la poitrine. Celles-ci le traversèrent de part en part, éclaboussant le sol, puis les trou se remplirent de fumée rouge. Il guérissait aussi des dommages non magiques.

Bon sang, ce combat promettait d'être long.

L'échange se poursuivit, le monstre esquivait ou guérissait de toutes nos attaques. Par contre, il était vraiment sans gène. Il n'y allait pas du tout mollo avec nous. On peut même dire qu'il tentait clairement de nous tuer, agitant la lance qu'il avait copié chez Yann. Il nous infligeait un nombre croissant de fines coupures, lesquelles laissaient échapper des légers filets de sang qui, associés à celui qu'on arrachait au monstre, n'allaient pas tarder à être assez handicapants.

Je commençais sérieusement à douter de nos chances, me demandant comment nous pourrions vaincre un ennemi visiblement immortel (par ma faute). Puis je remarquais quelque chose qui fit germer une idée dans mon esprit.

_« Athyos. Haèn._

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas le moment de se déconcentrer.**_

_C'est important. Il n'est pas lié à nos glyphes lui, non ?_

_Tu as vu quelque chose Matt ?_

_**Normalement non.**_

_**C'est un Ombrage, les glyphes sont à l'opposé de sa nature. Pourquoi ?**_

_Regardez sa jambe._

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il faut voir ?**_

_Sa blessure est toujours là._

_**Elle est en train de se refermer.**_

_Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'important._

_Avant, ses plaies se fermaient en moins d'une seconde._

_**Et ce coup d'épée date de plus d'une minute.**_

_Mais alors, il s'affaiblit ?_

_ Comme quand j'utilise le glyphe de soin, ou bien un des tiens._

_**Il se fatigue.**_

_ Il n'est pas lié aux glyphes, donc ils perdent en efficacité._

_Faut gagner à l'usure._

_**Mais ça fait déjà vingt minutes là.**_

_**On pourrait demander aux filles de nous aider.**_

_Bonne idée._

_**Non, très mauvaise idée.**_

_Il les tuerait sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Faut qu'on tienne. »_

Le combat continua avec plus d'entrain de notre part. Nous allions pouvoir finir cet Ombrage. Mais nous allions galérer pour en arriver là. Nous enchaînions les coups d'épées et cherchions les meilleurs angles de tir, poussant l'Ombrage dans ses ultimes retranchements.

La bête se retrouva finalement à genou au milieu de la voie. Elle ne grognait plus, ne se téléportait plus et ses blessures demeuraient à vif, refusant de se refermer. Yann joua la sécurité et lui ficha trois balles dans le crâne pour vérifier qu'elle était vraiment exténuée. Sans réponse de la part de la bête et face au beau travail d'acupuncture de Yann, je me décidais à m'approcher, épée au poing.

_« On peut dire que t'étais très chiant._

…

_Tu nous pompes nos glyphes et tu t'en sers contre nous._

…_.._

_Et maintenant, regardes-toi. Même plus capable de bouger._

…_.._

_Maintenant, je vais proprement te décoller la tête des épaules. Tu as une dernière volonté ?_

_Krrr. Le maîtrrre viendrrra._

_Que…. Tu parles ?_

_Le maîtrrrre...et vous mourrrrrez._

_Quel maître ?_

_Le maîtrrre._

_Qui c'est ?_

…_..._

_Tu vas répondre ?_

_Tha...natos. Vous morts... Tous morrrts._

_Thanatos. Je lui passerai ton bonjour, avant de l'envoyer te rejoindre. »_

Mon épée trancha proprement le cou de l'ombrage, envoyant sa tête tournoyer dans les airs en répandant une gerbe de sang. Le corps s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Les contours des deux morceaux se troublèrent alors et la carcasse entière, comme si elle fondait, se volatilisa. Pas de trophées aujourd'hui, à part le sang qui couvrait le sol. Mais j'avais pas vraiment le cœur à ça. D'autant plus que ni moi ni Yann ne pouvions différencier le sang de l'ombrage du nôtre.

Yann baissa enfin son arme et appela les filles qui eurent un mouvement de recul en nous voyant. Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Nous étions armes au poing, zébrés de blessures, presque entièrement recouverts de sang, au milieu d'un lac d'hémoglobine qui recouvrait dix bons mètres carrés de goudron. De quoi donner des cauchemars et un point de folie.

Nous n'avions vraiment aucune envie de parler. Les filles durent le remarquer parce qu'elles se contentèrent de remonter sur leur moto.

J'invitais Yann à monter avec moi, puis nous partions en direction du nord. On roulait ainsi dans le silence pendant une bonne demi-heure. Puis nous nous arrêtions dans une station service pour changer nos habits poisseux de sang. Julie me prit dans ses bras et se décida à parler. J'aurais pu l'embrasser, ou au moins la remercier, vu que ni Yann ni moi n'aurions pu commencer cette conversation.

_« ….. Comment vous vous sentez ?_

_Poisseux._

_Oui, un peu collant._

_Mais à part ça ?_

_Fatigué._

_Épuisé._

_Crevé._

_Lessivé._

_Je pense qu'on a compris._

_C'est normal en même temps après plus d'une heure de combat._

_Effectivement. _

_Le truc vous a parlé non ?_

_Oui._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_Tu ne préfères pas le savoir._

_Parce que ça non plus, tu peux pas en parler ?_

_Si, mais crois moi c'est pas réjouissant._

_Dis-leur Matt. Je suis trop fatigué pour résister à une torture mentale._

_Pfff... ok. En gros, il a dit que son maître allait venir et qu'il nous tuerait._

…_..._

_Et tous les autres êtres humains._

_Heu, effectivement c'est pas réjouissant._

_Y a un moyen d'éviter ça ?_

_On n'en sait rien._

_Super. Quelle bonne nouvelle._

_Au fait Yann, comment tu nous as retrouvés ?_

_Et t'as fait comment pour nous rattraper à pied ?_

_C'est compliqué._

_Tu peux rien dire non plus ?_

_Navré._

_C'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu sois là._

_Merci Aurélie. Moi aussi il me plaît notre petit groupe._

_Tu restes alors ?_

_Vu ce qui vient de se passer ... pour le moment, oui. Enfin, au moins jusqu'au moment critique._

_Quel moment critique ?_

_Matt comprend._

_Nous non, expliques._

_Ben, je sais pas si je peux._

_J'ai une phrase qui peut être prononcée sans problème._

_Vas-y Matt._

_Tu l'as déjà vue Julie, et Aurélie aussi._

_La phrase que tu as donnée à Arès ?_

_Au premier, persévérez. Au deuxième, attendez. Quand le troisième viendra, vous comprendrez._

_Exactement, bonne mémoire Julie._

_Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette phrase ?_

_Vous étiez au premier hier, vous êtes au deuxième aujourd'hui._

_Ou vous le serez bientôt._

_Le troisième peut arriver demain comme dans un mois, non ?_

_Non, la phrase dit bien que le troisième viendra._

_Et ?_

_Il viendra pour vous. Et sûrement le plus tôt possible._

_Pour nous ? Pourquoi ?_

_Vous devenez dangereuses._

_Nous ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut répondre à ça ?_

_Je sais pas vraiment._

_Attendez les filles, on réfléchi à ce qu'on peut vous dire._

_Vous inquiétez pas si on parle tout seul._

_**Matt a déjà dit le mot magie à Aurélie, elle doit s'en souvenir.**_

_Tu lui as dis ça ?_

_C'était pas contre la loi. J'avais droit à un mot._

_Super, maintenant comment on fait pour qu'elles comprennent ?_

_**Vous ne pouvez toujours pas leur montrer les glyphes.**_

_**Ils peuvent peut-être …. Ne rien dire.**_

_Comment ça ?_

_**Matt, fais ce que je te dis.**_

_Ok. Aurélie, tu te souviens du mot que je t'ai dis ?_

_Le mot ? Ha, ce mot là._

_Répète-le à Julie._

_C'était quel mot ?_

_C'était ….magie._

_Ok, magie, et alors ? »_

_Je levais mes mains devant mon visage. À leurs yeux, mes bras devaient être toujours floutés. Je pensais que ça suffirait à leur faire comprendre._

_Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Elles me fixèrent avec des yeux exorbités, Aurélie fit même un pas en arrière._

_« Qu'est-ce que… Tu vois comme moi Julie ?_

_Sûrement. Regarde, Yann est pareil._

_Matt, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_

_Vous voyez quoi ?_

_De … de la lumière._

_Autour de nos bras ?_

_Non, pas juste les bras._

_Vous êtes enveloppés par de la lumière, c'est apparu d'un coup._

_Bon, ben vous êtes officiellement au deuxième._

_Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_

_Je te l'ai déjà dis Auré, c'est pas à nous qu'il arrive quelque chose._

_Toi et Julie êtes au deuxième. Vous continuez à progresser._

_C'est pour ça qu'on devient dangereuses ?_

_Oui. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point tu seras dangereuse._

_D'ailleurs, je trouve ça flippant. T'imagine Matt ? Julie et Aurélie... Brrrrr._

_Effectivement. J'ai intérêt à m'entraîner._

_Arrêtez de faire des vannes qu'on peut pas comprendre._

_C'est vrai, pardon._

_Bon, en tout cas on pourra facilement vous repérer maintenant que vous vous êtes changés en phares vivants._

_Et c'est toi qui critique mes blagues d'habitude._

_Bon, on y va ?_

_Faut se préparer. Parce que si le troisième est comme l'autre là, on a intérêt à prendre du repos._

_Effectivement. On pionce où aujourd'hui ?_

_Roulons, on verra bien._

_Moi ça me va comme programme._

_En route mauvaise troupe. »_

Ni une ni deux, nous retournions sur les bécanes et reprenions notre avancée. Je gardais le volant mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Entre mes blessures, ce Thanatos, l'évolution des filles et surtout... Julie.


	17. 16 - Colis en partance

_Colis en partance_

Notre route s'acheva au bout de trois-quart d'heure. Un accident figé et la fatigue du combat nous avaient obligés à sortir de l'autoroute et à partir dans la campagne.

Nous nous arrêtions dans un charmant petit village de province dont le charme désuet … bon ok, un coin perdu.

Le seul hôtel du patelin avait de la clientèle, ce qui ne laissait de libre que deux chambre une place et une chambre deux places. Ce simple fait donna lieu à de nombreux débats. Julie disait vouloir prendre le lit deux places avec moi (glups), cependant Aurélie s'opposait fermement à cette idée. Yann voulait laisser le lit double aux filles, mais Aurélie désirait rester seule. Quand à moi je m'en foutais royalement. Même si, je dois l'avouer, l'idée de Julie me plaisait assez.

Au final, puisque Aurélie était la plus râleuse du groupe (faut croire que je perdais la main), nous la laissions faire le plan de chambre. Je me retrouvais donc dans le lit double avec Yann. Celui-ci n'apprécia que moyennement, surtout que Julie s'était mise à fantasmer et inventait des histoires Yaoi entre lui et moi.

La journée se poursuivit tranquillement par un repos bien mérité et un bon repas. Julie, facétieuse, satura mon assiette de sel. Le repas, les engueulades et les rires terminés, Julie proposa de se connecter sur le blog pour donner quelques nouvelles.

Yann fût très étonné puisque, comme il me l'avait mentionné, il n'avait pas d'ordinateur et qu'il avait brisé son téléphone. N'ayant aucun moyen d'accéder à internet, il ignorait l'existence du blog des survivants. On lui fit un rapide résumé, puis nous nous connections avec les codes d'accès planqués dans le comptoir de l'hôtel, coffre que Yann avait forcé à coup d'épée. Je me connectais avec mon propre compte, puisqu'aux dires de Julie, j'étais le grand chef. Cela fit beaucoup rire Athyos et Haèn, tandis que Yann me jetait des regards malicieux.

« Slayst se joint à la discussion, 7 personnes en ligne.

_Slayst : Bonjour messieurs dames._

_Taos : Salut_

_Faë : Bonjour._

_Xao : Yop_

_Lyrn : Salut warrior_

_Arès : Bonjour. Tu tombes bien._

_Pyro : Tiens, le revoilà lui._

_Slayst : Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir Pyro. Dites, ça en fait du monde._

_Arès : Je leur ai demandé d'être là._

_Slayst : Pourquoi ?_

_Pyro : À cause de tes conneries._

_Lyrn : Pour clarifier la situation._

_Taos : Pyro n'y croit toujours pas._

_Xao : Moi aussi j'ai des doutes._

_Faë : Moi j'te crois Slayst._

_Slayst : Vous avez toujours rien croisé ? _

_Pyro : Peut-être parce que y a rien !_

_Arès : Tais-toi Pyro. Est-ce que tout le monde peut activer sa webcam ?_

_Pyro : Voilà._

_Faë : Ok pour moi._

_Xao : Idem._

_Lyrn : Moi de même._

_Slayst : C'est bon. Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?_

_Arès : Une demande de confirmation pour un échange vocal. Acceptez._

_C'est bon vous m'entendez ?_

_Oui._

_Ouep._

_5 sur 5_

_Sans problème._

_Oui._

_Ouais._

_(Pour des raisons évidentes de surnombre de personnages, le dialogue vocal suivant sera retranscrit comme un dialogue écrit du forum. Merci de votre compréhension.)_

_Arès : Je pense que ça permettra d'y voir plus clair._

_Faë : Ça reste à voir. _

_Lyrn : Qui y a avec toi Slayst ?_

_Slayst : Sylphe, Kina et un nouveau._

_Pyro : Lui aussi tu lui as lavé le cerveau ?_

_Ragna : Salut à tous, appelez-moi Ragna. Et il en a pas eu besoin._

_Pyro : Pourquoi ?_

_Ragna : Parce que j'en sais autant que lui._

_Pyro : Mais tu peux rien dire, c'est ça ?_

_Slayst : Exact._

_Xao : Bon, qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?_

_Arès : Pourquoi tu demandes Xao ?_

_Xao : Je sais pas quoi faire._

_Arès : La plupart des survivants se sont réunis à Paris. Viens aussi._

_Slayst : Lesquels d'entre vous sont à Paris là ?_

_Arès : Moi, Faë et Pyro on est dans un joli petit hôtel avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel._

_Faë : En fait y a plein de monde, mais ils ne se connectent jamais sur le blog. Et puis y a Taos qui est en route._

_Lyrn : Moi j'suis à Pau._

_Slayst : Moi et Ragna on reste avec Sylphe et Kina pour l'instant. On attend la fin et on montera aussi sur Paris._

_Faë : La fin de quoi ?_

_Ragna : Elles sont à deux maintenant._

_Xao : Deux quoi ?_

_Arès : Deux monstres._

_Pyro : Vraiment ? Et je suppose que là aussi, elles n'ont pas vu la bestiole._

_Taos : Pardon de te l'apprendre mais on est plusieurs à avoir vu le molosse hurlant qui a attaqué Kina._

_Arès : Exact Pyro, je confirme._

_Lyrn : Donc c'est avéré ?_

_Slayst : Yep._

_Ragna : Et les filles ont très bien vu la deuxième bestiole qui les a attaquées._

_Sylphe : Exact, ce machin était monstrueux. Tout rouge avec des crocs._

_Kina : Ils ont combattu pendant plus d'une heure._

_Arès : Une heure ?_

_Faë : Vous n'avez rien ?_

_Slayst : On est lacéré de tous les côtés, mais ça va._

_Faë : Je parlais aux filles._

_Slayst : Évidemment._

_Kina : Non, on n'a rien._

_Sylphe : Juste un peu traumatisée d'avoir vu une mare de sang._

_Xao : Une mare ?_

_Taos : Une mare de sang ?_

_Slayst : Le truc saignait puis se régénérait. Il en a perdu pas mal._

_Pyro : T'as une preuve ?_

_Slayst : S je te croise, je te montre toutes les preuves que tu veux. Mais je pense que tu n'aimeras pas._

_Arès : C' est bon Slayst, laisse tomber._

_Xao : Il finira par y croire quand il tombera sur une créature._

_Slayst : J'espère qu'il tombera sur un daeva._

_Taos : Le machin d'ombre ?_

_Faë : Pourquoi un daeva ?_

_Slayst : Parce qu'il pourra rien faire contre et qu'il en crèvera._

_Taos : Sympathique._

_Ragna : Bon, moi je vous laisse. Je vais faire un petit tour._

_Arès : À plus Ragna._

_Xao : Bonne nuit._

_Slayst : Moi aussi je vais vous laisser, j'ai un truc à demander à Ragna. À plus._

_Taos : Salut Slayst, bonne nuit._

_Sylphe : Nous on reste._

_Kina : Les mecs sont décidément des gros flemmards._

_Faë : Pas faux._

_Arès : Je proteste. »_

Je laissais les filles discuter sur l'ordi et sortais dans la cour pour chercher Yann. Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Athyos ne le sentait pas non plus. Il s'était totalement volatilisé.

Bon sang, il avait dû se téléporter. Il était vraiment allé faire un petit tour, mais la notion de petit était à présent toute relative. Désireux de me vider la tête, j'emboîtais le pas à Yann et allais balader. Je tournais une bonne demi-heure autour du village, cogitant malgré moi, avant de me décider à rentrer. J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement quand Yann apparut juste devant moi.

_« Je crois que je commence à comprendre Aurélie. C'est exaspérant de voir quelqu'un apparaître d'un coup._

_Fais pas la gueule, je viens t'annoncer une chouette nouvelle._

_Tiens donc, laquelle ?_

_Tous les types de Paris vont croire aux Ombrages. En fait ils n'auront pas vraiment le choix._

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ?_

_Je suis retourné là où j'avais zigouillé mes trois monstres et je les ai transporté jusqu'aux pieds de la Tour Eiffel. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui les verra, où qui les sentira._

_Pas mal, peut-être que ça les décidera à réagir. Dommage qu'on ne sache pas exactement où est Pyro, je lui aurais collé les cadavres sur son lit._

_J'avoue que j'y ai pensé aussi._

_On pourrait envoyer un message à Arès, lui dire où trouver les Ombrages._

_Pourquoi pas le dire à Pyro ?_

_Il croirait à une blague._

_Pas faux._

_Bon, rentrons voir si les filles n'ont pas cramé toute la pension. _

_Je te suis.»_

Les dites filles ne nous laissèrent pas le temps de vérifier si la pension cramait.

Elles tournaient comme des lions en cage devant l'hôtel et se jetèrent sur nous avant de nous tirer à l'intérieur.

_« Venez vite, ça bouge à Paris._

_Arès est parti d'un coup, en courant comme un dératé. Faë a suivi. On sait pas encore ce qu'il se passe. _

_Arès nous a dit qu'il nous préviendrait dès qu'il en saurait plus._

_Tiens, je me demande ce qui leur arrive._

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu trouver ?_

_Attendez…. Vous savez quelque chose vous non ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

_Je te connais, t'es toujours dans les mauvais coups._

_Comment j'aurai fais pour aller à Paris en moins d'une heure ?_

_Je suis sûr que t'aurais trouvé un moyen._

_Arès est de retour. Venez. »_

_Le grand chef avait vraiment l'air mal. Je suppose que voir un molosse hurlant en vidéo et trouver les cadavres d'un loup géant, d'une sirène et d'un gobelin sont deux choses différentes._

_Faë aussi tirait une drôle de tête._

_Quand Aurélie apprendrait que c'était notre faute, elle nous tuerait._

_Je jetais un coup d'œil à Yann. Il pensait apparemment la même chose._


	18. 17 - Découverte macabre

_Découverte macabre_

Arès était très secoué, à tel point qu'il en tremblait devant son ordi.

Il chuchotait de manière précipitée, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trier ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il lui a bien fallu dix bonnes secondes avant de pouvoir parler normalement.

_« Sylphe : Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Slayst : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_

_Arès : Je te crois Slayst._

_Slayst : Ha bon, pourquoi ?_

_Faë : On vient de trouver trois cadavres au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Et ce ne sont pas des corps humains._

_Pyro : Quoi ?_

_Arès : Vas vérifier Pyro, tu verras par toi-même._

_Pyro : J'y vais, mais y a intérêt que ce soit pas une blague de Slayst._

_Slayst : On est vraiment très loin de Paris. Comment j'aurai fais ?_

_Faë : Slayst, tu disais bien la vérité._

_Slayst : Tu en doutais ?_

_Arès : Non seulement les monstres existent, mais en plus ils sont juste à côté de l'endroit où on est._

_Lyrn : On est foutu, ou on a des chances de s'en tirer ?_

_Taos : On a deux experts sous la main, ça devrait aller non ?_

_Arès : Oui, faut que vous m'en disiez autant que possible vous deux._

_Ragna : Experts, c'est un peu abusé._

_Slayst : Vu que Pyro s'est tiré, je vais commencer par vous dire quelque chose de vraiment important._

_Ragna : C'est bon, je leur dis._

_Arès : Quoi ?_

_Lyrn : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Ragna : C'est moi qu'ai amené les corps à Paris._

_Faë : Quoi ?_

_Sylphe : Je m'en doutais un peu._

_Ragna : Me demandez pas comment, je peux pas vous répondre._

_Kina : C'est vrai qu'ils étaient louches ces deux là en arrivant._

_Arès : Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

_Slayst : Convaincre ceux qui n'y croyaient pas. Les corps sont authentiques, ils ont juste été déplacés, doit bien y avoir un médecin survivant qui pourra vous le confirmer._

_Taos : Comment on peut être sûrs que c'est vraiment toi qui les as amenés ?_

_Ragna : Y a un loup géant, un genre de gobelin, et une sirène. Au fait, le gobelin est le propriétaire de ceci._

_Lyrn : Jolie épée._

_Slayst : J'en ai une aussi._

_Faë : Ok, je te crois._

_Arès : Comment je peux expliquer aux autres qu'ils ont rien à craindre pour l'instant avec ces trois cadavres juste à côté de nos portes ?_

_Ragna : Si tu veux, je les enlève dans les dix minutes._

_Arès : Non c'est bon, ça sera encore plus la panique si les corps disparaissent._

_Faë : La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire un truc aussi débile… le faites pas. Ça va causer une panique générale._

_Ragna : Au moins vous serez équipés quand ils arriveront vraiment à Paris._

_Slayst : T'aurais préféré qu'ils vous tombent dessus sans que vous n'ayez rien préparé ? Aucun équipement, aucune stratégie, rien. Vous auriez fini en cure-dents._

_Ragna : Là vous avez une chance._

_Kina : Pardon de les soutenir mais ils ont raison._

_Sylphe : La méthode n'est pas très diplomatique._

_Kina : Si la majorité des survivants est comme Pyro, la méthode s'imposait._

_Lyrn : Effectivement._

_Arès : Ne refaites jamais ça, c'est tout ce que je demande._

_Ragna : T'inquiètes, c'est pas prévu._

_Slayst : Promis grand chef, on se tient à carreau._

_Lyrn : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant alors ?_

_Taos : Comment ça ? On s'arme bien sur._

_Lyrn : Oui, mais avec quoi ?_

_Faë : Les seuls qui ont de l'expérience sont là. Messieurs, vous êtes réquisitionnés._

_Ragna : On s'en doutait un peu._

_Slayst : Arès, tu notes ?_

_Arès : C'est bon, vas-y._

_Slayst : À ce jour j'ai croisé quatre bestioles, et Yann en a vu trois autres. Faut aussi compter celle d'aujourd'hui._

_Ragna : Un chien noir, un dragon, une harpie, un gobelin, une sirène, un daeva, un loup géant, et une espèce de bestiole humanoïde toute rouge._

_Slayst : Le daeva et le dragon, vous êtes pas de taille. Si vous en voyez un c'est même pas la peine de combattre._

_Ragna : Pour les autres, vous pouvez les tuer. _

_Taos : Et le machin rouge, il vous a donné du fil à retordre non ?_

_Slayst : On a voulu faire vite et c'était une connerie, ça s'est retourné contre nous. Normalement, quelques balles suffiraient pour le tuer._

_Ragna : Mais il faut du matos. Dans tous les cas._

_Slayst : Couteaux, pistolets automatiques, tout ce que vous trouverez. Essayez aussi de voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec les monstres, comme vous le feriez dans un jeu. Les plumes de la harpie taillent à peu près tout par exemple._

_Ragna : Les épées des gobelins sont excellentes. Si vous pouvez, récupérez-en._

_Slayst : Et si vous tombez sur un truc qu'on a jamais vu … on sait pas, avisez._

_Arès : Ok, c'est déjà ça. Merci à vous._

_Slayst : De rien. Quand tu verras Pyro, dis lui « tocard » de ma part, merci._

_Arès : Je le ferai._

_Ragna : On vous laisse, à plus._

_Slayst : Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde._

_Sylphe : À plus._

_Kina : À bientôt tout le monde._

_Lyrn : Salut._

_Arès : À bientôt, j'espère._

_Faë : Bonne nuit, nous on est condamnés à subir des cauchemars._

_Ragna : Encore désolé. Salut. »_

Yann et moi nous apprêtions à partir dans nos chambres quand Aurélie nous apostropha, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'on s'était payé sa tête et maintenant elle voulait la nôtre. Au bout d'une pique.

Courageusement, nous décidions de partir en courant au lieu de rester pour nous faire enguirlander. La fuite est parfois la seule réponse à un conflit. Et puis il fallait laisser à Aurélie le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée. Tout en courant, Yann me donna rendez-vous à la mare derrière le village. Il fit alors une embardée, entra dans une chambre et se téléporta. Je me retrouvais seul avec Aurélie à mes trousses. Pas de la tarte.

L'idée de me faire battre à mort par une amie ne m'enchantait guère, ce qui me fit prendre une décision radicale. En déboulant dans l'accueil, je me plaquais contre le mur et traçais le glyphe d'invisibilité. J'avais bon espoir que le glyphe masquerait ma présence et que je perdrais mon apparence de lampe géante aux yeux des filles. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Aurélie me verrait utiliser un glyphe, la Loi me tomberait dessus et je serais foutu.

Heureusement, elle me passa devant à toute vitesse, franchît la porte du motel et partît se perdre en rase-campagne. Apparemment, le glyphe me rendait invisible physiquement et magicalement. J'attendais toutefois quelques minutes avant de bouger, ou même de respirer. Je sortais par la porte, longeais le mur jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment, puis désactivais le glyphe. Je me glissais dans l'ombre (enfin autant que possible au vu de mon effet « ver luisant » du moment) et partais en direction de la mare.

Puis on me tapa sur l'épaule.

_« Auré, me tue pas._

_Calme, c'est moi._

_Julie, d'où tu sors ?_

_Je t'ai vu briller, du coup je suis sortie par la fenêtre._

_Toi aussi tu veux ma mort ?_

_Au sujet des cadavres, tu savais que Yann allait faire ça ?_

_Il l'a fait sans me demander, mais j'ai approuvé après-coup._

_Je trouve que vous avez eu raison._

_Ha bon ?_

_Je sais pas comment Yann a fait le trajet jusqu'à Paris, mais ça les obligera à bouger. C'était une décision censée. Un peu immature mais censée._

_Tu pourrais me laisser y aller ? Parce que Yann m'attend. En plus Aurélie traîne encore dans les parages._

_Oui, juste une dernière chose. »_

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur mes joues, et m'embrassa. Un long baiser qui dura dix bonnes secondes. Un instant d'éternité.

_« C'était pour quoi ça ?_

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu caches, mais tu me plais de plus en plus._

_Merci, mais on n'était pas supposés attendre ?_

_Je ne veux pas. Pas après le combat d'aujourd'hui._

_Je voudrais tellement t'expliquer, ne plus avoir à te mentir. Si seulement le troisième monstre pouvait débarquer maintenant._

_C'est... romantique... en quelque sorte._

_Je sais, tu m'inspires._

_Allez, file, Yann va t'attendre. »_

Je m'éloignais après un dernier petit baiser, tandis que Julie retournait à l'hôtel. Je fonçais droit vers la mare, tout en faisant attention au moindre bruit pouvant signaler l'arrivée d'Aurélie. Yann m'y attendais depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait dû s'ennuyer ferme parce qu'il avait recommencé à jouer avec son couteau.

_« Alors, tu voulais me voir ?_

_Pourquoi t'as mis aussi longtemps ? Aurélie t'as attrapé ?_

_Non. _

_Alors c'est Julie. Bien joué._

_Comment ça Julie ?_

_Fais pas l'innocent, vous échangez pleins de petits regards depuis ce matin._

_Arrêtes ça. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as planté avec une Aurélie enragée à mes trousses. Je suis traumatisé maintenant._

_Je pensais qu'on pourrait rendre une petite visite à Arès._

_Toi tu peux. Mais ma téléportation craint. Quand à monter sur Paris avec le glyphe de vitesse, c'est pas la peine d'y songer sans plusieurs jours à gaspiller._

_**Yann peut très bien te téléporter avec lui, faut juste qu'il force un peu. En plus, si tu traces le glyphe et que tu fournis Yann en magie, ça économisera de l'énergie.**_

_Je vois, mais pourquoi tu veux aller le voir ?_

_Rien de particulier, je pensais juste regarder où en sont les survivants._

_Et si les filles se font attaquer pendant qu'on n'est pas là ?_

_Ce sera super rapide et Haèn se focalisera sur elles. En plus elles sont armées._

_Haèn pourra les sentir depuis Paris ?_

_Si j'ouvre une fenêtre de téléportation et que je la maintient ouverte, oui._

_Et si quelqu'un passe dedans ?_

_Pas de soucis, ça sera très bref. Il n'y aura aucun problème._

_Bon, ok. Mais on revient de suite après. »_

Je traçais le glyphe de téléportation et saisissais le poignet de Yann.

Quelques instants plus tard, on réapparaissait sur Paris.

Il était temps de voir comment les survivants s'étaient organisés.


	19. 18 - QG

_Q.G._

Une odeur d'herbe humide nous montait au nez. Nous nous trouvions sur la pelouse d'un petit parc de quartier. Mis à part le vent, rien ne bougeait aux alentours. Yann nous avait volontairement éloignés de la Tour Eiffel pour ne pas risquer d'apparaître devant des témoins et maintenant il nous fallait y aller à patte. Yann prit la tête, connaissant apparemment les lieux. Nous avancions dans les venelles sombres du quartier, puis nous arrivions au bord de la Seine. La Tour Eiffel était visible au loin, illuminé par plusieurs spot-lights. Nous suivions donc ce monument que j'aime à qualifier de phare pour piétons. D'après le son qui nous parvenait, il semblait y régler une certaine confusion. Si ces bruits étaient tous d'origine humaine, alors les corps d'Ombrages avaient dû bien retourner les survivants. Quelque peu méfiants, craignant une présence hostile,nous nous approchions silencieusement et observions le remue-ménage qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

Bonne nouvelle, ce vacarme n'était pas dû à la mastication de membres humains. Cependant, on pouvait s'inquiéter un peu pour la santé mentale des autochtones. Face à nous, une petite foule s'était assemblée. Le centre de leur attention ? Les corps d'Ombrage que Yann avait disposé, ou plutôt leurs contours marqués au ruban adhésif jaune. Même absents, les cadavres avaient l'air dangereux, tant leurs formes étaient agressives. Des survivants criaient qu'ils étaient foutus tandis que d'autres, portant des blouses blanches, observaient les marques en silence. Deux femmes avaient fait une syncope et trois autres pleuraient carrément. D'après ce qu'on entendait depuis notre point d'observation, quelques sceptiques croyaient à une farce. J'espérais vivement qu'ils changeraient d'avis dare-dare.

Nous camouflions nos armes sous nos manteaux et nous mêlions aux curieux attroupés. Une sorte de petite estrade, faite de bric et de broc, avait été installée. La foule s'agita encore d'avantage quand des gens y prirent place. Ceux-ci étaient au nombre de quatre. Je distinguais Arès, Faë (qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?), et deux types ressemblant à des docteurs. Le premier docteur s'avança et apostropha la foule, son collègue le suivait mais semblait très mal à l'aise.

_« Messieurs Dames, je vous prie de m'écouter. S'il vous plaît, silence. S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi…._

_Taisez-vous ! »_

Arès savait s'y prendre pour parler à une foule. Yann eu un petit rire, moi je m'esclaffais intérieurement.

_« Merci. Comme vous le savez, nous avons fait la découverte de ces trois corps de … de monstres, ici même. Mes collègues et moi nous sommes acharnés à faire des tests, et nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que ces corps sont réels. _

_Exact. Le sang n'appartient à aucune espèce répertoriée, la structure osseuse est inédite. Ces monstres sont vraiment … ben, des monstres._

_Merci messieurs. Si vous me permettez, j'aimerai placer un mot. »_

Les médecins descendirent de l'estrade, laissant Faë s'avancer à son tour. Elle marqua une pose de quelques secondes en balayant la foule, puis se décida à parler.

_« Je tiens juste à dire qu'on nous avait averti. Un jeune homme avait rencontré ces créatures, et l'avait indiqué sur notre blog. Mais notre seule réaction a été de nous moquer de lui. On l'a traité de menteur, de rêveur et même de drogué. Mais il ne méritait pas ces noms. Il n'a fait que transmettre un message, il voulait juste rendre service à son prochain. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il voyage avec trois autres survivants, afin de les protéger. Et pour ça, je voudrai lui rendre hommage. Si aujourd'hui nous pouvons nous préparer et lutter efficacement, c'est grâce à lui. »_

La foule garda le silence quelques instants, puis des ovations générales débutèrent, pour moi.

_« Je pense que tu t'en doutes mais ça me fait très plaisir._

_Effectivement, je m'en doute un peu._

_Tu penses qu'on peut les remuer un brin ?_

_Tu veux carrément monter sur la scène ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Ils savent qu'on est loin de Paris, ça va soulever pleins de questions._

_On esquive et on se casse direct._

_Mais à quoi ça servirait de toute façon ?_

_Faë et Arès ont l'air d'avoir de l'importante ici._

_Et alors ?_

_Y a peut-être moyen de s'assurer qu'il en ait encore plus. Comme ça quand on arrivera avec les filles, on aura quelqu'un d'influent vers qui se tourner._

_Bon, et comment tu compte faire ?_

_Pour l'entrée ce n'est pas compliqué, je monte tranquillement sur la scène._

_Et pour la sortie ?_

_Là ça va être plus tendu. Je pense que je pourrai passer rapidement sous l'estrade. Tu m'attrapes et on se tire. Le drap cache toute la partie magie, on enfreint pas la Loi._

_Pas trop mauvais comme plan._

_**Fais attention.**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haèn ?_

_**Mais j'ai rien dis.**_

_Bon, t'es près Yann ?_

_Heu, ouais, c'est bon._

_Allez, Show Time. »_

Les ovations continuèrent tandis que j'approchais de la scène. Arès se leva alors, et commença un petit discours typique d'un meneur d'homme.

_« En ce moment même, plusieurs créatures dans ce genre arpentent le monde. Grâce à Slayst, nous savons que nous pouvons les affronter. Nous savons également que ces trois-là sont un cas isolé. Les autres n'ont visiblement pas atteint Paris. Ce qu'il faut maintenant faire, c'est nous équiper. Les gilets pare-balles de l'armée, toutes les armes blanches ou à feu que nous pouvons réunir. L'arrivée de ces créatures pourrait être imminente, mais nous les attendrons de pied ferme. Sachez que si je m'exprime aujourd'hui, si je tiens ce discours, c'est parce que j'ai été parmi les premiers à rire des histoires de Slayst. Alors je veux survivre, pour le rencontrer en personne. Et pouvoir le remercier._

_De rien ! »_

Arès eut vraiment l'air choqué. Il se mit à lancer des regards à droite et à gauche. Visiblement il avait reconnu ma voix mais il n'arrivait pas à me localiser et encore moins à y croire. Faë semblait aussi totalement dans le vague. Elle balbutiait un truc du genre « Non, c'est pas vrai. ». Je dois avouer que j'ai adoré.

Préférant éviter de faire traîner les choses, je sortais de la foule, juste devant l'estrade. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Normal.

Arès était à deux doigts de péter un fusible, il me fixait la bouche ouverte. Je montais tranquillement sur l'estrade et commençais mon propre discours.

_« Très jolie éloge Arès, j'ai adoré. Merci aussi Faë, c'était vraiment sympa._

_De … de rien._

_Allez, remettez-vous. Vous allez pas craquer hein ?_

_Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_Et comment t'es venu ici en si peu de temps ? T'étais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres y a même pas vingt minutes._

_Tatata, pas de question. Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas le droit d'y répondre._

_Pourquoi tu es venu ?_

_Si je suis là Arès, c'est uniquement pour toi. »_

Je m'agenouillais sur la scène, juste devant Arès, dégainais mon épée, et la lui tendais. Les murmures de la foule qui avaient commencés à mon apparition s'amplifièrent subitement.

_« Une épée ? Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me donner ton épée ?_

_Ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle du gobelin qui était étendu là-bas._

_Heu d'accord, mais pourquoi me donner ça ?_

_Parce que c'est à toi que je fais le plus confiance ici. Je ne te connais pas bien, mais j'ai le sentiment que si quelqu'un est capable de lutter efficacement avec cette lame, c'est toi. _

_Je…. Je sais pas quoi dire._

_Merci serait suffisant._

_Merde._

_Ça marche aussi._

_Tu m'avais juré de plus rien faire de stupide._

_Dernière fois, promis._

_On sait tous les deux que c'est faux._

_Effectivement._

_Tu changeras jamais hein ?_

_C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime bien. »_

Arès poussa un soupir, sembla se résigner à la situation, puis posa sa main sur la garde de l'épée. Il en apprécia le poids sans la quitter des yeux et lui fit faire un moulinet. Finalement, il orienta la lame vers le sol et l'abattit sur le plancher de l'estrade. La lame s'y enfonça sans difficulté. La foule ravala sa salive.

Arès extirpa l'épée de son réceptacle improvisé, se tourna vers Faë et la lui confia. Celle-ci la prit très délicatement, sachant qu'elle risquait de se couper méchamment si elle la tenait mal. Arès revint vers moi.

_« Merci pour cette lame, elle nous sera utile._

_J'y compte bien._

_Et maintenant ?_

_J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Je vais vous laisser._

_Très bien. Passes le bonjour aux autres pour moi._

_Je le ferais._

_Au fait, tu es venu comment ?_

_De la même façon que les corps._

_Très précis._

_Je peux pas en dire plus, et j'en suis désolé._

_Je m'en doute._

_Je peux passer un petit mot à la foule qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure ?_

_Je t'en prie._

_Bonjour à tous. Vous allez bien ? Trop choqués pour répondre, je vois. Je voulais juste vous dire de vive voix ce que mon ami Arès ici présent a écrit à ma demande sur le forum. Une petite phrase qui m'a été dictée et vous devez entendre. _

_« Au premier, persévérez. Au deuxième, attendez. Quand le troisième viendra, vous comprendrez. »_

_Retenez bien cette phrase. Pour l'instant vous en avez vu trois, mais ils étaient morts depuis longtemps, donc vous restez à zéro. Je sais, ce n'est pas très clair. Mais je vous assure que lorsque vous serez à trois, vous verrez que ça vaut largement les combats que vous aurez traversés. Je vous conseille aussi d'écouter Arès, ce type est un peu mégalo mais sage, il vous guidera comme il faut._

_Mais, pourquoi tu me donnes cette responsabilité ?_

_Je te l'ai dis, j'en sais beaucoup et je peux dire que tu feras un excellent leader. Faë te secondera. Si c'est vous, vous tiendrez bon._

_Pas Faë, Audrey. Juste Audrey._

_Et moi Marc._

_Audrey, Marc, enchanté de vous connaître. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, j'ai plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à faire d'ici…. Oh, dix bonnes secondes. Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. »_

Un vacarme retentit sur la gauche de l'estrade. Je jetais un coup d'œil et apercevais Pyro et Taos qui cavalaient dans ma direction. Taos venait visiblement d'arriver parce qu'il trimbalait un gros sac de voyage. Pyro avait l'air sur les nerfs, il beuglait en pressant le pas.

Je saluais une dernière fois la foule, puis sautais de l'estrade. J'effectuais une roulade arrière dès mon atterrissage et passais sous le drap. Yann m'attendait accroupi et me fit un clin d'œil.

Pyro se jeta sur le drap et le souleva.

Il ne vit rien.


	20. 19 - Rencontre du troisième type

_Rencontre du troisième type_

Le retour à l'hôtel s'était fais dans le silence, en toute discrétion. Jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne notre chambre. Julie était devant la porte, appuyée sur le mur. D'un signe de tête, elle nous fît signe d'entrer. Aurélie nous attendait, assise en tailleur sur le lit. Elle semblait calme, presque sereine.

Mon instinct me conseillait de retourner dormir sur Paris, mais je me devais de parlementer.

_« Heu, Auré... on peut discuter posément ?_

_C'est pour ça que je suis ici._

_Tu ne comptes pas nous tuer ?_

_J'ai réfléchi et vous avez bien fait. Mais c'était quand même débile._

_On sait._

_On le refera plus._

_Où est-ce que vous vous étiez planqués ? J'ai pas réussi à vous mettre la main dessus et pourtant vous êtes plutôt brillant en ce moment._

_Heu, on s'est baladé._

_On fuyait en fait._

_Voilà, c'est ça._

_Une soirée tranquille quoi._

_Rien de spécial._

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?_

_Rien, vraiment._

_Par contre on est crevé, tu peux nous laisser dormir ?_

_C'est bon Aurélie, laisses-les tranquilles, ils ont l'air exténué._

_Julie, merci de nous défendre._

_Mouais, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais si j'apprends que vous vous êtes encore comportés comme deux débiles, je vous tue._

_Ok, message reçu._

_Oui chef._

_Bonne nuit Aurélie._

_Bonne nuit._

_Ouais, à demain._

_Bon, je vous laisse moi aussi._

_Alors bonne nuit aussi Julie._

_Ah, pendant que je suis là, je dois vous avertir._

_Oui ?_

_Je sais pas ce que vous avez encore fait, mais je suppose que ça va énerver Aurélie. Préparez vous aux conséquences. Passez une bonne nuit. »_

La phrase de Julie résonna dans la chambre toute la nuit. Aurélie allait nous tuer au petit matin. Yann et moi avons fait une nuit blanche.

Julie vint nous chercher vers 10 heures. Aurélie étant partie chercher à manger, Julie voulait donc qu'on lui dise ce qu'on avait encore bricolé comme sale coup. J'allumais l'ordi et lui conseillais de demander à Arès. Elle resta au clavier pendant 10 bonnes minutes, puis se releva et nous fixa.

_« Aurélie va vous étrangler._

_Tu pensais qu'on avait fait une nuit blanche sans raison ?_

_Non mais, là, c'est quand même énorme._

_Comment va Arès au fait ?_

_J'en sais rien, j'ai parlé à Faë._

_Et comment elle va ?_

_Elle est encore secouée. Parait que Pyro a fait un esclandre._

_J'étais sûr qu'il nous gonflerait longtemps celui-là. »_

Aurélie revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne soupçonnait visiblement rien. Ou alors elle était sadique et voulait nous faire angoisser. Auquel cas c'était réussi.

La matinée se déroula sans accrocs particulier. Petit déjeuner, paquetage de provisions à refaire, la routine. J'aurais du me douter que cette journée commençait trop bien.

Julie avait insisté pour que nous convenions tous ensembles du trajet que nous allions suivre. L'idée était naturellement de déterminer la meilleure route possible pour rejoindre Paris en perdant un minimum de temps.

C'était louable et nécessaire, mais quelque part, ça me dérangeait. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer avec le bruit que faisaient mes compagnons. Les filles argumentaient depuis plusieurs minutes sur l'intérêt de suivre les grands axes de circulation tandis que de son côté, Yann restait convaincu que son idée de passer par les petites routes de campagne était la bonne, notre petit groupe risquant moins d'y tomber sur des bouchons.

Pourtant, ce fond sonore n'était pas le plus dérangeant. Le malaise que je ressentais venait d'ailleurs. Quoi que je fasse, mon regard ne cessait de se voiler, avant de revenir se poser sur une petite départementale isolée. Pourquoi, je l'ignorais. Mais mon intuition et Athyos me soufflaient que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

J'attrapais Yann par le col, le tirais dans la pièce voisine et lui faisais part, ainsi qu'à Haèn, de ce phénomène. Nous demandions ensuite aux filles de bien vouloir laisser tomber leur feuille de route. Elles n'avaient pas l'air totalement convaincues, mais acceptèrent de me faire confiance, non sans ajouter que j'aurais intérêt à me justifier un jour de ces prises de décisions unilatérales, systématiques et intempestives. C'est dans cette atmosphère légèrement tendue que nous reprenions la route.

Nous mettions quelques temps à atteindre cette fameuse départementale qui m'obsédait l'esprit. Alors qu'elle surgissait au détour d'un virage, j'étais assaillit d'un gros doute, hésitant à m'engager dessus. mais les filles étaient déjà loin, ayant pris la tête depuis la bourgade précédente. Ne voulant pas les laisser seules, j'accélérais pour les rattraper. Alors que j'arrivais à leur hauteur, j'eus une courte absence, manquant d'envoyer la moto dans le sous-bois voisin.

_« Hoo, qu'est-ce que …. ?_

_**Tu l'as senti aussi ?**_

_Oui, c'était quoi ?_

_**Je ne sais pas, mais c'était bizarre.**_

_Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à vous deux ?_

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti un truc._

_Ha bon ?_

_**Mais quoi ?**_

_**Je sais pas ce que c'était.**_

_Probablement rien._

_ J'en suis pas si sûr._

_Tu veux t'arrêter ?_

_Oui, je préfère, faut que je vérifie. »_

Je plantais donc allègrement la moto au milieu de la chaussée. Les filles remarquèrent qu'on ne les suivait plus et elles vinrent nous rejoindre. Dès qu'elles eurent le pied à terre, je leur expliquais que je désirais vérifier quelque chose et nous faisions tous demi-tour.

C'était indéniable, je ressentais un étrange phénomène à l'endroit exact où la bécane était passée. Une sorte de bourdonnement sourd qui résonnait dans la magie. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'allais creuser la question.

Je finissais par remarquer que ce vrombissement n'était pas lié à un unique point. Certes, il trouvait son origine au milieu de la route, mais il formait ensuite une piste qui s'en éloignait. Délaissant nos véhicules inappropriés au terrain, nous prenions nos bagages par réflexe et parce que j'insistais lourdement. Je guidais alors tout le groupe le long de ce fil d'Ariane. Notre courte marche ne dépassa pas dix minutes et se termina face à un mur.

Nous nous trouvions au milieu d'une sorte de clairière, ceinturée par des parois de pierre. L'unique chemin d'accès slalomait entre les arbres et les parois. Après m'avoir suivi aveuglément jusqu'à cette impasse, Aurélie et Julie semblaient s'impatienter. Quand à Yann, il attendait en silence à l'entrée du chemin.

Je me questionnais sur la signification de ce mur quand une vague de magie envahît la clairière. Le souffle coupé, je tombais sur les genoux, bientôt suivi par Yann. Haèn et Athyos s'affolaient également, oppressés par cette énergie. Quand à Julie et Aurélie, elles vinrent immédiatement voir ce qu'il nous arrivait, ne semblant pas le moins du monde affectées. Mais il était impossible de leur expliquer l'origine de notre malaise. D'abord parce que la Loi nous en empêchait, et ensuite parce que nous ne connaissions pas l'origine de cette magie étouffante.

Heureusement, Yann et moi parvenions à nous redresser, à grand coup d'effort et non sans chanceler. Mais tandis que nous étions là, à deux doigts de nous effondrer à nouveau, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la petite clairière de pierre. Pris de panique, nous scrutions la zone, tous nos sens en alerte, luttant contre la nausée qui nous gagnait. Nous apercevions alors l'origine de ces troubles, une forme apparaissant furtivement derrière arbres et rochers tandis qu'elle s'approchait progressivement. Une forme humaine, toute vêtue de rouge.

L'homme, car s'en était un, apparu enfin dans la clairière. Il était brun, grand, la vingtaine, et portait un long manteau de cuir rouge pareil à un cache-poussière. Nos sens magiques, assaillis par tant de puissance, nous le montraient comme nimbé d'une lumière sombre et glacée. L'inconnu nous toisa un moment, puis nous adressa la parole sur un ton méprisant.

_« C'est de vous deux que je devais me méfier ? Incroyable, vos maîtres ont bien mal choisi. Vous êtes pathétiques, même pas capables de résister à si peu d'énergie. Je pensais tomber enfin sur un adversaire à ma hauteur et je ne découvre que deux cloportes. Mes amis vont s'occuper de vous. Je ne voudrais pas me salir les mains._

…_A…A…..Attends….._

_Reste là…._

_Tiens, vous arrivez encore à parler ?_

_Qui...qui es-tu ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Je ne suis que le noble soldat de mes maîtres. Je les sers dans leur guerre contre ceux des Cieux._

_Tu es…. comme nous ?_

_Non, vous êtes pitoyable. Mes maîtres m'ont rendu grand. Je suis un Isalko'yuména, un Destructeur de Temps. Devant moi, vous n'êtes que des microbes. Devant mes maîtres, vous n'existez pas. _

_Dis-nous...ton nom._

_Je suis le vide et la nuit. Je suis votre fin. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Thanatos. Adieux petits héros, que votre agonie soit longue et douloureuse. »_

Thanatos nous laissa agenouillés au milieu de la clairière, tremblants. Il s'éloigna et disparut entre les arbres. Le sentiment d'oppression qui nous clouait sur place disparut rapidement et nous commencions à reprendre notre souffle. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être fini.

Un son retentît dans le lointain. Un son bestial et primaire formé des hurlements d'une multitude d'ombrages. Une horde, ce fumier nous avait envoyé une horde entière.

_« Ce type était cinglé, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Pas le… pas le temps de parler._

_Planquez-vous._

_Quoi ?_

_Ils arrivent._

_Qui ?_

_Ses amis._

_Un tas de monstres._

_Yann, tu peux mettre les filles à l'abri ?_

_J'aimerais bien, mais la Loi sera pas d'accord. En plus si il y a un copieur, on lui fournit ça tranquillement._

_Merde, c'est vrai. Bon, Aurélie, prend un Sig et tous les chargeurs qu'on a. Julie, prend la carabine à plomb dans mon sac. Armez-vous et allez vous mettre derrière. Yann et moi on les retient. Tirez seulement si la vue est dégagée._

_On va s'en sortir ?_

_Je sais pas, mais je l'espère._

_On fera ce qu'on pourra._

_Donc on va peut-être tous mourir ce soir ?_

_Exact._

_Alors faut que je fasse un truc. »_

Julie se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa, une fois de plus. J'essayais même pas de la retenir, ce n'était plus la peine de prendre des pincettes puisqu'on risquait de ne pas voir le soleil se coucher. Aurélie sembla choquée, Yann se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

_« Si jamais on devait mourir ce soir, j'aurai été déçue de n'avoir pas fait ça._

_Moi aussi._

_Profitez tant que vous pourrez, ils ne sont pas loin._

_C'est ça, bécotez-vous. Je vous rappelle qu'on va tous mourir. »_

Les filles saisirent leurs armes et se mirent à l'abri au fond de la clairière, emportant nos sacs. Yann sortit son épée de gobelin et se mit en garde. Je n'avais plus que mon poignard mais j'espérais bien moissonner quelques ombrages.

Soudain le phénomène que j'avais ressenti auparavant s'amplifia. Le bourdonnement devint sifflement, aigu, strident, un chant, un appel. La horde approchait mais l'appel se fit plus insistant. Mon cœur me suppliait de rester, la magie m'ordonnait de partir.

_« Tu le sens Athyos ?_

_**Évidemment, nous sommes liés.**_

_Tu sais ce que c'est ? _

_**Non.**_

_Quoi, ça a recommencé ?_

_**Mais je veux le savoir.**_

_Il faudrait les laisser seuls. Je dois pouvoir résister._

_**Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas. Cet appel nous est adressé, nous devons y répondre.**_

_Vous allez pas partir maintenant. Haèn tu sais ce qu'ils ont ?_

_**Non, mais ils ont pas l'air de plaisanter.**_

_Tu as raison Athyos, on doit y aller. »_

Je rangeais mon couteau et retournais au fond de la clairière. Yann me regardait, sans savoir quoi dire. Aurélie et Julie semblaient perdues, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

_« Tu pars ?_

_Maintenant ?_

_Tu vas où ? Et comment ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

…_... Je vais où le chant me mène. »_

Je m'approchais de la paroi, apposais ma main à sa surface et m'enfonçais dans le roc, sous le regard ébahi de mes compagnons. Au loin, la Horde progressait.


	21. 20 - La horde

_La horde_

L'appel résonnait sur les parois.

L'épreuve était une labyrinthe de proportion démentielle, colossale, cosmique. Je l'arpentais depuis vingt minutes, et pourtant je n'avais emprunté que les bonnes routes. Mes pas suivaient le chant du dédale. Il était grave, puissant. Un appel venant du fond des âges, une mélodie immémoriale. Athyos semblait en transe, en résonance avec le chant mystique. Quand à moi je ne sentais plus mon corps, j'étais guidé par l'appel et bravais tous les dangers de cet immense piège.

J'atteignais enfin le centre du dédale, reprenais le contrôle de mon corps et pouvais jeter un coup d'œil sur la salle où je me trouvais.

La pièce était entourée de colonnes magistrales, lesquelles atteignaient le plafond qui trônait à bien sept mètres de hauteur. Le sol entièrement marbré était décoré de braseros qui formaient une allée depuis la porte jusqu'au fond de la salle, droit sur un escalier. En haut des marches se trouvait un autel. Il était intégralement recouvert d'un métal luisant de couleur argentée projetant des reflets verts sombres sur les murs. Je m'en approchais et le chant devint murmure. Le couloir disparut et la pièce se retrouva isolée. Athyos recouvra alors ses esprits.

_**« Où est-ce qu'on est ?**_

_Je sais pas vraiment. Je pense que ça pourrait être un des autels dont tu m'avais parlé._

_**J'en ai bien l'impression.**_

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'autel n'a appelé que moi ? Pourquoi il n'a pas aussi attiré Yann ?_

_**Je n'en sais rien.**_

_À quoi ça pourrait être dû ?_

_**C'est peut-être à cause de moi. À cause de mon pouvoir je veux dire.**_

_Tu penses que l'autel réagirait à ta présence ?_

_**C'est une possibilité.**_

_**Ce n'est pas une possibilité. C'est exactement ça.**_

_Mais, qui parle ?_

_**Je suis l'essence du Kan'yuména qui a érigé cet autel.**_

_**Son essence, comme moi ?**_

_**Non, tu es la magie de ce Kan'yuména. Moi je ne suis plus qu'une ombre du passé, une Rémanence de ce que j'ai été, scellée à jamais dans cette gangue de pierre.**_

_Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ?_

_**Vous êtes liés par le sang à celui que je considère comme mon maître, la personne qui m'a montré la voie de la magie. Je devais vous aider.**_

_Liés par le sang ? Un ancêtre à moi était un Kan'yuména?_

_**C'était il y a de nombreuses générations. Et aujourd'hui, je vous ai amené en ces lieux afin de rembourser ma dette.**_

_Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?_

_**Vous avez besoin de nous ?**_

_**Non, c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi.**_

_Comment ça ?_

_**Vous n'êtes pas en phase.**_

_En phase ?_

_**Votre pouvoir vient de votre union. Vous êtes des êtres liés.**_

_Et alors ?_

_**Vous ne l'êtes pas assez. Vous vous considérés encore comme deux personnalités indépendantes. Ils vous faut aller au delà.**_

_Et comment fait-on ?_

_**Vous pouvez nous l'enseigner ?**_

_**Je ne peux pas. Vous devez y arriver vous-même. Mais je peux faciliter votre évolution.**_

_Comment ?_

_**Je vais vous enseigner un glyphe utilisé pour la méditation. Il vous plongera dans une transe profonde. Vous guérirez de vos lésions psychiques.**_

_Génial. Et en quoi ça va m'aider ?_

_**Ce glyphe a une autre utilité, mais c'est à vous de la découvrir. Après seulement, vous trouverez la réponse à votre question. Ou non.**_

_**Et ça nous prendra longtemps ? Nous avons des amis à secourir.**_

_Je les ai abandonnés pour répondre à votre appel. Je les ai laissés seuls face à une horde d'Ombrages. J'entends bien y retourner à temps pour les sauver._

_**Cela ne dépend que de vous, votre lien est puissant et vous devez le dompter. Vous pouvez rester en transe pendant quelques minutes, ou des siècles entiers.**_

_**Des siècles ? Nous n'avons pas des siècles devant nous.**_

_On a plus aucun moyen de sortir, et je suppose que tu ne nous libéreras que si nous réussissons. N'est-ce pas Casper ?_

_**Je me dois de finir ce que j'ai initié.**_

_Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Athyos ?_

_ **On a pas vraiment le choix non ?**_

_En effet, mais je te le demande quand même._

_**Je pense qu'on doit le faire. Pour eux comme pour nous.**_

_Très bien. Montres-moi donc ce glyphe, espèce de fantôme à la noix. Je suis dehors dans 10 minutes._

_**Comme tu le désires jeune insolent. Bonne chance. »**_

Un glyphe lumineux apparut sur l'autel. Un losange entourant une spirale. Je le traçais dans mon cercle de sort, où il pulsa d'une lumière bleue turquoise. Je le faisais glisser vers mon avant-bras et glissais à mon tour dans les ténèbres.

De leur côté, Yann, Aurélie et Julie rencontraient quelques difficultés. La Horde les avait atteints depuis vingt minutes et ils commençaient à s'essouffler. Un combat d'une heure le jour précédent avait profondément touché le mental de Yann, tout comme le mien il faut bien l'avouer. On ne passe pas une heure entière à trancher un être vivant en lambeaux au milieu d'une mare de sang sans garder quelques séquelles en guise de trophée. Le combat, court mais intense, qu'il avait mené contre la première ligne de la horde venait d'aggraver ces séquelles et d'y ajouter une multitude de blessures physiques. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de craquer.

Aurélie était facilement impressionnable, et voir quinze chiens de l'enfer se faire tailler en pièce à coup d'épée était une expérience somme toute assez impressionnante. Tuer une créature sans défense la répugnait, mais perdre la vie également. Elle avait donc agit en partie contre sa nature en tuant quatre chiens noirs avec son Sig Sauer. Elle continuait de serrer son pistolet alors que le dernier adversaire avait mordu la poussière depuis 3 minutes, ses mains tremblant sous le poids du métal.

Julie était une battante. Les nombreux coups qu'elle avait tirés avec la carabine avaient mit à terre une demi-douzaine d'ennemis et blessé de nombreux autres, facilitant le travail de Yann. Elle avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire et d'une précision à faire pâlir de jalousie Guillaume Tell en personne. J'apprendrais plus tard qu'elle s'exerçait au tir avec son chasseur de père depuis ses 10 ans. Toutefois, malgré ces débuts exemplaires, un molosse avait réussi à contourner Yann et à atteindre Julie d'un coup de griffe dans le bras. Ses derniers tirs s'étaient avérés beaucoup moins précis et son chemisier s'était peu à peu imbibé de sang.

Décompte final. 25 molosses hurlants, ou plutôt 25 corps de molosses hurlants, jonchaient la clairière.

La horde n'en avait malheureusement pas fini avec le groupe déjà exténué. Le corps principal de cette armée obscure pénétra dans la clairière. Trois loups géants flanqués de deux douzaines de gobelins. Le combat reprît et s'intensifia, la lame et les projectiles traçant des lignes rouges sur toute la clairière, remplissant ce lieu d'une histoire grandiose.

Yann s'affairait à blesser les loups et écartait les gobs quand ils devenaient trop envahissants. Julie disposait d'une importante réserve de plomb et criblait donc les gobs dès qu'elle disposait d'un angle de tir satisfaisant. Aurélie ne disposant plus que de deux chargeurs, elle visait exclusivement les monstres qui mettaient Yann en situation critique ou ceux qui attaquaient par derrière.

Yann récupéra rapidement une deuxième épée de gobelin, puis en jeta une en direction de chacune des filles, dans la perspective d'un combat au corps à corps. Armé de deux lames, Yann marqua les corps de ses adversaires de centaines de coupures. Les gobelins tombèrent rapidement, pour ne plus laisser que les loups. Leur cuir était épais et les lames de parvenaient à s'enfoncer que très superficiellement. Les plombs rebondissaient sur leur peau et les balles de Sig ne parvenaient qu'à pénétrer la chair tendre, s'arrêtant aux muscles. Cet échec rendît le groupe bavard.

_« Mais c'est quoi ces trucs ?_

_Des loups Géants._

_Je vois, merci. Mais comment s'en débarrasse ?_

_J'ai roulé sur un de ces trucs avec un 4x4._

_J'ai pas ça en réserve._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? _

_On improvise._

_Chouette, comment ?_

_Yann et moi on les retient, vois dans les sacs si on a pas quelque chose d'utile._

_Commences par celui de Matt, il accumule sans arrêt des trucs et des machins._

_J'y vais._

_Alors, y a quoi ?_

_De la bouffe, des couverts, des armes sans chargeurs, des fringues, un ordi, des allumettes,..._

_Inutile, quoi d'autre ?_

_Un appareil photo, deux bouquins, du ….. du sang, des dents, des griffes, de l'alcool à désinfecter, des bandages…_

_Attends. Alcool et allumettes, ça peut marcher non ?_

_Oui, mais ça reste dangereux. Il y a rien de mieux dans les autres sacs ?_

_Je vois pas non._

_Bon, alors on les flambe._

_Aurélie, fais vraiment gaffe avec l'alcool. Essayes de faire plusieurs torches avec des bouts de bandages ou les vêtements de Matt._

_Il m'en voudra si je me sers de ses fringues._

_Il n'est pas là donc il a pas à se plaindre. Vas-y. »_

Aurélie s'empressa d'imbiber d'alcool certains de mes t-shirts et les jeta aux loups. Ceux-ci firent l'erreur de donner des coups de patte dedans. Les vêtements se coincèrent entre leurs griffes.

Yann battit en retraite à côté de Julie et Aurélie, saisît la boite d'allumette et en fit craquer une. Il lança un dernier regard aux loups, puis mit le feu aux bandages restants et leur projeta au visage. Une bonne odeur de roussi envahie la clairière tandis que la fourrure des loups prenait feu, poussant les bêtes à s'agiter dans tous les sens dans un espoir vain d'échapper au brasier. Des flammes impressionnantes s'élevaient, accompagnées de hurlements. Les râles des créatures se firent entendre de longues minutes durant puis le silence retomba. Là où auparavant s'étaient tenus trois loups visiblement immortels, il ne restait que des tas de cendres et des os noircis. Les quelques t-shirts et l'alcool n'étaient pas suffisants pour atteindre ce genre de résultat, la fourrure de loup géant était apparemment un très bon combustible.

La tension qui régnait retomba. Yann s'effondra sur place. Julie poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser contre la paroi. Quand à Aurélie, elle resta debout un moment avant de tomber sur le dos. Ils commençaient à souffler, espérant que le pire était passé, mais il restait à venir. Un rugissement cataclysmique se fit entendre, mettant fin à leur éphémère sensation de triomphe. Le message était clair, le général en chef de la horde venait finir ce que ses troupes n'avaient pu faire et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

_Y a rien à faire. On meurt le sourire aux lèvres._

_Ravie de vous avoir connu, c'était chouette._

_Je suis d'accord, on a bien rigolé._

_Mesdemoiselles, je suis fier d'avoir fait parti de notre petit groupe. _

_On l'est tous, j'aurai juste aimé revoir Matt avant la fin. »_


	22. 21 - Evolution

_Évolution_

Aurélie, Julie et Yann s'étaient installés côte à côté au milieu de la clairière. Les sacs avaient été réunis et leur servaient de coussins. Ils attendaient patiemment la mort. Yann et Julie perdaient leur sang, Aurélie chantait doucement pour passer le temps. Le rugissement grandissait de minute en minute et devenait assourdissant. Il couvrit bientôt les chants d'Aurélie et toutes les autres paroles qu'elle tenta de prononcer. Les filles se serrèrent dans leurs bras puis en firent de même avec Yann. Il souffla ses adieux et ses remerciements à Haèn. Julie murmura une dernière fois son amour pour Matt, espérant qu'il l'entendrait, puis elle regarda la faucheuse dans les yeux.

L'être qui venait d'entrer dans la clairière était de taille humanoïde, de corpulence moyenne, avec deux cornes effilées d'un blanc nacré enfoncées dans son crâne rougeoyant. Son corps entier semblait habité d'un feu infernal, des flammes enveloppaient ses jambes et ses mains. Il irradiait une force phénoménale.

C'était un démon !

L'ombrage approcha et regarda les trois pitoyables humains qui se trouvaient là. Ils étaient frêles, méprisables, sans défense face à lui. Ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'une poussière sur l'échiquier qu'était la guerre qui se profilait. Il poussa un cri retentissant, puis approcha de ses victimes. Il allait les effacer de l'équation. Il décolla de quelques mètres, leva les bras et créa une sphère incandescente. La sphère gagna en luminosité, puis le démon balança son bras avec force et propulsa la boule de feu vers le centre de la clairière. La sphère accéléra puis tout devint blanc.

Le démon attendit que la lumière se dissipe. Il s'attendait à ne trouver qu'un cratère fumant. Mais certainement pas à voir la clairière intacte et les humains dans un autre état que celui de gaz. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer ? Qu'était devenue sa sphère ? Il reçut sa réponse sous la forme d'un éclair d'énergie bleu et noir lui traversant l'épaule.

Quel pouvoir surprenant. Le rayon avait traversé son champ de force sans aucun souci. Le démon chuta et s'interrogea. Qui pouvait posséder un pouvoir aussi développé ? Et surtout, comment cet être pouvait se trouver là, juste sous ses yeux, sans être détecté par ses sens magiques hyper-développés ? Qui était donc cet être à l'apparence humaine qui dégageait autant d'énergie magique que la pleine lune ? Qui était ce jeune arrogant qui venait lui retirer ses nouveaux jouets ? Ces questions étaient sans importance, il allait lui faire payer.

Le démon contrôla sa chute et atterrit sur ses pieds. Il s'enveloppa de flammes et se jeta sur son ennemi. Celui-ci se contenta de lever le bras et de projeter un nouvel éclair sur le démon, lui forant un trou dans la poitrine. Le démon cracha un flot de sang noir épais et tomba à genoux. Il observa cet opposant qui l'avait terriblement énervé. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus sombres, l'être était visiblement humain. Mais son âme libérait des flots d'énergie. De longues langues de magie noires et bleues lui couraient sur le corps et se concentraient sur ses mains.

Le démon décolla subitement. Ses flammes remplirent les trous qu'il avait à l'épaule et au torse et les refermèrent. Il étendit ensuite ses flammes autour de lui. Il se concentra, insufflant sa propre essence dans ce cocon de magie, puis il le projeta vers l'intrus. Il voulait l'éradiquer, l'effacer, le tuer. Le sortilège disparut à nouveau, frappé par un rayon noir et bleu. Le démon avait calculé la cadence de tir de l'inconnu et s'apprêtait à relancer son sort à plus courte distance quand son ennemi disparut subitement. Le démon secoua la tête en tout sens, cherchant à localiser cet insupportable empêcheur-de-tuer-en-rond. Puis il se retourna.

L'être se tenait face à lui, au milieu des cieux, en lévitation. Il l'observait. L'être avança subitement son bras droit et murmura quelques mots :

_« C'est l'heure de dégager. Et ne t'avises pas de revenir !»_

Un véritable déluge d'éclairs noirs bleutés s'abattit sur le démon. Il se volatilisa et seules ses cornes touchèrent terre. L'être étrange descendît des cieux et les saisît. Les langues de magie disparurent de son corps, puis il s'adressa aux humains :

_« Alors, vous pouvez vraiment pas vous passer de moi, hein. Il suffit que je m'absente une petite demi-heure et vous vous retrouvez en situation critique. Sérieusement, vous faites comment ? Allez, tirez pas cette tête, vous êtes pas contents de me voir ? Franchement je suis déçu, je m'attendais à mieux comme retrouvailles. Mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Bon vous allez continuer à me fixer avec vos yeux de merlans frits ou vous allez vous lever ? »_

Matt était de retour.

_« Que… Matt ? C'est vraiment toi ?_

_Qui tu veux que ça soit, un ours en deltaplane ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Mais, où est-ce que tu étais ?_

_Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_On peut remettre ça à plus tard non ? Aurélie, Julie, vous êtes maintenant à largement plus que trois. Ça devrait être rapide. Dès que ça commencera, Yann pourra se soigner tranquillement. Ensuite nous pourrons parler._

_Ok, mais t'as intérêt à ce que ça soit convainquant._

_C'est sympa d'être revenu._

_Sympa ? J'avais pas l'intention de vous laisser tu sais._

_Merci Matt, de nous avoir sauvées. _

_Je vous devais bien ça. Maintenant reposez-vous les filles. Vu la masse de monstres et d'énergie ça va être fulgurant pour vous._

_C'est bon, on va b…._

_Julie, qu'est-ce que tu ….._

_Hé ben, ça c'est rapide._

_Tu l'as dis._

_Tu as utilisé la magie devant elles, tu vas avoir des problèmes._

_Non, aucun souci. Je t'expliquerai après. Traces le glyphe de soin, et rajoutes celui-là. Regarde, comme ça._

_C'est pour quoi faire ?_

_Méditation, une sorte de soin psychique. Crois moi, ça soulage._

_C'est bon de te revoir._

_Je pense pareil. Dors bien Yann, tu en as besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille. »_

Le silence retombait dans la clairière, le récent combat laissant place à une sieste générale. Malgré cela, l'endroit restait saccagé, si bien que je décidais d'y remédier. Je rassemblais les corps d'ombrages et y faisais des prélèvements. Je poursuivais en stockant les épées de gobelins, rangeais mon sac totalement défait et le disposais avec ceux de mes acolytes. Je m'asseyais ensuite près de mes camarades endormis, me concentrais, et utilisais le glyphe de téléportation.

L'instant d'après, je réapparaissais à l'hôtel que nous avions occupé la nuit précédente amenant avec moi mes amis et leurs sacs. Je réalisais un trajet supplémentaire pour nos motos, puis un dernier pour tous les ombrages morts que je disposais sur la place du village. J'installais ensuite le groupe de marmotte dans leurs lits respectifs. J'en profitais pour poser un baiser sur le front de Julie qui sourît dans son sommeil. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être arrivé à temps pour la sauver... pour les sauver tous.

Cet espèce d'esprit détraqué avait été impressionné par la rapidité dont j'avais fais preuve pour me lier à Athyos. Il m'avait fallu à peine dix minutes pour comprendre l'autre utilisation de son glyphe. Bien plus que de la méditation, le sort permettait de prendre corps dans son propre esprit et de rejoindre son monde intérieur, une représentation physique de son état mental.

J'avais rapidement trouvé mon autre moi et nous nous étions liés, encore plus rapidement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fusion à proprement parlé, mais d'une propension à penser les mêmes choses, réaliser les mêmes actes, avoir les mêmes besoins, les mêmes désirs... une communion mentale, une sorte de mimétisme. Notre volonté de porter secours à nos amis nous avait unis dans un même état d'esprit.

Le fantôme m'expliqua après coup, malgré mes commentaires désobligeants, que nous avions en fait commencé à ne faire qu'un avant même d'utiliser le glyphe de méditation, tant nous voulions quitter le labyrinthe. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pourrai pas l'expliquer aux autres.

Loi magique n°2 : La voie menant aux pouvoirs supérieurs ne peut être divulguée.

Je hais les lois magiques.

Aurélie et Julie restèrent dans le cirage pendant des heures. Yann se réveilla au bout d'un temps et replongea presque aussitôt. Sa guérison s'était achevée mais il avait besoin de récupérer de l'utilisation des deux glyphes. Je restais seul, à veiller sur eux, jusqu'en milieu de soirée. Tous mes comateux se réveillèrent, presque simultanément, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure.

Aurélie et Julie irradiaient toutes deux de magie. Yann était reposé, serein. Ils se levèrent sans un mot, allèrent se changer, puis virent s'asseoir face à moi dans le salon. Ils se concertèrent du regard, puis Yann se pencha sur la table, me fixa intensément et me dit :

_« Raconte. »_

Je poussais un petit soupir, puis les regardais tour à tour.

_« Je suppose que je vais pas y couper._

_Certainement pas. Maintenant on sait tout._

_Parfaitement._

_Tu ne peux plus évoquer la loi pour éviter une question gênante. _

_Donc parle._

_Bon, vous voulez savoir quoi ?_

_Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ?_

_Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

_Où tu es allé ?_

_L'un après l'autre je vous prie. Je suis dans l'incapacité de démêler l'enchevêtrement de vos interrogations incessantes._

_Arrête de faire des phrases pour reculer l'inévitable._

_Accouche, on est toute ouïe._

_Bon, ok. Je suis parti parce que je devais partir._

_Explique._

_J'ai été appelé._

_Où ça et par qui ?_

_À un autel, par la rémanence d'un ancien Kan'yuména._

_Un autel ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Vos magies ne vous en ont pas parlé ?_

_Haèn oui, mais rapidement._

_Isis ne m'a rien dit._

_Aéro non plus. En fait il a presque pas parlé._

_Vous voyez les filles, il y a des autels disséminés de par le monde. Ils sont dissimulés par magie et renferment des glyphes._

_Donc, tu as trouvé un de ces autels ?_

_Je l'ai pas trouvé, j'y ai été attiré._

_Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ?_

_Je peux pas entrer dans les détails._

_Y a pas de raison, on est tous mages maintenant._

_Oui, mais je ne suis plus tout à fait comme vous. Du coup, la deuxième Loi m'interdit de vous divulguer certaines choses. _

_Encore ?_

_Mais c'est pas vrai._

_Si, désolé._

_Bon, pas de détails. Mais en gros, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là-bas ?_

_Alors, dans l'ordre : un fantôme agaçant, le glyphe de méditation que je t'ai donné et une chose encore plus importante._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Moi. »_


	23. 22 - Un groupe uni

_Un groupe uni_

_« Comment ça « toi » ?_

_Tu t'es trouvé ?_

_C'est ça. Enfin, on s'est trouvé._

_C'est quoi ce merdier encore ?_

_Je vais résumer, sinon y en a pour des heures. J'ai accès au pouvoir d'Athyos._

_Athyos ?_

_C'est ta magie, c'est ça ?_

_Exact._

_Tu contrôles ton pouvoir ?_

_Comment tu as fais ?_

_Je ne peux pas vous le dire._

_Loi n°2 ?_

_Voilà._

_C'est toujours aussi chiant._

_C'est le pouvoir d'Athyos que tu as utilisé sur le démon tout à l'heure ?_

_Oui, notre pouvoir._

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas enfreint la première Loi ?_

_C'est vrai ça. Tu as utilisé ta magie devant nous alors qu'on n'était pas encore des Kan'yuménas._

_La réponse est dans la phrase que tu viens de prononcer._

_Hein ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Je n'ai pas utilisé la magie. J'ai utilisé ma magie._

_Je vois pas la différence._

_Cette magie là fait partie de moi. C'est une extension de mon corps, au même titre que mes bras ou mes jambes. Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut exister une loi qui t'interdise d'utiliser, mettons, ta jambe gauche ?_

_Donc, vu que c'est ta magie, tu l'utilises quand tu veux ?_

_Même devant des humains ?_

_C'est ça._

_Mais tu peux toujours pas en parler._

_Au moins, je ne suis plus bridé quand je veux protéger quelqu'un à qui je tiens._

_Et, c'est quoi le pouvoir d'Athyos ?_

_Ouais, t'as encore rien dis._

_**Tu permets Matt ?**_

_Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. »_

Une brume noir bleutée se détacha de mon bras droit et plana jusqu'aux côtés du groupe. Elle s'épaissît, se condensa, puis se dissipa d'un seul coup. En laissant un cadeau.

À côté de moi se tenait maintenant un Athyos personnifié, portant un costard noir et arborant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il en jetait grave.

_« Mais…._

_Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_C'est qui ça ?_

_Tu es … Athyos ?_

_**Exact, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Yann, ravi de te voir.**_

_Comment c'est possible ?_

_**C'est depuis que je, enfin qu'on, contrôle notre pouvoir.**_

_C'est un genre d'image ?...de projection ?_

_**Non. C'est un vrai corps.**_

_C'est classe non ?_

_Oui, très. Bon alors, ce pouvoir ?_

_C'est vrai, expliquez-nous._

_Marre d'attendre. Et pourquoi le costard ?_

_Du calme, bande d'excités._

_**Pour le costard, je sais pas vraiment. Je suis comme ça et c'est tout. Pour ce qui est de mon pouvoir, disons que je suis un peu comme une batterie.**_

_Comment ça ?_

_**Je peux insuffler mon énergie dans à peu près n'importe quoi. Je fournis en magie et ce que j'ai visé fait quasiment ce que je veux.**_

_Et comment vous avez eu le démon ?_

_Je me suis servi de mon Sig._

_Mais tu m'avais donné tes chargeurs._

_Pas besoin de chargeurs, je suis une pile._

_Donc à la place des balles, t'as tiré de la magie ?_

_**C'est ça.**_

_Et pour le coup de la lévitation ? _

_C'est vrai que tu volais._

_Je ne volais pas à proprement parler, je marchais sur de l'air solide. J'envoyais de la magie dans mes jambes pour accélérer et dans l'air pour l'opacifier._

_**C'était un genre de Dash quoi.**_

_C'est cool comme pouvoir._

_Carrément._

_Tu nous montres ?_

_Si vous voulez, mais pas en intérieur. Sur la place plutôt._

_Au fait, comment on est arrivé là ?_

_Je vous ai amené._

_Avec quoi ?_

_Le glyphe de téléportation de Yann._

_Tu as réussi à l'utiliser ?_

_Téléportation, pratique._

_C'est avec ça que vous avez amené les corps d'ombrages sur Paris ?_

_Oui._

_Mais comment tu as fais pour le faire fonctionner ? Ton maximum était à peine de trois mètres._

_Comme pour le reste, j'ai activé le glyphe avec mon pouvoir._

_Je vois pas là._

_Je suis paumée aussi._

_Bon, je repars du début. La magie primordiale, celle que tu emploies par l'intermédiaire des glyphes, c'est un recours à la fois à ta propre magie et à celle du monde autour de toi. Mis à part pour les glyphes liés, qui ne consument que ta magie._

_Ça, d'accord._

_Donc , pour tout autre glyphe, tu utilises ta propre énergie de Kan'yuména pour provoquer une sorte de cristallisation de la magie naturelle qui t'entoure. C'est comme ça que tu formes le tracé du glyphe. À ce moment là, il agit comme une sorte d'aimant et attire encore plus d'énergie. Elle prend une configuration particulière et ça aboutit à une capacité unique, comme ma vitesse, tes ailes ou nos armes anti-ombrages. Jusque là c'est tout bon ?_

_Oui, et alors ?_

_Mon pouvoir agit directement comme un aimant et trace le glyphe tout seul._

_Et alors ?_

_Ben, bizarrement, c'est le fait de maintenir tracé un glyphe de magie étrangère qui épuise. Et pas le fait d'utiliser ton énergie ou l'effet du glyphe en lui-même. Donc mon pouvoir me permet d'éviter toute la partie fatigue, j'ai plus qu'à accueillir l'effet._

_C'est génial ce truc._

_Pour en revenir à ta question Yann, je vais t'apprendre que si tes glyphes n'ont normalement presque pas d'effet quand je les utilise, c'est parce qu'ils consomment de la magie naturelle, contrairement à ceux auxquels je suis lié qui sont entièrement tracés et alimentés par mon énergie de Kan'yuména. Mais avec mon petit système, j'alimente moi-même tous les glyphes. C'est pour ça que je peux faire …. ça. »_

Je me concentrais et nous réapparaissions au milieu de la place du village. Juste à côté des corps d'ombrages.

_« C'est... incroyable._

_Attends, tu as même plus besoin de tracer le glyphe ?_

_Ils se tracent toujours, mais je me sers de mon pouvoir. Je me concentre et ma magie trace direct dans mon Lien. Et puisqu'ils sont entièrement alimentés par mon pouvoir, ils sont considérés, au même titre que lui, comme une extension de moi-même. Donc tant que le traçage en lui-même est masqué, je peux utiliser les glyphes devant témoins._

_Excellent._

_Très pratique._

_À ce niveau là, c'est pas franchement de la triche ?_

_**Oui, carrément.**_

_Hé, mais tu as aussi ramené les ombrages ?_

_Oui. Avec nos sacs et nos motos._

_Même les motos ?_

_En une seule fois ?_

_Non, en trois._

_Attends, tu maîtrises mon glyphe presque aussi bien que moi ?_

_Pour l'instant, oui. Mais je pense qu'on peut encore s'améliorer tout les deux._

_Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais elle arrive cette démonstration ?_

_Elle arrive. T'es près Athyos ?_

_**Toujours près.**_

_Vous avez déjà vu les tirs au Sig Sauer, donc pour ce test, je vais plutôt prendre mon couteau. J'ai pas encore essayé, on va bien voir ce qui se passe. »_

J'en appelais à ma magie, Athyos perdait son corps physique et se fondait à nouveau en moi. Les tatouages sur mon bras droit s'animaient alors, s'emparant de mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Les langues de magie bleues et noires réapparaissaient sur mon corps, mes yeux brillaient d'un bleu profond.

Je saisissais le poignard de chasse que je portais depuis le début du voyage, et j'y insufflais ma magie. Le métal entra subitement en fusion et commença à se distordre. Je me retrouvais rapidement avec un sabre japonais dans la main. Un katana à la lame argenté sur laquelle couraient des centaines d'étincelles de magie. Visiblement ma passion pour les mangas avait influencée la forme de mon arme.

Je m'extasiais un instant devant cette lame magnifique, puis me choisissais une bonne cible de démonstration. Je m'approchais d'un des cadavres de gobelin et enfonçais fermement ma lame dans son abdomen.

La lame brilla alors d'un éclat blanc et pénétra le corps sans aucune résistance. Le gobs fut masqué un instant par le flash de lumière puis réapparu... proprement coupé en deux. À la place de la moitié inférieure du buste se trouvait un trou net qui s'enfonçait d'un bon mètre dans le sol. Ah, et des viscères. Ce sabre coupait bien.

Aurélie, Julie et Yann me regardèrent fixement. Il y eu un temps de flottement de dix secondes sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit fait, puis Julie courut vers moi et se jeta à mon cou en m'embrassant.

_« Décidément, t'es le meilleur._

_Fais gaffe, ça coupe._

_Hooo, pitié. Faites ça ailleurs._

_Héhé. »_

J'annulais mon sort, faisant reprendre au katana son apparence de simple couteau. Pas que je n'appréciais pas de me trimballer un second sabre, mais il était beaucoup plus radical que celui du gobelin et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de désintégrer quelqu'un par accident.

Entre notre réveil tardif et les péripéties de la journée, la nuit se rapprochait à grands pas. Peu désireux de reprendre la route, nous préférions dresser un inventaire des glyphes dont les filles avaient hérité. Aurélie et Julie n'avaient obtenues, comme Yann, que leurs trois glyphes d'affinité. Mais ceux-ci furent surprenants.

Aurélie avait hérité d'un sort nommé sobrement mandala. Une sorte de barrière magique, une sphère tissée de fils magiques qui se déployait autour d'elle. L'enchevêtrement de cercles finement ouvragés était presque hypnotisant et s'avérera par la suite être presque indestructible.

À cela s'ajoutait un glyphe de crochetage. Auré galéra un moment à le faire fonctionner, puis provoqua l'ouverture de tous les loquets du village dès qu'elle réussît à l'activer. Au premier abord, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un sort pareil, je lui demandais donc de méditer quelques instants sur une situation hypothétique impliquant un Ombrage, une arme sans munitions et un commissariat de police fermé à double tour. Après quelques instants, elle admettait enfin que ça pouvait avoir son utilité, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de le maîtriser.

Enfin, son glyphe d'arme fit apparaître la Faux du Jugement. Aurélie ne se voyait pas dans la peau d'un moissonneur mais Isis, sa magie, trouva ce glyphe parfaitement adapté. La Faux du Jugement se contentait apparemment d'arracher les âmes des ombrages qu'elle fauchait, évitant ainsi les carnages sanglants. Aurélie fût un peu rassurée.

Puis vînt le tour de Julie. La demoiselle fût d'abord ravie de pouvoir créer une sorte de trou noir. Le machin stagnait dans sa main et aspirait ce qu'elle désirait. Heureusement qu'elle n'en voulait à aucun de nous.

Elle essaya ensuite son glyphe d'arme, lequel créa une sorte d'arbalète de poignet. Aéro la nomma Fusil d'Exécution, ce que tout le monde trouva particulièrement étrange. Jusqu'à ce que l'arbalète fonde comme l'avait fait mon poignard et se change en fusil de précision. L'arme pouvait visiblement se changer en arbalète de poing, revolvers, fusils... bref, toute arme à projectile, tant que Julie pouvait l'imaginer. Les balles et autres flèches, comme pour mon Sig, étaient remplacées par de la magie pure. Le monde venait de retourner à l'époque des cow-boys, ça allait tirer sec. Julie traça alors son troisième glyphe et le fît glisser vers son cartouche.

Après être arrivé si loin dans ce journal, vous comprenez aisément qu'au vu des avantages qu'offraient les glyphes, aucun de nous ne ressentait de méfiance à leur égard. Ce qui suivit nous prît tous totalement par surprise.

Lorsque le glyphe apparu dans le cartouche, Julie poussa un cri de douleur avant de basculer vers le sol. La voyant s'effondrer, je courais la relever et la prendre dans mes bras, constatant alors l'horreur de la situation. Le glyphe semblait s'agripper au cartouche. De fines tentacules d'encre se propageaient à partir du symbole vers le reste du Lien et s'attaquaient au tatouage. Toute la partie autour de cette loge commençait à virer au rouge en laissa échapper des volutes de fumée noire et une odeur de chair brûlée. Julie fût prise de spasmes et cria à nouveau. L'horrible sortilège venait de marquer sa chair comme l'aurait fait un tison ardent, rendant le glyphe visible aux yeux de tous.

Je ne pouvais concevoir la douleur qu'elle ressentait, me contentant de serrer la jeune fille dans mes bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait. Derrière moi, Aurélie et Yann gardaient le silence. Entre deux sanglots et un haut-le-cœur provoqué par l'odeur tout simplement ignoble, je maudissais le cinglé qui avait conçu ce glyphe. Mais malgré le traumatisme qu'elle venait de traverser, Julie n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Elle commença à se remettre de cette expérience et ouvrît enfin les yeux, cherchant du réconfort auprès de visages familiers. Cependant, alors même que nous la regardions, elle ne nous voyais pas. Ses yeux n'avaient plus d'iris, ils n'était que deux globes blancs laiteux parcourus de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés. Constatant sa cécité, Julie voulut crier, mais un mutisme soudain l'en empêcha. Elle fît alors mine de se griffer le visage, incapable de comprendre ou d'accepter cette situation qui ne fît qu'empirer. Au lieu d'effleurer sa peau, ses ongles la déchirèrent, formant des lanières qui pendirent sur ses joues. Elle commença soudain à se desquamer tandis que ses ongles, cheveux et dents entreprirent de tomber.

Dit comme ça, ça paraît pas joli. Et ça ne l'était pas. Yann, Aurélie et moi ne savions pas où nous mettre ou quoi faire pour endiguer ce sort affreux. Nous ne pouvions pas couper le glyphe maintenant qu'il était gravé dans les chairs de Julie.

Constatant que ça ne s'arrêtait pas au visage, que la jeune fille allait finir entièrement dépecée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la bouger, Auré nous hurla d'aller dans l'hôtel tout en déchirant les vêtements pleins de sang sur la chair à vif de Julie. Nous nous exécutions et restions dans le hall, assis côte à côte contre un mur, supportant les pleurs d'Aurélie qui assistait seule à la suite. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis un craquement sinistre se fît entendre. Aurélie poussa un cri et nous rejoignit en pleurant.

_« Son... son bras est cassé._

_Quoi ?_

_Cassé net. »_

Un nouveau craquement retentit. Puis un autre. Tous les os de son corps se brisaient les uns après les autres. Aurélie se roula en boule près de nous, ses pleurs ne couvrant pas les horribles bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur.

Près d'une heure s'écoula, ponctuée d'occasionnels craquements. Lorsque plus un seul ne se fît entendre en près de vingt minutes, Yann se décida à jeter un coup d'œil. Il laissa échapper une exclamation et se précipita hors du bâtiment. Je secouais Aurélie et nous retournions auprès de Julie, laquelle avait l'air d'aller, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, plutôt bien. Elle semblait pouvoir voir et entendre. Ses dents, cheveux et ongles étaient intacts, ses os parfaitement formés... Ha, et elle était nue dans un état catatonique au milieu de restes de vêtements et de lambeaux de chair, baignant dans son propre sang.

Sans traîner, Yann se téléporta dans l'hôtel et ramena une serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'en couvrir. Aurélie, l'aida à se relever et l'emmena en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Yann retourna s'asseoir dans le couloir, attendant des nouvelles.

Quand à moi, je restais près des restes qu'avait laissé ce sombre rituel. Je fixais le sang et la peau pendant près de deux minutes, avant d'appeler le glyphe de tour noir d'Aurélie et de regarder la chair être aspirée jusqu'à ne plus laisser que des pavés tâchés de sang. Dans le même temps, je pleurais. Je l'avais poussée et aidée à devenir une Hors-temps... j'étais responsable de ça. Julie allait bien à présent, mais elle venait de traverser un vrai cauchemar... par ma faute. Je rejoignais Yann en ravalant mes larmes et nous attendions.

Après plus d'une heure, Aurélie vînt à notre rencontre et nous demanda de la suivre. Elle nous amena jusqu'à la chambre de Julie, où la demoiselle dormait paisiblement. Elle avait pris une douche, s'était changée, puis s'était effondrée. Aurélie nous rassura, ce n'était que de fatigue. Toutes les affreuses blessures que le glyphes lui avait infligées avaient disparu, à l'exception de la marque brûlée de son bras. Le glyphe s'était profondément enraciné et son Lien avait définitivement perdu une loge. Quand au but de cette folie, il restait obscur. Julie allait vivre avec ce glyphe, quoi qu'il fasse réellement, et rien ne pouvait être fait contre ça.

Le même sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de nous tous et, tandis que Julie et Yann sortaient pour rejoindre leurs chambres, épuisés, je restais au chevet de Julie.


	24. 23 - Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_

Lorsque Julie reprît connaissance, le petit matin pointait le bout de son nez. Elle bailla un moment, apprécia le jeu des rayons du soleil sur son visage et tourna la tête. À côté de son lit, il y avait une chaise. Sur la chaise, il y avait moi. Je dormais profondément, pourtant l'inquiétude barrait toujours mon front et tirait mes traits.

Julie me prît la main, me tirant du sommeil. J'ouvrais un œil fatigué et tombais sur son sourire. L'inquiétude disparaissait et je prenais la jeune fille dans mes bras, la serrant contre mon cœur avant de l'embrasser. Elle me retournait mon baiser avec autant de passion et nous roulions sur son lit. Lorsque enfin, nos lèvres se décollaient, je soufflais quelques mots d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

_« J'ai pensé que je te reverrais plus. Que ça allait te tuer._

_Moi aussi._

_Mais tu vas bien ?_

_Mieux maintenant._

_Ne refais plus jamais ça._

_Promis._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime. »_

Nous nous embrassions à nouveau. Longtemps.

Puis le rationnel reprît le dessus. Aurélie et Yann devait autant s'en faire que moi, il fallait les prévenir. Nous arrêtions, avec regret, pour aller les prévenir qu'elle s'était réveillé.

Heureusement, nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller très loin. Ils s'étaient tellement inquiétés, qu'ils étaient venus dormir sur la moquette, devant la porte de la chambre. Yann avait le nez en l'air et la tête d'Aurélie reposait sur son épaule. C'était presque mignon.

Julie les secoua gentiment et leurs petits yeux s'entrouvrirent. Tout ne fût plus que pleurs, joie et embrassades.

Nous nous mettions à table pour fêter tout ça comme il se devait. Tout en effleurant du bout des doigts le glyphe gravé dans sa peau, Julie entra dans le vif du sujet.

_« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?_

…_... _

_Non._

_Ton glyphe est parti en sucette._

_Ça, j'ai vu. Mais personne sait pourquoi ?_

_Non._

_Non._

_**En fait...**_

_Oui Haèn ?_

_**Je pense savoir.**_

_Vraiment ?_

_C'est quoi ?_

_**On pense, mais c'est pas sûr.**_

_Toi aussi Isis ?_

_**Ou plutôt, on espère se tromper.**_

_Balance Athyos._

_Mais allez-y bon sang._

_**En fait, c'est Aéro qui peut dire si c'est bien ce qu'on pense.**_

_Mais quoi ?_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

_Bon, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Aéro ?_

…_..._

…_**...**_

_**Aéro ?**_

…_**...**_

…_... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_Je sais pas. Hé, t'es là ?_

…_**...zkrqrrrttt kkkrhsssssszzzzzzk...krrrrht**_

_C'est normal ça ?_

_Non._

_**Faut croire qu'on avait bon.**_

_Alors, c'est quoi ?_

_**Le glyphe s'est lié à Julie.**_

_Il l'était pas déjà ?_

_**Là c'est... plus profond.**_

_**Et plus permanent.**_

_C' est quoi cette histoire ?_

_**Le glyphe fait parti d'elle maintenant. À part entière.**_

_**C'est pour ça qu'il a commencé par faire... ce qu'il a fait.**_

_**Il voyait comment elle était faite pour pouvoir s'implanter.**_

_Donc il est actif là ?_

_**Ça dépend, il peut réagir qu'à certaines conditions.**_

_**Mais c'est un automatisme, elle ne le contrôle pas. Si il doit se déclencher, il se déclenchera.**_

_Et pourquoi Aéro répond pas ?_

_**Le glyphe a totalement chamboulé le métabolisme de Julie. Ça fait des interférences et Aéro s'est pas encore habitué. Ça lui prendra un moment pour arriver à formuler une phrase.**_

_Mais du coup, ce truc... c'est plus un symbiote, ou un parasite ?_

_**Ce n'est pas dangereux. Enfin, plus maintenant.**_

_Et il fait quoi ce glyphe ?_

_**Aéro pourrait nous le dire vu qu'il le côtoie maintenant, mais pour l'instant il est pas dispo.**_

_**C'est à Julie de voir.**_

_**Tu ressens quoi ?**_

…_... Rien de spécial._

_Vraiment rien ?_

…_.. Non._

_Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_**Qu'il fait pas toujours effet.**_

_**Et que ça risque rien pour l'instant.**_

_Mais si le glyphe s'active alors qu'on affronte des ombrages et qu'elle se retrouve à Tombouctou ?_

_**Si le glyphe fait un truc débile au milieu du combat, faudra faire avec.**_

_Et comment on gère si ça la fait balancer des sorts devant des gens normaux ?_

_**T'inquiète Matt, le glyphe fait maintenant autant partie d'elle que notre pouvoir. La Loi ne fera rien contre.**_

_C'est déjà ça._

_J'ai une dernière question._

_**Oui ?**_

_Si j'essaye de copier ce glyphe. Il me fera pareil ?_

…_**... Honnêtement... j'en sais rien. »**_

Génial. Un glyphe sadique et possiblement parasite dont les effets étaient inconnus. J'étais pas chaud-chaud pour tenter le coup.

Après un instant de flottement, nous décidions de passer à autre chose. Le plus urgent, c'était la suite des opérations.

Que faire à présent ? Allait-on toujours sur Paris pour rejoindre Marc et les autres survivants ?

Leur situation était vraiment inconfortable. Ils étaient vulnérables et surtout, humains. Nous en discutions quelques minutes, avant de formuler une évidence qui serait dure à leur faire avaler. Ils devaient partir. Évoluer pour, peut-être, revenir lorsqu'ils seraient en mesure de se défendre. Avec le nombre grandissant d'ombrages et Thanatos, la situation irait en empirant.

Ils faudrait le leur dire, mais pas tout de suite. Il fallait réfléchir à un moyen efficace de le leur dire, un moyen de les aider à traverser tout ça.

Et pour commencer, j'avais bien une petite idée. J'expliquais mes intentions, laissais Yann et les filles plancher sur un discours et me préparais à rendre une petite visite à Marc. J'allais m'emparais des épées de gobelins en rab, les roulais dans un drap dérobé à l'hôtel et téléportais le paquet directement au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Je suivais peu après, en compagnie des corps d'ombrages.

Mon apparition fut remarquée. Je bousculais un chercheur qui passait par là tandis que les cadavres se matérialisaient légèrement au dessus de l'estrade. Ils provoquèrent un beau boucan en s'écrasant et l'attention se porta rapidement sur moi. Quelques personnes semblèrent me reconnaître et des murmures s'élevèrent assez rapidement.

_« Excusez-moi de débarquer à l'improviste. Je voudrais voir Arès. Enfin Marc. Vous pouvez l'appeler ? »_

Je venais à peine de finir ma phrase qu'une voix joyeuse retentit dans mon dos.

_« T'aurais quand même pu téléphoner._

_Marc. C'est rapide._

_Depuis ta dernière visite, je viens là tout les jours pour organiser des rondes._

_C'est pas vraiment nécessaire pour l'instant, mais bonne initiative._

_Merci, décision de groupe. D'ailleurs, je t'emmène de la compagnie._

_Salut warrior._

_Bonjour Matt._

_Tiens, t'es là toi ?_

_Taos, Lyrn t'es arrivé aussi, et toi … attends, ça va me revenir…. Ha oui, Pyro._

_Tu oublies quelqu'un._

_Audrey, salut._

_Bonjour Matt._

_Au fait, oublie Taos, je m'appelle Sébastien._

_Moi c'est Thomas._

_Moi je veux pas te le dire._

_Encore une entrée fracassante, hein Matt !_

_Oui, mais là je peux me le permettre._

_Comment ça ?_

_La situation a changé. Je peux toujours rien dire, mais je suis un peu plus libre d'agir. Enfin, je suis pas là pour parler de ça._

_Alors, pourquoi t'es là ?_

_Et pourquoi t'as ramené tous ces cadavres avec toi ?_

_Tu vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que tu les as eus tout seul ?_

_Non Pyro. Ceux qui les ont eus, ce sont Aurélie, Julie et Yann. Sylphe, Kina et Ragna, si vous préférez._

_Autant de bestioles à trois ?_

_Et toi, tu faisais quoi pendant qu'ils combattaient ? Des gaufres ?_

_C'est bon Alex, arrêtes._

_J'étais….. ailleurs. Mais j'ai eu leur chef._

_Ha oui ?_

_Audrey, attrapes._

_Whoaa, c'est quoi ?_

_Une des ses cornes. Vous pourrez peut-être en faire quelque chose._

_Et où est le corps ?_

_Vaporisé, j'ai dû y aller un peu fort. _

_Attends Matt, d'après ce que tu disais, les filles étaient à deux._

_Yep._

_Mais si elles ont eu ces monstres... Elles sont comme toi maintenant ?_

_Oui, elles savent tout. Mais comptez pas sur elles pour parler, elles sont aussi bloquées que moi à ce niveau là._

_Je connais pas le fin mot de tout ça, mais ça me rassure de savoir que vous devenez plus nombreux._

_Moi j'ai juste l'impression que vous devenez plus cons._

_Alex, tu voudrais pas juste la fermer ?_

_Espèce de …._

_Arrêtes Alex._

…_... pff._

_Bon, pour en revenir aux filles, faudra leur dire merci. Grâce à elles, je vous ai amené un petit cadeau._

_Tu veux dire, un autre que la corne pourrie et le tas de cadavres ?_

_Alex !_

_Ne prend pas les cadavres à la légère, ils peuvent être très utiles. _

_Alors, ce cadeau. C'est quoi ?_

_Il doit être dans le coin... Ha, là-bas._

_Ce truc ?_

_Je vais le chercher._

_Fais gaffe ….. heu... Sébastien, c'est ça._

_Pas de problème._

_Pourquoi il doit faire gaffe ? _

_Ça coupe._

_Quoi ?_

_Il revient._

_Ça a l'air lourd._

_Ça l'est ?_

_Mais c'est quoi ?_

_Les épées des gobelins descendus pas les filles. On en a réuni vingt-cinq comme celle que je t'avais donné Marc. On en a gardé une chacun, sauf Yann qui a préféré en avoir deux. Il m'en reste donc vingt que je suis venu te donner. _

_Excellent._

_Je peux voir ?_

_Touche pas, tu vas te blesser._

_Sur ce, je vais prendre congé. Mais je reviens vite. En fait on viendra tous les quatre. Sûrement après 10 heures. On doit vous dire un truc capital et pas particulièrement réjouissant. »_

Ils ne purent rien répondre, ils se contentèrent de fixer l'endroit où je me tenais quelques secondes auparavant. Pyro ne réussît même pas à râler.


	25. 24 - Nouveau départ

_Nouveau départ_

Rejoignant l'hôtel, je retournais auprès de mes collègues et leur résumais rapidement mon entrevue. Les filles et Yann s'étaient mis d'accord pendant mon absence et ils me firent part de leurs conclusions. Aller sur Paris semblait toujours être la meilleure chose à faire, même s'ils n'étaient pas plus enchantés que moi par la nouvelle que nous apportions. Surtout que la méthode allait être assez brutale.

Nous répétions trois fois pour que tout soit réglé comme du papier à musique, puis nous prenions quelques minutes de pause. Une bonne heure en fait. Ça allait être sport alors autant souffler un bon coup avant. Aurélie mît un peu de musique puis chanta les paroles à voix basse, Yann en profita pour compléter nos livres de glyphes respectifs. Pendant ce temps, Julie m'embrassait et j'embrassais Julie.

Après cette bonne pause, nous nous réunissions au centre de la place avec nos affaires, puis nous effectuions un saut jusqu'à Paris. Nous apparaissions juste sous la Tour Eiffel et, au joie, il n'y avait presque personne.

Oh, seulement Marc, Audrey, Thomas, Sébastien, Alex et trois inconnus. Nos amis furent ravis de nous voir arriver tandis que les autres (et Alex) eurent un mouvement de recul avant de se crisper.

_« Hé ben, c'est pas trop tôt._

_Vous savez combien de temps on vous a attendu ?_

_T'avais bien dis dix heures pourtant._

_Moi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il veuille nous énerver._

_Heu, salut à tous._

_Vous êtes là depuis une heure dix ?_

_Exact, et on commençait à en avoir marre._

_Rectification, Alex commençait à en avoir marre._

_Heu, moi aussi Audrey._

_Il faut bien avouer que c'était chiant._

_Alors, comment vous allez ?_

_Plutôt bien._

_Je suis en pleine forme._

_Moi ça va, mais les types là-bas semblent sur le point de s'évanouir._

_C'est qui ces gugusses ?_

_Les chefs d'escouade. On gère les rondes ensemble._

_C'est toi qui les dirige ?_

_Non !_

_Ils écoutent juste tout ce qu'il dit._

_C'est mon petit discours de la dernière fois qui a marché ?_

_Yep._

_Quelle dernière fois ?_

_C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au courant._

_Elle est pas au courant ?_

_Non._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ils ont peur d'elle._

_Merci Julie, tu nous aides._

_Attends Aurélie, je t'explique._

_Non Marc, vraiment, c'est pas la peine. »_

Après des explications détaillées et une course poursuite épée au poing, Marc nous présenta à ses trois acolytes. Il nous guida ensuite jusqu'à un des hôtels qu'occupaient les survivants. Le premier truc qui sautait au yeux, c'était la propreté. L'hôtel était bien entretenu. Mais c'était au delà de ça, il n'y avait pas un seul Figé dans le bâtiment. Les survivants étaient parvenus à les déplacer par une méthode assez bizarre. Ils avaient démonté les planchers, les avaient transportés tels quels jusqu'à un bâtiment voisin, avant de reconstruire. La place était nette, même si les sols étaient un peu limites.

Marc nous amena dans un salon qu'il utilisait, ou plutôt utiliserait, pour les réunions stratégiques. Il nous présenta alors la situation des survivants.

Ses hommes s'étaient armés du mieux que possible, ils avaient posé des pièges à l'extérieur de la ville et avaient renforcé les portes et fenêtres des bâtiments qu'ils occupaient. Marc avait également envoyé des guetteurs un peu partout pour secourir d'autres survivants et lui rapporter le moindre signe d'un monstre. Néanmoins, concernant ce dernier point, il n'avait pour l'instant obtenu aucun résultat. Les bestioles étaient aussi rares qu'auparavant. Il termina en nous demandant ce que nous pensions de tout ce qu'il avait fait et en nous interrogeant sur la marche à suivre à l'avenir.

S'en suivit un silence très gênant.

_« Attendez une seconde, vous ne savez pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire ? »_

Bien sûr que non. On avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais sur le cours terme, on était au moins sûr d'une chose. S'ils restaient entassés comme ça, ils mourraient. Le problème était de réussir à le leur faire comprendre. Et pour ça, nous avions choisi d'y aller franco.

_« Écoute Marc, on en a un peu discuté et... ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Heu, d'ailleurs, tu veux pas le faire à ma place Matt ?_

_Pff, comme tu veux. En fait on ne sait pas si les monstres vont prendre d'assaut Paris, ou si ils sont trop occupés ailleurs. On sait pas si on pourra mener une vie normale et faire autre chose que se battre. Pour être tout à fait clair, on sait rien._

_Quoi ?_

_Merde alors._

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes imaginé, mais il ne suffit pas de repousser une armée pour vivre au paradis. On est pas dans un film. _

_On a discuté et c'est vrai que vous vous bercez d'illusions._

_Moi je pense surtout que vous ne réalisez pas bien la situation. Vous planquer ici était une solution provisoire._

_Exact, vous allez devoir bouger._

_Et très vite en plus. Sinon vous risquez de tous mourir ici à craindre un ennemi qui ne viendra que lorsqu'il sera sûr de vous écraser. _

_Je vais vous donner un petit exemple. Est-ce que vous connaissez un jeu qui s'appelle Borderland ?_

_Non._

_Non._

_Moi si._

_Marc ? J'aurais pas cru. Bon, hé ben depuis l'incident, vous êtes tous dans une gigantesque partie de Border land._

_Et ça veut dire quoi concrètement ?_

_C'est pas très drôle._

_Exact. Pour vous donner une idée, imaginez des mercenaires sanguinaires au milieu d'une planète hostile à la recherche d'une arche mystique._

_Et c'est quoi, cette arche ?_

_La seule qui comptera pour vous à partir de maintenant, la paix. En fait, le moyen le plus rapide pour l'obtenir s'est de faire comme dans le jeu, partir en solo ou en petits groupes pour affronter le monde. Vous pourrez comprendre ce qui se passe et tenter de trouver une solution._

_Mais nous, on a pas de solution. Enfin, pour l'instant._

_Et c'est pas à quatre qu'on risque d'en trouver une._

_Exact. Yann a raison, on a besoin de plus de monde. Mais un peu plus au courant que vous._

_Alors mettez-nous au courant._

_Ça marche pas comme ça Thomas. Vous devez découvrir ça vous-même. Les garçons et nous, on peut rien révéler._

_Donc Marc, nous on va y aller. Si tu veux vraiment protéger cette société que vous avez reconstruite, il y a pas trente-six solutions. Faut la laisser en plan et y repenser plus tard, quand vous saurez ce qui se passe. _

_Dis ça à tout le monde de ma part : « Cette société doit être démantelée, prenez vos clics et vos clacs et bougez votre cul. »_

_Quoi ?_

_Non, mais vous déconnez ?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?_

_Vous allez vraiment nous planter comme ça ?_

_Aurélie t'avais bien dis que ça te plairait pas. _

_Bonne chance à vous, on se reverra peut-être._

_À bientôt._

_À plus._

_Salut._

_Espèces d'enflures, si je vous recroise je vous jure que …._

_Mais enfin qu'est-ce que… »_

Et comme promis, nous les plantions là.

Nous retournions au motel et faisions le point sur ce qu'on venait de faire. On venait juste de se mettre à dos presque tous les survivants français, et il était à peine midi vingt. On peut dire que la matinée avait été bien remplie.

_« Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ?_

_Je sais pas._

…_..._

_Je pense qu'on pourrait se séparer._

…_..._

…_... Pourquoi pas._

_C'est vrai qu'on a plus besoin de vous maintenant._

_Tu restes une fille._

_Qui peut te tuer._

_Tes sorts marchent pas sur moi._

_Et si je te frappe avec un chaise ?_

_Repose ça Julie. Et Matt, laisse tomber. Tu peux pas gagner sur ce terrain._

…_..._

…_..._

_Bon, on se sépare alors ?_

_Moi ça me va. En plus j'ai une personne à chercher sur Lyon._

_Moi je vais m'offrir un petit voyage. Je penche pour l'Italie, J'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller._

_Je me souviens de la frontière, je peux t'y amener si tu veux. Ensuite je filerai…. Je sais pas vraiment où._

_Et toi Julie, tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Je pensais essayer de me mettre au surf. Du coup j'irais plutôt vers la côte atlantique._

_Au surf ? T'es sérieuse là ?_

_Très. J'en parle depuis pas loin d'un an._

_Ha ouais ?_

_Oui. À ….. à mes parents..._

_Ho._

_Bon, chouette programme tout ça. Mais pensez quand même à protéger les gens que vous croiserez. Plus on sera nombreux, plus les Ombrages nous craindrons._

_T'inquiètes, on le fera. On est pas débiles._

_Alors vous voulez bouger quand ?_

_Je vais faire un peu de tri dans mes affaires et je décolle._

_Littéralement ?_

_Pour monter jusqu'à Lyon ? T'es pas un peu cinglé ? Pas de vol pour les longs trajets si je peux éviter. C'est assez crevant._

_Auré, tu pars aussi ?_

_Moi je m'adapte, tu me dis juste quand tu peux m'emmener._

_Quand tu veux miss. Je peux te rapprocher aussi Julie._

_Non merci. Et puis je pense rester là aujourd'hui et partir que demain._

_Si Julie reste, je reste aussi. Faut vous surveiller tous les deux._

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Je n'écoute même pas._

_T'es sûr de vouloir partir maintenant Yann ?_

_Oui, faut vraiment que je commence mes recherches._

_C'est dommage, Matt se sentira seul ce soir._

_Dans ce grand lit vide. _

_Il devra s'en contenter._

_Vous voulez bien arrêter ? »_

Yann fit le plein de provisions et d'équipements. Tous les Sig étaient vides mais il comptait passer à un commissariat pour refaire le plein, sans compter qu'il avait toujours ses deux épées. Yann s'harnacha puis prit son sac. Il nous serra tous dans ses bras, puis il disparut. Un départ vachement accéléré.

La journée se poursuivit donc, entre préparatifs et entraînements. Les filles firent une copie de ma petite bibliothèque de glyphes et les essayèrent les uns après les autres. Elles galéraient déjà pas mal avec leurs glyphes liés, alors pour les autres, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin. Je tentais aussi le coup avec les leurs, les appelant mentalement. Les glyphes rejoignirent mon cartouche et je les testais un moment. Bon, en fait c'était pour frimer.

Comprenant mon petit manège, Aurélie et Julie s'empressèrent de m'assaillir de remarques moqueuses. Je rétorquais sur un ton plus sec. Aurélie surenchérissait et j'en rajoutait tout autant. Julie, ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Le ton montait de plus en plus, mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

On ne s'en doutait pas vraiment, mais Julie criait fort. Très fort. Trop fort. Même si c'était un échange amical, on était allé un peu loin, si bien qu'elle avait décidé de s'interposer. Elle nous rugit littéralement dessus. Un rugissement puissant et guttural qui sortit du fond de sa gorge. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et commença à nous engueuler pour notre mentalité de gamins.

Mais Aurélie et moi ne l'écoutions pas. On se contentait de fixer son visage, l'air stupéfait. Le plus choquant, c'était les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus rien de naturels, leurs pupilles brillant d'un jaune tirant sur l'orange. C'était hypnotisant. Pourtant, on ne pouvait que s'en désintéresser lorsqu'on étudiait ses dents. Ses canines seules avaient changé, mais elles avaient fortement gagné en tailles et avaient bien plus l'apparence de crocs.

Constatant qu'on ne réagissait plus, Julie coupa court à son sermon et nous demanda ce qui nous arrivait. En s'inquiétant ainsi pour nous, elle oublia momentanément les raisons de sa colère, laquelle se dissipa progressivement. Ce fût suffisant pour que ses yeux retrouvent leur couleur originelle et que ses canines se rétractent.

Il ne subsistait aucune trace de ce qui venait de se produire, mais nous savions que nous ne l'avions pas rêvé. Était-ce son glyphe qui se manifestait sous le coup de la colère ?

Nous nous empressions de lui faire part de ce phénomène et tentions alors de la pousser à bout. Malheureusement, elle ne réagissait pas, ses inquiétudes prenant le pas sur ses réactions instinctives.

Après un nombre incalculable d'échecs, Julie daigna enfin s'énerver. Elle bougonna que nous étions idiots et retourna dans l'hôtel. C'était pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait. Aurélie me regarda, haussa les épaules, puis alla se coucher. Ne pouvant décemment pas tenter d'énerver une personne absente, je retournais dans ma chambre et m'installais sur le grand lit, désormais vide. C'est bizarre à dire, mais Yann allait vraiment me manquer.

Pas spécialement fatigué, je décidais de démarrer mon ordinateur et allais jeter un œil sur le blog. Pas de doute, notre message était passé.

Marc avait posté notre petit échange. Le salaud nous avait enregistrés et maintenant nous passions pour les méchants, alors qu'on voulait juste rendre service. Bon, je devais bien avouer qu'on avait pas été particulièrement gentils. Audrey avait aussi ajouté un petit mot qui m'était destiné. Elle me disait merci pour tous les renseignements que j'avais pu donner, et me prévenait que la prochaine fois qu'elle me croiserait, elle me collerait une beigne, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Cette chère Audrey.

Julie passa alors la porte et vint se glisser à mes côtés.

_«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_Le blog de Marc. Il a mit en ligne une vidéo de notre discours de tout à l'heure._

_Sérieusement ?_

_Yep. Regardes un peu le nom de commentaires négatifs qui défilent dans la fenêtre de chat._

_Ils voient pas qu'on essaye de les sauver ?_

_Faut croire que non._

_Quels bande de crétins. »_

Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais alors que Julie s'offusquait de la bêtise humaine, ses pupilles lancèrent un bref éclat jaune-orangé. Je cachais tant bien que mal mon sursaut et gardais ça pour moi, peu désireux de relancer ce débat. J'avais au moins la confirmation que la colère était un déclencheur. Mais de quoi ?

Ignorant mes pensées, Julie ferma vivement l'ordinateur et alla le plaquer sur le bureau, un air de dédain plaqué sur le visage. Son forfait accomplit, elle revint se blottir contre moi et me parla d'une voix douce.

_« Comment tu te sens ?_

_Mal. On se sépare, ça va laisser un vide._

_C'est vrai que nos journées vont être plus calmes._

…_._

_Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

_J'adorerais... mais..._

_Quoi ?_

_J'ai comme un... pressentiment. Aurélie et Yann sont partis de leur côté, et je crois sincèrement qu'on devrait faire pareil._

_Tu vas me manquer._

_Toi aussi._

_Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?_

_Bien sûr. Mais tu veux pas parler avant ?_

_Parler de quoi ?_

_De nous. »_

Nous nous endormions une petite heure plus tard, côte à côté. (Et habillés pour ceux qui se posent la question.)

Au petit matin, Je me levais sans réveiller Julie, prenais une douche, me changeais puis allais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Aurélie était déjà debout et travaillait le glyphe de vol de Yann. Elle y était visiblement depuis un moment parce que ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Mais elle ne semblait pas trop progresser, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à faire battre les ailes majestueuses qui lui ornaient le dos. Celles-ci se contentaient de pendre tristement, ne s'ouvrant que par réflexe quand Aurélie sautait. Cela lui permettait bien de planer pendant quelques secondes mais elle avait espéré bien plus de ce glyphe. Une lueur de déception lui emplissait les yeux à chaque nouvel échec.

Elle poursuivit ses efforts un moment, finît par renoncer, puis alla se changer. Elle revint entièrement équipée, me priant de la transporter sur l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas d'adieux déchirants avec Julie, préférant faire comme Yann et partir avant de montrer ses émotions.

Je respectais son choix et l'emmenais instantanément à la frontière italienne. J'y étais déjà passé lors d'un vieux voyage scolaire et l'image était assez fraîche dans ma tête pour que je nous y téléporte. Aurélie me remercia de l'avoir aidé, puis elle s'en alla, se contentant d'un salut lancé de loin, sans un regard en arrière.

Je retournais immédiatement à l'hôtel pour découvrir que Julie s'était enfin réveillée. Elle était assise en peignoir sur le lit double et sirotait du thé. Elle m'embrassait pour bien démarrer sa journée puis me demandait où était Aurélie. Un simple geste de la tête le lui fit comprendre. Qu'Aurélie soit partie sans lui dire au revoir l'attristait, mais elle savait que c'était une bonne décision. Elle finissait son thé en silence puis allait se changer. Elle s'équipait ensuite rapidement, prenait son sac, attrapait les clés de la moto d'Aurélie et sortait de l'hôtel.

_« Alors cette fois, ça y est. Chacun pour soi._

_Il fallait bien que ça arrive._

_Tu es sûre, tu veux pas que je te rapproche ?_

_Non, je vais me débrouiller. Après tout, moi aussi je suis dans cette partie de … comment tu as dis qu'il s'appelait ton jeu déjà ?_

_Borderland._

_C'est ça._

_On se reverra ?_

_J'espère. Tu as intérêt à rester en vie, sinon je te jure que je te tue._

_Plutôt contradictoire. Mais le message est passé._

_Intérêt, sinon je te fais une tête au carré._

_Travailles tes glyphes, après on en reparlera._

_Je te parie que j'en aurai plus que toi quand on se reverra._

_Pari tenu. Et surtout... fais gaffe à celui-là._

…_... Promis. »_

Elle me prît dans ses bras et m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes avant de monter sur la moto et de prendre la route vers l'ouest.

Et voilà, j'étais seul. Oui, bon, j'avais quand même Athyos qui me rappela sa présence en me beuglant dans les oreilles.

Je monologuais un peu avec mon autre moi, puis prenais une décision. Je rentrais dans l'hôtel et saisissais prestement mon sac, élément essentiel à la suite de mon voyage. Je me concentrais ensuite sur le glyphe de téléportation et retournais sur Paris. Je m'apprêtais à entreprendre un voyage vers des terres et des dangers inconnus, or j'avais un cruel besoin de refaire un inventaire de mon équipement. Paris serait mon point de départ.


	26. 25 - Infiltration

_Infiltration_

J'avais décidé de réapparaître dans le jardin où Yann m'avait amené la première fois. De là, je pourrais avancer discrètement sans me faire repérer. Du moins je l'espérais.

Il était hors de question de me faire attraper pas d'autres survivants. D'après les commentaires qu'ils avaient laissé sur le blog, ils m'en voulaient tous à mort. Le glyphe d'invisibilité s'imposait. Devenu imperceptible, je partais en direction de l'hôtel qui servait de quartier général. J'avais besoin d'équipement et Marc avaient réussi à en réunir beaucoup pour ses troupes. Enfin, ce qui aurait dû être ses troupes, avant qu'on débarque et qu'on foute tout en l'air en faisant réfléchir les masses.

Alors que j'approchais finalement de ma destination, j'étais brusquement forcé de m'arrêter. Même si certains avaient pris au sérieux notre petit discours et avaient décidé de foutre le camp, d'autres n'en avaient visiblement pas du tout l'intention. D'après Athyos, pas loin d'un centaine de survivants occupait toujours l'hôtel, sans oublier les gardes armés qui patrouillaient autour. Il allait être très difficile de m'introduire là-dedans sans bousculer quelqu'un par inadvertance. Il me restait plusieurs choix : repartir, entrer grâce au glyphe de vitesse, me téléporter directement dedans, ou alors….

Je me décidais pour le alors et activais le glyphe de vol. Deux ailes sublimes apparurent dans mon dos. Elle n'était plus d'un gris sale, mais d'un blanc clair parcouru de fins réseaux bleutés. Heureusement, elles étaient dissimulées aux simples humains par le glyphe d'invisibilité, prenant un aspect éthéré pour mes divers sens magiques. Il faut bien avouer que deux immenses ailes battant dans le vide paraîtrait assez suspect.

Je décollais de la ruelle où je me trouvais et survolais les survivants. Certains entendaient apparemment le bruit de mes ailes où sentaient le déplacement d'air qu'elles provoquaient. Toujours est-il que ceux-ci levèrent les yeux et, sans le savoir, croisèrent mon regard. Certains avaient l'air anxieux, d'autres paraissaient déterminés, mais aucun de ceux-là ne ressentait l'envie de partir en solitaire. Ils allaient rester tous ensembles, unis. C'était admirable. Et un peu con. Mais quoi que j'en pense, un clan s'était formé ici, dans les ruines de l'ancienne capitale, aujourd'hui ville fantôme parmi d'autres.

Je suspendais mon vol sur un balcon du deuxième étage et m'introduisais dans l'hôtel. Je m'aventurais alors dans ses couloirs qui grouillaient de types cherchant sûrement un exutoire à leur colère. Valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les parages.

Je descendais progressivement dans les niveaux jusqu'au rez-de chaussée en évitant plusieurs groupes de gardes et quelques passants. Je connaissais l'étendue des ressources que Marc avait réuni, mais n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Il me fallait trouver un garde isolé pour pouvoir lui soutirer quelques informations. J'arpentais ainsi plusieurs chambres et salons. Avant de tomber sur le jackpot.

Marc et Audrey étaient là, discutant dans la salle de réunion où ils nous avaient amené la veille. Enfin, ils ne discutaient pas vraiment. Marc parlait tout seul et Audrey faisait les cent pas. Elle avait l'air énervée et angoissée en même temps. Marc semblait quand à lui profondément agité, sur le point de craquer psychologiquement. Il avait vu se construire une communauté forte, des amis l'avaient aidé à tout consolider, puis ces mêmes amis avaient donné de grands coups de pied dans les fondations.

J'étais triste de les pousser encore au-delà de leurs limites, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. La salle n'ayant qu'une seule entrée, je poussais la porte pour les isoler tout en douceur du reste de l'hôtel. Ils étaient tellement ailleurs qu'ils ne firent pas attention à une porte se fermant toute seule. Ils n'auraient probablement même pas aperçu un castor démolissant le mobilier.

Je m'assurais que la porte était bien fermée, puis insufflais un brin de pouvoir dans la serrure. Je commandais aux mécanismes internes de se transformer et coupais l'afflux de pouvoir alors qu'ils étaient partiellement liquéfiés. Avec du métal dans cet état là, cette porte allait rester condamnée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je m'approchais de mes deux pauvres victimes et écoutais ce que murmurait Marc. Certains mots revenaient souvent, notamment « pourquoi », « non » et « seul ». Je décidais de lui épargner l'interrogatoire, employant une méthode efficace qu'Athyos me suggérait. J'injectais une bonne quantité de pouvoir magique directement dans son corps fatigué, une opération sans le moindre risque. Normalement. Après tout, la magie insufflée étant celle d'un Kan'yuména, elle n'aurait aucun effet sur son statut d'humain.

Le truc, c'était qu'en raison de son humanité, Marc n'était pas accoutumé à cette énergie. Son corps subît par conséquent une intense réaction de rejet, plongeant mon cher ami dans un sommeil profond. Je lui devais bien ça. Il était trop fragile émotionnellement et être témoin de mon retour n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Audrey, à l'inverse, était une battante. Un peu dans le style de Julie. Elle faisait peut-être les cent-pas, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensais, elle était sur le qui-vive. Dès que Marc s'endormit, elle cessa de tourner en rond et releva la tête. Son mutisme soudain lui sembla étrange. Elle s'approcha et lui parla doucement, craignant certainement qu'il ne soit tombé dans les pommes ou que le stress n'ait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque. Elle commença à s'affoler et à le secouer, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Je choisis ce moment pour intervenir.

_« Il va bien_

_Que … qui est là ?_

_Ça sert à rien de le secouer, tu risques pas de le réveiller._

_Matt ? Espèce de …. »_

J'apparaissais devant elle, à trois pas de distance. Je n'avais même pas le temps de dire « Salut, ça va ? » qu'elle se jetait sur moi, poing en avant. J'esquivais en réactivant l'invisibilité et me déplaçais dans la salle pour éviter cette furie qui continua à frapper le vide, espérant que je m'y trouve.

_« Calme-toi._

_Salopard, comment tu peux oser revenir après ce que t'as fais ? _

_Je comprend que tu m'en veuilles. Mais on a fait ça pour que vous puissiez tous avancer._

_Sur la voie dont tu parlais ?_

_Exactement._

_Pourquoi ta voie serait la bonne ?_

…_... J'en suis même pas sûr._

_Quoi ?_

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est aider._

_T'as vu l'état dans lequel t'as mis Marc ? C'est ça que t'appelles aider ?_

_Quand tu auras une vue d'ensemble, tu comprendras. En attendant, si tu veux me haïr, libre à toi de le faire._

_Je t'ai pas attendu pour ça._

_Je vois._

_Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Tu veux tout démolir ? Ou traumatiser Marc encore d'avantage ?_

_Je vois pas quelle raison j'aurais de tout démolir. Et puis, concernant Marc, c'est pour pas le traumatiser que je l'ai endormi._

_Alors, pourquoi ?_

_Je veux jeter un œil sur votre équipement._

_Si c'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger. Je vais appeler les gardes et ils se feront un plaisir de te montrer leurs armes._

_Ça serait totalement inutile. Je peux me barrer avant que les gardes n'aient franchis la porte._

_T'es si sûr de toi ?_

_Tentes le coup si tu veux. Mais considères aussi que j''ai condamné la porte._

_Quoi ?_

_J'avais pas envie que quelqu'un s'incruste dans la conversation. Bon, tu peux me mener à votre stock sans faire de scandale ?_

_Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'aider ?_

_Tu peux refuser. Mais je t'assommerai et j'irai harceler quelqu'un d'autre. Et je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'endorme tout le secteur ?_

…_..._

_Alors ?_

_C'est bon, je vais le faire. Mais un jour, tu me le payeras._

_J'attends ce jour avec impatience. Allez, je te suis. »_

J'emboîtais le pas d'Audrey tandis qu'elle avançait vers la porte. Je lui demandais de s'écarter et faisais sauter le verrou magique. Elle m'entraînait ensuite jusqu'à un ascenseur et sélectionnait le deuxième sous-sol. Alors que nous descendions, elle m'expliquait que l'arsenal réuni avait été stocké le plus loin possible de ceux qui n'étaient pas des combattants afin d'éviter tout accident. Néanmoins depuis notre passage remarqué de la veille, beaucoup de personnes avaient pris notre avertissement au sérieux. Ceux qui étaient partis, en groupe ou en solitaire, étaient tous passés récupérer un peu d'équipement, comme je m'apprêtais à le faire.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, je saisissais Audrey par la manche et lui demandais de s'arrêter. J'entreprenais alors une action délicate. C'était épuisant et complexe, mais Athyos me guidait pendant tout le processus et je le menais rapidement à terme. Contre toute attente, j'étendais avec succès la zone d'effet de mon glyphe d'invisibilité.

Audrey disparut avec moi sans même le savoir, le glyphe ne dissimulant pas son propre corps à l'utilisateur et les yeux de la demoiselle ne pouvant percevoir l'aura dissimulatrice qui nous enveloppait.

Après cette pause selon elle sans intérêt, nous approchions finalement du coffre de l'hôtel devant lequel deux gardes armés stationnaient. Audrey s'apprêtait à leur demander d'ouvrir quand je lui soufflais en douceur de la fermer. Elle maugréa un moment puis haussa les épaules comme pour demander comment je comptais entrer. Plutôt que de répondre à sa question, je préférais lui montrer. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour rappeler à moi le souvenir du glyphe d'Aurélie. La gigantesque porte du coffre se mît en branle et s'ouvrît silencieusement. Audrey resta bouche bée pendant que je la traînais dans le coffre, au nez et à la barbe des gardes qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Ils jetaient rapidement un œil dans le coffre et, ne voyant rien, le refermaient immédiatement. J'attendais quelques secondes pour être sûr d'être tranquille puis dissipais enfin le glyphe d'invisibilité. Pas trop tôt, c'était vraiment épuisant.

_« Décidément, tu te balades ici. Je sais pas comment tu fais mais c'est vraiment impressionnant._

_Quoi, ça ? Non, ça c'est rien._

_Rien ? Mais c'est fou, dingue, incroyable... C'est... magique._

_**Aie, fais gaffe.**_

_Pfff ... Comment c'est rangé ici ?_

_C'était quoi ce soupir ?_

_Tu m'aides oui ?_

_T'as soupiré._

_Mais non._

_Alors, c'est de la magie ?_

_**Et merde.**_

_Tu peux arrêter ?_

_**M'étonnerais.**_

_Pourquoi tu évites le sujet ?_

_J'évite que dalle._

_J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose ?_

_**Pas qu'un peu.**_

_Arrête de délirer, et montre-moi le système de classement._

_Mais si c'est vraiment ça... Alors la loi dont tu parles sans arrêt, c'est la loi …. de la magie ?_

_Audrey, la ferme._

_On ne parle pas de magie en dehors du cercle, ça expliquerai tout._

_Y a rien à expliquer._

_Le fait que les gardes ne nous aient pas vu, la porte du coffre, tes apparitions et disparitions soudaines. Comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point ?_

_**En même temps c'est vrai. C'est étonnant que personne ait pigé plus tôt.**_

_Merci pour ton aide._

_**De rien.**_

…_..._

_**Et puis, c'est pas hyper grave qu'elle le découvre d'elle même. Tant que tu dis rien, t'es tranquille au niveau de la Loi. Au pire, tu peux te faire accuser de sorcellerie par l'opinion publique.**_

_Mouais... Bon, Audrey, je te conseille de te tirer d'ici. Et vite. Tu peux pas rester là à glander._

_Alors, j'ai bon ? C'est vraiment de la magie ?_

_Bonne nuit Audrey. »_

Je l'endormais comme je l'avais fais avec Marc et nous téléportais jusque dans le salon où celui-ci se reposait. Bonne nouvelle, il dormait encore, avachi sur le canapé. Mais le trouble induit par ma magie n'allait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps et je ne voulais pas exagérer encore les choses en lui balançant une deuxième dose ou en scellant la porte d'entrée. Ça voulait dire que j'allais devoir me dépêcher. Je couchais Audrey près de Marc puis retournais dans le coffre.

Les différentes cantines murales étaient toutes fermées. Elles devaient contenir d'impressionnantes sommes d'argent mais elles n'étaient pas la vraie richesse de ce lieu, en tout cas plus maintenant. Des étagères métalliques avaient été disposées dans toute la salle, croulant sous les armes et autres objets utiles à la guerre planifiée par Marc. Curieux de ce qui reposait ici, je m'offrais un petit tour du propriétaire.

Ce coffre était une caverne d'Ali-baba. Il y avait des gilets pare-balles, des tenues tactiques du GIGN, des couteaux, des pistolets automatiques, des revolvers, des fusils en tout genre, les épées de gobelins que j'avais amené et même des tas de grenades.

Je récupérais en priorité un deuxième Sig Sauer et une tonne de chargeurs, avant de vérifier ce que je pouvais prendre d'autre. Mon couteau était très sympa mais j'en emportais un deuxième, par précaution. Celui-ci tenait d'ailleurs plus de l'épée que du couteau puisqu'il faisait la longueur d'une feuille A4. Je trouvais ensuite, avec joie, deux silencieux pour les Sig Sauer ainsi que des pointeurs lasers. Ça ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire, mais ça rendait bien.

Les hommes de Marc ne s'étaient apparemment pas arrêtés aux commissariats de police. En effet, des armes de militaires se trouvaient dans le stock. Je n'avais pas grand intérêt à prendre un fusil d'assaut ou une mitrailleuse, puisque je pouvais changer mes Sigs avec un brin de magie pour un résultat largement supérieur, mais un fusil de précision me tentait bien. Pas que je sois doué pour ça, mais vous savez ce que c'est. Curiosité, tout ça.

Je fouillais un moment dans les étagères pour finalement tomber sur des FR-F2 et des PGM Hécate II. Le Hécate était très précis et, vu la taille des balles, faisait pas mal de dégâts. Mais il restait vraiment encombrant. Mon sac pesait déjà un âne mort, hors de question de rajouter 15 kilos d'un coup. Je lui préférais un petit FR-F2 de seulement 5 kilos avec quelques chargeurs.

Le poids de mon sac devenant à peine supportable, je cessais de m'intéresser aux armes pour fouiller dans les tenues, voir si quelque chose me bottait. Je dénichais une cagoule noire et une paire de gants de tir, là encore inutiles mais tellement classes.

Ayant fini de me charger, je m'apprêtais à partir. C'est alors que je vis de grands sacs, utilisés apparemment pour trimbaler tout cet attirail ici. Une bonne idée germa aussitôt dans ma tête.

Pourquoi ne pas faire comme dans les jeux ?

Me créer un repaire... une planque bien équipée où retourner quand le besoin s'en ferait ressentir. Décidément, cette idée me plaisait. Mais quelle planque choisir ? Où placer tout un stock d'armes et d'équipement tout en s'assurant que personne ne mette la main dessus ? Je réfléchissais un moment avant d'avoir une illumination.

Voyez-vous cher lecteur, un de mes amis d'enfance habitait, depuis maintenant plusieurs années, dans une jolie maison située tout près d'une non moins jolie forêt. Vous allez me dire « qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de sa baraque ? ». Et vous auriez raison. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéressait. En fait, la maison de mon ami était située au sommet d'une falaise. Enfin, une petite falaise, plutôt un mur d'escalade de trois mètres. Certes, on s'en fiche encore. Mais entre la maison dont on se moque et la fosse dont on se moque tout autant, au bord du vide, se trouvait une chose incongrue.

Voilà ce qui m'importait, un ancien bunker désaffecté datant de la guerre.

Il n'était pas très grand, mais il n'était pas visible d'en bas et pas d'avantage depuis la maison. Il était parfaitement isolé, suffisamment grand pour placer un lit et quelques affaires et totalement introuvable à moins de savoir où chercher. Ce n'était pas le top des bunkers (genre ceux de Fallout), mais ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.

Je me téléportais directement sur place, apparaissais un peu trop près du bord et manquais basculer dans le vide. Je me rattrapais de justesse, demandais gentiment à Athyos de bien vouloir arrêter de se moquer, puis étudiais la vieille porte rouillée. Quelques années auparavant, elle avait résisté. Aujourd'hui, même si sa condition avait empiré depuis tout ce temps, je parvenais à la faire céder en libérant une forte odeur de renfermé. Impossible de savoir qui avait été le dernier occupant, mais il était cané depuis longtemps. Peut-être à l'intérieur même de son abri.

Luttant contre la nausée qui me gagnait, j'entrais dans le bunker et tournais sur moi-même. C'était sale, partiellement délabré, mais il y avait de la place. J'allais vraiment devoir faire un brin de ménage.

Décidant d'attaquer tout de suite, je faisais appel au glyphe de trou noir de Julie et m'en servais pour avaler les débris. Je nettoyais rapidement toute la salle principale et mettais à jour une pièce latérale, servant sûrement de stockage. Une fois les deux pièces débarrassées de leur poussière, bris de béton armé et nombreuses toiles d'araignées, je fermais les yeux et me payais une téléportation aller-retour. Quitte à dormir comme il faut, autant le faire dans son lit. J'apparaissais dans ma chambre, prenais quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, puis retournais dans le bunker en emportant mon lit. J'installais ma couche dans la pièce principale pour gaspiller un minimum d'espace, y posais mon sac à dos, puis refermais la porte rouillée, plongeant l'abri dans une pénombre presque oppressante.

Il me fallait maintenant m'assurer que la porte ne risquait pas de s'ouvrir. Réitérant le petit tour réalisé sur paris, j'injectais de la magie directement dans le battant. La rouille recouvrant le métal se mettait à luire faiblement puis se distordait pendant quelques secondes, avant de se répandre sur l'intégralité du panneau, le scellant définitivement. Cette opération rebouchait dans le même temps les trous clairsemés qui perçaient le métal rongé, privant la pièce de la faible lumière qui, jusque-là, crevait les ténèbres. La luminescence de la rouille s'arrêtait aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et le noir m'avalait entièrement.

Génial, j'avais réussi mon coup. Normalement, j'étais pas claustrophobe, mais moins je mettais cette théorie à l'épreuve et mieux je me portais. Alors que je commençais à ressentir une pointe de nervosité, un faible picotement me parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Rien à voir avec la sensation que j'avais près d'un Ombrage, ou avec l'écrasante pression que dégageait Thanatos. C'était plus diffus, beaucoup moins agressif. Athyos semblait trouver cela normal. Alors que je m'interrogeais sur l'origine de ce sentiment, mes sens magiques s'agitèrent subitement et ma vision se clarifia, me permettant de vaguement discerner quelques formes dans cette obscurité totale. Super, j'allais pas encore pouvoir lire la Divine Comédie mais je ne risquais plus de me prendre un mur.

Maintenant venait la question de la sécurité. Ce bunker avait été l'un des bâtiments les plus sûrs du coin et il était temps qu'il retrouve sa fonction. Suivant pas à pas les étapes que m'énonçait Athyos, je tentais d'appliquer une partie du glyphe d'invisibilité aux murs du bunker. Ça paraît dingue, non ?

Faut avouer que ça l'était carrément, mais Athyos m'assurait que c'était possible. Cependant, afin de réussir ce tour de force, j'allais galérer encore d'avantage que pour l'extension du champ d'invisibilité réalisée plus tôt. Le truc n'était pas de rendre le bâtiment invisible, mais plutôt indétectable.

Même en respectant le timing que m'indiquait Athyos à la seconde près, je n'y parvenais pas, le glyphe refusant obstinément de quitter le Lien de ma main gauche pour s'ancrer dans le mur. Athyos, commençant à s'impatienter, décidait de se matérialiser pour régler ça lui même. Il posait les mains sur le mur et y insufflait une énorme dose de magie, le glyphe d'invisibilité en tête. En fait, il déployait tellement d'énergie que mon autre moi finissait victime d'un vertige, se retrouvant à genoux. Il apposait une dernière fois la main et lançait une vague de magie parcourant l'intégralité de l'espace confiné du bunker.

Ça avait certainement marché, étant donné que j'avais soudain l'impression d'être coupé du monde. Athyos, épuisé par la tâche, renonçait à son corps physique et me demandait de vérifier le résultat. Je me téléportais à l'extérieur et ne ressentais rien qui puisse provenir du bunker. À travers la porte, il semblait totalement vide.

Le lieu était propre et sécurisé, il fallait maintenant le remplir. Je retournais dans le coffre de l'hôtel parisien et saisissais les grands sacs qui se trouvaient là et m'avaient inspiré cette petite installation. Je les remplissais avec quelques pistolets de rechange, cinq couteaux, cinq épées de gobelins, deux gilets pare-balle, quelques grenades, deux FR-F2, un Hécate, un fusil à pompe, quatre fusils d'assaut et un pistolet mitrailleur. Sans oublier une ribambelle de chargeurs et de balles en tout genre dans des containers. Pour finir, je bazardais le contenu de deux des étagères, voulant les transporter avec mes nouveaux jouets jusqu'à mon point de chute fraîchement aménagé.

C'est alors que la porte du coffre s'ouvrit brusquement. Marc, Audrey s'étaient enfin réveillés et avaient décidé de faire une petite descente en amenant dans leur sillage une dizaine de gardes, armes au poing.

_« Matt ! Comment oses-tu revenir ici, menacer Audrey et nous cambrioler ?_

_Je te l'ai dis, on joue à Borderland. Donc c'est chacun pour soi et vive les prises de guerre._

_Espèce de….._

_et Audrey... hypothèse intéressante._

_Quoi ? Alors tu veux dire que ….»_

Je les plantais là et retournais au bunker avec mes « prises de guerre ». Athyos se désolait de ma dernière remarque, mais dû bien admettre que je n'avais nullement été à l'encontre de la Loi, me contentant de donner un avis neutre sur une extrapolation incertaine. Bref, j'étais tranquille, même si mon cher moi n'était pas très content.

Je disposais les étagères dans la pièce latérale et y plaçais toutes les armes et le stock de balles. Je balançais ensuite les sacs sous le lit.

J'avais dorénavant une magnifique armurerie très joliment rangée et un endroit où dormir en toute sécurité. Il faudrait bien sûr que je passe un coup de peinture sur les murs et que j'améliore l'éclairage. Enfin, que j'en mette un. Mais j'avais à nouveau un chez moi.


	27. 26 - Décision difficile

_Décision difficile_

Organiser mon sac et le bunker fût la priorité n°1 de mon après-midi. Je passais dans quelques magasins que je connaissais et y faisais quelques courses. Je récupérais ainsi des éclairages de chantier, des batteries, ainsi que quelques meubles. Je plaçais un bureau, un placard, une table de nuit et des étagères dans la pièce principale, puis j'étalais le contenu de mon sac sur le lit.

Des fringues, des flingues, quelques armes tranchantes, un ordinateur, un lecteur mp3, un téléphone portable, une pierre à aiguiser, une lampe de poche, une montre, un appareil photo, une PSP, deux bouquins, un couteau suisse, des allumettes, du Doliprane, des menottes et de la bouffe. À cela s'ajoutait tout ce que j'avais récupéré sur des ombrages : des crocs, des griffes, un bec, des serres, une corne de démon, des restes de peau écaillée de dragon, et des flacons de sang. Une vraie collection d'alchimiste ….. ou de nécromancien.

Je mettais ma nouvelle collection sur les étagères, mes vêtements dans le placard, les armes dans le renfoncement et tout le reste sur le bureau. Je posais mes couteaux, mes deux Sig et mon épée de gobelin, balançais mon sac vide au sol et partais jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Le temps de claquer des doigts et je rejoignais la maison de mon ami. C'est quand même dingue, j'étais si près depuis si longtemps et je n'étais même pas passé pour dire bonjour. C'est avec appréhension que j'arpentais cet endroit qui était pour moi comme une seconde demeure. Malheureusement, ces appréhensions étaient justifiées car comme je m'y attendais, il était figé au milieu de sa chambre, tenant l'altère qu'il chérissait depuis maintenant trois ans.

Lorsqu'on s'était interrogé sur les façons les plus débiles de terminer sa vie, être changé en pièce de musée illustrant la quête futile de la perfection musculaire n'avait pas fini sur la liste. C'était très, très débile, mais je reste persuadé que ça lui aurait plus. Je restais un moment pour me souvenir de tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble (je n'écrirais rien ici, trop de gros dossiers) puis retournais dans le bunker et tentais d'étouffer la tristesse qui grandissait en moi. Je m'écoutais « This is home » de Switchfoot, puis sombrais dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais aux alentours de 18 heures et commençais par refaire mon sac. J'y rangeais juste l'essentiel, n'ayant plus besoin de trop me charger. Je pourrais stocker des trucs ici, alors pourquoi m'en priver. J'emportais fringues pour deux jours, appareil photo, lampe, mp3, téléphone, couteau suisse, allumettes, une paire de menottes puisqu'on ne sait jamais et un peu de nourriture. Sans tous mon bordel à l'intérieur il était vachement plus léger. Je récupérais deux couteaux, une épée de gobelin, deux pistolets équipés de pointeurs et de silencieux, puis me rendais invisible et retournais sur Paris.

Pourquoi aller là-bas ? Parce que dans l'immédiat, j'avais pas de meilleure idée.

J'atterrissais pour la troisième fois dans ce petit parc et songeais presque à y mettre un panneau avec mon nom, tant il commençait à m'être familier. Je prenais la route et me faufilais entre les immeubles en évitant les sentinelles de Marc encore plus lourdement armées que la veille. Je m'éloignais progressivement, puis estimais être assez loin pour enlever mon glyphe d'invisibilité et activer celui de vitesse. Je prenais la direction de l'est et continuais jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

Pourquoi l'est ? Encore une fois, totalement au pif. Après tout, je ne risquais pas de trouver un petit mot indiquant « Voici votre destination, bonne journée. » dans ma poche de pantalon, et encore moins un bus en partance pour ce lieu hypothétique. En plus j'avais besoin de marcher, de me changer les idées. Par conséquent, une fois le panneau de sortie de ville dépassé, je coupais mon glyphe de vitesse et partais sur les routes, à cadence humaine.

Je marchais ainsi une partie de la soirée avant de bivouaquer dans une petite maison de banlieue. La baraque était rose pâle, le jardin petit mais très vert et un énorme clebs était couché devant la porte d'entrée. Là encore, je la choisissais sur un coup de tête, à peine influencé par le superbe ensemble écran plat et home-cinéma que je distinguais à travers une baie vitrée.

J'entrais prudemment et fouillais un brin. Heu non, en fait je fouillais carrément. Plusieurs chambres, un salon, une cuisine, et quatre occupants. La mère, le père, la grande sœur, et le petit frère. Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer aux figés. En tout cas, jamais complètement. Ils avaient l'air si vivants que l'on s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils redémarrent subitement.

Apparemment, les parents avaient fait une grasse matinée et avaient par conséquent étaient figés dans leur lit. Le gamin était vautré sur son pieu avec une BD dans les mains. La jeune fille, quand à elle, se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de fouiller dans ses placards. Je m'installais sur son lit, le seul disponible, et méditais sur la suite du programme.

Pour pouvoir défiger tout le monde, il fallait probablement shooter un maximum d'Ombrages. Sans compter les types du genre de Thanatos, puisqu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul agent des Êtres du Vide. Et si le but n'était pas de les abattre, alors je ne voyais vraiment pas.

Pour pouvoir nous attaquer à nos ennemis, nous devions être un maximum et avec le plus de pouvoirs possibles. Donc plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi : Traquer les ombrages, aider des survivants à devenir Kan'yuménas, ou chercher des autels de pouvoirs.

_« Le plus simple serait quand même de faire les trois non ?_

_**Oui, tu fais progresser des survivants en exterminant les Ombrages et tu profites de tes voyages pour chercher des glyphes. La question maintenant est toute simple. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?**_

_Je sais pas, j'ai aucune préférence. Je devrais faire quoi selon toi ?_

_**Commences par prendre un protégé. Il ou elle aura sûrement envie d'aller quelque part, et tu suivras le mouvement.**_

_C'est très bien tout ça, mais je te rappelle que presque tous les français encore vivants m'en veulent._

_**Mais il y en a un en particulier qui a plus envie d'apprendre que de t'étriper. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?**_

_Bien sûr, mais je te rappelle que je l'ai menacée et endormie. Elle sera pas ravie de me revoir. En plus, c'est même pas dit qu'elle se décide à prendre la route. Bornée comme elle est._

_**Et si je te dis qu'elle est déjà partie et qu'elle nous suit depuis un bon moment ?**_

_Elle nous suit ? Comment c'est possible ?_

_**Je sais pas, mais elle y arrive.**_

_Elle est encore loin ?_

_**Elle sera là dans 10 minutes. Enfin, à peu près.**_

_Alors on va l'attendre. »_

10 minutes plus tard, une moto se garait devant la maison. Une personne casquée vêtue de noir en descendit, sortit un revolver, et s'avança vers la maison.

L'inconnu entra avec précaution et explora chaque pièce. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la chambre de la jeune fille, je l'y attendais. il se figea, et brandit son arme. il me visait à l'épaule, il ne voulait pas me tuer. Je le fixais intensément, puis j'appelais le glyphe de vitesse. Il était maintenant aussi figé que les autres occupants de la maison. Je me levais, fermais et scellais la porte, prenais délicatement l'arme des mains de mon assaillant, lui enlevais également son casque puis retournais m'asseoir avant de couper le glyphe.

Audrey me fixait toujours. Elle restait un moment bras tendus avant de réaliser qu'elle ne serrait plus rien. Elle me jetait alors un regard étrange, qui virait à l'effroi quand j'invoquais la Faux du Jugement. Elle tombait à terre, les jambes chancelantes. Je lisais la terreur dans ses yeux et lui lançais d'une voix plus froide que la mort : « Tu es venue ici sans en mesurer les conséquences. Maintenant je vais prendre ton âme. »

Elle se figeait, puis tombait dans les pommes. Ha, les filles, si impressionnables. Je la couchais sur le lit et attendais qu'elle se réveille.

Elle revint à elle cinq minutes plus tard. Elle commença par se demander si elle était morte, puis elle se rappela de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de la personne avec qui elle était. Elle se redressa subitement, me fixa et m'adressa enfin la parole :

_« Pourquoi je suis encore en vie ?_

_T'aurais pu commencer par « bonjour », il paraît que ça se fait._

_Bonjour, pourquoi je suis encore en vie ?_

_C'était juste pour déconner, la faux ne t'aurait rien fait. Et puis, je dois te demander quelque chose._

_Quoi ?_

_Est-ce que ça te botterait de voyager avec moi ?_

_Je préférerais voyager avec un gnou, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

_Aucun, mais avec le gnou tu ne pourras pas trouver le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Évidemment. Mais pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?_

_Aurélie, Julie et Yann sont tous partis de leur côté. Je sais pas vraiment où aller, donc je te suis et j'en profite pour te former. Tout le monde est gagnant non ?_

_Ok, où est l'arnaque ?_

_Nulle part. T'es juste trop maligne pour rester avec Marc et les autres, totalement parqués à craindre un ennemi qui pourrait ne jamais venir. Et je trouve que ce serait criminel de nous passer d'une personne comme toi._

_Donc c'est purement égoïste de ta part._

_Non, je t'apporte les réponses à ce que tu cherches._

…_.. Comment ?_

_J'ai fais quelques recherches avec un ami à moi, juste avant que tu n'arrives._

_Un ami ?_

_Je te le présenterai. Tu vas lui en devoir une._

_Pourquoi ?_

_On en a chié, mais on a trouvé quelque chose qui me permettra de t'expliquer._

_M'expliquer quoi ?_

_Absolument tout ce que tu veux._

_Donc tu pourras contourner ta chère Loi ?_

_C'est ça._

_Et tout ça pour moi._

_C'est ça._

_Comment tu compte faire ?_

_Simple. Je vais faire de toi mon apprentie._

_Ton apprentie ? Alors j'avais raison pour la magie._

_Je ne peux pas confirmer ou réfuter avant qu'on ait passé cet accord. Tends ta main droite et acceptes ton nouveau statut. Après, je pourrai te révéler ce que je sais._

_Aussi simplement que ça ?_

_Presque. Cela-dit, tu auras effectivement un statut assez particulier._

_Et ?_

_Ça veut dire que tant que tu seras mon apprentie, il y aura quelques conditions que tu devras respecter. Et tu resteras mon apprentie jusqu'à ce que ….. enfin, pendant un moment. On va aussi garder ça pour plus tard._

_Et quand je ne serai plus ton apprentie, tu feras quoi de moi ?_

_Rien du tout. Tu seras libre._

…_.._

…_.._

_Si j'accepte, je pourrai aller voir Marc une dernière fois ?_

_Hein ?_

_Pour lui dire adieu._

_Ce ne serait pas un adieu, mais juste un au revoir. Rien ne t'empêchera d'aller le voir quand tu le voudras et autant de fois que tu le voudras…. Enfin presque._

_Et tu me suivras vraiment ? Mettons que... que j'ai envie d'aller sur Montélimar pour manger du nougat. Hop, tu suis sans poser de questions ?_

_C'est ça._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune piste, ce qui fait que je voyage totalement au pif-o-mètre. Alors tant qu'à faire, je préfère te suivre._

_Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça t'aidera à trouver ce que tu cherches ?_

_Rien. Mais parfois, pour pouvoir trouver, il faut laisser le destin décider._

_Je peux réfléchir à ta... proposition ?_

_Bien sûr. Prends ton temps._

…_..._

…_..._

_Haaaa, si seulement je pouvais en parler à Marc. Voir ce qu'il en pense._

_Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel ? Je t'amène si tu veux._

_Comment ? T'es à pied._

_Tu peux être devant l'hôtel dans moins de 10 secondes._

…_..._

_Alors ?_

_Ok._

_Respire un bon coup.»_

J'attrapais le poignet d'Audrey et on se retrouvait devant le perron de l'hôtel. J'étais encerclé en moins de 4 secondes, Marc sortait avant que la 5ème ne se soit écoulée.

_« Encore ? Tu veux vraiment me provoquer ? Ou tu es suicidaire ?_

_Arrête Marc, je suis pas venu pour me battre._

_Je vais pas te laisser le choix._

_Si. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne sais rien et que par conséquent, tu me sous-estimes. Mais tu ne vas pas m'attaquer, parce que je te fais la promesse que si un seul de tes hommes me touche, je démolis votre building._

_Marc, laisse tomber._

…_.Pourquoi tu es revenu ?_

_Je te ramène Audrey, ça ne se voit pas ?_

_Si, mais pourquoi elle était avec toi ?_

_Déjà, c'est elle qui m'a suivi. Et puis, je lui ai fais une proposition. Elle voulait t'en parler avant de se décider._

_Quelle proposition ?_

_Venir avec moi. Avoir l'opportunité de comprendre._

_Tu vas lui laisser combien de secondes pour se décider ?_

_Toute la nuit. Je reviendrai demain matin, à 9 heures. Réfléchis bien Audrey, tu as du potentiel et ça m'embêterais qu'il soit gâché ici._

_Gâché ? Elle est très utile ici._

_Crois-moi Audrey, tu pourrais être beaucoup plus utile après. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit et à demain. »_

Je retournais dans la maison de la famille « grasse mat » et me mettais à table. Je me remplissais la panse, prenais une douche revigorante et me mettais au lit. J'aurais indéniablement besoin de repos, surtout si Marc décidait de me tendre une embuscade.

Je me réveillais un peu avant 8 heures, prenais un petit-déjeuner assez léger pour ne pas être handicapé en cas de combat puis attendais patiemment. À l'heure prévue, je m'équipais, activais le glyphe d'invisibilité, et me télé portais devant l'hôtel.

_« Pile à l'heure Matt._

_Quoi ? Il est où ?_

_Juste là._

_Oh, bon sang._

_Dis-moi Audrey, comment tu as su que j'étais arrivé ?_

_Grâce à ça._

_La corne de démon que je t'ai donné ? Comment t'as fais pour te servir de ça ?_

_Ce machin réagit à ta présence._

_Quoi ?_

_En fait, plus tu es près et plus ça vibre. Je m'en suis rendu compte après que tu m'ait fait ouvrir le coffre de l'hôtel. J'avais la corne en poche mais, sur le coup, j'étais trop occupée pour le remarquer._

_Et c'est comme ça que tu m'as retrouvé hier. Pas mal._

…_... Merci._

_Alors, ta décision ?_

_Mon sac est pas assez gros pour que tu le vois ?_

_Si, mais je veux te l'entendre dire._

_Marc a tenté de m'en dissuader mais … je vais t'accompagner._

_Parfait, bonne décision._

_Tu m'a fais une promesse hier Matt, laisse-moi t'en faire une à mon tour. Si tu as préparé un sale coup et qu'Audrey est blessée….. Je te tuerai._

_Je te crois Marc, et j'en prends note. Alors Audrey, tu es prête à y aller ?_

_Juste une dernière question. Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?_

_À tout. »_

Elle ramassait son sac, serrait Marc dans ses bras, puis nous disparaissions.


	28. 27 - Apprentie

_Apprentie_

J'amenais Audrey dans la maison de la famille « grasse mat » où elle récupérait sa moto puis nous nous dirigions vers un parc proche.

Il était temps de passer le contrat.

Athyos et moi l'avions découvert en explorant mon subconscient à l'aide du glyphe de méditation. Il s'agissait d'un savoir ancestral de Kan'yuména profondément enfoui et nous avions galéré pour mettre la main dessus.

Après tout, les quelques dix minutes qu'Audrey avait mises pour nous rejoindre et tenter de me surprendre avaient été pour moi deux jours entiers d'exploration.

On s'était perdu, on avait subit un orage de tristesse, et on avait failli rester coincé dans mon crâne. Puis on avait trouvé le contrat, scellé sous des tonnes d'informations telles que les horaires du RER B ou les paroles exactes de tous les épisodes de Naheulbeuk. Vraiment très bien caché.

Mais nous l'avions, et nous nous apprêtions à l'utiliser. Je pourrai ensuite parler librement à ma nouvelle apprentie et lui fournir temporairement des glyphes.

Audrey, assise négligemment dans l'herbe, me demandait ce qui allait se passer à présent. Je lui parlais avec enthousiasme du contrat, prenant soin de ne pas aborder les pouvoirs qu'elle pourrait utiliser, n'en ayant pas encore le droit. Je l'invitais ensuite à me rejoindre, puis lançais d'une voix joyeuse :

_« Jeune dame, il est l'heure de passer le contrat. Après ça, tu sauras tout, mais tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Es-tu vraiment décidée ?_

_Je suis venue jusqu'ici et je me retiens de te cogner pour ce que tu as fais à Marc... Ce n'est certainement pas pour me dégonfler à la dernière seconde._

_Bien. Je vais donc te lier à moi. Et même si la tournure de phrase est bizarre, y a rien de planqué là-dedans._

_Mouais, on va dire que j'ai rien entendu._

_Allez c'est parti. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne bouge pas. Et récite ton texte quand je te le dirai.»_

À ma demande, elle tendait sa main droite vers moi, celle où se manifesterait son Lien au monde lorsqu'elle deviendrait une Kan'yuména. Je la saisissais et levais alors mon bras gauche au ciel. Je me concentrais et l'air se mettait à vibrer d'énergie. J'invoquais mon pouvoir et les langues de magie apparaissaient sur tout mon corps. Audrey hoquetait de surprise mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle encaissait bien.

_« J'en appelle au contrat. Moi, Matt Fairys, Kan'yuména du 2ème degré, j'invoque la Loi pour qu'elle soit témoin de mon pacte. En ce lieu et en ce jour, je prends une apprentie. Audrey Narant, acceptes-tu de porter ce titre ?_

_Moi, Audrey Narant, j'accepte le statut d'apprentie._

_Ainsi en a-t-elle décidée. Que son nom soit gravé dans la pierre et que le contrat soit validé, au nom de la Loi et des Êtres des Cieux. »_

L'air crépitait, des étincelles apparaissant autour de ma main gauche avant de progresser à travers mon corps. Elles passaient rapidement sur mon bras droit et emportaient les langues de magie noire bleutées avec elles. Ce condensé d'énergie se glissait ensuite sur le bras d'Audrey avant de s'y fondre.

Un bruit blanc retentissait, puis l'air redevenait normal. Je constatais que mon corps n'était plus recouvert par mon pouvoir, tandis que le bras d'Audrey était désormais tatoué d'un unique symbole, preuve de notre pacte.

_« Audrey Narant, désormais, tu es mon apprentie._

_C'était … intéressant._

_Et ça t'as impressionné ?_

_Évidemment._

_Et bien tu n'as encore rien vu._

_Alors ça promet._

_Bon, maintenant on va pouvoir discuter._

_Et tu ne me cacheras rien ?_

_Tu en sauras autant que Yann, Julie ou Aurélie. _

_Mais moins que toi, c'est ça ?_

_J'ai utilisé le pacte pour faire de toi mon apprentie, ce qui veut dire que je peux partiellement contourner la Loi et te dévoiler ce que tu veux savoir. Mais elle est toute puissante et certaines des choses que je sais ne peuvent pas être dévoilées. Cela-dit, tu t'en préoccuperas en temps voulu. T'as pris un petit déjeuner ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_J'ai la dalle, on va aller manger un truc._

_Et tu vas parler._

_Et je vais parler._

_On mange où ?_

_Chez moi. Enfin... mon nouveau chez moi._

_Et c'est loin ?_

_Assez. C'est dans le sud._

_De Paris ?_

_De la France._

_Ha._

_Je vais nous y téléporter, ça ira plus vite._

_Téléportation, naturellement. Alors c'est bien de la magie ?_

_Avec ce que t'as vu, tu as encore besoin de poser la question ?_

_Très bien. Alors, on va manger ?_

_Tu t'adaptes vite dis-moi._

_Mettons que j'ai eu la soirée pour réfléchir. »_

Je nous amenais immédiatement au bunker, et Audrey entreprenait de m'assaillir de question. Je lui demandais poliment d'attendre, sortais de quoi grignoter puis commençais à lui expliquer. Je lui racontais l'histoire des Êtres du Vide et des Êtres des Cieux. Je lui parlais des Kan'yuménas et des Ombrages, de la magie et des glyphes. Je terminais par Thanatos.

Elle fixa le vide un moment puis partît d'un immense fou-rire qui résonna dans le bunker.

_« Tu me crois pas ?_

_Si, bien sûr que si. C'est juste que… c'est encore plus dingue que ce que j'avais imaginé._

_Je te l'accorde, c'est dingue._

_Alors t'es vraiment un mage. Un puissant sorcier._

_On dit Hors-Temps, ou Kan'yuména si tu veux vraiment être précise._

_J'aime bien Hors-Temps, l'autre est galère à prononcer._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du merdier dans lequel l'humanité est ?_

_Ben, c'est vraiment un beau merdier. Mais on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose._

_Ça c'est une bonne attitude. Tu restes positive alors qu'on affronte nos propres sentiments personnifiés. J'admire ton sang-froid._

_Bon, c'est quoi le plan maintenant ?_

_Celui que je t'ai exposé avant que tu acceptes le contrat. Tu me dis où tu veux aller, on voyage et je t'en profite pour te former._

_Un chouette programme. Au fait, tu peux vraiment me filer des glyphes ?_

_Tu ne peux pas les tracer, mais je devrais pouvoir te les confier._

_Comment ?_

_Tu vois cette marque sur ton bras ? La même est apparue sur le mien, juste là. Donc normalement, si je trace un glyphe et que je le fais glisser … voilà, ça marche._

_Quoi ? Mais j'vois rien._

_Moi non plus, regarde ton reflet dans l'écran de l'ordi._

_Hein ? C'est quoi cette brume ?_

_Glyphe d'invisibilité, ça masque ta présence. Si tu regardes ton bras, le glyphe devrait être tracé dessus._

_C'est ….. incroyable._

_J'ajoute aussi que tu auras du mal à les contrôler. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es juste floutée et pas totalement invisible._

_Tant que ça marche._

_Certes, mais tu n'es liée à aucun de ces glyphes et tu t'affaibliras en les utilisant trop longtemps. Faudra que tu fasses attention._

_Compris._

_Ha, et dernier point très important. Tu ne pourras en aucun cas les utiliser devant des « humains ». La Loi te l'interdit._

_Mais toi, tu peux t'en servir sans problème non ? Et devant témoins en plus._

_Je suis un Hors-temps du 2nd degré, c'est un cas particulier._

_Et tu peux pas m'expliquer comment tu as fais, je sais. Au fait, je suppose que la Loi s'applique à moi maintenant._

_Exact._

_Alors je ne peux plus aller voir Marc ?_

_Si, mais tu ne pourras rien lui dire._

_Tout savoir sans pouvoir en parler, sacré fardeau._

_Je te rappelle que j'ai porté ce fardeau un moment et que je vais continuer. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait tomber à l'eau votre plan. En restant sur Paris, vous aviez peu de chance de tomber sur un Ombrage. _

_Comment ça ?_

_Ils semblent attaquer que les solitaires ou les petits groupes. Vous auriez pas pu absorber la magie et vous n'auriez jamais été des Kan'yuménas. Hors, on a besoin d'un max de monde pour gagner cette guerre._

_Je comprends. L'objectif est louable, même si tu as bien secoué Marc._

_Si j'avais pu éviter de faire ça, je l'aurais fait._

_Dans un registre plus joyeux, tu peux me faire une liste des glyphes que tu as ?_

_Sans problèmes. Alors, que je me plante pas. Invisibilité, vitesse, téléportation, vol, crochetage, bouclier, trou noir, soin, méditation et quatre glyphes d'armes épée, lance, faux et fusil. Ha, et un dernier qui est... particulier._

_Attends, détaille tout ça s'il te plaît. Invisibilité j'ai vu, vitesse j'ai vu aussi quand tu m'as pris mon arme hier, téléportation c'est bon. Ensuite, le vol._

_Oui, des ailes et hop, flap flap._

_Crochetage ?_

_La porte du coffre, tu te souviens ?_

_Ha, oui. Le bouclier ?_

_Plutôt un champ de force, assez résistant mais pas indestructible._

_Alors ensuite, tu peux…. générer un trou noir ?_

_Un mini trou noir, il absorbe ce que je veux, comme un genre d'aspirateur quoi. J'ai nettoyé tout le bunker avec, il était crade._

_Ensuite, le soin je pense savoir ce que c'est. Mais la méditation je vois pas bien._

_Là où le soin s'applique aux blessures physiques, la méditation permet de soigner les blessures psychiques et un autre petit truc que je ne peux pas t'expliquer._

_Ok. Et les glyphes d'arme, ça marche comment ?_

_L'épée de condamnation, la lance de rédemption, la faux du jugement que tu as déjà vue et le fusil d'exécution. C'est mortel sur les Ombrages mais sans effet sur les humains._

_Et le dernier ?_

_En fait c'est assez bizarre. C'est l'un des glyphes de Julie, mais il est...spécial. Il est particulièrement attachant et on est même pas sûr de ce qu'il fait vraiment._

_Donc j'aurai accès à tout ça dès que je serai une Hors-temps ?_

_Oui, dès que tu auras libéré ta magie, tu pourras tracer tes glyphes et ceux des autres. Mais pour l'instant tu n'y as accès que si je te les passe. T'inquiète pas, je te les passerai._

_Bon, on commence à bouger ?_

_Moi je te suis._

_Le problème, c'est que je sais pas plus que toi où aller._

_Suis tes envies. Si t'es toujours bloquée sur le nougat, on peut très bien aller sur Montélimar. Franchement, c'est toi qui vois._

_Je peux aller voir Marc ? Juste pour lui dire que tu ne m'as pas embobiné._

_Ok. Je t'y amène._

_Je peux pas essayer le glyphe de téléportation ?_

_Je veux bien te laisser faire un test. Mais pas ici, et pas jusqu'à Paris._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je veux pas que tu finisses dans un mur ou que tu apparaisses devant quelqu'un. Ça serait con et la Loi te tomberait directement dessus._

_Et ça ferait quoi ?_

_Tu pourrais être figée... ou exploser, pour ce que j'en sais. J'ai pas encore rencontré ce cas de figure, je sais juste qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter._

_Du coup, on sort ?_

_Oui, mais pas à pied. J'ai scellé la porte._

_Quoi ?_

_Comme ça je suis peinard._

_Je vois._

_Le parc où on a fait le pacte, ça te va pour un essai ?_

_C'est comme tu veux._

_Alors on y va. »_

Je nous ramenais au parc et fournissais à Audrey quelques indications quand au fonctionnement exact des téléportations, distinguant les sauts directs et l'ouverture de portails franchissables après coup.

Passant à la pratique, je lui indiquais une cible à rejoindre par téléportation directe, à une distance que je savais impossible à atteindre sans être lié au glyphe ou avoir un pouvoir comme le mien. J'appelais ensuite le glyphe de téléportation et le faisais glisser vers le lien qui me reliait à elle. Le glyphe apparaissait sur son bras, lequel s'illuminait tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur sa destination. Audrey disparaissait alors subitement pour réapparaître une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

_« Zut, pas assez._

_Très belle téléportation._

_Très belle ? J'ai fais même pas dix mètres._

_Et avant que je n'atteigne le 2nd degré, mes téléportations ne dépassaient pas les 3 mètres. Tout comme celles d'Aurélie et de Julie d'ailleurs._

_Vraiment ?_

_Et en plus elles étaient totalement anarchiques. Les téléportations, pas Auré et Julie. Je partais dans tous les sens._

_Ha._

_Yann est, pour ainsi dire, le possesseur légitime du glyphe. Il voyage absolument où il veut, tant qu'il connaît sa destination. Nous, on se contente de petits sauts, en forçant un bon coup au passage. Mais tu as fais mieux à ton premier essai que les filles et moi après plusieurs heures d'entraînement. Conclusion, t'es douée._

_Pas assez apparemment._

_Mais arrêtes de te morfondre et réfléchis bon sang. Tu n'es pas encore une Hors-temps, tu n'es qu'une apprentie. Et malgré ça, tu es déjà meilleure que nous. Enfin qu'eux._

_OUI MAIS …. !_

_Arrêtes de gueuler et remets pas ma parole en doute. T'as du talent, même si tu refuses de le voir._

…_...Mouais... bon...ok._

_Cela dit, si tu penses devoir t'entraîner, fais-toi plaisir._

…_..._

_Après c'est à toi de décider si tu veux toujours voir Marc ou si tu préfères t'obstiner et rester ici._

…_... Marc en premier. L'entraînement suivra._

_Je pense que c'est le mieux. Je te dépose et je vais t'attendre plus loin. J'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire tirer dessus._

_Je m'assurerai qu'ils ne te fassent rien à l'avenir. Mais pour aujourd'hui, vaut mieux être prudent. Attends-moi ici, je reviens d'ici une heure._

_Bien reçu. Mademoiselle, votre hôtel._

_Merci. T'es le meilleur moyen de transport que je connaisse._

_Un compliment, je prends, même si Yann est tout aussi efficace que moi. Bonne chance et... fais gaffe à ce que tu dis._

_La Loi, je sais. À dans une heure. »_

Je la regardais s'éloigner et retournais au parc. Je m'asseyais lentement dans l'herbe inondée par le soleil, un sourire étalé sur mon visage. 10 mètres sans être lié. Quelles que soient les surprises qu'Audrey me réservait, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer.

On dit que l'apprenti finit forcément par dépasser le maître. À moi de m'assurer que ça arrive.


	29. 28 - Travaux pratiques

_Travaux pratiques_

Audrey était arrivée pile à l'heure prévue et avait prit sur elle de commencer l'entraînement. Après son entrevue avec Marc, elle s'était assez éloignée de l'hôtel pour que personne ne la voit puis avait enchaîné les téléportations. Elle avait rapidement rejoint le parc et s'était nettement améliorée. Elle pouvait à présent faire des sauts de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et aimait à les enchaîner à une cadence rapide. Cette fille était trop top.

Jugeant ses progrès sur la téléportation suffisants, je la faisais s'atteler au glyphe de vitesse. Elle s'y habituait également et parvenait à retourner et revenir de l'hôtel en environ quinze minutes, ce qui ne m'en aurait pris que trois. Mais au vu des résultats qu'avaient eu mes anciens compagnons de voyage, ça restait vraiment impressionnant. Elle progressait à vitesse grand V.

Néanmoins elle avait plus de mal avec le glyphe de trou noir. Pas qu'il n'ait pas été assez puissant, mais plutôt le contraire. Le machin avait commencé à aspirer la pelouse, la terre et une partie des arbres avant même que j'ai l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de le couper. Si les jardiniers municipaux avaient été là, ils auraient eu une crise cardiaque après cet entretien paysager extrême.

Elle terminait son entraînement matinal par le fusil d'exécution. Je lui avais demandé de choisir un des glyphes d'armes et elle avait préféré celui-là. Elle le faisait premièrement apparaître sous la forme d'un arc, puis parvenait à former un revolver et un pistolet automatique, forçant fortement pour qu'ils maintiennent leur forme physique.

Lorsqu'elle parvenait enfin à maintenir une arme plus de quinze secondes avant qu'elle ne se désagrège, Audrey exprimait une satisfaction certaine et une faim non moins évidente. Nous passions par le bunker pour récupérer quelques provisions avant de retourner chez la famille « grasse mat ». Je n'avais pas de fourneau sous la main et je m'imaginais mal aller demander à Marc de me laisser utiliser la cuisine de l'hôtel. Nous préparions de quoi nous sustenter, puis nous mettions les voiles. Nous marchions au hasard un moment, dans un silence presque insupportable. Audrey finît par le briser.

_« Dis Matt, je vais vraiment où je veux ?_

_Je te l'ai dis non ?_

_Si je te dis New York, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non, mais j'y suis jamais allé, donc pas de téléportation. Faudra faire autrement, et je ne vois pas comment traverser l'océan._

_De toute façon, j'ai pas envie d'aller à New York. Je pensais plutôt à …... Montélimar._

_Attends, tu veux vraiment faire ça pour du nougat ?_

_Hé ben ….. oui._

_Ça vient d'où cette fascination pour le nougat ?_

…_... Souvenirs d'enfance._

_Bon... ben, Montélimar alors._

_Tu y es déjà allé ?_

_Jamais, faudra faire le voyage à pied. Cela dit je peux nous rapprocher._

_À quel point ?_

_Avignon. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire._

_T'es pas allé plus haut quand tu voyageais avec les autres ?_

_Entre les affrontements et le repos dont on avait besoin, on a pas eu l'occasion d'aller bien loin._

_Bon, c'est déjà ça._

_Tu veux passer au bunker prendre des trucs ?_

_Comme quoi ?_

_Un minimum d'équipement genre couteau, épée et pistolet._

_J'ai les glyphes non ?_

_Et voilà, erreur. Tu ne peux pas te servir de tes glyphes …._

_Devant des humains, je sais._

_Donc tu vas avoir besoin d'une arme. Pour la partie magie devant témoins, laisse-moi faire._

_Ok, je m'équipe et on y va.»_

Je laissais Audrey prendre une épée de gobelin, ainsi qu'un Glock. Elle laissa ses vêtements dans un des sacs militaires qui traînait sous le lit et ne garda que ses armes, un peu de nourriture, et de la flotte. Un sac allégé quoi. Elle me promit de ne pas faire de connerie, puis je nous téléportais sur Avignon.

Je nous amenais dans une maison près des remparts, envahie par la végétation. Je l'avais occupée lors de mes études et m'en servais à présent de jalon. Audrey et moi discutions un peu de nos vies avant le Grand Gel avant de partir le long des remparts en direction de l'autoroute. Tout en discutant, je ne cessais de fureter autour de nous. J'espérais vraiment trouver une moto afin de faciliter le voyage, la technique de téléportation d'Audrey étant vite épuisante. Malheureusement, je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main sur un deux-roues libre, si bien que nous prenions l'autoroute à pied, résolus à passer une journée tranquille et ensoleillée sur les belles routes de notre beau pays.

Mais l'occasion nous échappa. Le soleil était bien là mais nous n'allions pas avoir le temps de discuter. L'autoroute était totalement ravagée et des ombrages se baladaient dans les décombres. Ils n'étaient pas à proximité mais ils venaient par ici à grande vitesse, ils devaient nous sentir.

_« C'est quoi ces picotements que je ressens dans ma nuque ?_

_Tes sens magiques._

_Et ils me disent quoi ?_

_Qu'on est cernés par des Ombrages._

_Quoi ? _

_Il y en a partout, environ une trentaine. Je vais essayer de les prendre seul, mais si tu peux aider, ne te prives pas. C'est ton baptême du feu. Des travaux pratiques d'apprentie en quelque sorte. Tu veux quels glyphes ?_

_Vitesse, Fusil, Téléportation._

_Très bien. Je vais te les filer, mais ne les active pas de suite._

_Ben pourquoi ?_

_Certains ombrages copient les glyphes. Ils sont rouges, ils font ta taille, et ils ont une gueule pleine de crocs. La dernière fois, j'ai fait l'erreur d'utiliser le glyphe de soin et le combat a duré plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et puisse plus se régénérer._

_Donc tu veux vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de ces ombrages dans les parages. Et après on cogne._

_C'est ça. Fais attention, ils arrivent. »_

Le sol explosa juste devant nous et un gigantesque griffon déboula à toute allure. Encore un nouvel ombrage, ça commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur un bestiaire détaillé, histoire de me préparer.

Je sortais mes deux Sig et décochais deux chargeurs sur ce curieux poulet, visant sa tête. Mes balles furent arrêtées par un mur de vent et le griffon poussa un hurlement effrayant. Le message était clair, mes armes étaient inutiles.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu, j'allais pouvoir le shooter avec mon pouvoir. Je me concentrais et les langues d'énergie revinrent. Je chargeais mes Sigs au maximum et canardais le griffon. Oh, joie, sa barrière vola en éclat. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée, mes balles de magie s'arrêtant avant d'entamer ses chairs. Ce machin devait être aussi résistant que le dragon, impossible de le trouer comme ça.

Je rangeais les Sigs pendant que le monstre chargeait et tirais mon couteau en évitant son attaque. Dans le même temps, j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour changer le couteau en katana et raffermissais ma prise sur l'arme. Je réalisais quelques esquives, deux trois dashs, et je me retrouvais derrière le griffon. J'abattais ma lame et la lumière blanche caractéristique de l'arme apparue. Mais le griffon restait là, impassible. Sa peau avait légèrement brûlée là où mon épée l'avait touché, mais sans plus. Je devais tenter autre chose.

Saisis d'une inspiration soudaine, j'attrapais mon second couteau et me concentrais dessus. La lame et le manche fondirent comme pour l'autre, mais au lieu d'un katana, c'est une épée longue à double tranchant qui apparue. Une épée à la garde ouvragée et à la lame gravée, d'un noir profond et mat.

C'était très joli, mais je ne savais pas si ça allait servir à quelque chose. J'enchaînais à nouveau quelques dashs pour me replacer derrière mon adversaire et lui enfonçais l'épée dans le dos. La lame passa à travers le monstre comme une illusion, puis elle disparût. Je me retrouvais avec une poignée et une garde, mais sans lame. Et un objet magique inutile.

Devant tant de malchance, je me permettais d'exprimer mon ressenti.

_« Merde. »_

Exprimant une colère non feinte face à mon assaut inutile, le griffon rua, me jetant au milieu des débris d'un péage. J'attendais que ma tête cesse de tourner et regardais le monstre s'approcher lentement. Des flots de bave s'écoulaient de ses mâchoires et je fus moucheté lorsqu'il me rugît au visage. Il était là, à quelques centimètres, hurlant sa rage à mon encontre. Et il se figea dans son rugissement. Face à moi, la gueule grande ouverte. Qui se remplît soudain de sang.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il saignait ? L'avais-je touché sans m'en rendre compte ?

Le monstre grogna, tomba sur le flan, puis des gouttes noires apparurent à la surface de sa peau. Un noir profond, le même que celui de l'épée. Les gouttes frappèrent le sol, se réunirent et coulèrent vers moi tel un flot de mercure animé de sa propre volonté. Le liquide sombre me couru sur la peau, remontant jusque dans ma manche droite. Il m'enveloppa la main et s'agglutina sur la garde que je serrais toujours, la lame réapparaissant progressivement.

En fait c'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout même. Une arme vraiment mortelle et en plus elle avait la classe.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'admirer mon nouveau jouet. Je m'étais focalisé sur le griffon et m'étais un peu éloigné, oubliant momentanément que d'autres ombrages rodaient encore par là. Audrey était désespérément seule, laissée à leur merci alors qu'ils n'en avaient aucune.

Je me relevais en grimaçant et m'élançais vers mon amie. Ce que je vis alors m'arracha un sourire.

Audrey, voyant qu'aucun ombrage copieur ne se trouvait là, avait sorti son artillerie. Elle avait appelé deux pistolets grâce au fusil d'exécution et avait dans le même temps activé son glyphe de vitesse. Elle montait ainsi au contact avec son adversaire et lui tirait dessus à bout portant, avant de passer à un autre.

J'avais de quoi être fier, elle avait déjà foutu à terre 5 ombrages. Mais même si elle semblait bien s'amuser, j'allais devoir écourter sa récréation. J'attrapais un Sig Sauer et nettoyais prestement la mêlée. Audrey désactiva ses glyphes et fit une moue déçue.

_« Tu aurais pu me laisser finir._

_Non. Avec autant de morts d'un coup, la réaction sera rapide. C'était préférable d'en finir rapidement avec ce combat. En plus c'était que des gobs et des molosses hurlants, c'est pas drôle à shooter._

_La réaction ?_

_Pour devenir Hors-temps._

_Quoi ? Déjà ?_

_Trois monstres morts à proximité d'un humain, c'est les conditions._

_C'est... presque décevant._

_Mouais, mais c'est pas moi qui fait les règles._

_Donc il va m'arriver quoi ?_

_Tu vas t'évanouir et tu auras une petite discussion avec ta part magique. À ton réveil, tu seras une Hors-temps._

_**Heu, pas tout à fait.**_

_Mais... qui parle ?_

_Ma magie, Athyos_

_**Ha, tu m'entends. Pas trop tôt.**_

_Bien sûr que je t'entends. Et comment ça « pas trop tôt » ?_

_C'est un fantôme ?_

_Mais non._

_**Bonjour Audrey, je suis Athyos. Ravi de te connaître.**_

_Heu, bonjour._

_Alors, tu veux quoi ?_

_**Hé bien en fait, sa transformation, c'est pas pour tout de suite.**_

_Pourquoi ?_

_**C'est pas une humaine, c'est une apprentie. Elle doit zigouiller personnellement cinquante d'ombrages et connaître quinze glyphes pour terminer son entraînement.**_

_C'est quoi ce bitsouf ? _

_**Ben...**_

_Donc si je comprends bien, Matt aurait dû me laisser faire. C'est ça ?_

_**Exact, ça aurait déjà été ça de pris côté ombrages.**_

_Les ombrages ça va encore, mais les glyphes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça se trouve pas en soulevant une pierre._

_C'était pas dans le contrat qu'on a trouvé, où tu as vu ça ?_

_**Un autre papier qui est apparu après. Et puis c'est pas si terrible, tu as déjà 14 glyphes. Plus qu'un, ça ira vite.**_

_J'aurais quand même apprécié que tu m'en parles avant._

_**T'étais pas vraiment disposé à écouter. Tu tournes toutes tes pensées vers Audrey depuis le contrat et j'ai pas pu te parler.**_

_Oui, bon... Pardon._

_Tiens, tu penses à moi ?_

_Je t'arrêtes de suite, c'est pas ce que tu penses. J'ai déjà une copine et je m'interroge juste sur ton potentiel magique._

_Ouais, on dit ça._

_Crois ce que tu veux. Et de toute façon j'ai pas à me justifier. Athyos, est-ce qu'il reste des ombrages dans le coin ?_

_**Environ une quinzaine, un peu plus loin.**_

_Audrey, fais-toi plaisir. Tu gardes ces glyphes ou tu veux en essayer d'autres ?_

_Ils me vont. Bon j'y vais._

_C'est ça, passes devant. »_

Elle ressortit le fusil d'exécution et le glyphe de vitesse et partit vers le groupe d'ombrage. Ça allait tirer sec.

Je la suivais en marchant et arrivais à point nommé pour la voir mettre une balle de fusil d'assaut dans la tête d'un homme-lézard.

_« Classe ! »_

Audrey se releva et contempla les treize corps écaillés qui se trouvaient là, entassés entre les véhicules immobilisés. Elle me fit un grand sourire, puis ses genoux se dérobèrent et elle tomba parmi les corps, inconsciente.

Ha, Audrey, j'étais vraiment très curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle progresserait. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, saisissais son bras et l'amenais dans le bunker. Je la couchais dans le lit après lui avoir enlevé ses armes (juste ses armes, vicieux), et retournais à Avignon pour faire un peu de ménage. Je découpais un lézard, prélevant griffes, crocs et sang que j'amenais immédiatement au bunker. Constatant la résistance du corps du griffon, je le déplaçais jusqu'au parc du pacte, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'étudier plus tard. Bon sang, j'avais quand même dû lui faire sauter une partie de la mâchoire avec le glyphe de trou noir pour réussir à détacher un croc tellement ils étaient solidement ancrés dans le crâne.

Je retournais une dernière fois sur la place pour voir si je n'avais rien manqué et repérais un étrange cristal rouge clair accroché au cou de l'un des lézards. Je le secouais en tout sens (le cristal, pas le corps.) et lui envoyais une dose de magie, mais rien n'y fît, je n'obtenais aucune réaction. Ce machin n'était peut-être qu'une simple décoration finalement. Autant le garder il était sympa.

Je me relevais et m'éloignais des corps avec ce joli trophée, qui se mit soudainement à pulser. La surface se troubla et une forme y apparue, une type brun, assez jeune, avec un habit rouge.

_« Thanatos ! Fumier !_

_Tiens, une fouine. Je te connais non ?_

_Ça oui, on s'est rencontré. _

_Et tu es encore vivant, étonnant. Navré, mais je ne me souviens pas de toi._

_Tu nous as mis à terre, mes amis et moi._

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi gentil. Je m'étonnes vraiment de ne pas vous avoir tué._

_Tu n'as pas voulu te salir les mains, tu as préféré nous envoyer une horde._

_Haa, c'était vous. Et vous vous en êtes tous tirés ?_

_Ça n'a pas été sans mal, mais mes camarades se sont occupés de ta horde._

_Même le commandant ?_

_Celui-là, j'en ai fais mon affaire._

_Haaa, donc tu n'es pas trop mauvais. Pour un Kan'yuména du moins._

_Viens et je te montrerai._

_On se verra sûrement, mais pas aujourd'hui._

_Quand tu veux espèce de dingue._

_Tu me fais rire mon petit, je crois que je t'aime bien._

_C'est pas réciproque._

_Je m'en doute. Mais au fait, où te trouves-tu ?_

_Avignon. Tu veux venir te faire casser les dents ?_

_Non, j'étais juste curieux se savoir ce que les lézards avaient visé._

_Ils ont dévasté l'autoroute avec leur pote le griffon. Sérieusement, à quoi ça te sert de casser du béton ? C'est pas comme ça que t'empêcheras les gens de voyager._

_C'était pas le but. À vrai dire il n'y en avait pas. Je m'ennuyais et j'avais juste envie qu'ils détruisent quelque chose._

_Quoi ?_

_Passes mon bonjour au cadavre du capitaine, moi je retourne à mes occupations. Au revoir, à bientôt j'espère. » _

Thanatos, espèce de fumier. Ce type avait demandé à une flopée de créatures de détruire tout ce qui passait parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Parfaitement le genre de type que je déteste.

Athyos me fit remarquer qu'énerver ce genre de personne n'est jamais très conseillé. Je me promis toutefois de lui mettre une peignée quand je le verrai et je retournais au chevet d'Audrey en emportant le cristal. Vu qu'elle était toujours endormie, je me préparais un petit en-cas et branchais mon iPod, cherchant à mettre fin à l'insupportable silence qui régnait dans le bunker.

Pour m'occuper en attendant qu'Audrey se réveille, j'entreprenais de compléter mon bracelet avec les nouveaux crocs. En plein milieu de mon office, une chanson qui m'est chère se mit à jouer. M'arrêtant quelques instant pour me délecter des paroles, je sentais mon esprit s'égarer loin... Vers l'ouest... Vers une beauté aux cheveux noirs de jais.

_« I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying, until my dying day._

_I just need to know, whatever has happened, the truth will free my soul….."_


	30. 29 - L'appel de la nature

_L'appel de la nature_

Audrey resta au lit pendant plus d'une heure. L'utilisation conjointe de trois glyphes auxquels elle n'était pas liée, étant seulement une apprentie, l'avait totalement vidée de son énergie.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle semblait en pleine forme. Comme après deux jours entiers de sommeil. Hallucinant, elle avait un taux de récupération proprement incroyable. Elle se leva d'un bond, ramassa ses armes et me fixa. Son air voulait clairement signifier « Pourquoi on est encore là à attendre alors qu'on pourrait être sur la route pour aller manger du nougat ? ». Un regard vraiment effrayant venant d'Audrey.

_« Alors, tu vas mieux ?_

_T'aurais pu me réveiller._

_Non, t'avais besoin de repos. D'ailleurs je persiste à croire qu'il t'en faut encore, du repos._

_Je suis en pleine forme._

_Non, mais tu tiens. C'est pas pareil._

_Et alors, je suis debout non ? On y va ?_

_Non, j'y vais. Toi tu restes là, avec les glyphes de soin et de méditation._

_Quoi ? Non, je veux venir._

_Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Donc tu restes là. Tiens, tes glyphes._

_Mais je n'en ai pas besoin._

_Très crédible alors que tu titubes en marchant._

_Bon ok j'ai besoin de repos, mais je peux le prendre plus tard._

_Non, c'est un ordre, alors écoute. C'est pour ton bien._

_Donc tu vas continuer à avancer seul ?_

_Oui, après je t'amènerais directement là où je me serais arrêté._

_Bon, d'accord. Si je me réveille avant que tu reviennes, je fais quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Étudie les échantillons si tu veux, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose. Je suis quand même censé te former moi, pas juste t'emmener manger du nougat._

_Ok chef, dodo et après étude. Dur d'être une apprentie._

_Au moins tu ne veux plus me gifler, moi j'estime que c'est une amélioration. Allez, je te laisse, dors bien. »_

Je retournais sur la route et activais ma magie. J'activais le glyphe de vitesse et ajoutais de l'énergie dans mes chaussures pour accélérer d'avantage. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur le joli travail d'Audrey, puis m'éloignais du carnage, tel un Bipbip dans le désert mais sans les petits nuages de poussière et sans le coyote à mes trousses.

Mon voyage se poursuivit à très forte cadence pendant deux heures. La nuit était tombée et mon estomac commençait à crier famine.

Puis je distinguais une lueur au loin. Un unique point rouge sur l'autoroute, au niveau de l'horizon. Quoi que soit ce point, c'était loin. Je m'autorisais donc une petite course pour le rattraper. Vous allez me traiter de chat, à poursuivre ainsi un point rouge, mais ma curiosité est légendaire de par chez moi. C'est bien simple, « pourquoi ? » est ma phrase fétiche depuis tout gamin.

Ce point avançait vite, mais j'étais plus rapide, surtout avec le glyphe. Je m'approchais jusqu'à environ 500 mètres et coupais l'effet de mon sort. Je conservais toutefois l'accélération que j'avais insufflée à mes chaussures, juste assez pour rattraper mon objectif, et y ajoutais le glyphe d'invisibilité. Je préférais savoir s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'un ombrage avant de lui dire bonjour … ou de lui mettre un coup d'épée.

L'invisibilité faisant disparaître à la fois mon corps et les langues de magie que mon pouvoir matérialisait, je pouvais m'approcher silencieusement de ce point intriguant. Peut-être que c'était Rudolf, le renne du père-noël. Ou alors Zéro, le chien de Mr Jack. Mais j'en doutais fortement.

J'arrivais enfin près du point rouge et constatais qu'il s'était arrêté, quand une autre lueur apparut. Mince ils se reproduisaient ou quoi ? J'attrapais mon épée et contournais en douceur les véhicules qui me séparaient de ces points. Je franchissais enfin la dernière barrière, formée par un gros autobus et me retrouvais devant … une jeune fille. Ou plutôt une jeune femme. Elle avait environ vingt-cinq ans, brune et elle ... elle grillait de la viande. Sérieux, sur un feu de camp improvisé, à côté d'une moto dont les phares étaient allumées. Mince, je m'étais monté le bourrichon pour rien, ce n'était pas un ombrage.

Je ne voyais rien de diabolique chez cette personne, si bien que je repassais derrière le bus pour désactivais magie et glyphe.

Redevenu visible, je rangeais mon épée et m'approchais du feu. Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la demoiselle qui se releva soudainement en tenant une ….. barre de fer. Question équipement, j'avais déjà vu mieux. Je levais les mains tranquillement, pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, que j'étais aussi humain qu'elle. Elle me fixait, sans dire un seul mot. Je prenais sur moi d'entamer la conversation.

_« Heu, bonjour. Je m'appelle Matt. Et vous ?_

… _Leslie._

_Enchanté Leslie. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pourriez baisser votre arme ?_

_Ha, oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi._

_Pourquoi vous êtes sur le qui-vive ?_

_Vous êtes le premier survivant que je croise. Je pensais être seule._

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a des survivants._

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui, mais... attendez, pourquoi vous armer (si on peut appeler ça comme ça.) si vous pensiez être seule ?_

… _À cause des….. des Om…. Heu, monstres._

_Vous n'alliez pas dire un autre mot ?_

_Je….je... Non._

_**Matt, elle est bizarre.**_

_Vous alliez dire …. Ombrages peut-être ?_

_Alors vous aussi ?_

_La preuve._

_**Je te répète qu'elle est bizarre.**_

_Attends deux secondes, je discute._

_**Mais …..**_

_Heu, à qui parler-vous ?_

_À Athyos, mon équipier. Il est assez bavard._

_Heu, votre équipier ? Et où est-il ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Vous avez une oreillette ?_

_Ben non, il est là._

_Pardon mais, nous sommes seuls._

_**Regarde ses bras.**_

_Quoi ? Ses bras ? Pourquoi ?_

_**Pose pas de questions et regarde-les.**_

_Leslie, je pourrai voir vos bras s'il-vous plaît ?_

_Mes bras ? Vous êtes sur que ça va ?_

_S'il-vous-plaît._

_Heu, voilà._

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'i … Hoho._

_**C'est ça que je voulais te dire. »**_

Je faisais appel à mes sens magiques et scannais les bras de Leslie. Ils irradiaient d'énergie, du moins l'un d'entre eux. L'air autour de son bras droit crépitait de pouvoir, tandis que son bras gauche était vide, totalement inerte.

Chez un Hors-temps, la magie circule dans le corps et l'enveloppe entièrement. Mais chez Leslie, seul son bras droit était parcouru par la magie. Le reste de son corps y était totalement imperméable. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Elle savait pour les Ombrages mais elle n'était pas une Kan'yuména. Un vrai bordel.

_« Leslie, j'ai besoin que vous soyez franche avec moi. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur la situation actuelle ?_

_Heu… Je sais pour les Ombrages._

_Ensuite ?_

_Et bien, il y a aussi les Oghams._

_Les quoi vous dites ?_

_Heu…. Les Oghams._

_Les Oghams ? Expliquez-moi ça._

_Et bien, les symboles à tracer pour… une minute, je ne comprends même pas comment vous pouvez ignorer ça._

_Je serais ravi de l'apprendre._

_Je crois que je ferais certainement mieux de ne rien vous dire, avant que..._

_La Loi ne vous tombe dessus._

_Quelle Loi ?_

_Ha ouais, quand même._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Vous voyez là, je suis confronté à une énigme._

_Laquelle ?_

_Vous._

_Comment ça ?_

_Vous parlez d'Oghams. Est-ce que ça ressemble à ce que j'ai là, dans le dos ?_

_Heu, oui, c'est ça. Mais il manque les runes._

_Alors là je suis paumé._

_Vous prenez un Sigil et l'entourez de Runes. L'ensemble forme un Ogham._

_Donc, pour vous, mes dessins sont incomplets ?_

_Ben oui, vous avez des Sigils, mais pas les runes. Mais c'est vraiment étrange que vous ayez ces tatouages et que vous ignorez comment vous en servir._

_Je vois. Je pense savoir d'où viennent nos petits problèmes de compréhension. Heu... je vous laisse un instant, je reviens. »_

Je m'éloignais et commençais une vive discussion avec Athyos.

_« Tu sais de quoi elle parle ?_

_**Pas vraiment.**_

_Tu sais ce que sont ces Oghams ?_

_**Oui, puisque tu le sais.**_

_L'alphabet druidique. C'est possible qu'elle soit druide ?_

_**On croise de tout de nos jours, donc dans le doute je dirai oui.**_

_Donc c'est une alliée ? Ou pas ?_

_**Les druides sont du côté de la nature normalement. Donc je pense qu'elle doit être dans notre camp. Mais j'en suis pas certain.**_

_Et pour la magie, elle sait s'en servir ?_

_**Pas comme nous je pense. Elle à un Lien au monde. Mais pas de Lien à elle.**_

_Donc elle peut tracer des glyphes mais elle n'a pas accès à sa propre magie ?_

_**Pour elle ce n'est pas des glyphes, mais des Oghams. Mais sinon c'est ça.**_

_Alors elle est moins puissante qu'un Kan'yuména ?_

_**Ce n'est pas sûr. Elle a peut-être d'autres trucs.**_

_Donc selon toi, on fait quoi ?_

_**Je sais pas vraiment, tu peux sûrement commencer par lui dire ce qu'elle ne sait pas, sur les Kan'yuména, les Êtres et moi. Après on verra ce qu'elle peut nous apprendre.**_

_Alors on y va. »_

Je retournais auprès de Leslie et je lui expliquais très brièvement l'origine de notre ….. différence. Je lui parlais dans les grandes lignes de ce que je savais et de ce que j'étais, tout en lui promettant d'aller plus en profondeur le lendemain. Athyos choisît même de se matérialiser et vint la saluer pour confirmer que j'étais lucide, et non pas un accro à l'héroïne. Leslie trouva la situation singulière et me confirma son statut de druide. La coupant dans ses explications, je lui demandais de patienter quelques instant et partais rapidement au bunker pour chercher Audrey qui s'était plongée dans l'observation d'une écaille de dragon. Je la briefais et retournais la présenter à Leslie. Content de ce petit comité, nous décidions de bivouaquer ensemble.

Nous passions la soirée à parler de tout et de rien pour rester un peu normaux. (Vu la composition du groupe, c'était mal barré). L'étude des Glyphes, Oghams, Runes et Sigils fut reportée au lendemain, les détails techniques pouvant patienter. Après tout, les hostilités commenceraient bien assez tôt.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point j'avais raison.


	31. 30 - Chaud devant

_Chaud devant_

Le matin passa très vite, les heures s'écoulant au fil des mots. Je détaillais à Leslie l'histoire des Êtres et des Kan'yuménas. Elle était très étonnée par Athyos, qui resta avec nous pendant toutes les explications, pour faire des remarques ou des vannes (seulement à mon sujet, il resta courtois).

Quand j'eus finis, elle me raconta ce qu'elle avait appris en temps que Druide.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était devenue druide, elle s'était juste réveillée un matin avec tout ce savoir en elle, alors qu'elle était encore figée quelques instants auparavant. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'il y avait un gros trou entre le début du Grand Gel et le moment où elle s'était animée. Pour être tout à fait précis, elle n'était consciente que depuis l'avant-veille. Impossible de comprendre comment c'était possible, et pourquoi ses pouvoirs lui avaient été offerts sans même qu'elle ait croisé un seul Ombrage.

Prise de cours par son réveil étrange, la tête remplie d'informations qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus que la magie qui emplissait son bras, elle s'était équipée à la va-vite avant de partir sur les routes. Nous étions les premières personnes qu'elle rencontrait depuis le début de son errance et elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler de ces doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis trois jours.

Une druide, des doutes et encore plus de questionnements. Nous n'étions pas plus près de trouver le fin mot de toute cette histoire, mais au moins on était sûr qu'on allait quelque part.

Une fois le mélodrame terminé, nous nous penchions sur une question plus technique : l'éventuelle utilisation conjointe de nos magies distinctes. Je complétais rapidement mon journal avec les Oghams et les Runes que Leslie possédait, alors même qu'elle étudiait mes Glyphes.

À mon grand regret, je fus néanmoins incapable d'utiliser ses Oghams. Même en retirant les Runes, les Sigils ne fonctionnaient pas.

Leslie, elle, put utiliser certains de mes glyphes après avoir rajouté des runes. Les armes lui échappaient, tout comme le crochetage, la vitesse et la téléportation. Les effets qu'elle retirait des autres glyphes étaient faibles, plus proches des performances actuelles de mes collègues Hors-Temps avec des glyphes étrangers. À une exception près.

En fait, j'avais volontairement omis le glyphe anarchique de Julie quand j'avais dressé la liste de mes capacités actuelles, si bien que je manquai m'étouffer lorsque Leslie pointa le symbole sur mon carnet et m'interrogea sur ses effets.

J'expliquais précipitamment ce que le glyphe avait infligé à Julie, voulant vraiment faire comprendre à Leslie que ce truc était une aberration et que le manipuler était bien trop dangereux. Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je voyais les visages de Leslie et Audrey blêmir, cette dernière allant même vomir dans les buissons quand j'en arrivais aux os brisés et à l'odeur de chair brûlée. Je concluais sur les changements physiques que j'avais observé chez Julie et l'influence apparente de la colère sur le phénomène.

Leslie garda le silence un moment, le regard perdu au loin. Quand elle se décida à parler, elle semblait...ailleurs. D'après ses propres mots, elle se sentait proche de ce glyphe, comme si elle était attirée par le symbole. Les traits délicats sur le carnet captaient inexorablement son regard et elle avait l'impression que le glyphe sortait du papier, comme pour se rapprocher d'elle. Quelque part, elle savait qu'il lui fallait l'essayer.

J'étais pas vraiment partant pour vivre à nouveau l'angoisse et l'horreur que ce sort apportait. Audrey partageait mon sentiment. Mais après l'épisode de l'autel, je savais qu'il était impossible de résister à certains phénomènes. Si Julie était vraiment attirée par le symbole, alors …...

Après avoir reçu ma bénédiction, Leslie étudia le glyphe de plus près. Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser en l'état, ne pouvant pas tirer de pouvoir depuis un Sigil solitaire. Heureusement pour elle, il lui suffisait de regarder un glyphe pour savoir presque immédiatement quelles runes ajouter. Les Druides étaient étranges (enfin, autant que les Hors-temps, mais pas de la même manière) mais ils étaient balèzes (coller ici la parenthèse précédente).

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tracer son Ogham, Leslie prit une grande inspiration. Elle souffla ensuite très lentement, expulsant le plus d'air possible de ses poumons. Quand elle ne pût plus continuer, elle fit un geste vif de la main, passant l'ogham dans le cartouche qui lui couvrait le bras.

Je m'attendais à des hurlements, du sang... le topo habituel. Pourtant, il n'y eu rien de tout ça. L'ogham émit un bref éclat violet puis se mit à exsuder une fumée noire, dense et opaque. Le corps de Leslie fût rapidement masqué par un nuage, qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'il s'était formé. Mais à la place de Leslie, nous contemplions un loup immense au pelage brun clair.

Les yeux brillants, les crocs, l'influence des sentiments sur l'apparence de l'infecté ... Pas de doute possible, Julie avait eu droit à un glyphe de Lycanthropie.

Le loup resta immobile un instant, il semblait apprécier l'air frais et les effluves qu'il transportait, qu'elles qu'elles soient. Cessant de fixer le ciel, il essaya de se mouvoir sans avoir l'air pataud. Il échoua...

En se traînant, il progressa de quelques mètres et prît appui sur une carcasse de voiture. Faisait un effort visible, le loup contracta ses muscles et se mit debout. Il tituba, partît en avant, se rattrapa, répéta ce manège un moment, avant de retomber sur quatre pattes et de revenir vers nous. Il se coucha et grogna en mordillant sa patte droite

_« Le...Leslie. T'es toujours là ?_

_Grrrrr._

_Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._

_Gmrrr. »_

**Génial. Et maintenant, quoi ?**

_« Est-ce qu'elle va rester comme ça ?_

_J'en sais trop rien._

_Grrrr._

_Mais elle fait quoi ?_

_Elle tape son museau sur sa patte._

_Je vois ça. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Aucune idée._

_**Je crois qu'elle est coincée.**_

_Hein ?_

_**Elle n'a pas de Lien là.**_

_Donc elle ne peut pas couper l'ogham. Logique._

_Mais c'est pas vrai. C'est quoi ce glyphe de merde ?_

_Tu l'avais prévenu, te sens pas responsable._

_Bien sûr que je suis responsable. Je l'ai laissée faire._

_**Hé !**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Arrête de tout prendre sur toi. Et puis c'est pas catastrophique.**_

_Elle est plus humaine, mais tout va bien. Et dis-moi Athyos, comment tu veux expliquer un loup de cette taille ? Niveau social, c'est une horreur._

_**Déjà, t'as pas besoin d'un loup géant pour être asocial. Et en plus, quand je dis pas catastrophique, je parle de l'absence du Lien. Je pense que si elle se concentre, elle pourra le désactiver.**_

_Sérieux ?_

_**Yep. Enfin, normalement.**_

_T'as compris Leslie ? »_

Le loup plaqua sa tête sur le sol et se mit les pattes sur le museau. C'était presque drôle.

La respiration de la bête était saccadée, mais lentement, sûrement, elle se fît plus lente et moins rauque. Après quelques secondes, un curieux vent se leva autour du loup, sa fourrure s'agitant dans ce souffle éthéré. Chaque fibre du corps de l'animal se changea en fumée, reformant un nuage dissimulant ses traits. Le nuage demeura ainsi quelques instants, puis se concentra. À mesure qu'il se repliait sur lui même, il révélait une Leslie en chair, en os, et surtout humaine. Les dernières traces de l'étrange miasme noir se regroupèrent sur la main droite de la jeune femme et fondirent dans l'ogham désormais inactif qui s'y trouvait.

_« Bon. Ça c'est fait. »_

Leslie ne prît même pas le temps de respirer. Elle se mît à agiter les bras en tous sens en décrivant l'expérience, les sensations qu'elle avait eu dans la peau du loup, …...

Selon elle, de part sa nature métamorphique, le glyphe était lié aux pouvoirs druidiques ce qui expliquait ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle conclut en supposant que Julie était particulière, bien qu'elle ne sache pas en quoi, ce qui expliquait le comportement du glyphe. Celui-ci ne risquait probablement pas de s'enraciner aussi profondément avec tous les Hors-Temps qui tenteraient de l'utiliser. Quand elle finît enfin de parler, elle était à bout de souffle.

Audrey et moi restions silencieux, n'ayant pas vraiment les mots pour décrire ce qu'on pensait alors. Avec le recul, je pense qu'un « DU CAAAAALME! » aurait été de circonstance.

Cela dit, ce n'est pas parce que je me taisais que mon esprit ne carburait pas. Si je comprenais bien, Julie, où qu'elle soit, était maintenant une lycanthrope à part entière. Cela voulais dire qu'elle risquait d'être particulièrement dangereuse lorsque qu'elle serait en colère. En extrapolant, les phases de la lune risquaient de jouer aussi. La pleine lune serait dans un ou deux jours et elle aurait tout intérêt à trouver un coin isolé pour être sûr de ne pas causer d'accident. La condition de loup-garou me semblait particulièrement difficile, je la plaignais sincèrement.

Assez pressé de passer à autre chose, je laissais Audrey monopoliser Leslie pendant que je retournais au bunker. Je récupérais une des épées de gobelin que j'avais dans mon stock et la ramenais à Leslie. Quoi qu'elle pense des armes, il était incontestable qu'elle finirait par être contente de l'avoir et que ça serait plus efficace que sa barre de fer.

Tandis qu'Audrey insistait pour avoir plus de détails (ce que je ne comprenais pas, étant donné la durée du monologue qu'avait tenu Leslie), je préférais changer de sujet et fis à Leslie la proposition de la téléporter sur Paris, avec d'autres survivants. Bizarrement, elle déclina l'offre. Elle préférait nous accompagner un petit moment, afin de pouvoir nous poser toute question qui pourrait lui traverser l'esprit. Nous avancions donc tous trois sur l'autoroute en direction de Montélimar, à patte. Audrey voulait vraiment son nougat.

Nous passions la journée à blablater en marchant, parlant de tout et de rien, avant de bifurquer pour sortir de cet enfer de béton et d'acier immobile. Finalement, on allait passer la soirée dans un parc national. Leslie fut ravie de dormir à la belle étoile, Audrey était moins enthousiaste, quand à moi je m'en foutais. La soirée se déroula sans accroc avec un feu de camp, une bonne bouffe, un peu de musique, et un petit concours de blagues. (Mais de blagues nulles, il faut bien l'avouer.) Audrey nous acheva avec l'histoire du lapin et de l'ours qui trouvent une lampe magique (vous chercherez), puis nous nous endormions.

La nuit était calme. Le silence me berçait. J'étais profondément endormi depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Puis des picotements dans la nuque et les beuglements d'Athyos me réveillèrent.

_**«DEBOUT !**_

_Et merde... Ombraaaaaaaaaaage !_

…_.mmmmhhh…_

…_..hein ?_

_Ombrage ! réveillez vous._

…_. Quoi ? _

_Où ça ? Haaaa… »_

Un étrange courant d'air venait de soulever Leslie, qui flottait maintenant à trois mètres du sol. Réveil brutal. Audrey regardait autour d'elle complètement affolée tandis que je scannais la zone pour repérer la sale bête qui s'en prenait à Leslie. Celle-ci s'affolait en apesanteur mais ne risquait à priori rien, du moins pour l'instant. Un rire retentit alors dans la forêt. Un rire léger, cristallin, mais assez angoissant.

Je repérais enfin l'énergie dégagée par l'ombrage. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. L'ombrage était … autour de Leslie.

L'air étrange qui l'enveloppait se condensa juste derrière elle. Une forme y apparue, celle d'une femme. Une femme vaporeuse donc le corps se dessinait dans les volutes de l'air. Bon sang. Je l'avais bien dis à Aurélie, qu'elle finirait par en croiser. Mais ça tombait sur moi.

Une Sylphe. Un esprit élémentaire comme le Daeva, mais lié au vent. Les attaques physiques allaient être inefficaces, il restait la magie. J'appelais mon Épée de Condamnation et le glyphe de vitesse. Je comptais passer derrière la sylphe et lui mettre un coup de lame du bas vers le haut. Propre et net, tranchée en deux. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le corps de la sylphe s'illumina subitement d'un bref éclat blanc laiteux et un frisson me parcouru. Puis mes glyphes se désactivèrent.

Non, impossible.

Je les rappelais et à nouveau le bref éclat, le frisson et mes glyphes portés absents. J'en essayais d'autres, mais rien à faire. Cette sale bête désactivait mes glyphes à distance. En plus elle restait là à nous fixer en riant.

Saloperie de Sylphe.

Audrey était arrivée à la même conclusion puisqu'elle tirait au Glock dans la Sylphe, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher Leslie. Mais l'élémentaire se riait des balles (dans les deux sens du terme). Audrey me regarda, hocha la tête, alla se placer sous Leslie, et patienta.

J'invoquais le pouvoir d'Athyos et attrapais mes couteaux. J'appelais le sabre et l'épée et mettais un coup de chacune des lames à l'intérieur du corps de la sylphe. Le katana la traversa sans lui causer le moindre dommage, pas le moindre petit flash blanc. La lame de l'épée disparut de la garde, une sphère noire apparut dans le vortex qu'était l'élémentaire, puis elle se scinda en gouttelettes et sortit brutalement de son corps. Là encore sans dommages. Ça s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu, cette bestiole résistait la magie. Restait à espérer qu'elle était pas totalement intouchable.

Je récupérais mes Sigs et les chargeais au maximum. Je tirais sur le bord du vortex, préférant éviter de toucher moi-même Leslie. Les lances d'énergie noires et bleues ne blessèrent nullement l'être éthéré, mais semblèrent le perturber légèrement. J'augmentais la cadence de tir et le corps de la Sylphe disparut subitement. Leslie chuta directement sur Audrey et elles s'étalèrent au sol, l'une sur l'autre.

Dans une autre situation, j'aurais rigolé et profité du spectacle. Mais là je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Déjà, la Sylphe se reformait. Elle semblait assez énervée, je venais de lui prendre sa prisonnière et elle n'appréciait pas du tout, si bien qu'elle opta pour le prix de consolation.

Elle me fonça dessus et me séquestra à la place de Leslie. Elle bougeait trop vite, je n'avais rien pu faire. Mes Sigs m'échappèrent des mains et je me retrouvai totalement sans défense à l'intérieur de la Sylphe. Elle partit alors d'un grand rire guttural. C'était décidément pas mon jour.

J'étais en train de me triturer les méninges pour chercher une solution quand un truc vint frapper la Sylphe au niveau du visage. Elle me relâcha subitement et je tombais sur les reins. Brutalement. Ouille. Je relevais la tête et tombais sur une vision épatante. Leslie était debout devant Audrey et sa main était éclairée.

Par une magnifique boule de feu.

Ce qu'elle m'avait raconté la veille me revint à l'esprit. Alors que les Glyphes utilisaient la magie et le corps du mage pour exprimer leurs pouvoirs, les Oghams tiraient leur puissance des forces naturelles. Les druides maîtrisaient les éléments tels que le feu, l'air, l'eau, la terre, la lumière, les ténèbres et l'éther ainsi que toutes sortes de métamorphoses et d'invocations. Audrey et moi avions également découvert que la réalité fonctionnait comme un jeu vidéo genre Final Fantasy. Le vent fonctionnait plus efficacement sur la terre, elle-même efficace sur l'eau, laquelle attaquait le feu. Finalement, celui-ci s'avérait redoutable sur le vent. Par conséquent, la sphère ignescente qui baignait Leslie dans une lumière chaude semblait être un choix tout à fait adapté.

La Sylphe se montra très agacée. Elle fixa Leslie et rugit, dévoilant des crocs pointus en rang serré. Elle fonça tête baissée et se mangea une autre boule de feu. Leslie créa alors deux serpents enflammés qui encerclèrent la sylphe et commencèrent à se resserrer. Même si elle n'avait pas de corps, la Sylphe était présente, vivant dans le vent. Les serpents iridescents immobilisèrent totalement l'esprit hargneux qui se mit à rugir. Son corps commença à se déliter et ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Les vents qui la constituaient perdaient en intensité. Leslie s'éleva, portée par un cercle de vent et s'approcha de la Sylphe. Ses mains se mirent à brûler d'une flamme intense qu'elle plaqua sur le visage de l'élémentaire. Celle-ci poussa un dernier cri, d'effroi cette fois-ci.

Puis elle disparut.

Leslie redescendit sur le plancher des vaches et se mît à sourire. Audrey fixait la scène bouche bée. Quand à moi j'étais toujours là où la Sylphe m'avait laissé, sur le cul.

_« Alors, vous ne dites plus rien ?_

_Ben, je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_Moi je sais. Wahou !_

_Et moi j'ajoute merci. Au fait c'était quoi ce que t'as fais avec tes mains ?_

_Une Apposition de Calcination. Ça nécessite un contact direct mais ça marche pas mal. Et sinon, vous en pensez quoi des pouvoirs d'une Druide?_

_C'est balèze._

_J'avoue que je suis vraiment impressionné. Tes Oghams sont vraiment puissants._

_C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les utiliser._

_Vous avez aussi des trucs sympas que je ne contrôlerais jamais. En plus, sans le pouvoir d'Athyos, je serais resté bloquée dans cette sale bête. Du coup, on peut dire qu'on ne joue pas au même sport, mais qu'on est tous dans une Dream Team._

_Jolie image, j'aime bien._

_Phrase débile digne de Matt._

_Je prends ça comme un compliment._

_Tu ne devrais pas, crois-moi._

_Audrey, continue comme ça et je rentre au bunker sans toi._

_Essaye pour voir._

_Tu veux vraiment que j'essaye ? Parce que, si oui, considère que je suis parti._

_Tant mieux, ça nous fera des vacances. En plus tu sers absolument à rien, le machin à failli te bouffer._

_La Sylphe. Au fait, rappelle-moi, t'étais-où toi ?_

_Bon, vous pouvez garder vos querelles d'amoureux pour plus tard ?_

_De ….. De quoi ? Am.. Am.._

_Non mais ho, dites, hé, non mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ?_

_C'est bon, je plaisante._

_Alors on se recouche ou on repart ?_

_Comme vous voulez._

_Moi j'ai peut-être rien fais, mais je suis lessivée quand même._

_Donc on reste ?_

_Si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais autant._

_Bon, ben re-bonne nuit à vous deux._

_Vous inquiétez pas, je vous réveillerai si un autre truc vient pour faire un pique-nique. Enfin, après qu'Athyos m'ait réveillé._

_**Ha ben quand même, j'ai presque crû que tu m'avais oublié.**_

_ Mais non je t'oublie pas. Mais là j'aimerais dormir, alors attends demain pour des remerciements._

_**Pff, la prochaine fois je laisse l'Ombrage te boulotter.**_

_ La ferme vous deux !_

_Pardon de vous déranger votre seigneurie. Ma pauvre et insignifiante personne va maintenant vous laisser profiter de votre royal sommeil._

_Pas la peine d'être sarcastique non plus. Contentes-toi de te taire._

_Mouais, bon. Bonne nuit quand même.»_

Le silence redevint souverain et nous retournions nous lover dans les bras de Morphée. Un sommeil profond et calme rempli de rêves euphoriques, sans Audrey pour me prendre la tête dedans, le top.

Mais le réveil le fût moins. Mon postérieur me faisait souffrir et les filles se plaignaient d'un mal de crâne monstre. Celui de Leslie venait sûrement de sa rapide capture et des affrontements de la veille, tandis que celui d'Audrey venait de sa magie qui continuait à se concentrer. Elles allaient devoir faire avec. Je leur aurais volontiers passé le glyphe de méditation mais je me voyais mal rester ici pendant des heures à attendre.

Après un petit quart d'heure de râlements, nous retournions sur l'autoroute direction Montélimar. Et toujours à patte.

Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, Audrey voulait vraiment son nougat.


	32. 31 - Si près du but

_Si près du but_

Deux jours et deux nuits se succédèrent. Aucun Ombrage ne revint nous voir, je ne découvris aucun glyphe, Leslie tenta de m'apprendre le langage Runique et les Oghams et Audrey progressa toujours plus loin dans sa maîtrise des glyphes. La pleine lune ne révéla pas de trace résiduelle du glyphe de lycanthropie chez Leslie, alors même qu'elle s'y réessaya à plusieurs reprises.

À chaque fois qu'elle se transformait, elle allait plus loin pour tester l'agilité et la puissance du loup. À chaque fois, les limites de ce corps bestial s'éloignaient de plus en plus de celles d'un simple humain. Et à chaque fois, j'espérais que ma louve-garou de petite-amie s'adaptait à sa condition et n'irait pas causer de soucis... où qu'elle soit.

Montpellier se rapprochait de plus en plus et Audrey salivait de plus en plus. La promesse de nougat gratuit et à volonté la rendait totalement frappée. (enfin, plus que d'habitude)

Nous entrions tranquillement dans la ville en début d'après-midi et progressions sur le court-central, laissant derrière nous les grands zones commerciales. Le centre-ville n'était pas loin quand les premiers dégâts apparurent. Les murs étaient griffés, une partie des bâtiments étaient carrément démolis. Des ombrages étaient venus et s'étaient passés les nerfs sur tout ce qui était destructible. Je scannais la zone, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Ils avaient dû s'amuser un moment, puis partir chercher un pauvre type à trucider ou une autre maison à démolir. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'étaient plus là. Nous continuions notre route tranquillement. (enfin un peu moins qu'au début.)

Nous atteignions finalement le centre-ville et constations qu'il était déjà sans dessus-dessous. Audrey se mît alors en quête d'une bonne boutique de nougat, courant un peu partout, passant de boutiques en boutiques. Elle finît par dénicher un nougat qu'elle jugea excellent (dans la 16ème boutique, c'était pas trop tôt) et s'y attaqua sans plus attendre. Je prenais mon sac et faisais quelques provisions tandis que Leslie et Audrey papotaient dans les rayons (la bouche pleine, si c'est pas honteux). Une demi-heure de dégustation s'ensuivit avec des lapsus, des calembours, des astuces, des lectures de carambars, des regards complices, des petites farces, des devinettes…. La rigolade, la bonne ambiance. Où bien même, dans ce salon, réunion d'amis avec polémique sur des sujets épineux à éviter. (Ok, j'arrête les citations de Gad Elmaleh)

En fait, bien plus qu'un moment de détente, ce fût un moment d'émotion. Tout en mangeant et parce que j'insistais lourdement, Audrey nous expliqua son obsession pour le nougat.

Ça peut paraître idiot, mais elle se raccrochait au souvenir du jour de ses huit ans. C'était le dernier moment heureux qu'elle avait partagé avec ses parents avant que ceux-ci ne se séparent. Aujourd'hui encore, sur son bureau, trônait une photo relatant cette histoire. On pouvait y voir une femme et un homme arborant un air joyeux, repris par la petite fille entre eux dont le visage se fendait d'un immense sourire. Mais au lieu de dents, tous montraient un amas de nougat qui déformait leur bouche et emplissait leur joues. Mignon et assez étrange en même temps.

Elle avait voulu se rappeler de ce moment depuis que ses parents avaient été touchés par le Grand Gel. Elle craignait qu'ils resteraient ainsi à jamais, séparés par quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'une simple histoire de cœur. En résumé, elle les aimait et voulait rendre un dernier hommage à ce qu'ils avaient été.

Encore perdue dans ce souvenir, Audrey ramassait son sac et sortait de la boutique, réfléchissant à notre prochaine destination. Elle avait eu son nougat et avait expulsé ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Leslie et moi la suivions en silence, conscients de la suite des opérations. Il nous fallait encore trouver un nouveau glyphe pour sortir Audrey de son état d'apprentie qui la liait à moi et limitait ses actions. Nous franchissions le seuil de la boutique, clignant des yeux sous les assauts d'un rayon de soleil stratégiquement placé. Lorsque notre vue revint, nous trouvions une Audrey complètement atterrée, confrontée à un problème majeur.

Voyez-vous, dans un jeu, c'est toujours quand on s'y attend le moins que l'antagoniste déboule du fond de son repaire pour mettre à l'épreuve le héros. Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure des scénarios, on apprend à reconnaître un ressort scénaristique et on parvient à prédire ce genre d'événement. Du coup on s'y attend.

Mais la réalité est toute autre, le destin est imprévisible et a un sens aigu pour le mélodrame.

C'est ainsi, devant un petit magasin au cœur de Montélimar, que nous tombions sur une scène telle que nous refusions d'y croire tant elle semblait irréelle. Devant nous s'étendait une longue rue, envahie de Figés et de véhicules tout aussi immobiles. Des gravats se mêlaient à ce désordre et ajoutaient un côté dramatique à la scène. Mais le pire arrivait. Un groupe remontait la rue d'un pas calme, presque posé. Le meneur affichait un sourire effrayant, un sourire si froid qu'il nous glaçait le sang, nous immobilisant aussi sûrement que le ferait un piège à loup nous déchirant la peau.

Thanatos jouait son rôle de grand méchant et venait tester le héros, accompagné d'une horde d'Ombrages, son petit personnel.

Comment est-ce que Thanatos nous avait localisé ? Comment est-ce que la horde avait pu s'approcher autant sans nous alarmer ? Et comment je trouvais le temps de me poser des questions quand j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou ?

Thanatos était inexpressif, il nous regardait, guettant une réaction de notre part. Et il tenait un seau de … pop-corn ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce délire ?

_« Qui c'est lui ?_

_Thanatos._

_Et c'est qui ?_

_**Un gros méchant.**_

_C'est un peu ça._

_L'un de vous deux m'explique ?_

_Je t'en ai déjà parlé. On est avec ceux des Cieux, tu te rappelles ? Hé ben lui il est avec ceux du Vide et il contrôle les Ombrages._

_Et donc maintenant on fait quoi ?_

_Prie si tu es croyante. Sinon tiens-toi prête à une mêlée générale._

_**Attends Matt, Leslie est bizarre.**_

_ Hé, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

Leslie était tétanisée. Elle regardait Thanatos. Elle se mit à trembler et murmura un mot, un mot insignifiant qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir d'une importance capitale.

_« Damien._

_ Damien ? Comment ça Damien ?_

_ C'est son prénom._

_**Quoi, Tu le connais ? **_

_ Toi aussi il t'a attaqué ?_

_Tu nous a pas dis que tu n'avais croisé personne avant nous ?_

_D'où tu peux connaître son prénom ?_

_C'est mon frère._

_Quoi ?_

_**Sérieusement ?**_

_Tu peux répéter ?_

_Damien est mon frère._

_Tu rigoles ?_

_J'ai l'air de rigoler ?_

_**Non, t'as l'air mal.**_

_Désolé d'avoir demandé._

_Et maintenant, on continu à se regarder en chien de faïence ou il se passe quelque chose ?_

_Je pense que ça dépend de Thanatos._

_**De Damien, du coup.**_

_En tout cas il est sympa d'attendre qu'on ait fini._

_Crois-moi, il est tout sauf sympa. »_

Thanatos cessa de nous fixer et s'approcha de nous. Il jeta un regard méprisant sur Leslie et Audrey et m'adressa la parole.

_« Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau._

_J'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas._

_Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a invité._

_ Quoi ?_

_**Je t'avais dis que c'était une connerie.**_

_Maintenant que nous sommes face à face, puis-je connaître ton nom ?_

_Pourquoi ? Je pensais que j'étais qu'un insignifiant Kan'yuména._

_J'aimerai l'ajouter à la liste de mes ennemis qui valaient un peu le coup._

_Je m'appelle Matt Fairys. Je suis le type qui va te botter le train._

_Je vois. Tu es du genre vantard._

_Tandis que toi tu ne te la pètes pas du tout avec ton super regard de grand méchant. En plus ton cœur doit être en pierre. Ta propre sœur se tient là, totalement paralysée par la peur que tu lui inspires et tu ne lui adresses même pas un regard._

_Elle n'est plus ma sœur, elle n'est qu'un parasite. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. Quand à cette autre demoiselle, elle n'est rien._

_On t'a déjà dis que tu es un sacré fumier ?_

_Une fois. C'était toi je crois._

_Exact. »_

Aucun réaction. Il restait là, à sourire.

_« Et maintenant ?_

_Hé bien, je vais résumer pour que vous compreniez tous. Je vais vous envoyer cette jolie troupe dessus. Elle vous éliminera tranquillement pendant que moi je serais assis juste … par là-bas … à profiter du spectacle._

_D'où le pop-corn._

_Voilà._

_Joli programme. Mais je vais te donner ma version. Tu vas envoyer ta horde, on va l'éliminer et ensuite je m'assurerai que ce pop-corn soit la dernière chose que tu manges de ta vie._

_Alors je vais vous laisser gérer ça, on verra comment ça va évoluer. »_

Thanatos détourna son regard du mien et commença à s'éloigner. Il fit un geste de la main à l'attention des Ombrages puis se volatilisa. Un énorme hurlement s'éleva des gorges torturées des engeances, puis la horde chargea.

Il y avait une grande variété de créatures, connues pour une part, inédites pour l'autre. La puissance magique qui s'élevait des rangs monstrueux était phénoménale et la vision de cette masse grouillante était décourageante à elle seule. Le deux Copieurs étaient les plus gênants, il fallait s'en débarrasser rapidement. S'ajoutaient au tableau des dizaines de Lézards, des Daevas et trois Griffons. Je distinguais également ce qu'il me semblait être des Dullahans, vingt armures sombres colossales et vides se terminant par un col des tréfonds duquel s'élevait une flamme verte. Je fixais un peu trop longtemps les flammes et manquait louper la présence de nombreuses créatures ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des Wendigos lorsqu'elles s'évanouir dans les airs. Une ombre projetée nous avertie enfin que deux Démons survolaient cette marée de crocs.

Désireux de régler ça au plus vite, j'attrapais mes Sigs Sauer, activais mon pouvoir, et canardais la horde. Mes tirs vaporisèrent presque instantanément les deux Copieurs ainsi que quelques Lézards.

La menace de la copie de glyphe effacée, Audrey se fit une joie de se joindre à la bataille. Elle activa les glyphes de téléportation et de vitesse ainsi que le Fusil d'Exécution. Ses préférés.

Leslie avait repris ses esprits dès que son frère avait disparu de son champ de vision. À l'abri derrière une barrière de vent, elle utilisait maintenant son contrôle sur les éléments pour ralentir voire immobiliser la horde, tout en tirant des jets de lumière dispersant les élémentaires ténébreux.

Je concentrais un brin de pouvoir et me propulsais vers les cieux, à la rencontre des deux Démons. Je devais nettoyer ces deux pièces d'artillerie assez embêtantes. J'eus tout d'abord un peu de mal à venir à bout de l'un d'eux pendant que l'autre ne cessait de me tirer dessus. J'y parvins finalement grâce au glyphe de bouclier qui supporta deux sphères d'énergie consécutives, largement le temps de zigouiller un Démon et de me retourner vers le suivant. Celui-ci fut au tapis beaucoup plus vite que son (ex)homologue et les quatre cornes chutèrent, au milieu d'un charnier en devenir qu'il me fallait rejoindre. Je rangeais un des Sigs, récupérais ma jolie épée longue puis m'élançais vers les cris et le sang.

Les Griffons étaient à présent mes cibles prioritaires. Ceux-ci rugissaient violemment , pris dans des carcans de pierre créés pas Leslie grâce à une habile combinaison de boue et de roche. J'en frappais un, regardais mon épée perdre temporairement toute fonction offensive et concentrais quelques tirs sur les Dullahans, enfoncés dans le sol jusqu'aux genoux. Les armures commençaient à être poinçonnées lorsque des perles noires suintèrent entre les écailles de l'immense oiseau. Ce Griffon mort et mon obscure lame reformée, je passais au suivant.

De son côté, Audrey avait fini de tuer les lézards et canardait à présent les Daevas qui avaient échappés à Leslie. Athyos me prévint qu'elle subissait en même temps les assauts des Wendigos, lesquels évoluaient à la même vitesse qu'elle et la forçaient à reculer très souvent. Le troisième Griffon toucha terre, le dernier Dullahan vit son armure fondre sous l'intensité des balles de magie qui la traversaient. Les Daevas devinrent aussi de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne restait que les Wendigos.

Ils n'étaient cependant pas très enclins à se laisser éliminer. Leur vitesse rivalisait à présent avec celle que j'acquérais sous l'influence du glyphe. Malheureusement Audrey ne profitait pas autant que moi de ses effets. Même si elle arrivait à éviter les blessures mortelles, elle commençait à accumuler les coupures et pas que des superficielles. Leslie ne risquait rien derrière son bouclier mais ma chère apprentie avait besoin de mon aide. J'activais mon glyphe de vitesse et y joignais celui de téléportation, mais il me fallait plus. Puisant dans mon pouvoir, j'ajoutais un léger effet d'accélération sur mes chaussures. Je troquais mon pistolet et l'épée longue pour le katana et l'épée de gobelin, me remettais en mémoire les mouvements basiques de combat à deux lames que Yann m'avait appris et que je n'avais peaufiné qu'une seule fois, avant de foncer dans la mêlée.

Je me téléportais au côté d'Audrey et ressentais un immense soulagement. Le glyphe combiné à mon pouvoir me permettait de prendre de vitesse les Wendigos. Je me lançais à l'assaut de ces immondes bestioles, traçant peu à peu des sillons dans les chairs de ces créatures. Audrey, devant l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait pas viser avec précision, avait appelé un fusil d'assaut et en pressait la détente avec fureur, canardant tout autour d'elle. Je circulais du mieux que possible entre les rangs ennemis et les balles perdues, coupant quelques têtes quand l'opportunité se présentait. Le nombre de Wendigos diminua progressivement.

Trente.

Vingt-six.

Dix-neuf. Non, dix-huit.

Douze.

Deux, joli coup.

Un.

Zéro. Ha, il bouge encore celui-là ? Voilà, zéro.

Le calme revint, Audrey et moi coupions nos glyphes et nous asseyions pour souffler. Leslie mît fin au dôme de vent qui la protégeait. Athyos profita de ce moment pour me rappeler que Thanatos était dans les parages.

_**« Pas le temps de souffler. L'autre con est encore là. **_

_Exact, il va prendre cher._

_Non, laisse-le._

_Il essaye de nous tuer et je dois laisser couler ?_

_Mais c'est mon frère !_

_C'est pas le mien. Audrey, retiens-la. »_

Ignorant les protestation de la véhémente druide, je réactivais mes glyphes et mon pouvoir. Je reformais mon katana et fonçais vers l'endroit où se trouvait ce sale type. Athyos et moi avions la ferme intention de lui trancher la tête, elle serait du plus bel effet plantée au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Ou accrochée dans le bunker, très jolie déco d'intérieur.

Thanatos était en vue, assis sur un petit escalier de pierre avec son pop-corn dans la main...totalement figé. Mon glyphe de vitesse m'avait tellement accéléré, sûrement en réponse à la haine que je ressentais pour ce salaud, que je bougeais plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fais. Je tendais le sabre, assurant ma prise à deux mains sur la poignée. Je balançais de toutes mes forces le fil acéré et froid de l'acier vers son cou, sans ralentir le moins du monde. La lame devint incandescente, fendant l'air, le son... Avant de d'arrêter sur l'index droit que Thanatos venait nonchalamment de lever.

Ma vitesse n'avait pas diminuée car tout ce qui m'entourait était encore figé. Mais ce type bougeait apparemment plus vite que moi, me figeant à mon tour dans le temps.

Thanatos releva la tête, plongea son regard dans le mien et y lu une haine immense. Décidant visiblement qu'elle n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, il choisît de l'ignorer et approcha sa main gauche de mon visage. Il tendît les doigts vers moi, et …. me mît une pichenette sur le front. Étrangement, ça piquait sec. Une douleur incroyable me traversa le crâne et je fus à deux doigts de m'évanouir dans l'instant. L'immobilisme temporaire que je subissais m'évita de crier, mais mes yeux trahissaient ce que je ressentais.

Thanatos daigna enfin se lever, approcha son visage du mien et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Satisfait, il s'éloigna, marchant tranquillement dans ce temps hors du temps. Mais j'étais toujours là, immobile mais bien conscient, attendant de retrouver le contrôle de mon corps.

Au bout d'une éternité, l'influence de Thanatos disparut, le temps redémarra. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, la pichenette qu'il m'avait donnée longtemps auparavant prît enfin effet. Le choc intense me projeta de l'autre côté du boulevard. S'en suivirent des impacts successifs avec une très longue série de murs.

Le sixième traversé, je perdais le compte et connaissance, la douleur accumulée dépassant de loin mes capacités de résistance. Je pénétrais finalement dans une boutique en brisant une porte vitrée, le verre brisé me réveillant juste à temps pour sentir l'apothéose de ce massacre.

Mon dos percuta une surface dure et effilée, mes chairs cédèrent et je m'empalais entièrement sur cette lance de pierre. Il s'agissait d'une sculpture moderne représentant de façon assez abstraite un guerrier apache. En tout c'est le souvenir que j'en ai. J'admets que je ne suis pas un grand amateur d'art mais c'était particulièrement moche, même si sur le coup, j'avais d'autres priorité. Le côté douloureux de l'œuvre prévoyait très largement sur le côté moche.

Qu'est-ce que cette sale statue foutait là ? La question me traversa furtivement l'esprit alors qu'un pic de douleur montait en moi, me faisant à nouveau perdre connaissance.

Le noir...intense... immense... absolu.

Le noir et l'écarlate...douloureux...poisseux...omniprésents.

Le noir et l'écarlate...toujours.

Le noir et l'écarlate !

J'ouvrais les yeux sur un monde sombre, la nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps. J'étais toujours recouvert de sang et épinglé comme un papillon. Athyos tentait de murmurer, mais semblait aussi affaibli que moi. Forçant, criant, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me retirais douloureusement de ce pieu maudit.

La terre ferme regagnée, je m'autorisais une brève perte de connaissance, le temps que la douleur reflue. Athyos réunît ses forces et me hurla dessus pour me réveiller. Je devais partir, aller voir ce que devenaient les filles. Si j'étais resté crucifié sur cette statue, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas pu me secourir. Je craignais fortement ce que je n'allais pas tarder à découvrir, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de mes blessures dans l'immédiat, même si elles étaient atroces.

Dosant tant bien que mal vitesse et douleur, je retournais difficilement sur le lieu des affrontements, repassant par les aérations murales que j'avais faites à mes dépends. Mon chemin était tracé très clairement par mon propre sang, comme une version du Petit Poucet digne des Frères Grimm. J'arrivais enfin au bout du tunnel et tombais face contre terre sur la rue. Le désespoir se mêlait à la douleur. Les corps d'Ombrages étaient bien là, mais aucune trace d'Audrey ou de Leslie.

Athyos se concentra et scanna avec difficulté la zone. Il tenta de s'insinuer dans le lien existant entre Audrey et moi, lien indestructible résultant de notre pacte. Mais rien à faire, les filles demeuraient introuvables et injoignables. De toute façon, je devais me rendre à l'évidence que dans notre état, il nous aurait était impossible de les secourir.

Il me fallait guérir, de toute urgence. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je pourrai m'inquiéter pour les autres.

J'appelais le glyphe de téléportation et tentais d'effectuer un saut mais déjà la douleur revenait au galop, chaque seconde plus intense. Athyos parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour contrôler la destination à ma place et je me retrouvais sur mon lit, au bunker. J'appelais rapidement les glyphes de soin et de méditation, luttant contre cette douleur omniprésente... et je sombrais dans le coma.

Des mots dansaient derrière mes paupières closes, résonnaient dans mon crâne, inondaient les veines qui couraient sous ma peau...

_« L'Art est la réponse._

_Nous nous reverrons vite. _

_En attendant je te fais un cadeau._

_Profites-en bien. »_


	33. 32 - Régénération

_Régénération_

Ces mots...

Les mots de Thanatos...

Ils résonnaient tout autour de moi...

Ils résonnaient en moi.

J'étais incapable de bouger, ma vue était brouillée, l'air me manquait. Mon esprit était décidément très perturbé.

Voilà la situation.

J'étais au plus mal et je venais d'atterrir dans un lieu que je connaissais. À l'intérieur même de mon crâne, au fond des fonds de mon cortex imbibé de magie.

Là se trouvait physiquement un endroit classé dans la catégorie bizarre, même selon mes critères largement revus à la hausse depuis le début du Grand Gel. Mon propre esprit, matérialisé et organisé selon une logique qui aujourd'hui encore ne me saute pas aux yeux. Ce monde semblait si décalé que je me serais bien passé de le voir à nouveau. D'autant plus que le passage d'un corps physique à un corps astral, pur concentré d'énergie, était assez éprouvant.

Le glyphe de méditation avait déjà amené ma projection astrale dans ce plan intérieur. C'était en ces lieux que j'avais découvert le contrat.

Ce document si précieux reposait juste là, dans une splendide tour d'ivoire, perdue au milieu d'une profonde et épaisse forêt. Cette tour, je l'avais découvert rapidement, était une image de mon âme. Elle contenait toute mon histoire, plus ou moins enfouie, ainsi que le savoir ancestral dont j'avais hérité en devenant Kan'yuména.

Cela expliquait facilement sa hauteur colossale. La tour s'élançait loin au dessus de ces bois obscurs, son sommet disparaissant dans un ciel piqueté de milliers d'étoiles. La base de l'imposante bâtisse comportait trois marches menant à une porte luisante, unique accès du bâtiment. L'origine de cet escalier était un minuscule jardin, une trouée perdue dans la masse de la gigantesque forêt. La clairière était occupée par un petit bassin, quelques rochers imposants négligemment posés sur une pelouse délicate et bien évidemment, la tour. Celle-ci était ceinturée par un sentier de terre battue, s'élançant depuis les escaliers et menant à l'arrière du bâtiment. Là, une tonnelle en fer forgé partait du mur et étalait une ombre bienfaisante sur le jardin. Cette pergola, ainsi que les deux premiers mètres de l'édifice, étaient recouverts de plantes grimpantes parsemées de minuscules fleurs bleutées.

À ma première visite, j'avais trouvé le paysage charmant. Puis j'avais passé la porte de mon esprit et j'avais rapidement changé d'avis. Il était déjà bien perturbé, un esprit typiquement humain.

Athyos, dans un corps aussi éthéré que le mien, m'avait assisté pour l'exploration des trois premiers niveaux de la tour. Résultat, le contrat.

Mais nous avions galéré. Pourtant, malgré leur agencement pas toujours très logique, ces étages étaient somme toute ordonnés.

Mais maintenant, le chaos régnait. Les sols éthérés, pelouse comme terre, étaient craquelés. Les murs de la tour étaient aussi partiellement détruits, des lueurs inquiétantes s'échappant des lézardes qui serpentaient entre les plantes grimpantes. Un voile de ténèbres masquait le ciel, la lumière qui baignait autrefois la construction dans une ambiance douce et accueillante s'était évanouie. Le bassin semblait rempli de vase et les rochers étaient envahis de résidus noirs et visqueux dont je préférais ignorer la provenance. La forêt elle-même s'était épaissie et semblait prête à avaler à jamais ceux qui s'y aventureraient. Et moi j'étais là. Immobile. Les bras ballant. Devant cette tour décrépie qui s'était tordue en tout sens, comme si on l'avait cassé en petit tronçons avant de la recoller en ayant perdu les plans entre temps.

Je n'allais vraiment pas bien et à chaque seconde qui passait, mes yeux m'apportaient des raisons supplémentaires de me laisser submerger par le désespoir. Mais si j'étais là, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Trouver un moyen de m'en sortir par exemple. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir que je rentre, quoi qu'il se passe.

Maintenant que je m'étais intéressé au paysage, il était temps de songer à ma petite personne. Mon corps astral était à première vue aussi abîmé que mon corps physique.

Ma poitrine était toujours grande ouverte un trou de la taille d'un poing au milieu du t-shirt. De plus ma peau était constellée de blessures créées par mon passage forcé à travers plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de murs.

Assez étrangement, je ne saignais pas. Les coupures et mon torse en journée porte ouverte ne laissaient voir aucun sang, aucun os, aucun organe, mais de la peau lisse et propre. C'était le seul bon point de ce corps astral. Mais les inconvénients qu'il apportait n'allaient pas tarder à me causer du tort et cette idée ajoutait encore à mes angoisses.

Parmi ces angoisses, une me troublait tout particulièrement. Athyos n'était nulle part.

J'étais blessé, seul et les mots de Thanatos continuaient à résonner. Il était temps de faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester immobile indéfiniment. D'autant plus que la douleur qui m'avait assaillie dès mon arrivée, d'abord sourde, ne cessait de s'intensifier. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de faire le vide, de ne plus entendre ces phrases qui me troublaient. Un long moment passait, l'air ne désemplissait pas de cette voix dérangeante. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à agir, à dépasser ces mots qui m'oppressaient.

Il fallait pourtant que j'y arrive, que je me tire de ce merdier et que je retrouve Audrey. Il lui manquait encore un glyphe pour évoluer, se débarrasser de son statut d'apprentie. À l'heure actuelle elle était en danger permanent, sans moi à ses côtés. Leslie aussi devait être dans un sale état. Le combat et la rencontre avec son propre frère passé à l'ennemi avait dû vachement la secouer. Je devais me refaire une santé, sortir de là au plus vite et aller aider mes amies. Je pourrai aussi retrouver Aurélie, Julie et Yann. Puis nous laminerions Thanatos, tous ensembles. Ensuite on éliminerait les Ombrages, puis on formerait un maximum de survivants, avant de s'attaquer aux Êtres du Vide. Puis …...

Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? J'étais devenu dingue ? C'était totalement irréaliste, pourtant ça me semblait possible. Peut-être l'était-ce finalement...Non, je divaguais...Vraiment ? Comment en être sûr ?

Mes pensées devinrent de plus en plus incohérentes, elles s'amplifièrent, m'assaillirent de tout côté… Mais une pensée parvint néanmoins à percer ce monceau d'idioties.

De la rage, pure !

Non. Je n'allais pas laisser mon angoisse et Thanatos prendre le dessus. C'était hors de question. Cette rage envahît progressivement mon corps, s'insinuant dans mes veines et prenant le dessus sur la douleur. Ma gorge en devint incandescente et mes dents cessèrent subitement de se crisper. Je parvins enfin à bouger et choisis ce qui me semblait le plus logique. J'ouvrais la bouche, inspirait un bon coup puis lançait toute ma hargne, droit vers le ciel.

_« LAAAA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRME ! »_

Les mots disparurent.

Tout simplement.

Le silence s'abattit sur la clairière et je parvins enfin à bouger mes jambes. Juste un peu, mais suffisamment pour faire une grimace. Bon sang, j'avais les genoux en compote, ça n'allait pas être facile. Avancer sans trembler me demandait des efforts hallucinants. Je m'approchais de la tour et montais difficilement les trois marches menant à la porte, un petit geste qui ne prît que quelques instants mais que la douleur fit paraître comme des siècles.

La matière luisante formant la porte, celle qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil à ma première visite, semblait aujourd'hui terne. Elle était également autant de traviole que la tour. Pas très réjouissant tout ça.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, la douleur me suggéra une pose, que je choisis de prendre pour qu'elle se taise. Une fois mes nerfs redescendus à une température convenable, je mis la main sur la poignée. Le métal était froid...glacial même. Je fis pression sur la poignée et la porte difforme s'ouvrît en grinçant.

La première pièce de la tour se dévoila à moi. Elle m'avait plu lors de ma première visite. Une petite pièce avec tous mes souvenirs heureux, les choses que j'avais le plus aimé dans ma vie. Tout ça en vrac, à même le sol, sans vrai logique...un pot-pourri de joie. C'était un hall fabuleux... un vrai paradis.

Mais aujourd'hui le hall était vide, sombre, froid et emplît de chagrin. Mes blessures n'ayant pas miraculeusement disparues une fois la porte passée, elles m'handicapaient toujours et je traversais la pièce en traînant les pieds.

J'atteignais la première porte intérieure et me retrouvais dans le Dédale, lieu caractéristique du premier niveau. Je me souvenais globalement du trajet, mais sans Athyos je risquais quand même de me paumer. J'avançais donc à tâtons, tournant dans ce labyrinthe, me perdant. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que je ne remarque quelque chose. Mon bras droit scintillait, de très légères étincelles apparaissaient à sa surface. Leur intensité dépendait de l'endroit que je fixais. Un signe d'Athyos ? C'était à espérer, sans quoi mon périple se poursuivrait encore longtemps. J'eus de la chance car en suivant ces scintillements, je finis par tomber sur l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Directement dans le Couloir éternel.

Ce couloir apparemment sans fin nous avait occupés un long moment Athyos et moi. Aussitôt la porte franchie et refermée, celle-ci disparaissait, nous laissant dans ce couloir dallé, aux murs entièrement recouverts de miroirs, sans aucune issue visible, s'étirant à l'infini. Un couloir sans fin, mince, pourquoi mon esprit devait être si compliqué ? Besoin scénaristique peut-être. Les miroirs nous reflétaient Athyos et moi, totalement nimbés de lumière. Un couloir bon pour l'orgueil, génial. Nous nous étions admirés un instant, puis nous avions cherché une issue. Les recherches s'éternisèrent et l'effet « ras le bol » s'avéra payant. Nous avions ainsi fini par sortir en fonçant sur un des miroirs, totalement au pif. Et nous étions passés, directement vers le troisième étage.

Mais maintenant, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Les miroirs étaient solides et me renvoyaient mon image totalement déformée par une douleur indescriptible. Quels miroirs étranges et effrayants. Mais ils pouvaient n'être que des miroirs. Peut-être que cette image effroyable était vraiment la mienne. Je devais me concentrer, arrêter de me torturer l'esprit, surtout quand j'étais dedans. J'arrêtais de me questionner et réfléchissais à une façon d'avancer. C'est là que les défauts de mon corps astral surgirent. Dans ce plan, je n'avais aucun de mes Liens. Pas de magie, pas d'équipement non plus, rien. Briser un miroir de mes poings était hors de question. Il me fallait trouver quelque chose, un truc qui ne requière pas trop d'efforts. Je me torturais les méninges un moment sur ce casse-tête insolvable, puis le destin s'en mêla. Mon bras se remit subitement à scintiller et une légère flammèche noire et bleue y apparut. Mon pouvoir, il revenait.

Cette fois c'était sûr, Athyos me guidait.

La flammèche se déplaça et se concentra sur mon index droit, des étincelles apparurent tout autour. Que devais-je faire ? Tracer un glyphe, sans Lien ? Ou plus simplement….. Désireux de vérifier mon hypothèse, j'approchais la main du miroir et posais mon doigt à sa surface. La flamme quitta ma peau et se déplaça sur le miroir, créant un cercle de feu autour du point de contact. Elle s'étala ensuite sur toute la surface, la faisant devenir d'un bleu azuré. Le miroir lumineux se mit à vibrer, de plus en plus violemment. Les chocs qu'il subissait devinrent trop fort et il se brisa en milliers de morceaux, projetés par une onde de choc. J'eus la présence d'esprit de me protéger le visage, le reste de mon corps se faisant transpercer par les éclats étincelants. Le pic de couleur me fit tituber et j'entrais malgré moi dans l'accès dévoilé. Une voie express pour le troisième étage, la Mer des chagrins.

Cet étage avait été le dernier que nous avions visité, Athyos et moi. Alors que les deux premiers avaient été traversés en quelques heures, le troisième nous avait tenu occupé pendant plus d'une journée. Cet étage était un océan de tristesses et d'angoisses, littéralement. L'eau glacée réveillait les peurs lorsqu'elle recouvrait la peau, les vents violents assurant que ça arrive très souvent. Plusieurs passages affleuraient l'eau, permettant ainsi de traverser cet océan, mais y marcher n'était pas un parcours de santé. Des vagues de malheur et de vraies tempêtes se baladaient sur les flots, les braver était la preuve d'une folie intense. Cela était encore plus vrai maintenant, avec les blessures que j'avais et les troubles que je ressentais depuis l'attaque de Thanatos.

La traversée fût un vrai calvaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de manger ou de dormir dans cet espace onirique, mais je ressentais le froid des flots de tristesses que je parcourais, ceux qui imprégnaient mes vêtements et me glaçaient jusqu'aux os. Les jours se succédèrent, tous plus emplis de crainte et de haine que les précédents.

Heureusement Athyos me secondait toujours, l'énergie du désespoir sans doute. Son visage me venait à l'esprit lorsque j'étais au plus mal, lorsque je m'apprêtais à abandonner. Alors je secouais la tête, me relevais, et avançais à nouveau.

Une semaine passa ainsi avant que je n'aperçoive mon salut, perdu dans un épais brouillard. Mon cœur fût ravi de cette apparition et cessa d'hésiter. J'atteignais rapidement une porte de bois finement gravée, la sortie de l'étage.

Techniquement parlant, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de la sortie, mais plutôt d'une petite pièce servant d'interface. Une petite pièce chauffée par le feu d'une grande cheminée. La lumière mettait en valeur la tranche d'ouvrages anciens, soigneusement disposés sur deux étagères entourant un escalier. C'était dans cette pièce réconfortante et chaleureuse que nous avions trouvé le pacte, un bouquin de plusieurs centaines de pages qui s'était condensé en deux feuillets lorsqu'il avait quitté l'étagère. Le supplice que je venais d'endurer me poussait à me poser un instant près du feu, à ne plus penser à rien. Mais je n'avais pas le temps, je devais absolument continuer. Je retirais mon t-shirt éthéré détrempé par l'eau et je progressais vers le quatrième étage. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais sûrement pas à ce que je découvris.

Des murs cristallins d'un rouge vermillon, un sol de marbre blanc, des chandeliers noirs mats et un bassin. La salle était de taille modeste, le bassin trônait en son centre. Je m'en approchais et observais son contenu. Un liquide rouge, chaud, poisseux. Du sang.

J'étais en train de me demander d'où venait ce sang quand je sentais soudain une chose chaude atterrir et couler sur ma joue. J'y passais la main pour voir ce qui m'étais tombé dessus et la ramenais rouge, aussi rouge que le bassin sanglant. Je relevais la tête et me figeais. Un être était accroché à un des chandeliers, juste au dessus du bassin. Athyos !

Il ouvrit un œil et j'y lus une détresse infinie. Il demandait mon aide, c'était compréhensible. Je fixais Athyos en me demandant comment l'atteindre et me retrouvais subitement à regarder le sol. Mon épaule me faisait souffrir, je m'étais mangé un coup. Mais qui pouvait bien m'avoir tapé à l'intérieur de mon propre esprit ? Je me relevais, regardais derrière moi… Et je tombais sur une personne que je n'avais pas envie de voir. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Comment, par les sept démons de l'enfer, Thanatos pouvait-il être ici ?

_« Étonné ? _

…_... Plutôt._

_Remets-toi, il faut qu'on discute._

_La phrase clichée, j'ai presque pitié. Alors, tu es là pour quoi ?_

_Je ne suis pas vraiment là, je t'ai juste marqué._

_Marqué ? _

_Un peu comme du bétail. _

_Comment ?_

_Avec l'Art du Vide, le pouvoir ultime d'un Isalko'yuména. Ça laisse une trace indélébile et me permet de voir le moindre de tes gestes._

_Pourquoi te donner tout ce mal ?_

_Je voulais te retrouver._

_Super, merci. Commence par me dire ce que tu as fais aux filles._

_Elles n'ont rien, elles voient du pays. En plus tu es le seul qui m'intéresse._

_Merci mais je suis pas intéressé._

_Tu es un adversaire téméraire et tu progresses vite. Je veux que tu apprennes l'Art, pour avoir enfin un adversaire à ma hauteur._

_Tu veux…. Que je te combatte ?_

_C'est ça._

_Avec un pouvoir venant de ceux du Vide ?_

_Non, l'Art du Vide est un don, il faut être choisi. Tu devras te contenter d'une pâle imitation. Je veux que tu apprennes l'Art des Cieux._

_Et tu penses sérieusement que je vais obéir parce que tu le demandes avec le sourire ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?_

_Tellement de choses. Mais prend bien conscience de ça, si tu m'affrontes sans l'Art, tu échoueras. Même avec, tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre d'ailleurs. _

_Alors où est l'intérêt ?_

_Je veux confronter l'Art des Cieux et l'Art du Vide. Voir ce que donne un Isalko'yuména et un Kan'yuména à leur paroxysme...puis te voir ramper devant moi._

_Chouette programme. Mais si je refuse ?_

_Je te tue immédiatement, donc tu n'as pas le choix._

_Pas le choix, je vois. Tu libéreras Athyos si je coopère ?_

_Évidemment, je l'aime bien. Il a un humour assez caustique. En plus je ne vais pas brider tes pouvoirs. Ce ne serait pas drôle de t'affronter si tu n'étais pas à ton maximum._

_Athyos, tu as entendu ?_

…_**Ou…Oui.**_

_Tu en penses quoi ?_

…_**.Il a… raison… on a… pas le choix.**_

_Très bien. Je ferais ce que tu veux Thanatos, j'apprendrais l'Art des Cieux. _

_Parfait._

_À tout hasard, tu peux me dire ce que je dois faire ? Me donner une piste ?_

_Non, je veux te voir chercher, ce sera plus drôle. _

_Évidemment._

_Comme promis, je libère ta magie. Mets-toi au travail rapidement ou je reviendrai t'éliminer. Je n'aurai aucune pitié, ça sera long et douloureux. »_

Thanatos claqua des doigts et Athyos tomba dans le bassin. Je me précipitais pour le sortir de là et le couchais sur le marbre. Thanatos me lança un ultime regard alors que son corps se brouillait puis il se volatilisa.

La salle fut parcourue d'un courant d'air froid puis se mit à trembler. Les murs perdirent leur couleur vermillon pour un blanc cassé d'une neutralité affligeante, puis prirent progressivement une magnifique teinte céruléenne. Le bassin s'illumina et le sang se changea en liquide d'un blanc éclatant.

Athyos reprit des couleurs, ses blessures commencèrent à se refermer et il se leva brutalement. Il me serra à m'en péter une côte en me secouant dans tous les sens. Se faire retenir par Thanatos dans mon propre esprit devait être trop matisant pour lui. Vraiment matisant….. Bon ok, traumatisant, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

Mon âme avait commencée à se régénérer dès le départ de Thanatos, Athyos était par conséquent en train de guérir. Puis ce serait mon tour. Athyos finissait à peine de m'expliquer cela que mes genoux se dérobèrent. Ma vue se brouilla et mon ultime vision fût celle d'Athyos, me soufflant sa joie d'être à nouveau dans la course.

Je me réveillais sur mon lit, dans le bunker. Mes blessures avaient disparu, notamment mon très joli trou dans la poitrine. Dommage, c'était marrant. J'attrapais mon téléphone et regardais l'heure. Mauvaise surprise. Il ne s'était pas écoulé juste quelques heures, comme à mon dernier voyage intérieur, mais des jours entiers. Le temps n'était visiblement pas linéaire entre mon esprit et ici. Parfois j'étais long à la détente, parfois je tournais à plein régime.

J'avais passé 17 jours dans ma propre tête depuis ma rencontre avec la statue moche, 17 jours sans bouffer et bouffer. Bon sang, un humain normal serait mort depuis longtemps. En plus mes fringues puaient, j'avais besoin d'une douche.

Athyos me souhaita un bon retour dans le monde physique, d'une voix emplît d'émotion. Je décidais de remettre à plus tard ma toilette, plus inquiet par la santé des filles. Je grignotais un petit truc et me préparais rapidement un sac, le précédant étant resté sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Mes Sigs étaient restés dans mes holsters, mon sabre également. J'avais toutefois lâché mon katana lors de la pichenette de la mort que Thanatos m'avait administré, remettre la main sur ce couteau n'allait pas être facile.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le bunker, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau faire ce geste si simple. Renouant avec mes dons, je me concentrais, plongeant au fond de mon être pour en appeler un pouvoir en sommeil depuis trop longtemps à mon goût. Le glyphe de téléportation apparut sur mon bras gauche et je me volatilisais.

Prochain arrêt, Montélimar.

Prochain objectif, l'Art des Cieux.


	34. 33 - Un grand vide

_Un grand vide_

Mon retour sur le champ de bataille fût assez tranquille. Rien n'avait bougé pendant que je récupérais. Les cadavres d'ombrages décoraient toujours les rues et les murs étaient toujours percés par ma forme gracieuse, un peu à la manière d'un dessin animé. Le sang répandu un peu partout avait coagulé et les cadavres avaient commencé à pourrir, formant un immonde charnier. Pas un coin très conseillé pour un barbecue.

Au milieu des corps, je mettais la main sur nos sacs à Leslie, Audrey et moi. Mais les filles restaient introuvables.

Je refis plusieurs scans magiques de la zone, tentant également de localiser ma chère apprentie grâce à mon lien avec elle. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il devait s'agir d'une partie du cadeau de Thanatos. Il m'avait éclaté, avait parasité mon esprit, brouillé mon lien avec Audrey et imposé une téléportation aux filles. Elles avaient été envoyées quelque part sur la planète, sans aucun équipement. C'était décidément un sacré cadeau.

Pour Leslie je ne m'en faisais pas trop. Après tout, c'était une druide, elle pouvait largement se débrouiller. Mais avec seulement 14 glyphes, Audrey ne pouvait pas devenir Hors-temps, elle restait une apprentie. Par conséquent elle allait être en danger, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Heureusement je la savais en vie, le symbole collé au Lien de mon bras gauche en témoignait par sa seule présence. Le pacte perdurait, même brouillé par l'intervention de Thanatos.

Je pensais ne pas me tromper en supposant que les glyphes que j'avais fourni à Audrey s'étaient désactivés lorsque je m'étais évanoui. Soucieux, je traçais rapidement ses préférés : téléportation, vitesse et fusil d'exécution. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas la localiser mais la fonction première du pacte perdurait. En lui faisant passer ces glyphes, je lui ferais comprendre que j'étais toujours en vie et lui fournirait un moyen de le rester. Je fis passer les glyphes sur le lien du pacte et ils disparurent de mon bras. Elle les avait reçus...du moins je l'espérais.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour les filles, je ramassais les sacs et les amenais prestement au bunker. Je revenais ensuite récupérer les rares échantillons d'ombrages pas trop crades. Je localisais dans le même temps mon arme, mais le couteau s'avéra être brisé. Je laissais le manche là où je l'avais trouvé, ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher la lame perdue sous les gravas. Ravalant ce petit chagrin, j'écrivais un mot que je laissais en évidence sur le mur de la boutique de nougat, disposant ensuite quelques corps d'Ombrages pour former un chemin jusqu'à cette note. C'était dégueux, mais ça mettait la note en évidence, ce qui valait largement le coup que je me salisse les mains. Si Audrey ou Leslie parvenaient à venir jusqu'ici, elles seraient heureuse de savoir qu'elles n'avaient pas tout perdu, que leurs affaires étaient en sécurité.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, dans cette tuerie ou dans cette ville. Il fallait que je parte, que je trouve un moyen d'apprendre cet Art des Cieux. Prouver à Thanatos que je pouvais lui péter la gueule était maintenant ma première priorité.

Mais auparavant je devais prévenir Marc. Il m'avait promit de me tuer s'il arrivait quelque chose à Audrey et la situation actuelle pouvait définitivement être qualifiée de « quelque chose ». La rencontre ne se ferait pas en douceur mais j'espérais ne pas devoir en venir aux mains, pour le bien de cet homme que je respectais. Je repassais au bunker, faisais un mix rapide de mes deux sacs (il ne peut en rester qu'un) et partais pour Paris.

Droit vers les ennuis.

J'arrivais à la capitale devant l'hôtel des survivants, provoquant un mouvement de panique. Quelques cris s'élevèrent, les gardes eurent le réflexe de pointer leurs armes sur moi. Puis l'un d'eux me reconnut, grogna un peu et ordonna à ses collègues de baisser leurs fusils. Ceux-ci obéirent, visiblement à contrecœur, tandis que le premier criait un prénom, forçant un type à sortir de l'hôtel. Celui-ci se plaignît du boucan et s'enquît de son origine. Il suivît des yeux un doigt tendu et me vît enfin, sa peau prenant un couleur assez pâlotte. Il avala sa salive et s'engouffra en courant dans le bâtiment. Je restais debout, immobile, sous les regards anxieux et interrogatifs des gardes. Ils me dévisageait avec insistance, assistés dans cette tâche par les quelques dizaines de survivants qui traînaient devant le bâtiment. Des murmures s'élevèrent progressivement. Faut croire qu'à chaque fois que je passais, même pour quelques instants, je faisais naître pas mal de rumeurs.

Le temps passa, les murmures se firent plus insistants. Puis il furent brutalement recouvert par un bruit sourd, tel un martèlement. Le bruit devint plus distinct et s'avéra être un ensemble de bruits de pas. Une petite troupe venait vers moi depuis l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Vingt d'hommes armés surgirent de l'édifice, Marc en tête. Derrière lui, Sébastien (Lyrn pour ceux qui galèrent avec les prénoms) me fixait d'un air mauvais. Marc s'approcha et me fixa un moment, étudiant mon expression. Puis il parla d'une voix basse, vibrante de chagrin :

_« Raconte._

_Tu as déjà compris les grandes lignes, non ?_

_Raconte bon sang !_

_Très bien. Il y a eu un problème._

_Explique-toi._

_Pour résumer, un gros méchant nous est tombé sur le râble. Audrey et moi avons été séparés et je n'ai pour l'instant aucun moyen de la retrouver._

_Tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu Audrey ?_

_C'est ça._

_Attends Matt, ce petit problème vous est arrivé quand ?_

_Merci Lyrn._

_De quoi ?_

_De poser la question que j'avais peur qu'on me pose... Ça remonte à un peu plus de deux semaines._

_Deux semaines ?_

_Et tu ne viens nous prévenir que maintenant ?_

_J'étais indisponible…._

_Comment ça ?_

_Dans le coma... En quelque sorte..._

_Tiens donc, comme c'est pratique._

_Écoute marc, je peux t'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'Audrey va bien._

_Et bien sûr, tu veux que je te croie sur parole._

_Je t'ai déjà menti ?_

_Tu t'es comporté en vrai connard._

_Mais je ne vous ai jamais menti._

_Si, par omission._

_La ferme Lyrn, ça m'emmerde autant que vous de ne rien pouvoir dire. _

_Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'expliquer ?_

_C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je ne peux pas. C'est physique._

_Super explication._

_Et c'est censé suffire ?_

_Franchement Marc, je me demande pourquoi on l'écoute. _

_Bon, ça commence à me prendre la tête vos jérémiades. Marc, je t'assure qu'elle va bien._

_On te prend la tête ? Sans blague ?_

_Sache que c'est réciproque. Et j'irai même jusqu'à citer Pyro, t'es vraiment un connard._

_Je suis assez d'accord._

_Un connard... On va dire que j'accepte. Bon, je peux y aller ?_

_Attends un peu. À chaque fois que tu passes, il se produit une catastrophe._

_Et bien sûr, c'est ma faute._

_Voilà._

_**Ils ont pas complètement tort.**_

_Alors on s'est dit que... qu'on pourrait peut-être y mettre un terme._

_Sans blague ?_

_Ça serait une bonne chose. N'est-ce pas Marc ?_

_Hé bien…... J'hésitais encore jusque là, mais … avec Audrey portée disparue..._

_Je vais la retrouver._

_Non, j'en ai assez. On va la retrouver, mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me haïsse à ce point ?_

_Tu as tout détruit. Ensuite tu as kidnappée Audrey avant de la …...perdre._

_**Là encore, il a pas tort.**_

_Donc, si je te suis bien Marc, tu comptes me tirer dessus._

_Ce sera plutôt une exécution sommaire. Tu vois Matt, mes hommes vont t'abattre et ça sera bénéfique à pas mal de monde._

_Je vois. Un meurtre violent est incontestablement le meilleur moyen de faire passer un message. Vas-y, tire._

_**Merde Matt, t'es obligé d'en rajouter ?**_

_Citoyens, regardez bien comment on se débarrasse d'un gêneur. »_

La garde rapprochée de Marc choisît une formation assez curieuse. Au lieu de m'acculer à un mur, elle se plaça en cercle autour de moi, à trois mètres de distance. Chacun des soldats portait un beau fusil amicalement prêté par l'armée. Ils se mirent en joue, faisant attention à ce que la trajectoire de leurs balles traverse mon corps sans menacer leurs camarades ou les spectateurs qui s'étaient approchés. C'était pas commun comme exécution, mais ça avait de la gueule.

Marc hocha la tête, Lyrn se joignit aux troupes déjà en place puis cria un signal très original. « Feu ! »

La minute suivante ne fut que bruit et poussière. Les mécanismes automatiques crachaient des balles à une cadence folle, des fragments de béton volaient dans tous les sens. Quelques cris d'effroi se joignirent à cette symphonie de mort. Marc agita finalement la main. Et le silence se fit.

Un nuage de poussière s'était étendu sur la scène, le silence semblait oppressant après le vacarme de l'exécution. Les gardes restaient en joue, se demandant quoi faire. Lyrn sourît. Marc tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

Trois gardes s'envolèrent et percutèrent le parvis de l'hôtel. Deux autres entrèrent dans le nuage de poussière et en ressortir à toute vitesse, tête la première.

Marc se figea. Les gardes restant s'étaient mit à trembler, Lyrn avait perdu son sourire agaçant, les spectateurs étaient bouche bée. Marc se retourna lentement et ses yeux fouillèrent le nuage de poussière.

_« Comment est-ce qu'il peut être encore vivant ? »_

Le nuage se dissipa subitement et toutes les personnes rassemblées reculèrent à l'unisson, animées par un sentiment commun...l'effroi.

Ce qui se tenait devant eux était un grand loup noir, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Marc devait être déçu...et terrifié. Normal quand on considère qu'il faisait face à un Hors-temps employant le glyphe de lycanthropie. Les balles avaient légèrement éraflé l'épais cuir de ce corps, puis j'avais profité de la célérité de ma forme bestiale pour mettre KO cinq gardes avant que quiconque n'ait put réagir.

J'étais impressionné par les possibilités qu'offrait cette métamorphose, surtout en considérant que j'employais ce sort pour la première fois. J'étais aussi tout particulièrement heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas aimé autant que Julie. J'aurais eu l'air fin à me tordre de douleur avec les os brisés, le corps criblé de balles.

Pourquoi j'avais opté pour ce glyphe, alors que j'aurais aussi bien pu choisir la vitesse, le bouclier d'Aurélie, ou même me téléporter très loin de cette mascarade ? La réponse était simple, je voulais leur donner une leçon. Marc et Lyrn avaient voulu montrer ce qui arrivait quand on jouait les casse-pieds dans leur petite communauté. À la place, j'avais montré à tous qu'ils étaient loin de tout savoir et qu'il est dangereux de sous-estimer ce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre.

J'étais assez content de ma performance, mais il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Le regard toujours fixé sur le bleu du ciel, je laissais échapper un souffle rauque entre mes crocs, provoquant quelques déglutitions parmi les gardes. Un second grognement sortit de ma gueule, un rire. Alors qu'Athyos se désolait de mon manque de maturité, je fermais les yeux. Rapidement, mon corps se troublait et je récupérais ma forme humaine.

Je secouais la tête, chassant les superbes sensations du glyphes, puis jetais un regard à Matt. Ses yeux étaient hagards, il semblait totalement à côté de ses pompes.

_« C'est bon, vous avez fini ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Faites le sauter. »_

Un des gardes, luttant contre la panique qui s'emparait de lui, passa la main dans son dos et sortit une grenade. Il la dégoupilla, la jeta au sol et elle glissa jusqu'à mes pieds. Tous reculèrent précipitamment, emportant avec eux leurs camarades inconscients. Un grenade, sérieusement ? Ils n'avaient décidément aucune classe.

Je poussais un long soupir et me penchais vers la grenade. Je l'attrapais et la téléportais très loin d'ici, dans un magnifique ciel azuré au sud du pays. Je prenais ensuite une posture détendue, attendant la suite de leur petit jeu. Un petit moment passa, puis un garde fit remarquer pertinemment que ça n'avait pas explosé. Que par conséquent il était inutile de se protéger le visage et qu'il devenait urgent de se débarrasser de moi.

C'est à ces mots que certains gardes (trois pour être précis) cédèrent à la panique, criant que ça ne servait à rien et que le contraire allait se produire, j'allais me débarrasser d'eux. Marc ne bougeait pas, aujourd'hui encore je pense qu'il avait buggé et nécessitait un bon reboot. Lyrn fut le seul à ne pas se laisser démonter. Il fît un pas en avant, me lança un regard farouche et sortît une nouvelle grenade. Visiblement il n'avait pas compris le message, mais ça allait s'arranger. J'appelais le glyphe de vitesse et démarrais un petit jeu. Lorsque le temps reprît ses droits, Lyrn constata que l'explosif avait disparu de sa main pour réapparaître dans la mienne.

_« Merci beaucoup Lyrn, je vais pouvoir vous faire une petite démonstration._

_Que …._

_**Et c'est reparti.**_

_Alors, voilà ce qu'il est arrivé à votre première grenade. D'abord on dégoupille._

_**Gamin.**_

_Mais tirez-lui dessus, il va nous faire sauter._

_Calme-toi Lyrn, tu ne risques rien. Je disais donc, on dégoupille. Maintenant suivez bien la grenade des yeux. Un, deux, trois… Hop, plus de grenade. _

…_..._

_Vous savez où elle est ? Premier indice, pas derrière mon oreille._

…_._

_Où tu l'as mise ?_

_Réponse tout de suite. »_

Tous me regardaient sans bouger quand une détonation se fit entendre, très loin au dessus de nos têtes. Ils reculèrent d'un pas et fixèrent le ciel où la charge venait de détoner. Lyrn parut soufflé, enfin encore plus qu'après l'épisode de la lycanthropie. Les gardes remirent leurs armes en joue avec beaucoup moins de conviction et beaucoup plus de tremblements. Bien sûr je ne compte pas les trois péquins en jupette déjà terrifiés qui s'enfuirent tout simplement, aidés dans leur retraite tactique par la grande majorité des civils qui voulaient voir ailleurs si je n'y étais pas. Marc digérait ce qu'il venait de voir.

_« Alors, vous aviez deviné ?_

_Comment t'as fais ?_

_Je révèle jamais mes trucs._

_Bon sang, mais tu es quoi ?_

_Excellente question. Trouve la réponse tout seul._

_**Moi je penche pour un gamin un peu débile avec un ego surdimensionné.**_

_Entre des téléportations, le loup, les grenades... Tu sembles indestructible._

_Je le suis pas, mais pour vous c'est tout comme. Au fait vous pourriez ranger vos fusils ? Les armes à feu me mettent mal à l'aise._

_**Avec tout ce qu'on a au bunker. Mais bien sûr.**_

…_... Baissez vos armes._

_On lui obéit ? C'est un monstre !_

_Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?_

…_.. Merde._

_Alors, maintenant que vous êtes calmés, revenons-en au sujet principal._

…_... Audrey._

_Je me répète une dernière fois Marc. Elle va bien et je me suis assuré qu'elle irait encore mieux d'ici peu de temps. _

_Pfff !_

_Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir Lyrn. Au fait, je voudrais réitérer ma demande, faut vraiment que vous partiez d'ici. _

_Tu persistes, mais nous resterons soudés. On ne peut peut-être rien contre toi, mais tu ne pourras pas nous enlever à nouveau notre foyer._

_Votre foyer ?_

_Et t'as rien à y faire. Ici, c'est chez nous._

_Et par nous, Lyrn, je suppose que tu parles de cette grande famille recomposée qui évolue sous le regard bienveillant de Marc._

_Une famille, c'est tout à fait ça. On se soutient mutuellement._

_**Il est un peu ridicule là, non ?**_

_La seule chose que vous faites, c'est vous assurez de ne pas vous faire attaquer par les monstres. Malheureusement, ça m'arrange pas. _

_Pardon mais j'ai du mal à discerner le vrai monstre dans cette histoire._

_**Aïe, dur.**_

_Pas moi Lyrn. Je t'imagine mal avec les dragons et leurs potes. _

_Attends, tu veux toujours nous jeter en pâture à ces trucs ?_

_Yep. Par petits groupes de quatre, maximum cinq et bien sûr assez équipés pour survivre._

_Pourquoi ?_

_On va faire simple pour être sûr que tu comprennes. Tu vois mon petit, il y a une guerre, dans laquelle vous avez un rôle à jouer. Mais vous devez être prêts et pour ça vous devez apprendre, seuls._

_Et si je me souviens bien, selon toi, on apprend en voyant des monstres._

_Faut survivre, mais c'est l'idée._

_**Vachement épurée quand même.**_

_Faudrait qu'on s'expose volontairement au danger ?_

_Voilà. Bonne chance._

_Et si être peinard nous convient ?_

_Vous l'êtes pour l'instant, c'est vrai. Mais un jour ils viendront et ce sera en très grand nombre. Vous serez totalement dépassés et vous vous ferez exterminer. Donc pour assurer votre propre survie, séparez-vous et risquez votre peau. _

…_..._

_**Je pense que là, ils ont compris.**_

_À quoi on peut s'attendre si on t'écoute ?_

_Beaucoup de choses._

…_.._

_Je vais y réfléchir._

_Marc, tu t'es rebooté._

_**Crétin.**_

_Réfléchis vite quand même. Vous avez pas le temps de monter un conseil extraordinaire mensuel hebdomadaire en comité restreint élargi._

_**Je relève même pas tellement c'est bas.**_

_Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. J'ai un truc à faire._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Désolé, pas de détails. Bon j'y vais._

_Et tu penses pouvoir partir comme ça ?_

_Et tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter ?_

…_.._

_Allez, salut à tous. »_

Je récupérais mon sac, tombé lors de ma courte métamorphose, et m'éloignais tranquillement vers le centre-ville parisien. C'était l'heure de faire quelques courses.


	35. 34 - Siège

_Siège_

Mes courses de la veille, pas très glorieuses, ne m'avaient rapporté que quelques fringues et de la bouffe. Bouffe que j'étais en train d'engloutir dans le bunker en compagnie d'Athyos, tout en calculant notre prochaine destination.

_« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?_

_**C'est à toi de choisir, moi je te suis.**_

_Je sais, mais là j'ai aucune idée._

_**C'est pas nouveau.**_

_ Haha. Bon, on cherche quoi ? Des autels ? D'autres Kan'yuménas ?_

_**Si on tombe dessus c'est pas mal, mais la priorité c'est l'Art des Cieux.**_

_Peut-être, mais on risque pas de trouver « l'Art des Cieux pour les nuls » en librairie._

_**On a qu'à faire comme d'habitude, on avance au pif.**_

_Tu penses que ça marche comme ça ?_

_**Ça a bien marché jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi ça s'arrêterait ?**_

_Mouais, t'as pas tort._

_**Alors, on va où ?**_

_Pour commencer, on pourrait repasser au petit hôtel, celui où on était avec Auré, Julie et Yann. Histoire de laisser un petit mot, dans le cas où eux-mêmes décidaient d'y retourner._

_**C'est pas une trop mauvaise idée, même si je commence à en avoir assez de tes petits mots. Bon, on part quand ?**_

_Maintenant. »_

Je récupérais rapidement mon sac tandis qu'Athyos se fondait dans mon bras. Une téléportation plus tard, je me tenais devant l'hôtel, juste à côté des motos que nous avions abandonné. Non, plus de motos. Julie était partie avec l'une d'elles, quand à l'autre... elle avait disparu. Quelqu'un était passé et avait volé notre moto volée. Mais qui ? L'un de nous était-il revenu ou s'agissait-il d'un parfait inconnu ?

Ne décelant aucune trace magique témoignant d'une présence aux alentours, je me mettais à la recherche d'une info sur l'identité du visiteur. La porte de l'hôtel était ouverte en grand et n'importe qui aurait pris ça pour une invitation à y entrer. Par conséquent je décidais d'y commencer mes recherches. Il allait me falloir être attentif. Si quelqu'un était passé, il avait dû laisser des traces.

Ces traces apparurent sous la forme d'un mot, intitulé sobrement «Pour A. J. M. de Y.», plié en deux au milieu du comptoir. Au vu des initiales, je pouvais dire sans prendre trop de risques que Yann l'avait écrit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arrivait ? Je dépliais le papier en hâte et en lisais le contenu :

_ « Bonjour à vous. Je pars en voyage vers Londres avec une amie que je vous présenterai à l'occasion. Si vous cherchez à me rejoindre, sachez que j'ai laissé une carte à l'endroit exact où on s'est rencontré. Au fait, j'ai entendu qu'un truc énorme se profile dans les Cieux, faites attention à vous. Amicalement, Y. »_

Une chose m'intriguait, l'amie dont parlait Yann. Je comptais bien le harceler dès que je pourrais pour obtenir quelques infos. Athyos me promît de me le rappeler à l'occasion si je me concentrais dès à présent sur la seule partie vraiment intéressante de la note.

_« Les Cieux et un truc énorme ?_

_**Ça me semble être important.**_

_ Tu penses qu'on pourrait se rapprocher de l'Art en se rapprochant des Êtres ?_

_**Ça me semble évident.**_

_ Bon, t'es près pour une chasse au Yann ? _

_**J'ai hâte de le revoir.**_

_ Je suppose que tu penses surtout à Haèn._

_**Ho c'est bon, arrête avec ça. »**_

Me remémorant ma rencontre avec Yann, un sourire étirant mes lèvres, je m'offrais un nouveau saut spatial. Mon arrêt à la gare routière d'Aix me permit de découvrir un document superbement mise en évidence par une pochette plastique jaune fluo, fixée sous un banc, à l'endroit exact où se tenait Yann alors qu'il jouait du couteau. La couleur de la pochette aurait attiré l'œil de n'importe qui, mais seul notre petit groupe pouvait avoir l'idée d'étudier de plus près ce banc précis. Le chaos qui régnait sur les quais de la Gare Routière, Figés et débris en tout sens, dissimulait aisément le document.

Je retirais le contenu de la pochette et une carte apparut devant moi, les contours déchiquetés de l'Angleterre s'étiraient dessus. Le plan était marqué d'un point rouge entouré par des lettres. Le repère se trouvait précisément sur Oxford et avait été annoté des lettres R, M, A et J. Étrangement, la lettre R ne me disait rien. Toutefois la carte marchait aussi pour nous. Oh, joie.

Désirant planifier mon voyage, j'étudiais la carte avant d'être pris d'une soudaine révélation. Malgré une envie qui m'habitait depuis l'enfance et une passion pour leur superbe langue, je n'étais jamais allé en Angleterre. Merde, pas de téléportation. Je fouillais un moment mes souvenirs, assisté par Athyos, localisant finalement la plus proche destination connue, les côtes Bretonnes. Ça faisait une trotte jusqu'à l'Angleterre, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Fermant les yeux, je me plongeais dans mon enfance. Je me revoyais tout gosse, galoper dans tous les coins comme si mon pantalon était en feu. Ces souvenirs étaient encore frais dans mon esprit et le saut fut très facile.

Je me trouvais à présent dans une salle commune, le genre qui sert pour les mariages. C'est d'ailleurs pour celui d'une obscure connaissance de mes parents que j'étais monté jusqu'à cette petite ville au bord de la mer. J'avais jamais pensé revenir ici en raison de quelques mauvais souvenirs, notamment celui avec la soupe de poisson renversée et …. Bref, passons.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, pourtant j'étais bien là. Je venais, assez ironiquement, d'atterrir au beau milieu d'un mariage, largement moins animé que celui de mon enfance étant donné que tout le monde était figé. Pressé de quitter cette ambiance malsaine, je franchissais une porte donnant sur la rue et me retrouvais confronté au bon froid maritime. Le soleil était masqué par une masse de nuages gris, un brouillard humide provenait de la mer et grignotait la terre ferme. Décidément, la météo donnait bien le ton de la suite du voyage, terne et froid. Il était temps d'aller retrouver Yann, dans ce pays inconnu, à un endroit que je ne connaissais pas d'avantage. Ça allait être simple.

Discutant avec Athyos, le regard rivé sur l'horizon, je listais mes options. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas trente-six solutions. Je pouvais traverser à la nage, mais l'eau risquait d'être un peu trop humide à mon goût. Le vol pouvait servir, mais j'allais avoir la tête dans les nuages, pour une fois littéralement. La dernière option intéressante était le tunnel sous la Manche, selon mes souvenirs beaucoup trop éloigné de ma position actuelle.

Pour vérifier cette dernière assertion et considérant que je n'étais pas un pro en géographie, il me fallait un plan. S'en suivirent cinq minutes de marche vers le centre-ville puis dix minutes d'étude de carte. Le tunnel était clairement trop loin, il ne me restait plus que deux solutions.

Mais quoi que je choisisse, il me fallait d'abord me rapprocher de mon objectif. Je me basais sur la carte et dressais un planning. J'allais suivre la côte sur quelques kilomètres, passant ainsi à Saint-Malo. Je remonterai ensuite vers Caen, bifurquerai vers Cherbourg-Octeville puis traverserai la Manche vers Portsmouth. Un long trajet en perspective. Déprimé par avance du temps pourri que je n'allais pas manquer de me taper, je partais sur les routes.

Le trajet se déroula merveilleusement bien pendant deux jours. Le temps s'était adouci, la couverte nuageuse avait laissé sa place à un ciel d'un bleu d'azur. C'est dans cette atmosphère presque joyeuse que les choses se corsèrent. L'après-midi du troisième jour était à peine entamée et mon planning était respecté, j'usais mes godasses juste au sud de Cherbourg. J'arpentais tranquillement une petite banlieue pleine de baraques cossues. Le nez tourné vers le ciel, je sifflotais une chanson idiote de François Perusse que Athyos m'avait collé dans la tête. Une vengeance pour mes nombreuses références à Haèn. J'étais totalement détendu... avant de mettre le pied dans un truc visqueux.

_« Et merde, j'crois que j'ai marché dedans._

_**Heu, non. Pas exactement.**_

_Mais c'est quoi ça ? »_

Je me penchais et passais le doigt sur ma semelle. Pris d'un énorme doute, j'approchais la substance et la reniflais. Puis la sentence tomba.

« Sang. »

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Qui avait pu saigner ici ? Retrouvant à toute vitesse mon sérieux, j'empoignais mon épée et suivais les projections sanglantes. La piste s'arrêtait nette au sommet d'une petite colline, d'où on avait une jolie vue sur une bonne partie de la banlieue. De mignonnes petites maisons, des jardins envahis de couleurs, un lac où se reflétaient les rayons du soleil, des Ombrages, quelques Figés,...…

Oh putain, des Ombrages. Ils étaient immobiles, en rang serré autour d'un bâtiment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

M'assurant d'abord qu'aucun copieur n'était en vue, j'activais mon glyphe d'invisibilité avant de me téléporter derrière un bâtiment proche. Je distinguais clairement des Molosses Hurlants et quelques Lézards, ainsi que les résidus énergétiques caractéristiques des Daevas. À ma grande joie, les élémentaires ne devaient pas être dans le coin, sinon ils m'auraient déjà senti et auraient donné l'alerte.

J'avançais doucement au milieu des unités adverses, désireux d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui les intéressait tant. Je m'approchais subrepticement du bâtiment et me levais à demi, juste assez pour distinguer l'intérieur à travers une fenêtre.

Des humains, dans une espèce de salle des fêtes (encore une, bon sang) et visiblement pas du tout stressés par la présence des Ombrages derrière la vitre. C'est bien simple, j'aurais juré pouvoir entendre la musique sur laquelle ils dansaient. Qui que soient ces gens, ils étaient incroyablement vaillants... ou stupides.

Je n'en connaissais pas la raison mais les Ombrages n'étaient pas disposés à entrer, ils se contentaient d'attendre. C'était pour ainsi dire un siège.

Que faire, que faire ? Essayer de rentrer en courant le risque que les Ombrages me suivent ? Ou tous les éliminer pour pouvoir entrer tranquillement, quitte à devoir me rembarquer dans d'interminables explications avec les gens à l'intérieur ?

Je prévoyais de m'éloigner, faire le point avec Athyos avant prendre une décision. Mais le destin choisît pour moi. Me relevant, je posais la main sur un arbre… et je me retrouvais subitement sur le dos, avec la joue en feu en prime.

Est-ce que je venais de rêver ou est-ce que cet arbre venait de me gifler ?

Les branches de l'arbre s'agitèrent en tout sens et un son guttural sortit du tronc. Tous les Ombrages alentours laissèrent échapper un bref grognement avant de fixer l'endroit où je me tenais. Le bois à mi-hauteur du tronc se fendit en deux, formant une gueule hérissée de pieux. Deux nœuds en forme d'yeux apparurent au dessus, complétant la transformation. Un bon paquet des arbres entourant le bâtiment subirent la même métamorphose et je me retrouvais rapidement cerné par une marée de monstres végétaux.

Des Tréants.

Agissant au plus pressé, je me téléportais quelques mètres plus loin. Je chopais mon épée de gobelin et me mettais en garde, en attente du moindre mouvement dans les rangs adverses. Mais aucun ombrage ne bougea, apparemment j'étais toujours invisible et indétectable. Malheureusement, ils étaient conscients de ma présence, depuis que j'avais serré la main à l'autre mauvaise herbe. J'avais plus trop le choix, j'allais devoir nettoyer le secteur.

Raffermissant ma prise sur le manche de l'arme, j'appelais le glyphe de vitesse et fonçais à travers mes adversaires, au sens propre de « à travers ». Les Molosses et les Lézards partirent très rapidement manger des pissenlits par la racine, se jetant presque sur ma lame en cherchant l'origine de l'attaque. Les Daevas en vadrouillent, attirés par les rugissements, m'obligèrent à changer de lame et rencontrèrent le fil acéré de l'Épée de Condamnation. Ne restèrent plus que les Tréants, et il y eu un os.

Ils étaient résistants. Très résistants. Leur écorce n'était altérée par aucune de mes tentatives. Mon glyphe d'arme et mon pouvoir ne permirent pas de meilleurs résultats. Heureusement ils étaient impuissant face au glyphe de vitesse, j'avais tout le temps de chercher une solution.

Évidemment, un des Oghams de feu de Leslie m'aurait bien servi. J'avais appris quelques-uns des symboles mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais pas m'en servir. D'après Athyos, je ne le pourrai même jamais. La lycanthropie pouvait marcher, mais ça signifiait abandonner mes autres glyphes, dont celui de vitesse et avec un nombre d'Ombrages s'élevant encore à dix, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Donc je me rabattais sur la méthode de secours numéro une, le glyphe de trou noir de Julie. J'espérais naïvement que l'attraction gravitationnelle pourrait être suffisante pour déraciner les Tréants avant de les écraser sous plusieurs milliards de tonne de pression. Malheureusement ce n'était pas un véritable trou noir, juste une pâle copie formée par la surcompression d'une masse magique, une copie qui eut bien du mal à faire trembler les feuilles des monstres. Les Tréants restaient fermement ancrés au sol et rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire bouger contre leur gré.

En y réfléchissant, il y avait bien une chose. Une idée que Thanatos m'avait donnée lors de notre petit affrontement de la dernière fois. Une idée que j'avais pu expérimenter à moindre échelle sur Paris. Une téléportation forcée. Je me concentrais et expédiais le premier Tréant dans un endroit où il aurait chaud, un petit volcan que j'avais survolé en montgolfière pour mes 13 ans. Bon sang, ça consommait pas mal, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça pour chacun d'eux. Par soucis d'économie d'énergie (soyons vert), je changeais la destination pour le large des côtes bretonnes, face à une salle de mariage déprimante. Je ne savais pas si leur faire prendre un bain suffirait mais, tant que je ne les avait plus sur les bras, ça me convenait. Je remerciais silencieusement Yann pour son glyphe alors que le dernier Ombrage disparaissait. À bout de souffle, je m'effondrais sur la pelouse.

Redevenant visible, je rangeais mes armes et jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Les cadavres des Lézards et des Molosses étaient éparpillés, additionnés des résidus sombres laissés par les Daevas. Je prenais sur moi d'user à nouveau du glyphe de trou noir pour nettoyer le coin. Il était parfaitement inutile de terroriser les occupants de la salle avec des organes et des os détruits.

Le ménage terminé, j'allais toquer à la porte de la salle commune. Ces gens n'avaient plus à rester cloîtrés, le danger était passé. Curieusement ils ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, leur petite fête battait toujours son plein. Obtenir quelques réponses me tentait bien, mais les coups que je frappais à la porte passaient inaperçus. Un , deux, trois, quatre….. Personne ne répondait.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Ils sont tous sourds ?_

_**Je ne sens rien.**_

_Ils m'ont l'air bien vivants._

_**C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **_

_ Alors quoi ?_

_**C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien. Derrière la porte j'entends.**_

_Genre ce qu'on a fait au bunker ?_

_**Pas vraiment, le bunker je le perçois juste vide. Là par contre, je ne ressens rien. Vraiment rien. Comme un trou dans la toile d'un tableau si tu veux.**_

_ Ça peut être dû à quoi ?_

_**Aucune idée. J'ai jamais vu ça. **_

_Tu penses que je peux essayer de forcer le passage ?_

_**Essaye toujours. T'as rien à perdre. »**_

Première observation, la poignée était totalement bloquée. Je décidais de ne pas me casser la tête et d'opter pour la manière forte. Malheureusement, tirer sur la porte et lui mettre des coups d'épée s'avéra inutile. Le bois ne subissait aucun dommage et se contenter de faire ricocher mes balles... pas glop.

Devant un échec aussi cuisant, je décidais de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il était temps d'user de magie. Les glyphes d'arme ne changèrent rien et, a mon grand regret, le glyphe de crochetage d'Aurélie ne fonctionna pas d'avantage.

N'ayant plus d'autre choix, je me rabattais sur mon pouvoir. Les flammes bleutées léchèrent ma peau et je saisissais mes deux flingues. Alors que j'allais déchaîner l'enfer sur le battant, Athyos m'interpella. Il désirait essayer de reproduire un phénomène survenu pendant mon dernier voyage intérieur. J'étais assez déçu de sa méthode, mais qui ne tente rien blablabla ….

Fixant intensément mon index, je parvins à y concentrer les langues de magie avant de l'appliquer nonchalamment sur le battant récalcitrant. La flammèche se déplaça de ma peau vers le bois et s'y répandît comme une traînée de poudre, comme elle l'avait fait pour le miroir du Couloir Éternel.

La porte se mit à luire, puis elle vibra avec force avant de s'ouvrir à la volée vers l'intérieur de la salle. J'étais un brin désappointé, je m'attendais à la réduire en charpie. Un vacarme parvint à mes oreilles, celui provoqué par une cinquantaine de personnes faisant une méga fiesta. Mon désappointement disparu bien vite pour se changer en incrédulité.

Je faisais quelques pas en avant et me retrouvais au milieu de cette sympathique fête avec musique forte, boisson coulant à flot, bonne ambiance….. Parfaitement ce que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ici. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge et quelques adultes perdus dans la masse des danseurs. Tous bougeaient, dansaient et semblaient vachement s'amuser.

J'étais tellement secoué par l'existence même de cette fête que je mis un moment à remarquer la pression sur ma nuque. Ça c'était ce qu'on ressentait quand on était fixé par plusieurs personnes aux intentions malveillantes, une sensation que je connaissais bien. Athyos me recommanda de tourner la tête prestement.

Un groupe d'étudiants situé juste sur ma droite s'était mit à murmurer en me jetant des regards bizarres. J'avais de la salade coincée entre les dents ou quoi ? Je choisissais de les ignorais et me concentrais sur la fête. Elle n'avait décidément aucune raison d'être. Même en admettant que la musique ait couvert mes coups sur la porte, comment était-t-il possible que ces gens n'aient pas du tout remarqué les Ombrages devant les vitres ? Et surtout, comment pouvaient-ils faire la fête comme ça vu la situation actuelle de la planète ?

Un groupe de survivant se serait concerté et aurait décidé de faire une méga teuf histoire d'attirer un maximum d'Ombrages ? Très peu probable.

Ma nuque refît des siennes et un frisson me parcouru. Il était peut-être temps de me préoccuper de ce désagréable pressentiment. Lançant à nouveau un coup d'œil sur le groupe à ma droite, je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous parfaitement silencieux. Toutefois leurs yeux étaient braqués sur moi et m'auraient transpercé s'ils avaient pu. Leur silence devint oppressant alors qu'ils étaient imités par un nombre de plus en plus important de personnes. En moins d'une minute, chaque personne présente dans la salle me fixait. Certains avec un regard interrogateur, d'autres ayant l'air légèrement effrayés, deux trois semblaient furieux.

Bon sang, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de bizarre ?

Athyos intervint et me fit remarquer un point pertinent. Tous ces gens étaient habillés proprement, en chemises, jeans, robes pour certaines jeunes filles. Quand à moi, et bien ... Je baissais les yeux pour examiner ma tenue déchirée et y observais quelques taches rouges sombres ainsi que d'autres d'aspect assez suspect. À cela s'ajoutait ce que je trimbalais, à savoir mon sac usé, mon couteau, mon sabre de gobelin et mes deux pistolets. Subitement, je ne m'étonnais plus du tout qu'ils me regardent aussi intensément.

Comment faire pour échapper à ces regards perçants et inquisiteurs ? Désirant m'esquiver en vitesse, je décidais de leur sortir la technique du « Oups, je me suis planté de porte». Athyos n'était pas emballé.

_« Hum…. Apparemment c'est pas ici la soirée costumée._

…_.._

_Ouaip, ben je vous laisse. _

_**C'est ça, tirons-nous.**_

_À plus et bonne soirée. »_

Faisant quelques pas en arrière, je comptais ressortir de la salle et me tirer en vitesse. Malheureusement pour moi, à peine retourné, je me retrouvais projeté au sol de façon totalement incompréhensible. Allons bon, ça ne faisait que la deuxième fois pour la journée. Et puis j'avais juste une petite envie de tout casser qui se manifestait. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait encore, un autre Tréant ou pire ?

Mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'un Tréant. Et pourtant bien pire. Un agent de sécurité courroucé. Il me regardait d'un air mauvais, assisté dans sa tâche par les nombreux fêtards se trouvant à l'extérieur de la salle !

Comment était-ce ne serait-ce que possible ? Un parking vide préalablement rempli de monstres démoniaques ne se retrouve pas occupé par des étudiants éméchés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Pourtant mon entrée dans la pièce et ma tentative avortée de sortie avaient suffit à la réalisation de ce phénomène. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, le gardien m'avait confisqué tout mon équipement. Un étudiant était en train d'appeler la police et les autres m'immobilisaient. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore fourré ?

Il était temps d'utiliser le glyphe de vitesse puis de m'éloigner tranquillement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vu que mon glyphe de vitesse refusait subitement de s'activer. Les autres glyphes n'aboutirent pas d'avantage et une révélation me frappa. Quelque soit le phénomène qui m'avait amené ici, il m'avait totalement coupé de mes pouvoirs et aussi de mon monde. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas aimer ça.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais menotté dans un véhicule de police et cerné par deux cerbères aux mines patibulaires. J'allais avoir droit à une visite privée du commissariat local.


	36. 35 - A l'ombre

_À l'ombre_

Quatre murs, une épaisse table en bois, deux chaises et moi.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je poireautais dans cette pièce, sans mon équipement. Je n'avais toujours aucune possibilité d'user de mes glyphes, que ce soit en les traçant ou en les appelant. Heureusement je pouvais toujours parler avec Athyos. De plus j'avais discrètement créé une flammèche un peu plus tôt, m'assurant ainsi que je contrôlais toujours mon pouvoir. Je pourrai toujours me barrer en quatrième vitesse si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Mais à moins d'y être contraint, je refusais de m'évader de ma cellule avant d'avoir compris où se trouvait cette cellule, pourquoi j'y étais enfermé et pourquoi on ne m'avait pas retiré ces saloperies de menottes.

Mes sens magiques, assistés par Athyos, m'avertirent que deux personnes agitées se dirigeaient vers moi. Ces présences s'immobilisèrent derrière la porte de la pièce et poursuivirent leur conversation. Bien que n'entendant pas distinctement leurs paroles, je perçus la tension émanant de derrière le battant. L'un des individus passa dans la salle adjacente pour me reluquer à travers une vitre sans tain, l'autre hésita quelques instants puis enfonça la poignée. Une jeune femme brune d'environ vingt-cinq ans entra ainsi dans la salle, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et grogna doucement une invitation à me poser sur l'autre. J'obéis poliment et attendis qu'elle se décide à parler. La demoiselle prît quelques instants pour me dévisager puis entra dans le vif du sujet.

_« Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant de police Annigan. J'ai été chargée de l'enquête dont vous faites l'objet._

_Ça fait plaisir de voir enfin quelqu'un de courtois. Vos collègues n'ont fait que beugler et me déboîter l'épaule._

_Je ne manquerais pas de les remercier pour vous._

_Haha, c'est pas la peine d'être sarcastique non plus._

_**C'est toi qui dit ça ?**_

_Dites, vous ne pourriez pas desserrer un peu ces menottes ? Je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts._

_Non. _

_Merci beaucoup, vous êtes un ange._

_**C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule.**_

_Alors, monsieur... l'inconnu. Je vais vous résumer ce que nous avons appris à votre sujet pour l'instant._

_Je vous en prie, étonnez-moi._

_Premièrement, nous ne connaissons pas votre nom. Cela est principalement dû au fait que vous ne portez aucun papier sur vous, d'autant plus que vous refusez de révéler quoi que ce soit._

_Je peux vous révéler une chose. Mes papiers restent chez moi en général, je les trouve un peu lourds._

_**Arrête de déconner, elle risque de s'énerver.**_

_Passons maintenant à votre tenue. Les taches de sang séché semblent indiquer un possible cas d'homicide. Homicide qui, j'en suis sûre, sera confirmé par les tests en cours. Avec un peu de chance, les substances étranges sur vos vêtements s'avéreront être quelque produit toxique ou radioactif._

_Mais bien sûr, je me balade toujours avec de l'uranium sur moi. _

_**Bon, je parle dans le vide faut croire.**_

_ Vous me préviendrez quand vos recherches aboutiront ?_

_Mais certainement, nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informer._

_Très gentil de votre part. Vous comptez me rendre mes fringues au fait ? Pas que ce …..truc, ne soit pas confortable, mais j'aime bien mon t-shirt et je tiens beaucoup à mon bracelet._

_Je pense que l'accusation pour meurtre devrait vous préoccuper d'avantage que vos petites affaires._

_Bof, pas plus que ça._

_Hum... Reprenons. Vous pénétrez armé dans une fête de lycéens, pourtant personne ne se rappelle vous avoir vu passer la porte. Pas même le vigile dont le travail est précisément de se rappeler ce genre de chose._

_Il devait être beurré comme un petit LU. Vous lui avez fait passer un test d'alcoolémie ?_

_Le plus étrange reste les armes que vous transportiez. Les pistolets ont des numéros de série les attribuant au département de police de Montpellier. J'ai contacté le commissariat concerné pour avoir confirmation du vol. Ce qui en est ressorti est quelque peu troublant._

_C'est pas très clair..._

_**Tu sais que c'est pas drôle ?**_

_D'après le fichier central, ces armes se trouvent à l'endroit exact où elles doivent être. Nous avons revérifié trois fois. J'ai même contacté personnellement les officiers concernés et ceux-ci m'ont assuré être en possession de leur armes. _

_Et ceux-là, le test d'alcoolémie, ils l'ont passé ?_

_Ces armes sont entre les mains de policiers Montpellierains mais se trouvent également ici, dans les affaires que nous vous avons confisqué. C'est une chose que mes collègues et moi ne pouvons expliquer que par une falsification._

_Une falsification ? Pour quoi faire exactement ?_

_**J'avoue que je vois pas bien l'objectif.**_

_Peut-être faire accuser un policier d'un crime à votre place, grâce à une preuve habilement égarée. Mais si vous voulez nous donner la véritable raison, vous êtes tout à fait libre de le faire._

_**Purée, ils ont de l'imagination dans la police.**_

_Continuez, je vous en prie. Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre._

_Donc, reprenons. Pistolets falsifiés. Vient ensuite cette épée étrange que vous portiez. Elle n'est pas répertoriée dans la base de données de la police et le matériau la composant est inconnu de l'expert scientifique qui l'a étudiée._

_**Pas étonnant.**_

_Vous avez vérifié tout ça en une heure ? Vous êtes sacrément efficaces._

_Merci, mais là n'est pas la question. Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire à cette fête ? D'où sort cet attirail que vous transportiez ?_

_ Ça en fait des questions._

_ Tout le service se les pose et je voudrais que vous y répondiez._

_J'aurai des problèmes, si je parle._

_Vous allez être enfermé pour de nombreux crimes, si vous ne parlez pas._

_**Elle marque un point.**_

_Si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous poser une question._

_Je ne suis pas là pour négocier._

_Non, bien évidemment. Mais n'ayez crainte, c'est une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Ensuite je répondrai aux vôtres, dans la mesure du possible._

_Allez-y._

_Quel jour on est ?_

_**Très bonne question.**_

_Hé bien, samedi._

_Samedi combien, de quel mois ?_

_Le 12 août. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Attendez, Le 12 Août 2012 ? _

_Oui, mais en quoi est-ce important ?_

_Haha, plus d'un mois._

_**Attends, ça veut dire que …...**_

_Pardon ?_

_Non, ce n'est rien. Je viens de comprendre à quel point j'étais dans la merde._

_Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?_

_Disons que c'est de l'humour noir. Alors, vos questions ?_

_Je les ai déjà posé, je ne compte pas me répéter._

_Bon, alors on va commencer par les bases. Je m'appelle Matt._

_Matt comment ?_

_Juste Matt. Si je vous en disais plus, ça deviendrai compliqué._

_Très bien Matt, qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Cherbourg ?_

_Rien de spécial. Je voyageais et votre magnifique ville s'est tout simplement avérée être sur mon chemin._

_Et où alliez-vous, armé comme vous l'étiez ?_

_En Angleterre._

_Êtes-vous un terroriste Matt?_

_**Ah, carrément, je m'attendais pas à ça.**_

_ Non, je ne suis pas un terroriste._

_Projetiez-vous d'attaquer quelqu'un ?_

_Je ne vais pas répondre à ça._

_Tiens donc, pourquoi ?_

_**Parce que c'est précisément le cas.**_

_Parce que je ne peux pas vous répondre._

_Vous ne pouvez pas ? Ou vous ne voulez pas ?_

_Je ne peux pas._

_**En fait, je pense que tu peux. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne te croiront pas.**_

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?_

_Une minute, je peux ?_

_**Sans doute.**_

…_...Heu, bien sûr. Allez-y, je vous écoute._

_Oui mais…_

_**Écoutes. Si on a vraiment fait un saut d'un mois en arrière, le monde n'est pas figé et la magie n'existe pas encore, du coup la Loi ne s'applique pas. Mais ça change rien, ils vont penser que t'es pas éclairé dans toutes les pièces.**_

_Alors peut-être que…_

_Quoi ? Peut-être que quoi ?_

_**Pfff. De toute façon tu t'es déjà décidé. À quoi ça sert d'en discuter ?**_

_Mouais, pas faux. Je vais tout vous dire._

_Heu… très bien._

_En ce moment précis, je me trouve à deux endroits à la fois._

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Il y a le premier Matt, actuellement avec mes parents, heu ses parents, heu nos parents, pour les vacances. Ensuite il y a moi, le second Matt. Je viens d'un mois dans le futur, à une ou deux semaines près._

_Vous parlez sérieusement ?_

_**Et voilà, on est cuit.**_

_Ne m'interrompez pas tous les deux, sinon on a pas fini._

_Tous les deux ?_

_D'ici quelques jours, cinq si je me souviens bien, il va se produire une catastrophe planétaire. Elle provoquera la fin prématurée de la quasi-totalité de la population mondiale. Les gens seront totalement immobilisés, il n'y aura que de rares survivants. Ceux-ci devront lutter contre des créatures maléfiques déterminées à tous les étriper, au beau milieu des ruines de la civilisation. Voilà pourquoi je transportais des armes et pourquoi mes vêtements sont couverts de sang. Quand à ma présence dans votre salle des fêtes, elle s'explique par mon implication bien involontaire dans un accident. Je me suis retrouvé confronté à un phénomène étrange et j'ai fini ici. Maintenant vous savez tout. Je voudrai bien récupérer mes affaires, sortir d'ici et chercher un moyen de repartir d'où je viens. Vous voyez, c'est tout simple. _

…_._

_Alors, je peux y aller ?_

…

_**On est mort, merci Matt.**_

…_._

_Je vois que vous aimez vous moquer des forces de l'ordre. J'espère que vous vous déciderez à me dire ce qui vous amène vraiment. Dans le cas contraire, je pense appeler le service psychiatrique. En attendant vous ne bougerez pas d'ici. _

_J'ai pas particulièrement envie de dormir par terre, vous pouvez m'apporter un lit à baldaquin style Louis XVI ?_

_Vous aurez un matelas._

_Pendant que je me fais une petite sieste, vous aurez le temps de vérifier mes vêtements. Vous n'avez rien à y perdre non ?_

_J'y perd mon temps, ma crédibilité et l'argent des contribuables, pour faire quelque chose de totalement inutile afin de corroborer votre histoire farfelue._

_Vous voulez comprendre ? Alors vérifiez les résultats de ces tests dont vous me parliez et analysez aussi le bracelet. Mais faites-y attention, j'y tiens. »_

Le lieutenant Annigan se leva en ronchonnant. Elle ouvrit la porte, passa l'embrasure et me jeta un regard étrange. La porte claqua et la charmante présence s'en fut, me laissant à nouveau seul.

La conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec ses supérieurs serait sûrement très amusante. Mais il était temps que je réfléchisse un peu à ce nouveau revirement de la situation, au lieu de rire sous cape du rapport que le lieutenant ferait. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Pourquoi ce portail temporel s'était précisément localisé dans la salle des fêtes de la ville ? Était-il à sens unique ? Et surtout comment j'allais faire pour enlever mes menottes, récupérer mes affaires et me barrer d'ici ?

Athyos me présenta un portrait peu encourageant. Sans magie libérée, les glyphes devenaient inutilisables. Heureusement notre lien perdurait, on ne séparait pas facilement un être, même formé de deux entités. J'étais lui, il était moi, l'absence de magie ne changeait rien à cela. Mais sans mes glyphes, j'avais tout intérêt à éviter les blessures, quelles qu'elles soient. Il ne me restait plus que deux solutions, que mes hôtes se renseignent et finissent par me croire, ou une petite évasion orchestrée avec l'aide d'un Athyos matérialisé que je gardais toujours comme roue de secours.

La première solution me sembla gagner en probabilité lorsqu'un homme débarqua dans ma cellule. Blouse blanche, cheveux en pétard, lunette, un cliché de scientifique sur patte. Le type ne fut pas très causant et évita carrément de me regarder dans les yeux. Il me posa quelques questions sur les griffes, de quoi et d'où elles provenaient, comment je les avais obtenu...… La mention de harpie, molosse hurlant, dragon, homme-lézard et autres réjouissances ne parut pas le convaincre. Il partit en bougonnant.

Mon isolement se poursuivit pendant deux jours. Réveil, interrogatoire, journal, interrogatoire, musique, interrogatoire, repas, interrogatoire, dodo, et ça repart. Lorsque la situation évolua, il était près de 19 heures. Je m'étais juré d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain puis de me barrer sans demander mon reste. Je n'étais pas très motivé pour revivre le gel soudain de la planète. Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus plus à attendre. Le lieutenant Annigan entra en trombe dans la pièce, accompagnée par deux types en costumes noirs.

_« Bonjour Lieutenant, vous amenez vos petites amies pendant les interrogatoires maintenant ?_

_Bonjour Matt, vos sarcasmes ne vont pas me manquer. Vous non plus d'ailleurs._

_Et donc, c'est qui les deux guignols ?_

_Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que les agents ici présents sont dorénavant chargés de votre dossier._

_Haa, vous êtes les Men In Black et vous venez étouffer l'affaire. Vous comptez m'enfermer dans une prison gouvernementale secrète ou simplement me liquider dans une ruelle sombre ?_

_Ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me concerne plus. Messieurs, si vous cherchez vraiment des ruelles sombres, je peux toujours vous en suggérer quelques unes. »_

Le lieutenant Annigan sortit en compagnie de l'un des agents et verrouilla la porte. Ils allaient sans doute finir de remplir la paperasse. Le second agent demeura avec moi et m'annonça, à ma grande surprise, qu'il allait retirer la menotte de mon bras gauche.

_« Merci, vous êtes sympa en fait. Attendez une minute, et l'autre bras alors ?_

_Vous attacher les mains ainsi était une erreur, il est plus prudent pour votre transport que vos mains soient derrière votre dos._

_Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Vous êtes un trouduc._

_Venez là et pas de folie.»_

Ce salopard voulait juste me passer les menottes dans le dos. Je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose, attaché comme ça. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le bracelet enfin desserré, je passais les mains dans le dos et attendais que le mec se rapproche pour faire son sale boulot. Athyos choisît de faire office de diversion et se matérialisa une fraction de seconde, juste derrière l'agent. Il prît à peine le temps de lui tapoter l'épaule avant de se changer à nouveau en brume. L'homme regarda en arrière, évidemment il ne vît rien. Reportant son attention sur moi, il se rendît compte qu'il était trop tard, ma main droite se refermant avec vigueur sur son crâne avant d'y envoyer une décharge de magie. Une décharge plus importante encore que celles ayant assommé Marc et Audrey, combinées. Le corps de l'agent devint aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon et s'effondra sur le sol.

Je m'empressais de lui prendre des mains la clé de mes menottes et retirais ce bracelet qui n'était pas vraiment à mon goût. J'offrais le bijou à l'agent avant de le fouiller, me concentrant toujours sur mes sens magiques pour sentir venir d'éventuels ennuis. L'agent n'avait rien de bien intéressant, pas d'arme, pas de clé de la porte, rien. Je le traînais jusqu'à mon lit avant de le tasser dessous.

Il me fallait maintenant sortir de cette cellule. Comme Athyos l'avait supposé, charger la porte ou les murs en magie n'était d'aucune utilité. Le miroir pouvait sûrement être pulvérisé de la même façon que ceux du Couloir Infini, mais cela provoquerait aussi un tintamarre qui attirerait tout le beau monde se trouvant dans le commissariat. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un ouvrirait la porte et se laisserait gentiment anesthésier, de préférence une personne seule.

_« Bon, ben y a plus qu'à attendre._

_**Là ? Comme ça ? En plein milieu ?**_

_Ben non, je pense me mettre à côté de la porte, pour attraper direct celui qui entrera._

_**T'as qu'à te mettre au plafond, au moins ils ne te verront pas.**_

_Je suis pas Spiderman tu sais ?_

_**Peut-être, mais rien ne t'empêches de solidifier l'air, comme pour les dashs. Tu fais des plates-formes successives jusqu'à ce que ton dos soit collé au plafond. Ensuite t'auras juste à te laisser tomber. **_

…_...Oui, ça peut marcher. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?_

_**On se demande. »**_

Je me mettais en position et fermais les yeux, poussant au maximum mes sens magiques. En dehors de moi et de l'endormi, il n'y avait que quatre autres personnes dans le commissariat. Le lieutenant Annigan, le second agent et un premier inconnu se trouvaient dans une pièce à environ quarante mètres de ma cellule. Un second inconnu se tenait dix mètres plus loin. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne perçoive un mouvement. L'agent se séparait des deux autres pour venir droit vers ma cellule. Il devait vouloir vérifier que tout se déroulait bien pour son collègue et moi. Il s'arrêta derrière le battant de la porte pendant plusieurs secondes puis entra dans la pièce, le nez rivé sur mon dossier. J'avais un dossier à mon nom, c'était une belle journée.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être fier, l'agent commençait à relever le nez et n'allait pas tarder à avoir une grosse surprise. Il fixa le mur du fond, cligna des yeux et commença à balayer la pièce du regard, dans l'espoir vain d'apercevoir son collègue. Je me laissais tomber derrière lui alors qu'il laissait échapper un premier juron bien senti. Je lui envoyais une impulsion de magie, le plongeant dans un sommeil profond et coupant le flot d'insultes qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer. Je m'empressais de le fouiller, ne trouvais une nouvelle fois rien d'utile, me contentant alors de le tasser avec son acolyte.

J'avais envisagé la possibilité de les menotter l'un à l'autre, mais ça me prendrait trop de temps pour les sortir de sous le lit, avant de les y remettre. Le second agent se contenterait d'être inconscient.

Je franchissais la porte puis la verrouillais. Les clés avaient été négligemment laissées dessus par la marmotte numéro deux. Il était temps pour moi de filer discrètement.

Comme j'aurai aimé que cela se passe aussi facilement.

Athyos m'avertit que les deux inconnus se rejoignaient dans le couloir et venaient dans ma direction. J'allais devoir la jouer fine, mais c'était l'occasion parfaite pour obtenir des renseignements. Je me faufilais dans le coin sombre d'une réserve en face de ma cellule et attendais que ces deux personnes arrivent à ma hauteur. Mes sens magiques ne m'étaient pas indispensables puisque l'un de ces individus beuglait comme un putois.

_« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore là-dedans ? Je voudrais bien qu'ils dégagent de mon commissariat._

_Ils doivent peut-être lui poser des questions._

_Ils n'ont qu'à le faire dehors._

_Ce sont des fédéraux monsieur, ils font ce qu'ils veulent._

_Pas dans mon commissariat. Raah, c'est fermé. Votre clé brigadier._

_Heu, je pense pas que... en fait... Attendez, je vais la retrouver._

_Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien. Je me demande pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore renvoyé._

…_...Voilà la clé, monsieur le commissaire._

_Pas trop tôt. _

_Je suis désolé. Entrez, je vous en prie._

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_Ils ont l'air d'être partis._

…_...Non, c'est une blague._

_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Brigadier, allez regarder sous le lit._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Obéissez, au lieu de poser des questions idiotes._

_Très bien, voilà. Heu...Vous n'allez pas aimer ça._

_Je suppose que ce sont..._

_Les deux agents._

_Rhaaa, mais quelle bande d'empotés vous faites tous les trois. Dépêchez-vous de les réveiller. Moi je me charge de »_

Le commissaire ne pût pas terminer sa phrase, mon bras gauche tenant avec vigueur son gros cou tandis que ma main droite lui enserrait la tête. Le commissaire laissa échapper un petit bruit assez pitoyable et tenta de se débattre, me forçant à presser un brin sur sa glotte. Il cessa immédiatement de bouger, craignant sans doute que j'accentue d'avantage la pression. Le brigadier sortit son arme assez maladroitement et me braqua avec. Il regardait tour à tour son supérieur, son ravisseur (c'est à dire moi) et la porte, espérant sans doute l'arrivée de renforts. Désirant libérer cet instant de la tension qui planait, je lançais la conversation.

_« Bonjour brigadier, comment allez-vous ?_

_Brigadier, tirez._

_Monsieur, je ne pense pas que..._

_Tirez bon sang. Abattez-le. _

_Mais monsieur..._

_Si je suis blessé, vous aurez de mes nouvelles._

_La ferme, le gros. Tu me les casses à râler comme ça, alors soit un gentil otage et tais-toi. Alors brigadier, vous avez un nom ?_

_Ne répondez pas brigadier. Je vous préviens que si vous répondez, je vais ..._

_Lathen._

_Brigadier Lathen, très joli._

_Vous êtes vraiment idiot._

_Bon, on va essayer d'oublier toutes les remarques désobligeantes du gros porc et on va discuter un brin vous voulez bien ?_

…_...Vous voulez quoi ?_

_Juste récupérer mes affaires. Ensuite je relâche le gros tas, à moins que vous ne préfériez que je lui casse la nuque._

_**Il le mériterait.**_

_Et après ?_

_Après je m'en irais et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi._

_Le brigadier n'est nullement habilité à négocier avec des terroristes._

_Encore ça. Bon sang, je ne suis pas un terroriste. Je veux juste me casser. Donc à moins que vous ne m'y obligiez en continuant d'intervenir, vous vous en sortirez vivant. Alors brigadier, mes affaires ?_

_Je ne peux rien vous dire._

_On va tenter une approche plus musclée alors._

_**C'est parti pour un nouveau plan débile.**_

_Brigadier, je vous le répète une dernière fois, tirez._

_Monsieur, si je le rate il va vous..._

_Mais ouvrez les yeux, il n'est même pas armé._

_Les armes... c'est très surfait. »_

J'activais mon pouvoir et les langues de magie enveloppèrent mon bras. Je laissais les flammes bleutées lécher le crâne dégarni du commissaire. Il laissa à son tour échapper un couinement apeuré. Le brigadier ouvrit des yeux ronds et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Pas très prudent quand on tient une arme.

_« Alors monsieur Lathen, soyez courtois et dites-moi ce que vous savez, avant que je ne perde mon calme et que je change le commissaire en torche._

_**C'est vraiment nécessaire tout ça ?**_

_Mais...mais c'est quoi ?...Vous êtes qui ?...Vous êtes quoi ?_

_C'est un monstre... Tirez brigadier. Vite._

_**On a de la visite.**_

_Avant que vous ne me tiriez dessus, il faut que vous sachiez que le lieutenant Annigan arrive par ici en courant. On va voir ce qu'elle veut. »_

J'accentuais légèrement la pression que j'appliquais sur le cou du commissaire et le traînais vers le couloir. Le brigadier continuait de nous tenir en joue, avançant à pas hésitants au fur et à mesure que nous reculions. Le lieutenant fonçait comme une dératée dans le couloir et freina à toute vitesse en nous voyant. Elle me fixa, puis passa rapidement sur le commissaire avant de se focaliser sur les langues de magie. Elle sembla comme hypnotisée pendant environ cinq secondes puis sortît son arme et la braqua vers moi.

_« Pas un geste._

_Rebonjour, ça va ?_

_Lâchez le commissaire et arrêtez ça...Quoi que ce soit._

_Pas de soucis, dès que quelqu'un se sera décidé à me rendre mes affaires._

_Je ne suis pas autorisé à négocier avec un terroriste._

_Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ?_

_**Il semblerait, en effet.**_

_Lieutenant, allez chercher des renforts._

_Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser en proie à ce cinglé._

_C'est un ordre lieutenant._

_On s'en tape de vos ordres. Alors ma chère lieutenant, allez-vous être plus utile que le brigadier ?_

…_..._

_On n'a pas vos affaires._

_Merci lieutenant. Alors, qui les a ?_

_Lieutenant, non._

_L'unité spéciale._

_**Une unité spéciale ? **_

_ Pourquoi ?_

_À cause des meurtres._

_Quels meurtres ?_

_Ceux dont vous et vos complices êtes responsables._

_**Ça sent pas bon.**_

_Combien y en a-t-il eu ?_

_Heu, trois._

_Et vous pensez que je suis responsable._

_Les agents ont dit que...Minute, où sont les agents ?_

_Ils dorment et le brigadier les dorlote. Alors, vous disiez ?_

_Ils ont trouvé un lien entre vous et deux des scènes de crime._

_Un lien ? Lequel ?_

_Ils ne l'ont pas dit._

_**C'est moi ou ça craint ?**_

_Très bien. Brigadier, poussez-vous._

…_..._

_Poussez-vous ou je transforme le commissaire en cendres._

_D'accord, d'accord...mais...qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_

_Réveiller un agent, j'ai besoin de précisions._

_Vous commencez par les endormir, et maintenant vous voulez..._

_Commissaire, je réitère ma demande de vous voir fermer votre gueule. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne dites rien et ne faites rien. Brigadier, lieutenant, vous pouvez garder vos armes pointées sur moi si ça vous amuse._

_Mais ?_

_Mais gardez à l'esprit que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je transforme le porc en lard fumé. C'est clair ?_

…_..._

_Parfaitement clair._

_Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde, voyons un peu ce que peut nous apprendre la marmotte._

_**Envoie-lui une dose, légère mais continue, pendant une dizaine de seconde. Ça devrait suffire pour le réveiller.**_

…_... Voilà, ça devrait le faire. Allez mon vieux, debout._

_Hmmmm, qu'est-ce que... ?_

_Salut, on se réveille et on répond aux questions._

_Vous, mais...mais …..c'est quoi ces flammes ?...Vous êtes..._

_Pressé. Alors, ces meurtres et moi. Quel lien ?_

_Vos ….vos vêtements._

_Comment ça, même marque ? Juste pour ça ?_

_Non... les traces dessus. On a retrouvé... des composés chimiques similaires sur…... les lieux des deux derniers crimes._

_Les résidus séchés sur mes fringues. Génial, manquait plus que ça._

_**Ça veut dire ce que je crois ?**_

_Agent, amenez-moi à votre supérieur. _

_Je refuse d'obéir à vos ordres, monstre._

_Ça me blesse, je vous assure. Au fait, ce n'est pas un ordre mais plutôt une recommandation. Dites-vous que si vous ne le faites pas, je grille le commissaire._

…_..._

_Je dois absolument le rencontrer. Cette affaire vous dépasse totalement._

…_..._

_Vous préférez vraiment que je crame le commissariat avec vous, votre collègue, deux policiers et un cochon à l'intérieur ?_

…_..._

_Bon, je peux vous proposer quelque chose ?_

…_..._

_Alors voilà. Vous allez vous relevez. De mon côté, je vais lâcher lentement le commissaire, couper ces flammes et vous laisser me menotter. _

…_... Continuez._

_Une fois que vous aurez retrouvé votre calme, vous téléphonerez à votre supérieur et le ferez venir, entouré d'une petite armée si ça vous fait plaisir._

_Pourquoi je ferai ça ?_

_Je suis en mesure de m'évader, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'arrêter._

_Alors pourquoi vous feriez ça ?_

_Je veux vous donner un coup de main pour cette histoire de meurtre._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne vais pas vous répondre, ça ne concerne que moi._

…_..._

_Après, si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, ça peut s'arranger très vite. Je vous rendort, je me casse et on n'en parle plus. Mais c'est vous qui voyez._

…_... »_

Finalement, il se laissa convaincre. Je lâchais le tas de viande suant et levais les mimines. Je me retrouvais bientôt menotté à une chaise, face au lit où l'agent n°1 reposait, toujours inconscient. Le commissaire sortît de la cellule en beuglant qu'une vile créature comme moi devait périr sur le bûcher. Le lieutenant Annigan et le brigadier Lathen se placèrent dans les angles de la pièces, gardant nerveusement un œil sur moi tandis que l'agent n°2 sortait appeler son supérieur.

Celui-ci se pointait environ quinze minutes plus tard, passablement énervé d'être dérangé. C'était un homme d'environ quarante, quarante cinq ans, aux cheveux poivre-et-sel et au costard soigneusement épousseté. Il demanda assez poliment au lieutenant et au brigadier de partir, il exigea moins poliment que l'agent n°2 dépose son collègue toujours inconscient à un autre endroit, puis referma la porte de la cellule. Il vint s'asseoir face à moi, me détailla de haut en bas pendant quelques secondes, puis afficha une mine déçue.

_« J'entends parler de vous depuis un petit moment Matt, vous êtes un mystère pour pas mal de monde._

_C'est ce qui plaît à ma copine. Et vous êtes ?_

_Agent Nals, en charge de l'unité spéciale. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de répondre à mes questions. Toutes mes questions._

_Je pensais que vous alliez plutôt répondre aux miennes, agent Nals._

_Tiens donc. Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que vous et vos sbires êtes confrontés à des meurtres probablement affreux et que vous n'avez aucune véritable piste. Par conséquent, je suis la seule personne en mesure de vous aider._

_À mes yeux, vous constituez à vous seul une piste très intéressante._

_Vraiment ?_

_Je vais m'assurer qu'on vous boucle pour très longtemps._

_Vous commencez à m'énerver. Je crois que je vais pas tarder à partir._

_N'espérez pas quitter cette pièce sans ma permission jeune homme._

_Demandez à vos hommes. Je peux très bien me passer de votre permission._

…_..._

_Vous avez lu mon dossier, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Vous avez dû bien rigoler en lisant mon histoire fantasque._

_En effet. Vous avez une sacrée imagination._

_Malheureusement pour vous, ça n'a rien d'une histoire. D'ici trois jours, je pourrai m'en aller tranquillement par la porte. J'aurais même pu m'enfuir tout à l'heure, au lieu de gentiment me laisser menotter._

_Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

_À votre avis, pourquoi voulais-je vous rencontrer ?_

_Vous alliez vous faire enfermer pour très longtemps, vous étiez coincé et vous cherchez à négocier._

_Je cherche seulement à empêcher que les trois prochains jours ne soient autant de meurtres supplémentaires. Ils y aura des morts dans la guerre à venir, mais la situation sera alors différente. Ces meurtres n'auraient jamais dû avoir lieu._

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

_Je n'ai pas commis ces meurtres mais je suis quand même responsable, dans la mesure où j'ai accidentellement libéré le meurtrier. Je ne peux pas ressusciter vos victimes, mais je peux empêcher que d'autres ne les rejoignent._

_Comment ?_

_En identifiant ce qui les a tué, en le traquant, en l'abattant et en vous l'offrant sur un plateau d'argent._

_Vous êtes sérieusement en train de me demandez de vous autoriser à commettre un meurtre ?_

_Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais les victimes étaient dévorées, les restes probablement étalés sur une large zone. En plus de ça, il n'y a sur place aucun indice concret autre que les résidus chimiques retrouvés sur mes vêtements, mais vous ne tirerez rien de ça. Vos chiens ne peuvent suivre aucune piste depuis les lieux des crimes et il n'y a aucun lien entre les victimes. Bref, vous pataugez dans la semoule. J'ai bon ?_

…_..._

_Votre tueur n'est pas humain, ce n'est qu'une bête sauvage. Mais je sais comment il fonctionne. Montrez-moi les cadavres et je vous aiderai._

_Et s'il s'avère que vous n'êtes qu'un cinglé ou que vous désirez aider le meurtrier à nous échapper ?_

_À ce moment là, vous me collerez un tas de meurtre sur le dos et m'enfermez pour très longtemps. Alors, ces corps, je peux les voir ?_

_C'est hors de question. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous._

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais j'insiste._

_Ça ne change rien à ma décision._

_Ce qu'il vous faut, ce sont des avis supplémentaires. Demandez à votre agent, celui qui est éveillé. Vous pouvez aussi demander au brigadier, au lieutenant ou au commissaire._

_Le commissaire s'est absenté._

_Faut dire qu'il a eu chaud. Demandez donc aux autres. »_

L'agent hésita un instant, sortit de la pièce et passa de l'autre côté du miroir. Il y resta quelques minutes et revint ensuite dans la pièce en courant. Il avait l'air curieux et irrité, surtout irrité.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend à ceux-là._

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?_

_Ils refusent catégoriquement de répondre à mes questions mais insistent pour que j'accepte votre proposition._

_Tiens donc ?_

_En temps normal, je les aurai fait arrêter pour insubordination. Mais je vais accéder à votre requête et vous laisser voir les corps. Cela dit vous serez menotté, enchaîné et sous bonne garde. Est-ce que ces conditions vous conviennent ?_

_Oui, si le lieutenant et le brigadier viennent aussi._

_Pourquoi donc ?_

_Je les aime bien, contrairement à leur sale porc de supérieur._

_Très bien, ils viendront._

_Une dernière chose agent Nals._

_**Faut toujours que t'en rajoutes hein ?**_

_Oui ? »_

Je me relevais et me penchais sur la table, arrêtant mon regard à quelques centimètres de celui de l'agent. J'appelais un brin de pouvoir, juste assez pour changer la couleur de mes pupilles. Je sortais alors un « N'essayez pas de vous foutre de ma gueule. » à l'effet dramatique, à la limite de l'épique. L'agent se releva de sa chaise en toute hâte et son dos se heurta à la porte. Une lueur d'incompréhension embruma son regard.

Ça risquait d'être marrant.


	37. 36 - Stratégie

_Stratégie_

Mon rendez-vous avec les corps avait été arrangé pour le lendemain matin à l'aube. C'est menotté, enchaîné et cagoulé qu'on me trimbalait à travers la ville. Mon périple à l'aveugle s'acheva au bout de quelques minutes. Ma cagoule m'était subitement retirée et la lumière vive me fit cligner des yeux, avant de me dévoiler l'intérieur d'un grand hangar. Il était presque entièrement occupé par des bureaux, des tableaux blancs couverts de preuves et des rapports dispersés jusque sur le sol. Une odeur de café froid emplissait l'air, pas génial.

Près de moi se trouvaient l'agent Nals, deux de ses sous-fifres, le brigadier Lathen, le lieutenant Annigan, un haut-gradé de l'armée à la veste bardée de médailles et un drôle de petit bonhomme en blouse blanche.

Celui-ci vint droit vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il commença par tendre la main, puis remarqua que j'étais menotté donc dans l'impossibilité de la lui serrer. Il la rabaissa très vite.

_« Bonjour. On m'a demandé de vous montrer les corps._

_C'est vous le médecin légiste ?_

_Effectivement, je suis le docteur Sirth. Suivez-moi je vous prie._

_Passez devant doc. Je vous suis aussi vite que mes chaînes me le permettent._

_Je tiens aussi à me présenter. Je suis le Colonel Marxel et j'ai été envoyé ..._

_Pour vérifier la véracité de mes propos sur la guerre à venir et me soutirer un maximum d'infos. J'ai bon ?_

…_..._

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tant qu'on se comprend, tout ira bien. »_

Le médecin légiste me précéda dans un coin du hangar, apparamment changé en salle blanche stérile. Il me fit entrer et me présenta les restes des trois meurtres. Les corps étaient démembrés, presque entièrement dévorés. Le brigadier et le lieutenant eurent un haut le cœur. L'agent Nals, ses hommes et le colonel restèrent stoïques, une lueur de dégoût passant tout de même dans leurs regards.

_« Holà, quand même._

_**Ça en fait des morceaux.**_

_C'est...dégueux._

_J'ai vu pire. Mais oui, c'est moche._

_Pire ? Comment ça ?_

_Des charniers. _

_Pardon ?_

_Pas d'humains. Mais on ne fait pas la différence quand tout est recouvert de sang. Alors docteur, vous avez trouvé ce qui a fait ça ?_

_Je croyais que vous étiez là pour nous le dire._

_Certes, mais si vous avez identifié le croc, ça ira bien plus vite._

_Quel croc ?_

_Attendez un instant... L'un de vos pantins en blouse passe au commissariat poser des question sur mon bracelet de crocs, je vous dis de les faire analyser et vous ne pensez même pas à les comparer aux blessures ?_

_Votre bracelet ?_

_Yep._

_...Ha, heu... Non en effet, ça nous était sorti de la tête._

_Pas fute-fute pour des professionnels. Vous pourriez aller chercher ce bracelet ?_

_Oui._

_Maintenant !_

_Heu oui, bien sûr. Bougez pas, je reviens._

_Je risque pas de bouger. »_

Le petit bonhomme sortît en sautillant de la morgue, nous laissant seuls avec les cadavres. Le brigadier semblait à deux doigts de vomir, le lieutenant fixait intensément le mur du fond. À travers les vitres, on pouvait voir le médecin passer nerveusement de bureau en bureau. Il finît sa course effrénée à quatre pattes, derrière un tableau noir. Il revint à toute vitesse, les mains serrées. Il se planta devant une des tables d'autopsie, la seule à être vide, et y versa le contenu de ses pognes.

_« Mon collier !_

_Oui, il a été ouvert. Vraiment désolé._

_Vous bilez pas, ce sont pas les Ombrages qui manquent._

_Les quoi ?_

_On verra plus tard. Comparez-moi ça avec les blessures._

_Une minute, je vérifie. _

…_..._

…_..._

…_..._

_**Ha, c'est de la bonne minute.**_

_Alors ?_

_On peut déjà exclure cette serre. Elle vient d'où d'ailleurs ?_

_Un très gros piaf, pas très sympa._

_**Je confirme. Saloperie de Harpie.**_

_Et ça ?_

_Un chien de l'enfer._

_Ça colle pas non plus, c'est trop petit._

_**Petit ?... Petit ? Il blague ou quoi ?**_

_Vous pouvez arrêter d'en éliminer et me dire carrément celles qui collent ?_

_Je pense que... Deux pourraient marcher._

_Vous pouvez vérifier ça, de façon un peu plus précise ?_

_Bougez pas, je reviens._

_C'est votre idée de la vanne ?_

_**Ça fait que deux fois. Il fait peut-être pas exprès. »**_

Le doc s'éloigna à nouveau en gambadant, droit vers un bureau adossée au fond de la salle stérile. Il ouvrît violemment un tiroir, se saisît d'une pâte verdâtre et y enfonça les crocs qu'il avait conservé. Tenant les blocs torturés, il revînt les comparer avec les lambeaux de corps. Il sautilla un moment devant la table sanglante puis arbora finalement un grand sourire en me tendant un croc sous les yeux.

_« Holà, vous voulez m'éborgner ou quoi ?_

_Pardon._

_Alors, c'est ce croc ?_

_Oui. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir le bon._

_Presque ?_

_La forme des plaies correspond. Mais celles des corps sont plus petites._

_Bon. Quel croc est-ce ?_

_Celui-ci. »_

Le doc refréna d'avantage ses ardeurs et tendît sa paume. Tout le beau monde qui me surveillait s'activa subitement, s'attroupant autour du croc et guettant ma réaction. Ils avaient gardé le silence depuis un beau moment et devaient être sur des charbons ardents intérieurement. Le doc tendait un croc de la taille de mon pouce que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître. Il avait était un des premiers à figurer sur mon talisman. Le lieutenant remarqua ma baisse rapide de moral et parut s'inquiéter. Il y avait de quoi.

_« Alors, à quoi on a affaire ?_

_À un dragon. »_

Un silence inquiétant plana. Toutes les personnes de la pièce me fixaient comme si je venais de leur dire « Je suis ton père ». La perspective de croiser et d'affronter un dragon ne semblait pas les émerveiller.

_« Un….…..Un dragon ?_

_Oui._

_Vous plaisantez ?_

_Non._

_Un vrai dragon ?_

_Il est pas en carton brigadier, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir._

_Et il sort d'où ?_

_Je pense qu'il m'a suivi._

_Lieutenant, vous ne croyez pas sincèrement à ces sornettes ?_

_Quelle taille votre dragon ?_

_Vous aussi, docteur Sirth ?_

_D'environ cette taille, large comme ça._

_Comment on s'en débarrasse ?_

_Aucune idée._

_Mais…... Vous avez bien un croc, vous en avez tué un, non ?_

_Pas vraiment, c'est le seul croc que je ne mérite pas. La bête était déjà morte. En plus doc, vous avez dit que les blessures étaient plus petites. Ce n'est peut-être pas la même espèce._

_Super, quelle bonne nouvelle._

_Mais vous allez nous aider._

_Bien sûr, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est là, je lui ai ouvert le portail en grand._

_Quel portail ?_

_Celui qui m'a envoyé ici._

_Encore cette histoire de voyage temporel ?_

_Vous êtes encore sceptique agent Nals ?_

_Pour moi, vous êtes cinglé._

_Certes. Mais ça ne change rien à votre problème._

_Votre ….. dragon imaginaire._

_Vous lui direz ça quand il vous grignotera les tibias._

_Et vous pensez pouvoir vous en occuper ?_

_Honnêtement brigadier, j'en sais rien. Il ne craint ni les balles ni les lames. Je pense que même un tank ne pourrait pas le blesser._

_Et vous auriez une chance ?_

_Je vous ai dis que j'affronte des monstres depuis un mois, non ?_

_Quel rapport ?_

_À votre avis, pourquoi je suis encore vivant ?_

_Vous fuyez ?_

_Bien essayé agent, mais non. Si je suis vivant c'est parce qu'eux ne le sont plus. Si je suis encore là, c'est parce que j'ai appris à éliminer ces horreurs ambulantes._

_Comment ? »_

Pressé de clouer le bec à l'agent Nals et malgré les menottes, je le chopais au col avant d'user de mon pouvoir, laissant jaillir les flammes.

_« Je les crame._

_Putain mais..._

_Bon sang ! _

_Chef !_

_Oh, mon dieu._

_Matt. Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît._

_Pardon lieutenant, je me suis laissé emporter. Brigadier, fermez la bouche._

_Mais c'est quoi ça ?_

_Vous savez agent Nals, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'avec tout ce que je vous ai raconté, le mot magie ne soit pas encore sorti de votre bouche._

_Ma...ma...ma...ma_

_Magie. C'est ça._

_Alors vous êtes …._

_Je suis mage. Hors-temps pour être précis._

_Et ça suffira sur le...dragon ?_

_Vous y croyez d'un coup._

_Disons que vous m'avez convaincu._

_Alors, ça marchera ?_

_C'est pas garanti, je suis affaibli ici._

_Comment ça ?_

_Comment vous expliquer... La magie est composée des sentiments positifs de toute l'espèce humaine, libérés et amplifiés._

…_Heu...Ok…_

_Scientifiquement peu crédible._

_Bien d'accord avec vous Doc. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi._

_Et alors, ça change quoi ?_

_Ben, elle n'est pas encore libérée. Elle ne le sera que dans trois jours, quand le monde se figera._

_C'est dur à avaler tout ça. Surtout ce... cet arrêt général dont vous parlez._

_Le Grand Gel._

_Ça aussi, c'est scientifiquement impossible._

_Pourtant, ça va arriver._

_Une minute, vous avez dit être affaibli, pourquoi ?_

_Je vous l'ai dis, il n'y a pas encore de magie._

_Et c'est gênant ?_

_Ben, je perds d'un seul coup la plupart de mes facultés. Téléportation, super-vitesse, guérison, armes anti-monstres, j'en passe et des meilleurs._

_Et vous pouvez quand même faire quelque chose sans….. tous ces pouvoirs ?_

_Il me reste ce que vous avez vu. Ma propre magie. Elle fait partie de moi donc elle est intacte._

_Vous pensez faire flamber le dragon ?_

_Ça brûle un dragon ?_

_Non. D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des flammes, juste des langues de magie pure._

_Mais alors..._

_Vos menaces au commissariat, c'était du flan ?_

_Non, j'aurai pu changer le commissaire en légume._

_Et le dragon, vous comptez faire quoi ?_

_Il y a une personne mieux placée que moi pour en parler._

_Qui ça ?_

_Athyos, viens-là._

_Qui ?_

_Athyos ?_

_Mais..._

_Qu'est-ce que …_

_C'est quoi cette fumée ?_

_Il y a comme une forme..._

_**Bonjour messieurs-dames.**_

…_.._

…_..Bon….. bonjour._

_Il va vous expliquer, en attendant je voudrais que vous me retiriez ces bracelets, c'est pas à mon goût._

_Heu….. oui….. voilà._

_**J'aurais pu les faire sauter tu sais.**_

_Merci pour rien alors. Ha, et puis j'aimerais bien récupérer mes affaires. Vous me dites où elles sont ?_

…_... Là bas …_

_Dans….la salle._

_Éparpillées dans tous les coins... je suppose._

…_..Oui._

_Merci, je vous laisse discuter._

_**Prends ton temps.**_

_C'est ça, à tout de suite. »_

Laissant là ce groupe d'ahuris, désireux de s'auto-baffer pour se réveiller, je partais récupérer fringues, sac, pistolets, couteau et sabre. La fouille avait été minutieuse et mes affaires se retrouvaient étalées à travers tout le hangar. Malheureusement, mes armes manquaient. Je me changeais rapidement dans un coin, replaçais le contenu de mon sac à son emplacement originel et rejoignais mes collaborateurs temporaires.

_« Alors Athyos, ils ont pigé ?_

_I**ls veulent une démo.**_

_Je m'en serai douté. Au fait, où sont mes armes ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour que je les reprenne, évidemment._

_Ça ne va pas être possible._

_Les armes que vous transportiez ont été déplacées._

_**Quoi ?**_

_Vous ne pourrez pas les récupérer._

_Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

_Bien sûr, vous êtes un civil._

_Merde._

_**Sans l'épée longue, le dragon ne sera pas facile à avoir.**_

_Heu, cette démonstration, elle vient ?_

_Sans mes armes, non._

_Il vous faudrait quoi ?_

_Un flingue._

_Impossible._

_**Et sans le chargeur ?**_

_Moi ça me va._

_Si j'ai bien compris, même ça c'est dangereux._

_Alors comment je peux la faire cette démonstration ?_

_Vous proposez quoi ?_

_Je peux plonger le brigadier dans le coma si vous voulez._

_Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_Ok, mauvaise idée._

_**Alors quoi ?**_

_Je vous propose un scalpel._

_Ça, ça me botte._

_C'est légal ?_

_**C'est pas considéré comme une arme.**_

_J'en ai déjà utilisé en cours de bio._

_Et ça va donner quoi ?_

_Aucune idée. C'est ça qui est drôle. Vous feriez mieux de reculer. »_

Athyos dissipa son corps et la fumée qui le constituait se concentra sur mon bras gauche. Elle s'engouffra dans le Lien, le rendant temporairement visible pour chacune des personnes présentes. L'instant d'après, les langues de magie qui m'étaient désormais familières apparurent, dévorant mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule et projetant leur lumière sombre dans toute la pièce. Les spectateurs, bien qu'ils aient déjà assisté au phénomène, ne purent s'empêcher de reculer. C'était très drôle comme réaction.

Je me concentrais sur le scalpel et les flammes s'y infiltrèrent progressivement.

L'acier irradia bientôt du même éclat sombre, puis se mit à pulser. Chaque éclat qu'il produisait s'accompagnait d'un souffle d'air brusque, comme un coup de mistral traversant la pièce a toute vitesse avant de s'évanouir. Le métal se mît à fondre et à se tortiller, épousant la forme de ma main, faisant jaillir une lame acérée. Les flammes se retirèrent de ma main, révélant une dague d'un métal chatoyant à la surface parcourue de milliers de fines volutes bleutées. La lame en elle-même mesurait un peu plus de 15 centimètres et possédait un tranchant que je savais assez acéré pour entailler un membre humain, au moins jusqu'à l'os.

Étrangement, ma main gauche me démangea subitement. Elle se mît à pulser à un rythme régulier, le même que suivait la dague quelques instants auparavant. Une ligne rouge d'énergie s'y format spontanément. D'instinct, j'approchais la dague de ma paume et passais le fil de la lame sur cette ligne, libérant une traînée de sang brillant d'un rouge clair étrange. Le liquide visqueux reprit la pulsation de ma main, la dague le suivant dans ce spectacle étrange. Soudain, le sang se contracta, puis envahit ma paume, avant de se solidifier. La lame bleutée de ma main droite produisit alors un son clair et cristallin, résonnant dans la pièce. De ma main gauche, un son identique retentit, comme une réponse de la dague cristalline d'un rouge iridescent qui s'y trouvait. Un courant d'air chaud traversa la pièce tandis que les deux dagues jumelles pulsèrent une ultime fois. Les traînées magiques de mon bras s'évanouirent, puis ce fût le silence.

Les policiers, le doc et les types du gouvernement n'avaient pas bougé quand je leur avais dis de reculer. Ils avaient très rapidement changé d'avis dès l'apparition des flammes et avaient fait trois pas en arrière. Puis trois autres quand le métal s'était mit à pulser et à se tortiller. Ils avaient tous sursauté quand je m'étais entaillé la main et à nouveau reculé de trois pas lors de la formation de la seconde dague. Ils étaient là, me fixant avec des visages où se mêlaient hébétement, incompréhension, surprise et toutes les autres émotions auxquelles on était en droit de s'attendre après un phénomène pareil. Je parcourais la distance nous séparant, non sans noter le léger recul qu'ils eurent tous à mon approche.

_« Ça vous va comme démonstration ?_

…

_Heu…._

_Oui….oui._

_Il est super votre scalpel, vous permettez que je le garde ?_

_Je pense pas qu'il puisse encore servir de scalpel dans cet état._

_C'est que temporaire, il ne restera pas comme ça._

_Vraiment ?_

_Vous pouvez le récupérer, si vous y tenez._

_Non, je vous en prie. Gardez-le._

_Merci, ça compense la perte de mes armes préférées._

_Un simple scalpel contre toute la panoplie que vous transportiez ?_

_J'avais pas encore de dagues._

_Vous aviez bien un couteau._

_Il devenait une épée longue, une fois chargé en magie. Alors que ces deux dagues... J'adore._

_Dites, vous vous blessez souvent tout seul ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Vous vous êtes ouvert la paume tout seul, je n'ai pas rêvé._

_Ha ça, non c'est une première. Chaque arme est différente et celle-ci est double. Mais l'ouvre-lettre était pas suffisant, alors mon sang a compensé. Je me répète mais j'adore ces dagues._

_Peut-être, mais vous saignez toujours._

_Désolé, je peux pas me guérir._

_Je vais vous faire un bandage._

_Merci doc._

_Posez ces dagues. Et asseyez-vous._

_Faites gaffe...ho...ho ça fait mal._

_**Chochotte.**_

_La ferme._

_Pardon ?_

_Je parle à Athyos._

_Vous lui parlez ?_

_Ouep. Et je l'entend._

_Tout le temps ?_

_Yep, H24._

_C'est pas embêtant ?_

_**Si, un brin.**_

_Il dit que oui. J'ajoute que quand on est pas seul, c'est pas évident._

_Ça peut pas aller plus vite ce bandage ?_

_Agent Nals, vous voulez m'apprendre à faire mon boulot ?_

_Dites, je peux voir les dagues ?_

_Je le recommande pas Lieutenant, elles coupent._

_C'est ce que je veux vérifier... Aïe._

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?_

_**Elle est un peu idiote non ?**_

_Montrez-voir...Vous avez de la chance, c'est superficiel._

_Vous auriez pu perdre vos doigts._

_Bon, on peut se concentrer sur la bestiole ?_

_Faudra attendre agent, je dois faire un autre bandage._

_Je vous propose un truc. Je vous montre que mes dagues peuvent faire mieux qu'écorcher le doigt du lieutenant, pendant qu'elle se fait faire son pansement._

_Vous prévoyez de faire ça comment ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux détruire ici ?_

_Un bureau._

_Celui que je veux ?_

_Je propose le bureau de la crétine qui nous a emmerdé hier._

_Celle des papiers en cinq exemplaires ?_

_Bonne idée. _

_Je ne vous imaginais pas rancunier à ce point agent Nals._

_Vous pouvez arrêter brigadier ?_

_**Je l'aime bien ce brigadier.**_

_Bon, on va faire ça vite. C'est quel bureau ?_

_Suivez-moi. »_

Notre petite troupe sortît de la zone stérile et traversa le hangar, se figeant finalement contre son mur nord. Face à nous, un bureau recouvert d'une montagne de paperasse. Avançant vers ce nid administratif, je retournais les dagues et en donnais un coup sec. La lame de droite produisît un sifflement aigu, accompagné d'un courant d'air brutal. Elle s'enfonça comme dans du beurre, si bien qu'elle m'échappa et se ficha jusqu'à la garde dans le sol en béton, tout aussi facilement. La lame de gauche s'arrêta au tas de papiers, mais l'effet fût tout aussi intéressant. Un son clair retentît à nouveau, mais aucune bourrasque ne vint. À la place, l'air se réchauffa, le papier noircît subitement puis s'enflamma. En quelques instants, la dague se ficha dans le bureau, qui à son tour se consuma. La lame rejoignit rapidement sa jumelle dans le sol en béton.

_« Wahou._

_Alors ça c'était…... intéressant._

_Bon sang, j'adore ces dagues. _

_**Vent et Feu c'est une sacrée combinaison.**_

_C'est vraiment bluffant, fantastique, magique et tout ça, mais est-ce que ça sera utile contre le dragon ?_

_J'en sais rien._

_Quoi ?_

_Si j'avais mon épée longue, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Elle passerait à travers le dragon, se liquéfierait dans son corps et le découperait de l'intérieur avant de suinter entre les écailles._

_C'est assez dégueulasse._

_Je sais. Mais ça marche du tonnerre, surtout sur les griffons._

_Des griffons ?_

_Aussi bourrins et robustes que les dragons. À éviter._

_J'imagine, cette épée doit bien servir._

_Mais on a pas vos armes._

_Du coup, je sais pas quoi faire. Je me dis que Zéphyr pourrait percer les écailles. J'aurai plus qu'à le faire cramer avec Fournaise. _

_Pardon ?_

_**Tu leur as vraiment donné un nom ?**_

_Évidemment, c'est plus classe._

_Encore Athyos ?_

_Il s'étonne que je nomme les dagues._

_Et bien...C'est assez étonnant._

_Je suis d'accord._

_Les noms mis à part, vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?_

_Ben non._

_Vous n'avez aucune méthode de secours ?_

_Donnez-moi une vraie arme. Là d'accord, je vous fais un joli sac à main avec le lézard. Ça prendrait même pas cinq minutes._

_Pas d'arme à feu, c'est définitif._

_Et si c'est la seule solution ?_

_On avisera sur le terrain. Essayez avec les dagues pour commencer._

_Pour m'en servir, faudra que je m'approche. Et sans super-vitesse ou invisibilité, j'aurai besoin d'un soutien, d'une diversion. N'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de me tuer avant même que je commence à bouger. _

_Je peux rassembler les forces de polices de la ville, quelques militaires et les membres de l'unité en moins de quinze minutes._

_Impressionnant. Appelez maintenant._

_Vous savez comment localiser le dragon ?_

_Pas vraiment. S'il avait été comme le premier, il aurait laissé un sacré chantier derrière lui. Comme l'a dis le doc, les blessures sont trop petites. Par conséquent, il doit être différent._

_Et donc, on fait quoi ?_

_On ne va quand même pas attendre qu'il tue de nouveau pour le localiser._

_Mauvaise idée._

_En effet. _

_Athyos, tu penses qu'on peut le sentir ?_

_**S'il est particulièrement chargé en magie comme un griffon, surtout dans un monde où elle n'est pas présente, ça sera assez facile. Il sera comme un phare par une nuit sans lune. Cela dit, si c'est une espèce purement physique comme un gobelin, on risque de galérer.**_

_Mouais, faut voir._

_Heu, qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?_

_Que ça n'allait pas être facile. Vous pouvez m'emmener sur le lieu de l'un des crimes ? Je trouverai peut-être un truc que vous avez loupé._

_Jeune homme, nous faisons notre travail avec sérieux._

_Rien n'a été négligé._

_Que pourriez-vous trouver ?_

_Je sais pas. Comme ça, au pif, je dirai un résidu magique._

_Ha._

_Hé. Bon on y va ?_

_Rangez vos dagues. S'il vous plaît._

_Ha oui, bien sûr.»_

Je sortais les dagues du béton et observais les empreintes nettes qu'elles y avaient laissées. Le trou sur la gauche était noirci comme du charbon, celui de droite était parfaitement lisse et se prolongeait sur un mètre de profondeur. Je rappelais le pouvoir insufflé dans les dagues et elles se mirent une nouvelle fois à pulser. Fournaise perdit sa consistance solide. Le sang se concentra dans ma paume avant de s'infiltrer dans la blessure, directement à travers le bandage. Zéphyr se rétracta, laissant un mince scalpel d'acier dans ma main. Je le plaçais dans une des poches sur les lanières de mon sac à dos et suivait mes collègues à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Le docteur Sirth et le colonel partirent assez rapidement, peu désireux d'être impliqués dans les combats à venir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et une foule commença à se rassembler, toute en armes et en nerfs, à vifs. Apparemment on leur avait expliqué la situation. Peut-être pas tout, mais juste assez pour leur faire peur.

_« Messieurs, la chasse est ouverte. »_


	38. 37 - Traque

_Traque_

Un court trajet était nécessaire afin de rejoindre la scène du dernier crime. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la troupe de cinglés qui m'accompagnait ne faisait pas vraiment dans la discrétion. De nombreuses voitures, des motards de la police, quelques 4x4 de l'armée et trois fourgons de police filant à toute allure sur la voie rapide, ça se remarque.

L'arrivée se fît dans un concert de crissements de pneus. Les troupes se déployèrent sur la zone tandis que l'agent Nals et le reste de notre petit groupe s'engouffraient dans l'étroite ruelle. Les cordons de sécurités franchis, le brigadier déclencha les hostilités.

_« C'est pas un peu flippant de se balader sur une scène de crime ?_

_Vous êtes flic, vous devriez avoir l'habitude._

_Je fais que du travail de bureau moi._

_Vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a plus de cadavre._

_**Ça pourrait changer assez vite.**_

_Certes._

_Quoi ?_

_Je réponds à Athyos._

_Il ne préfère pas nous rejoindre ?_

_**Non merci. Je préfère me concentrer pour détecter le dragon.**_

_Il décline. Il cherche le gros lézard._

_Au moins un qui fait son boulot._

_Arrêtez de vous plaindre agent Nals._

_Cessez d'employer un ton si familier, jeune homme._

_Vous savez agent Nals, vos deux clones n'ont pas prononcé plus de deux phrases. C'est un entraînement spécial que suit votre division ? _

_Matt, Arrêtez de blaguer._

_Vous devriez vraiment vous décoincer. Prenez le lieutenant en exemple. Elle est détendue, elle observe. Essayez ça._

_En fait, je réfléchissais. Vous avez dit être passé par un portail pour arriver ici._

_Exact._

_Mais ce n'était pas volontaire ?_

_Non._

_Ce portail, vous êtes tombé dessus pas hasard ?_

_Il était pas trop dur à repérer. Il y avait une horde autour du bâtiment._

_Une horde ?_

_Un tas de bestioles pas recommandables._

_Comme le dragon ?_

_Plus nombreuses, mais plus faciles à gérer._

_En parlant du dragon, vous sentez quelque chose ?_

_Attendez, faut que je me concentre._

_Pas trop tôt._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Alors ?_

…_J'ai…..une désagréable sensation._

_Comment ça ?_

_Il y a bien une sorte de trace. Mais….._

_Quoi ?_

_Elle est….multiple._

_Hein ?_

_C'est une trace caractéristique d'une seule créature, enfin je pense. Mais elle s'éloigne et revient ici…. Au moins trois fois._

_Vous voulez dire que la bestiole rôde dans le coin et repasse de temps en temps ?_

_C'est ça. La dernière trace est assez récente, pas plus d'une heure je dirais._

_Mais, on a bouclé les lieux depuis hier soir, comment le dragon a pût revenir ?_

_Le fait que les traces s'arrêtent nettes contre des murs, ça vous aide ?_

_Il ….. passe à travers ?_

_Je pense._

_Et vous allez réussir à le suivre ?_

_À la trace, oui. À travers le mur, non. Venez, la plus récente s'éloigne par là. »_

Je cavalais hors de la ruelle pour suivre la piste du dragon, menant notre petit groupe de plus en plus au nord. Les soldats que nous croisions se joignaient peu à peu à nous, jusqu'à ce que l'agent Nals pète une durite. Il se mît à vociférer qu'il fallait faire preuve de discrétion et ordonna à la majorité de nos nouveaux acolytes de patienter au moins dix minutes avant de nous suivre.

Je suivais la trace au pas de course, réduisant peu à peu l'écart entre le dragon et nous, augmentant par là-même le stress de mes compagnons de chasse. Les plus soucieux étaient les deux militaires que nous venions juste de gagner au grand jeu « cavale dans la rue et fais-toi des amis ». Il ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi se préparer, n'ayant pas assistés à ma démonstration. Contrairement au reste du groupe, ils ne concevaient pas la notion de magie. L'existence même de la créature que nous traquions leur aurait semblé absurde et certainement pas très rassurante.

_« Alors soldat, c'est quoi cette tête de dix pieds de long ? Ça va pas ?_

_Et bien….. je me demandais où nous allions._

_On suit la piste._

_Quelle piste ?_

_Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je ne vois aucune piste._

_Hoho._

_Quoi ?_

_Moi non plus._

_Comment ça ?_

_Vous voulez dire qu'on est venu totalement au hasard ?_

_Non, Je suivais bien une piste. _

_Et ?_

_Elle s'arrête._

_Où ça ?_

_Juste là, devant moi. Et si je me fis à ce que me souffle mon instinct…_

_**J'ai un nom hein.**_

…_. Il est là._

_Qui ?_

_Croyez-moi soldat, il vaut mieux l'ignorer._

_Matt, où est-il ?_

_Je sais pas vraiment. Quelque part autour de nous, en train de nous observer sans doute. Il a dû me flairer._

_Vous flairer ?_

_Mais comment ?_

_Plus tard les questions soldats, préparez vos armes._

_Mais Matt, vous n'aviez pas dit que ça serait inefficace ?_

_Malheureusement lieutenant, c'est précisément ce que j'ai dis._

_Alors où est l'intérêt ?_

_Il n'est pas forcément comme celui que je connais. Avec un peu de chance, ça marchera. Donc dans le doute, sortez vos armes et concentrez-vous._

_Très bien, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites._

_Moi aussi. »_

Tous furent rapidement arme au poing, en cercle autour de moi. Les yeux fermés, me coupant peu à peu du monde, je me focalisais sur la détection d'une quelconque empreinte magique.

Rien. Absolument rien. Comment était-ce possible ?

Observons objectivement les faits. La trace s'arrête d'un coup, le monstre lui-même disparaît totalement et …oh ! Non, pitié. Pas un sort d'invisibilité.

Un des agents accompagnant Nals répondit de façon positive à mes craintes en se faisant proprement trancher la gorge avant de s'écrouler dans une mare de sang.

_« Bon sang, mais…._

_Il est invisible, restez groupés._

_Mais c'est quoi ce merdier ?_

_Hé connard, c'est moi que tu veux. Viens là. »_

Je n'avais aucun moyen de le repérer. Il fallait donc que je le fasse venir à moi.

Je sortais du cercle en courant, à l'affût du moindre indice de sa présence. Un silence inquiétant flottait sur la scène tandis que l'agent finissait d'expirer. Chopant le scalpel, activant mon pouvoir, j'appelais Zéphyr. Sa chaleureuse jumelle la rejoignit rapidement, mon bandage se tâchant du sang qui jaillissait à flot de l'entaille. Les deux soldats laissèrent échapper un sursaut de surprise et se recroquevillèrent. Le silence se prolongea, sinistre et angoissant.

Puis un rugissement puissant résonna tout autour de moi, juste avant qu'une série de coupures de dix centimètres n'apparaissent subitement sur ma jambe. Mes lames bougèrent aussi vite que me le permettaient ces coupures mais ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Il bougeait vite, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Des plaies symétriques se tracèrent sur mon autre jambe, me faisant tituber. Les griffes du monstre jaillirent et se plantèrent dans mon torse, me plaquant sur le sol, m'empêchant totalement de bouger. Mes sympathiques associés levèrent leurs armes et firent feu, juste au dessus de moi. Les balles s'arrêtèrent en plein air avant de retomber sur le sol, écrasées. Un infime déplacement d'air se fît sentir, comme un souffle rauque, quittant mon visage pour se tourner vers…. les deux soldats. Ho, merde.

Un cri terrible se fît entendre, nous vrillant les tympans. J'étais peut-être une cible de choix, mais les autres l'agaçaient. Il allait redéfinir les priorités de son tableau de chasse. La pression sur mon ventre se relâcha légèrement, me permettant tout juste de bouger la main droite et de lancer Zéphyr… derrière le monstre.

_« Attrape.»_

Athyos venait de se matérialiser et chopa la dague au vol avant de la planter dans la bête. Un cri de douleur remplaça le hurlement de rage et soudain, je fus libre. Athyos m'aida à me relever et nous nous placions dos à dos, tenant une dague chacun.

_**« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu saignes vachement.**_

_On s'en fout de ça. Tu penses qu'on peut se le faire ?_

_**Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.**_

_Heu, messieurs, ça va ?_

_Oui, Restez tous où vous êtes._

_Mais votre main…..._

_**Qu'y a-t-il ?**_

_Votre main brille._

_**Ho... En effet.**_

_C'est quoi encore ce truc ?_

_**Le sang du dragon, je pense.**_

_Et donc ?_

_**La magie y est concentrée.**_

_Tu penses qu'on peut s'en servir pour un glyphe ?_

_**C'est possible, mais tu devras sûrement le tracer et je pense que tu n'auras qu'un essai.**_

_Ça durerait combien de temps ?_

_**Pas très longtemps. Tu penses à quoi ?**_

_Julie._

_**C'est pas le moment.**_

_Mais non, son glyphe._

_**Ha, celui-là. Tu penses que c'est le plus adapté ?**_

_La vitesse ne me sert à rien si je ne le vois pas. La téléportation non plus. Au moins, avec ça, je pourrai le pister._

_**Ok, c'est logique. Évite juste de perdre le contrôle.**_

_Hé, vous tous. Barrez-vous._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ça va devenir une vraie boucherie._

_Y a déjà un mort, je vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire._

_Vous voulez pas le voir, partez. »_

Athyos me rendît la dague et se désincarna. Je désactivais mon pouvoir et lâchait le scalpel, pas le temps de le ranger. Le sang draconique, concentré en magie, s'étalait bientôt sur mon Lien en une série de traits complexes. Mon corps se brouillait tandis que je prenais une forme obscure et bestiale.

C'était la deuxième fois que j'utilisais le glyphe de lycanthropie et les sensations que le phénomène provoquait m'assaillirent à nouveau. Mes sens se décuplèrent, me faisant temporairement tourner de l'œil. Je ne devais pas me laisser submerger, mais la douleur de mes récentes plaies n'aidait pas. Je parvenais toutefois à me concentrer, cherchant l'Ombrage autour de moi. L'ouïe et l'odorat aux aguets, je perçus soudain une odeur de mort, fonçant droit sur mes équipiers.

Ceux-ci s'étaient figés en me voyant changer et restaient immobiles. Ils étaient des proies de choix pour l'effroyable bête. Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à la rencontrer.

M'élançant à mon tour vers eux, je réalisais un saut acrobatiquement discutable. Heureusement, je n'avais pas à me soucier des points de style et mon bond s'achevait devant la créature invisible. Celle-ci s'arrêta soudainement, ne sachant à quoi elle avait affaire. Elle me fixa un instant, hésitante, avant de m'envoyer sa patte droite. Je fis de même et le silence jusque là angoissant se remplît de bruit de luttes, de grognements de rage et de hurlements de douleurs. La lutte fût courte mais d'une violence extrême.

Je parais le premier coup de l'ignoble dragon, ripostant immédiatement. Il évita et revint à la charge, me plantant ses griffes dans le bras gauche. Il maintint sa prise et bascula vers moi, me déchiquetant l'épaule de ses crocs. Le saisissant à la nuque, je le détachais de force et le balançait contre un mur proche, m'arrachant un important morceau de peau au passage. Ma fourrure se couvrît d'un flot de sang. Heureusement, les facultés de guérison exceptionnelles de ce corps bestial commençaient à suturer l'ensemble de mes plaies dès leur apparition. La douleur restait présente, mais je pouvais bouger le bras malgré la chair que j'avais perdue.

J'observais avec satisfaction mon adversaire. Il s'était lui-même fait moucheter par mon sang, ainsi que par celui que mes griffes lui avaient arrachées. Son invisibilité, parfaite jusque là, était entachée par l'hémoglobine s'écoulant sur son corps. Les gouttes bougèrent à toute vitesse, visant le groupe d'humains terrifiés assistant à ce combat de titans. M'élançant à nouveau, je lui donnais un coup d'épaule, nous faisant tomber tout les deux, en un paquet de crocs, griffes, nerfs et sang. À si courte distance, la victoire irait au plus rapide.

Sa patte droite s'élança vers mon visage à une vitesse fulgurante. Mes réflexes exacerbés me permirent à nouveau de parer l'attaque, mais mon bras affaibli se brisa sous l'impact. Ignorant la douleur et poussant un rugissement de colère, je lui plantais mes griffes sous la mâchoire et y mettais toute la force qu'il me restait. Sa tête se mît à trembler, avant de devenir visible, recouverte par un flot de sang s'échappant à gros bouillons de sa gorge ouverte, alors que sa mâchoire était emportée au loin dans un tourbillon cramoisi. Son corps devint entièrement visible, se tortilla un peu, puis cessa de bouger…..à jamais.

M'affalant à côté du cadavre, je reprenais ma forme humaine et poussait un hurlement de douleur. Je n'étais que contusions, plaies et souffrance, le tout magnifié par mon bras cassé beaucoup plus douloureux sans la forme de loup. Cette douleur indicible me submergea, je vis trente-six chandelles et tombai dans les pommes.

Je m'éveillais sur un lit, dans une chambre d'hôpital. L'unique fenêtre de la pièce était obstruée par un store, au travers duquel filtraient quelques rayons de soleil. La lumière finissait sa course directement sur mon visage, ce qui m'avait tiré du sommeil. Ça et la douleur. Une douleur sourde qui me traversait, m'obligeant à lutter afin de rester conscient.

Bon sang, j'étais dans un sale état. J'étais recouvert de bandages et mon bras gauche était immobilisé par un plâtre. Chacune des plaies de mon corps criait. N'y tenant plus, je m'autorisais à faire de même. Mon hurlement me monta dans la gorge et s'y trouva bloqué, se changeant en plainte sourde.

Visiblement, le bruit était assez fort pour être remarqué. La porte près de mon lit s'ouvrît à la volée et trois personnes accoururent. À côté de moi se tenaient l'agent Nals, le lieutenant Annigan et le professeur Sirth.

_« Oh…. Vous êtes conscient._

_À peine._

_On s'inquiétait._

…_..On est quel jour ?_

_Le même qu'auparavant._

_Vous êtes inconscient depuis environ quatre heures._

_On a cru que vous alliez y rester. Vous avez perdu pas mal de sang._

_Je vous avez dis de …...partir... _

_On pouvait pas._

_On était choqués. Vous ne pouvez pas nous le reprocher._

_D'autant que les renforts sont arrivés quand vous vous êtes transformé, qu'ils étaient trois fois plus que nous et qu'ils n'ont pas bronché non plus._

_Faut dire que c'était hallucinant._

_J'ai encore du mal à y croire._

_Ça a dû …...vous faire bizarre._

_Assez, oui._

_Le brigadier en est tombé dans les pommes._

_Et sinon, vous allez bien ?_

_Pas... la première fois...que ça m'arrive._

_Vous avez déjà fini dans cet état ?_

_Une fois... Empalé._

_Empalé ?_

_Comment vous avez pu survivre ?_

_Sort de soin... Super efficace..._

_Et là il ne marche pas._

_Mmh..._

_Dommage._

_Agent Nals... Navré pour votre homme._

_Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. C'est déjà énorme qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un mort avec ce monstre. Vos pouvoirs sont une bénédiction._

_C'était quoi cette métamorphose dont ces deux-là me rabattent les oreilles ?_

…_...Lycanthropie._

_Quoi ?_

_Loup...garou._

_Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Cherchez pas doc... c'est magique._

_Plus de doute là-dessus._

_Et maintenant, vous allez faire quoi ?_

_Vous allez essayer de repartir ?_

_Je voudrais voir… le corps._

_On y a pensé. Le professeur s'en est occupé._

_Mon équipe vous attend pour l'autopsie. Mais…. Je vous ai déjà découpé ça. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir._

_Vous l'avez mérité celui-là._

_Largement. _

_Reposez-vous maintenant._

_Oui, vous en avez besoin._

_Un agent est devant votre porte si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_Dormez bien._

_C'est ça. Bonne…..…nuit.»_

Je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve, ma paume tenant avec espoir mon talisman. Un fin bracelet de cuir noir remplaçait la lanière grossière que j'avais utilisé. Sur la parure trônait à présent un croc gris de cinq centimètres. Un croc de dragon.


	39. 38 - Adieux

_Adieux_

Mon réveil ne fût pas des plus calmes. Se lever d'un seul coup n'est pas une bonne idée quand on est blessé gravement et qu'on a la migraine du siècle.

Une chute sur le carrelage, trois antidouleurs et un habillage galère à cause de mon plâtre plus tard, je franchissais victorieusement la porte de ma chambre. Ma joie ne dura pas. L'agent stationné là me priait de le suivre au plus vite, tandis qu'une infirmière acariâtre désirait plus que tout me faire un check-up complet avant de m'autoriser à faire un pas de plus. L'agent finît par avoir le dessus, un 9mm battait apparemment un stéthoscope dans une partie de shifumi.

Il était temps pour moi de rejoindre les scientifiques, histoire de jouer au docteur avec le cadavre du gros lézard. Mon escorte me déposa devant un labo de recherche où le lieutenant Annigan et une troupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents m'attendaient.

_« C'est très sympa ici. L'accueil est chaleureux._

_Ha Matt, vous voilà._

_Bonjour lieutenant. Le petit personnel fait un sacré effet._

_C'est la méthode des unités spéciales, ils font les choses en grand. Au fait, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux._

_Un peu. Il me manque toujours quelques bouts mais j'arrive à terminer les phrases que je commence._

_C'est une bonne chose._

_Puisqu'on en est aux bonnes nouvelles, où est mon dragon ?_

_Dans le bâtiment. Je suis désolé mais ils ont commencé l'autopsie depuis deux heures. Les ordres émanaient d'en haut, Sirth a tout tenté mais il n'a rien pu faire._

_Pas de soucis, tant que je peux voir ce qu'ils trouvent. _

_Suivez-moi, c'est par là. »_

Salles et couloirs s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à une lourde porte blanche. Passer une blouse ne fût pas facile avec mon bras cassé, mais j'y parvins finalement avec un peu d'aide du lieutenant. Cinq scientifiques s'affairaient autour du corps, faisant des incisions, des prélèvements et les dispersant dans la pièce où dix de leurs collègues faisaient des batteries de tests et d'études. Les notes et observations s'empilaient dans un coin de la pièce. Tous levèrent les yeux de leur boulot en nous entendant entrer. Ils me regardèrent, trois secondes passèrent, puis ils lâchèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour se jeter sur moi.

_« Merci._

_Ce corps est vraiment magnifique._

_Il est fascinant._

_On vous doit beaucoup._

_Vous pouvez nous montrez de la magie ?_

_On peut faire des tests sur vous ?_

_Je peux vous découper ? _

_Holà, du calme messieurs. Je vous rappelle qu'il est blessé._

_Ha, ouais. _

_Pardon docteur Sirth._

_Mmmh. Pardon ouais._

_Salut doc._

_Rebonjour Matt._

_Alors, vous nous montrez un sort ?_

_Mais laissez-le bon sang. Expliquez-lui ce que vous avez trouvé plutôt._

_Ouais bon, voilà un rapport concis._

_Merci. Alors….. _

_Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Vous aviez raison doc, il n'est pas comme l'autre. Plus petit, même si c'est relatif. Moins bourrin aussi. Par contre il m'a l'air beaucoup plus magique._

_Ça, on ne sait pas._

_Malheureusement, aucun test de laboratoire ne mesure la magie. Du moins nous n'en connaissons pas encore._

_Ben, moi je vous le dis. Il est bourré jusqu'à la moelle. Surtout… par là._

_Ici ?_

_Exactement, ouvrez._

_C'est un genre de deuxième estomac. On pensait finir le premier avant d'attaquer l'autre._

_Ouvrez je vous dis. Il y a un truc dedans et je pense savoir quoi._

_Heu. Très bien….. Allez-y._

_Voilà, je….. Hé, ça brille là-dedans._

_On dirait…._

_Un ….. cristal rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

_Donnez-le moi je vous prie._

_C'est quoi ?_

_Je pense qu'un peu de magie devrait…. Ha, ça s'active._

_Pourquoi ça brille comme ça ?_

_C'est moi ou il y a comme un genre d'image dedans ?_

_Ouais, on dirait._

_Je vois du marron, du rouge et… mais ….. c'est une personne._

_Thanatos._

_Vous le connaissez ?_

_C'est qui ?_

_Un des grands méchants de l'affaire._

_Comment ça ?_

_Taisez-vous deux minutes, j'écoute._

_« Bonjour mon petit Kan'yuména. J'espère que tu vois ce message. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça signifie que mon Ombrage t'a dévoré et que je vais être contraint d'éliminer tous les survivants qui te sont proches. Tes amis, ton apprentie, ma sœur, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais partons du principe que tu m'entends. J'ai subitement perdu ta trace. Et curieusement, un ami à moi a senti une discrète intervention des Cieux près de l'endroit où tu as disparu, alors j'ai pris sur moi d'envoyer mon animal de compagnie te motiver un peu. Tu m'as fais une promesse Matt, tu dois la tenir. Fais-moi le plaisir de rester en vie que je puisse te tuer. À très bientôt. »_

…_..._

_C'est qui ce cinglé ?_

_Il s'appelle Thanatos._

_Il vous en veut vraiment non ?_

_On peut dire ça._

_Je n'ai pas rêvé, il a parlé de tuer sa sœur ?_

_Ouais._

_Pourquoi ?_

_C'est compliqué, on est tous dans des camps différents._

_Quels camps ?_

_Je suis du côté des gentils et sa sœur est relativement neutre. Lui par contre, il est juste préoccupé par sa prochaine victime._

_Excusez-moi mais...vous avez dit «un des grands méchants»._

_Exact._

_Donc ils sont plusieurs ?_

_En fait, les véritables méchants de l'histoire ne sont pas du tout accessibles. Mais je peux toujours éliminer leurs hommes de mains._

_Et je suppose que ce Thanatos en est un._

_Pour ça, faut déjà que vous retourniez d'où vous venez._

_Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement attendre que le gel revienne ?_

_Le Grand Gel ? Si, je pourrais. Ça me permettrait même d'intercepter Yann avant qu'il atteigne l'Angleterre._

_Yann ?_

_Un ami, Hors-temps comme moi._

_Hors-t… Ha, un mage._

_Hors-temps est plus officiel. Ou Kan'yuména, si vous voulez vraiment être précis. Cela dit, j'avoue que c'est compliqué à prononcer._

_C'est comme ça que l'autre type vous a appelé._

_Exact. Au fait doc, vous pourriez me filer des échantillons ?_

_Heu…. De quoi ?_

_Un croc ou deux en plus, des griffes, un peu de sang._

_Faut que je me renseigne mais ça devrait être bon._

_Et dites, les écailles, vous en avez besoin ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ça pourrait m'être utile. Le dernier dragon mort que j'ai eu entre les mains a fini en armure. Il protégeait drôlement bien._

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner l'ensemble des écailles. Même si, d'après ce que vous dites, on s'en servira plus d'ici demain._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_C'est une question de loi Matt._

_Du coup, si je repasse demain, je pourrai les prendre ?_

_Et bien… Je suppose que oui. »_

J'étais penché sur le cadavre, occupé à contempler les écailles de ma future armure, lorsque la porte du labo s'ouvrît à la volée. Un militaire bardé de médailles entra, ce bon vieux colonel Marxel. Il était affublé de l'agent Nals et d'une troupe entière de force d'intervention de l'armée. Quelque chose me disait qu'ils ne venaient pas seulement pour bavarder ou m'inviter à prendre le thé.

_« C'est quoi ça encore ?_

_Bonjour Matt._

_Colonel. Agent Nals. Quelle bonne surprise._

_Je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre._

_Et pourquoi je vous prie ?_

_Tout ce que vous savez sur l'arrêt de la planète, la magie, les monstres….. Mes supérieurs aimeraient des informations détaillées._

_Et dans l'hypothèse où je décline votre invitation ?_

_Mes hommes sont chargés de vous convaincre._

_Agent Nals, vous trouvez ça normal vous ?_

_Je suis navré Matt, je ne peux rien faire._

_Je le répète une dernière fois. Suivez-moi._

_Dans le style trouduc, vous vous posez là._

_Vous préférez la manière forte visiblement. Arrêtez-le._

_Pas la peine de vous énerver, je me rends. Mais faut d'abord que je récupère mes affaires._

_Nous nous en sommes chargés, elles vous attendent dans le véhicule devant le bâtiment. Venez maintenant._

_Laissez-moi au moins dire au revoir._

…_... Vous avez deux minutes._

_Agent Nals, merci de m'avoir laissé faire mon job, malgré mes pitreries._

_Merci à vous Matt._

_Ma chère lieutenant, continuez ce bon boulot, vous déchirez. À l'occasion, vous passerez le bonjour au brigadier._

…_...Pas de problème. Bonne chance Matt._

_Et doc, j'admire vos compétences. Votre technique au bistouri me serait particulièrement utile pour récolter des échantillons. Vous savez, j'ai une élève qui raffole des échantillons. Crocs, griffes et le plus important…le sang.»_

Tout en parlant au professeur, je posais lentement la main au milieu des entrailles rougeoyantes du dragon puis traçais le plus discrètement possible le glyphe d'invisibilité. L'exclamation d'un soldat, alors que j'achevais mes adieux, me fît comprendre que j'étais repéré. Passant difficilement sous le plâtre, j'activais le glyphe et quittait le domaine du visible.

Tous les occupants du labo, témoins d'un événement qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre, ouvraient la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce phénomène. Évitant le colonel et les soldats qui s'engouffraient dans la pièce, je soufflais un léger « merci » au lieutenant Annigan qui se mît à sourire. Je tapotais également l'épaule de l'agent Nals, lui arrachant un léger rictus. Je me dépêchais ensuite de me barrer par la grande porte.

Je slalomais entre les gardes jusqu'au camion militaire qui m'attendait, et eu la désagréable surprise d'y trouver une cagoule noire, des chaînes et une paire de menottes. J'avais rudement bien fais de me barrer. Sur le siège passager reposait mon sac. Je l'attrapais et il disparaissait à son tour. Le colonel sortit du bâtiment en gueulant de me retrouver. Il n'avait pas une belle voix mais il avait du coffre, on devait l'entendre jusqu'à Pékin. Je cavalais un moment, m'éloignant du tumulte et des ennuis.

Me planquant derrière un bâtiment, je nettoyais de la manche le sang qui recouvrait mon Lien. L'épaisse couche qui tapissait ma main avait commencé à coaguler, mais je réussissais tant bien que mal à tracer un autre glyphe. Téléportation, direction la salle des fêtes.

J'arrivais directement sur place, apparaissant au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Cette fois-ci, la musique n'était pas au rendez-vous. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité par les cordons de police jaunes qui ceinturaient presque entièrement le bâtiment, obstruant de bonnes moitiés de fenêtres. Pris d'un affreux doute, je jetais un coup d'œil sur le paysage extérieur. Comme Athyos venait de l'annoncer, deux policiers glandaient devant la porte. Fallait vraiment que j'évite de faire du bruit. Désirant rester aussi libre de mes mouvements que possible, je bazardais ma blouse. Autrefois immaculée, elle était à présent teintée de l'écarlate qui recouvrait mes mains.

Ma tenue de savant fou reléguée au fond d'un placard, je m'intéressais à la salle. À ma dernière visite, je n'avais pas profité longtemps du paysage. Il était temps de remédier à ça pour, peut-être, trouver un moyen de repartir. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune piste. Minute, en y réfléchissant… Thanatos avait parlé d'une intervention de ceux des Cieux. Ils seraient la cause de mon petit voyage ? Mais à quelle fin ? Et comment je rentrais maintenant ?

Quelques minutes de réflexion intense s'égrenèrent, on aurait pu entendre grincer les rouages de mon cerveau. Athyos m'avertît soudainement d'une présence plus proche de secondes en secondes. Étonnamment, elle progressait vers la sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment. Pourquoi devait-on déjà me déranger ? Je me planquais dans un coin sombre et guettais ce gêneur, quand soudain…

_« Matt, je sais que vous êtes là. Sortez, c'est ridicule._

_**C'est pas vrai...**_

_Lieutenant Annigan ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?_

_Je viens vous porter main forte._

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Je veux vous aider à rentrer à votre époque. L'agent Nals s'occupe de retenir le Colonel._

_Comment ça ?_

_Le colonel a demandé ce que vous risquiez de faire et l'agent Nals lui a parlé de l'Angleterre. Il ne vous cherchera pas ici, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Silence. Je crois que...…... Mince._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Vous avez été suivie. Le colonel est en chemin, il ne va pas tarder à arriver._

_**Merci d'être venue, ça nous aide drôlement.**_

_Ha, je n'avais pas envisagé ça._

_Déjà que j'étais ric-rac en terme de temps, c'est encore pire._

_**Elle mérite des claques.**_

_Heu… vous savez comment repartir ?_

_Non, je ne sens rien du tout. Et si ce sont les Cieux qui m'ont envoyé ici, comme l'a suggéré Thanatos, je n'ai aucun moyen de revenir tout seul._

_Les cieux ? Comment ça ?_

_Vous connaissez Stargate ?_

_**T'es sûr que c'est le meilleur moyen de lui expliquer ?**_

_De nom, pourquoi ?_

_Les Êtres sont exactement comme les Anciens et les Oris dans la série. Ce sont des êtres sans corps physiques qui peuvent tout contrôler, ou presque. Les Êtres de Cieux sont bienveillants, je suis de leur côté. C'est grâce à eux que la magie va été libérée. D'un autre côté, il y a les Êtres du Vide qui vont figer la terre avec ses occupants et libérer les Ombrages._

_Les quoi ?_

_Ombrages, les monstres._

_Ho, je vois._

_Toujours est-il que Thanatos bosse pour ceux du Vide. Conclusion, il faut que des types comme moi éliminent des types comme Thanatos pour que nos patrons respectifs se barrent enfin de la planète en nettoyant le merdier qu'ils ont causé._

_Et donc, selon vous, ce sont vos patrons qui vous ont amené ici ?_

_C'est pas vraiment mes patrons, ce sont plus des observateurs passifs. Ils n'interfèrent pas avec les êtres humains et limitent leurs contacts avec les Hors-temps, contrairement à leurs homologues du Vide qui aident à fond leurs protégés._

_**Ce que je trouve passablement agaçant.**_

_Mais alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

_S'ils ont joué un joker pour m'envoyer ici, c'est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à y faire._

_Mais quoi ?_

_C'est tout le problème. J'en ai aucune idée. »_

Un boucan magistral retentît alors depuis l'extérieur de la salle. Au vu du bruit il devait au moins y avoir un hélicoptère, plusieurs véhicules blindés et beaucoup d'hommes, probablement armés. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient un mécha ou deux. Athyos me reprocha cette idée absurde et une voix amplifiée par un micro se fît soudain entendre.

_« Matt, Lieutenant Annigan, je sais que vous êtes là. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Sortez les mains sur la tête et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal._

_Pourquoi j'ai du mal à les croire ?_

_On a le choix ? »_

Sortant pas la grande porte, nous nous retrouvions devant une armée de fusils, suffisamment pour démarrer une petite guerre. La plupart des armes, genre 85%, était braquées sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour mériter ça ? Un joli point rouge se balada sur mon torse et me permît de découvrir un sniper habilement dissimulé qui ajoutait à cette armée de mort le petit côté sournois qu'il lui manquait. Le colonel se tenait fièrement en tête de ses troupes et arborait un sourire satisfait. L'idée de le jeter en pâture à un Ombrage me traversa l'esprit, Athyos approuva. Je repérais ensuite l'agent Nals, enfermé dans un véhicule, un air triste occupait ses traits. À mes côtés, le lieutenant était blanche. Sa peau semblait être d'albâtre, son visage était figé en un masque de résignation.

Les événements se précipitaient et j'étais de plus en plus largué. Un saut temporel, suivi d'une arrestation, d'une chasse au dragon, de ma mise aux arrêts. Et maintenant, ce stand de tir avec votre serviteur dans le rôle du canard en carton. J'avais certainement été un abominable criminel dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tout ça. Saleté de karma.

Une fois encore, j'étais en danger. Bien que cela semble évident, je tenais à le faire remarquer pour pouvoir expliquer plus aisément le phénomène suivant. Peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué, mais les récits des instants où j'ai frôlé la mort sont riches en détails. Cela ne peut clairement être expliquer mais, alors que vous êtes dans uns situation critique, le temps peut sembler ralentir. L'esprit se plie en quatre pour assurer votre survie, chaque geste se grave dans votre mémoire et vos sens s'aiguisent à l'extrême. Ce genre d'événement est assez peu fréquent, mais je n'avais pas cessé d'en vivre depuis le début du Grand Gel. Heureusement pour moi, cet instant ne faisait pas exception.

Le point rouge sur ma poitrine, le sourire du colonel, les mines abattues de l'agent Nals et du lieutenant, les regards craintifs des soldats, les insultes d'Athyos. Mon cerveau traitait ces informations aussi vite que possible et une évidence me sauta aux yeux. Si Athyos jurait, ce n'était pas contre les soldats ou le colonel, mais contre lui-même. Tout comme moi, il s'était laissé distraire par les détails de cette œuvre chaotique et était passé à côté de quelque chose. Mon bras droit brillait faiblement.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, un individu ou un phénomène magique se trouvait tout près. Autre que moi, cela va sans dire. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que mes sens détectaient l'origine de la perturbation. La porte que nous venions de franchir s'était refermée et se mettait lentement à luire d'un bel éclat doré. Visiblement, le passage se rouvrait. Il était temps de partir car quelle qu'ait était ma mission ici, elle était accomplie.

Mon esprit carburait et toutes ces pensées me vinrent alors que le sourire condescendant du colonel se changeait en incompréhension. Je jetais un bref regard au lieutenant, la vîs hocher la tête et se jeter à terre. Le colonel se mît à aboyer des ordres, que j'ignorais superbement. J'étais en mode survie, coupé de toute distraction, déterminé à franchir ce seuil salvateur. Ouvrant la porte à coup de pied (j'étais pressé), je me jetais de l'autre côté tandis qu'un déluge de feu se déchaînait dans mon dos. Les balles sifflèrent quelques instants, plongeant la scène dans un déluge de bruit assourdissant.

Les chargeurs enfin vide, le colonel ordonna un timide cessez-le-feu, visiblement un peu secoué par le mur de son qui l'avait percuté. Il avait perdu son ridicule sourire et semblait inquiet. Cette impression se confirma, un tic nerveux déformant son visage. Il ne pouvais en croire ses yeux, mais j'étais bel et bien de l'autre côté de l'embrasure, dans le futur. Me relevant lentement, je me retournais et fixais le colonel. Ses pupilles passaient rapidement sur le montant lumineux de la porte, revenaient sur moi, puis recommençaient. L'escadron entier se figea soudain, hypnotisé par ce qu'il contemplait.

Le glyphe de soin fraîchement appelé finissait de panser mes plaies. De la fumée s'échappait en épaisses volutes de mes chairs en voie de guérison. Une fumerolle particulièrement dense sortît de mon plâtre, ne me laissant comme séquelle que quelques fourmis dans les doigts. Je posais la main sur mon plâtre désormais inutile et le téléportais à mes pieds. Il rejoignît ainsi les balles qui m'étaient destinées, arrêtées par le bouclier d'Aurélie. Matt Fairys, Hors-temps de deuxième degré, frais et dispo.

Les mines atterrées des soldats ne valaient pas celle du colonel. Il semblait à deux doigts d'une rupture d'anévrisme. L'agent Nals n'était pas mieux, sa peau aurait fusionné avec la vitre s'il s'y était appuyé d'avantage. Le lieutenant se montra beaucoup moins impressionnable. Elle se releva, indemne et joyeuse, nullement intriguée par ma guérison miraculeuse. Elle avait apparemment décidé que plus rien ne l'étonnerait et acceptait stoïquement ce phénomène surnaturel. Elle entreprît alors de griller la priorité au colonel.

_« Vous y êtes Matt. Il suffisait d'attendre en fin de compte._

_Effectivement lieutenant._

_Arrêtez avec vos « lieutenant ». Appelez-moi Rose._

_Comme vous voulez, Rose._

_**Julie va pas être contente si tu dragues tout ce qui bouge.**_

_Tenez, ça peut vous servir._

_Votre arme de service ? C'est très gentil mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je dois avoir dans les vingt fois ça._

_**À mon avis on dépasse largement les vingt fois.**_

_J'insiste. Considérez ça comme un souvenir._

_Il va de paire avec le croc alors. Merci encore._

_Nous vous avons arrêté à tort. Alors c'est tout naturel._

_**À tort, à tort...**_

_Je vous l'ai déjà demandé, mais vous passerez le bonjour au brigadier et au doc ? Remerciez aussi l'agent Nals quand vous serez embarquée._

_Ce sera fait. Mais Matt..._

_Oui ?_

_Vous devez fermer le passage ou ça se fera tout seul ?_

_Dans le doute, je vais le faire._

_**C'est préférable.**_

_NOOOON. Ne touchez à rien et ne bougez pas._

_**Tiens, il émerge celui-là.**_

_Fermez-la Colonel, vous me prenez la tête._

_J'exige que vous..._

_Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes impuissant dans votre monde et encore d'avantage dans le mien. »_

Sans quitter le colonel des yeux, j'appelais les glyphes de vol et d'Épée de Condamnation. La salle des fêtes poussiéreuses se remplît de lumières, dispensées par la lame et les ailes que j'exhibais à présent. Un lourd silence s'installa et l'abandon se lut dans les yeux du militaire. Finalement, Rose se laissa aussi surprendre. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation et son ton se fit plus chantant.

_« Vous êtes exceptionnel._

_J'essaye en tout cas._

_**Vantard.**_

_Adieu Rose, j'espère que nous reverrons._

_Adieu Matt, défendez bien la Terre._

_Pas de soucis. J'en mettrais même une à Thanatos de votre part. »_

Je coupais les glyphes qui me changeaient en spotlight sur patte et effleurais la porte des doigts. Elle se referma brutalement et me laissa seul dans une salle des fêtes inoccupée. Désireux d'échapper à cette ambiance glauque, je prévoyais de me téléporter vers mon cher bunker, mais une chose perturba ce plan. Un simple mot attira mon attention, agrafé à même le bois de l'épais battant. Celui-là même qui m'avait presque coupé le nez en claquant. Je saisissais la note poussiéreuse et la déchirais légèrement pour la soustraire à l'agrafe. La première phrase sembla sortir du papier et un rire incontrôlable s'empara de moi.

_« Je lui mettrais moi-même.»_


	40. 39 - Amitiée retrouvée

_Amitié retrouvée_

La courte lettre de Rose commençait à dater. Elle l'avait rédigée le soir du Grand Gel et ne l'avait déposée qu'au matin suivant, peu avant de prendre la route. Sur le papier s'étendait le récit de son premier jour en tant que survivante.

Après mon départ mouvementé, les choses avaient pas mal bougées. Le doc avait été licencié et l'agent Nals mit aux arrêts. La charmante lieutenant s'était quand à elle retrouvée à la place que j'avais occupée, dans ma bonne vieille cellule. Elle se faisait cuisiner par ses supérieurs et le colonel, sans discontinuer. Au cours d'un de ses innombrables interrogatoires, ceux-ci s'étaient immobilisés, au beau milieu d'une phrase. Rose avait retenu sa respiration pendant d'interminables secondes, puis avait était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Retrouvant son calme au bout de longues minutes, elle s'était empressée de dépouiller le colonel de ses cartes d'accès. Elle avait ensuite fait un tour du commissariat, se préparant un sac pour assurer sa survie. Une fois le sac à moitié plein, elle s'était rendue dans son appartement pour le compléter. Elle avait achevé son shopping par le laboratoire où le dragon était conservé.

Elle s'était souvenue de la conversation que j'y avait eu avec le docteur Sirth et avait façonné une armure rudimentaire à partir d'une partie des écailles. Elle estimait toutefois en avoir laissé suffisamment pour me permettre de faire pareil. Peut-être même y en aurait-il assez pour la casquette et le sac à dos assorti , ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné vu la taille du bestiau. Enfin, elle terminait sa lettre en m'annonçant partir vers l'est et espérer me recroiser à l'occasion.

Sacré Rose, elle s'en était tirée.

Je rangeais la lettre dans mon sac et suivais ses conseils en me téléportant jusqu'au laboratoire. Le lieu n'était plus vraiment stérile. Le corps en morceaux pourrissait et une odeur particulièrement désagréable emplissait l'air. Désirant épargner mon nez, j'appelais le glyphe de trou noir qui fît disparaître les monceaux de chair, tout en rendant l'air respirable. Mon odorat n'étant plus assailli, je reportais mon attention sur le labo.

L'un des scientifiques figé dans la pièce tenait fermement un élément étrange qui attira mon regard. Le cœur du dragon, parfaitement intact, flottant dans un bocal de formol. Bon sang, il avait été extirpé de la carcasse depuis presque deux mois mais semblait encore frais. Athyos me révélait que l'organe concentrait une énergie magique phénoménale. Je le remerciais pour cette évidence. Franchement, on pouvait voir à l'œil nu l'éclat qui émanait des tissus, éclairant le tas d'écailles que Rose m'avait laissé. Ignorant les réparties pernicieuses qu'Athyos crachait, j'attrapais les écailles et ce cœur si étrange avant de faire un nouveau saut. Il étais temps de rentrer à mon cher bunker.

Home, Sweet Home.

Ici, rien de neuf. J'avais passé cinq jours dans le passé, tandis que six s'étaient écoulés ici. Pourtant, personne ne s'était invité chez moi en mon absence. Satisfait que mon petit royaume soit entier, je posais le cœur sur mon étagère spéciale nécromancie, mon sac en vrac au milieu de la pièce, puis m'offrais une grosse petite sieste.

Trois heures plus tard, trois heures vingt si on compte le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour émerger, je me décidais à replonger dans la guerre. Mais auparavant, je me changeais et commençais un atelier bricolage, m'attelant à la confection d'une jolie armure en écaille.

Je n'étais pas à ma première armure maison et décidais d'améliorer ma technique en renforçant des protections existantes. J'optais rapidement pour une tenue de protection légère utilisée en paintball et allait en faucher une dans un magasin de ma connaissance. Après avoir choisi un ensemble, je rentrais au bunker et tranchais quelques coutures sur les différentes pièces d'équipement. Je glissais ensuite des plaques d'écailles aux bonnes dimensions entre le tissu et le rembourrage déjà présent. Une fois les plaques correctement ajustées, j'achevais le travail en agrafant l'étoffe. J'aurai volontiers reprisé les coutures mais je risquais de faire plus de dégâts avec une aiguille qu'avec un sabre. Je blindais ainsi un plastron, deux ensembles bras/coudes/épaulettes, deux jambières et genouillères, sans oublier un genre de protection de nuque. Ce petit travail me prît un peu plus de deux heures, mais je n'étais pas encore totalement satisfait du résultat. Il manquait quelque chose.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je renforçais le dos de gants de tir, laissés de côté depuis ma visite du sous-sol de l'hôtel. Pour le coup, j'étais content de mon travail.

Dans un soucis d'accessibilité, je voulais placer mon scalpel sur le bras gauche de ma nouvelle tenue. Je retournais rapidement au rayon paintball, récupérais une bande élastique que j'enroulais fermement autour de mon bras et y glissais le scalpel que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Enfin présentable, je repassais au bunker et saisissais mon sac que je refaisais à la va-vite. J'ajoutais au pistolet de Rose un silencieux et un pointeur laser, puis répétais l'opération avec son frère jumeau, en provenance directe de mon stock. Je les plaçais tous deux dans de nouveaux holsters puis attrapais un étui à sabre et une épée de gobelin. D'humeur à massacrer quelques Ombrages, je retournais à Cherbourg, direction l'Angleterre.

Mon hardeur fût très vite refroidie. J'atterrissais face à la mer, au beau milieu d'un bel orage, mes fringues devinrent rapidement comparable à une immense serpillière détrempée. Je consultais Athyos et nous décidions à l'unanimité de foutre le camp d'ici pour faire quelques courses. J'avais désespérément besoin de fringues chaudes et d'un imperméable pour espérer traverser l'océan et atteindre l'Angleterre. La journée s'acheva dans les rayons et une nuit de sommeil plus que bienvenue repoussa ma traversée au lendemain. J'avais visiblement besoin de repos car mon réveil avoisina 10 heures. Toutefois, j'étais résolu à poursuivre mon périple et mon départ fût immédiat.

Arrivé sur le port, je posais le regard sur une mer d'huile où se reflétaient les rares nuages qui occupaient le ciel. La mer était calme, le soleil dispensait une chaleur apaisante. La traversée aurait été incroyablement relaxante avec un bateau et assez libératrice avec le glyphe de vol. Malheureusement, je ne m'étais jamais servi d'un bateau. Quand au vol dès le réveil, il aurait été un peu raide et pas mal fatigant. Je fis donc un compromis traversée standard/traversée magique. Sur les conseils d'Athyos, j'utilisais mon pouvoir directement sur l'eau comme je l'aurais fais pour un dash. Jésus de Nazareth, accroche-toi bien. Satisfait du résultat, j'usais du glyphe de vitesse et fonçais sur les flots, me payant un petit trajet France/Angleterre à patte.

Deux heures plus tard, j'atteignais enfin les côtes anglaises. Plus précisément l'île de Wight, je n'étais pas allé tout à fait droit en traversant. Il y avait tout de même un bon point à cette petite erreur. Elle signifiait qu'à partir de maintenant, à part aller plein nord, je n'aurai rien à faire.

J'étais maintenant assez réveillé pour profiter du voyage et j'avais absolument besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, le débarrasser des images récurrentes du chaos de mon accident temporel qui m'assaillaient inlassablement. Je coupais mon pouvoir et le glyphe de vitesse tout en activant ceux de vol et d'invisibilité. Les pieds frôlant toujours la surface des eaux, je me branchais sur mon Mp3 et lançais ma playlist spéciale « Je me vide la tête alors pas la peine de me parler parce que j'entends rien » avant de m'élancer vers le ciel.

Je survolais joyeusement toute l'île, puis le bras de mer la séparant de la côte anglaise à proprement parlé. Je me posais aux abords du premier village visible pour vérifier ma destination puis reprenais mon vol, droit vers Portsmouth. J'espérais prendre quelques points de repère pour d'éventuelles téléportations et surtout acquérir un véhicule de ce côté de la manche, qui me permettrait de rallier Oxford sans user de glyphes.

Ma journée s'acheva dans les rues de Portsmouth. Je visitais les boutiques du coin pour récupérer de quoi manger (pas évidant vu la nourriture des anglais) et observais rapidement que je n'étais pas le premier à fouler ce bon vieux sol. Les premières traces indiquaient le passage de survivants, certaines boutiques avaient été fouillées avec soin. Une seconde piste montrait que quelques Ombrages avaient visité le coin, laissant des maisons détruites et diverses traces de luttes de ci de là. Les monstres s'étaient apparemment défoulés avant de repartir.

J'avais une assez bonne mémoire et me souvenais de la présence d'un port militaire dans les environs de cette sympathique bourgade. Je parvenais à le localiser et décidais d'aller y faire un petit tour. Après tout, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour refaire mon stock d'armement. Dès l'entrée du complexe, je récupérais quelques chargeurs de 9 mm parabellum en faisant les poches des gardes. (ça faisait longtemps tiens.) Ma visite des complexes se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que je localise l'armurerie. Une carte de sécurité dérobée plus tard, j'eus la joie de trouver des choses intéressantes. En farfouillant dans les rayonnages, je mettais la main sur des caisses entières de munitions, des talkies-walkies, une série de lunettes de vision nocturne, et deux appareils de vision thermique. Tout ce beau monde trônait bientôt sur les étagères de mon bunker, qu'il me faudrait bientôt trier pour ne pas finir écrasé par cette masse de métal.

Mon shopping n'était pas terminé, il me manquait le plus important. Je quittais le port pour retourner en ville et y cherchais une moto convenable. J'entends pas là, libre et dont le proprio est localisé suffisamment près pour me céder ses clés. J'y parvins finalement grâce à un jeune playboy qui se faisait mousser auprès de la gente féminine d'un petit pub de quartier. Il conserva le grand sourire qu'arborait son visage tandis que je lui prenais ses clés et ne le perdit pas d'avantage lorsque je lui versais le contenu de sa chope sur le crâne, juste par plaisir. Je hais ces types superficiels et crâneurs au possible.

Le niveau de carburant contrôlé, je sortais la moto de la ville et retournais au bunker pioncer un coup. J'en avais marre de marcher et j'allais devoir être bien frais le lendemain. La nuit passa et Athyos me susurra doucement (en fait non, il était tellement joyeux qu'il s'époumona) que le petit matin pointait le bout de son nez. En fait, il ne pouvait pas le voir, le soleil ne parvenait pas à travers les épais murs de mon refuge, mais mon téléphone l'avait renseigné et il avait estimé que je m'étais suffisamment reposé. J'ouvrais un œil fatigué et fixais l'écran. L'heure qui s'y affichait était assommante à regarder. L'excitation de mon cher moi provenait sûrement de la proximité grandissante d'Haèn et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprochait. J'avais tout autant envie de les revoir, Yann et elle, même si nos raisons étaient quelque peu différentes. Je me levais, attrapais mon sac et partais en moto direction Oxford.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, uniquement rythmées par le bruit du moteur et le souffle du vent qui se levait progressivement. Athyos continua à m'exhorter d'aller plus vite, toujours poussé en avant par ses sentiments. Quand à moi, j'eus tout le temps de me réveiller avant d'atteindre ma destination, mon iPod et « Eve 6 » aidant grandement. Je découvrais finalement la ville d'Oxford et le sympathique panorama me procura un sentiment de plénitude. C'était définitivement un coin sympa. La végétation luxuriante, le ciel d'un bleu d'azur, les bâtiments à l'esthétique ancienne et pourtant ravissante, les figés, tout ça…..

Mais maintenant que j'étais là, un problème se posait. Comment je pourrai bien retrouver Yann dans cette agglomération surpeuplée de mangeurs de pudding et envahie de vacanciers râleurs ?

_**« Bon, et maintenant on va où ?**_

_Ben, je sais pas vraiment._

_**Je ne sens pas Haèn, elle n'est pas dans le coin.**_

_Super, on joue à cache-cache._

_**Ce ne sera pas trop dur de localiser une personne vivante dans ce tas de figés.**_

_Certes. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a rien à ressentir. On ne peut quand même pas attendre que Yann nous tombe dessus, Oxford c'est grand quand même._

_**Tu suggères quoi alors ?**_

_Ben….. j'en sais rien. On a peut être loupé un truc sur sa carte. Il pourrait aussi avoir laissé un indice ici. Mais dans ce cas, ça va pas être de la tarte._

_**Donc on commence par se payer un aller-retour à Aix ?**_

_C'est préférable, je pense. »_

La distance France-Angleterre étant assez importante, il me fût nécessaire d'utiliser deux sauts consécutifs. Sachez cher lecteur, qu'à l'avenir, je ne prendrais pas la peine de le préciser, parce que ça gâche de l'encre et que c'est moins classe qu'un saut direct. Mais retournons à Aix.

Après deux minutes d'étude de document, Athyos me fît remarquer qu'une adresse avait été griffonnée en hâte au revers, sur le bord de la carte. Une étude approfondie me révéla qu'elle désignait une maison située en plein cœur de la ville, au milieu des écoles et universités. Pourquoi là-bas ? Aucune idée, mais je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir. J'étudiais le plan un instant et me payais un nouveau saut vers Oxford. (Bon, deux sauts comme à l'aller, mais c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je le dis. Franchement, vous trouvez ça sérieux vous ?) Je laissais ma moto au milieu de la rue et m'élançais gaiement vers l'adresse annotée, heureux de me dégourdir les jambes après deux heures de chaos routier. La ville était très sympa mais les touristes faisaient tache dans le paysage. Athyos me fît remarquer que j'étais moi-même un touriste, ce à quoi je répondis qu'en tant que morceau d'un touriste, il n'était pas mieux loti. Un cessez-le-feu général fût adopté et je reprenais ma route. Nous atteignions finalement notre destination après une demi-heure.

La baraque était très …..rustique. D'architecture ancienne, bien entretenue, avec de grandes portes très épaisses et des barreaux de fer forgé joliment ciselés à chaque fenêtre. L'entrée de la bâtisse donnait sur une rue tranquille, l'un de ses murs était accolé à une librairie tandis que les deux restants ouvraient sur un petit jardin. Bien évidemment, la porte principale était verrouillée, mais un détail confirma qu'il s'agissait de la bonne adresse. Nos initiales à Julie, Yann et moi-même avaient été gravées sur la porte tandis que celle d'Aurélie se répétait sur la poignée, il n'était pas trop difficile de deviner ce que Yann suggérait. Suivant les consignes, j'utilisais le glyphe de crochetage de ma chère camarade et la porte s'ouvrît sans un son. Je pénétrais dans la maison et regardais autour de moi. Étrangement, la clé de la porte avait été suspendue derrière le battant, près de la gravure d'un petit smiley entouré d'un « Peut mieux faire, 09/20 ». Je refermais la porte et replaçais la clé, sans cesser de penser à ce que j'allais faire à Yann pour cet humour vaseux. Athyos se matérialisa et s'enquît de la marche à suivre.

_**«On fait quoi maintenant qu'on est là ?**_

_Heu…crier « Y a quelqu'un ? » me semble une bonne idée._

_**Ok, ben vas-y.**_

_Y A QUELQU'UN ?_

…_._

…_**...**_

_HÉHO !_

…_._

… _**T'as l'air con.**_

_Super, tu m'aides beaucoup. Bordel !_

_**C'est juste une remarque. Pas de quoi s'énerver.**_

_Franchement, tu rages pas toi ? Yann nous amène ici et hop, plus rien._

_**Il a dû laisser un indice. C'est obligé.**_

_Mouais, t'as sans doute raison._

_**Comme toujours.**_

_Viens on va fouiller. »_

Visiblement, la maison avait été habitée, mais les proprios devaient être figés quelque part en ville. De la poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles, le sol,….. Partout en fait. Dix minutes de recherches infructueuses s'écoulèrent avant qu'Athyos ne repère à nouveau les initiales de notre petit groupe. Les lettres se découpaient nettement sur le bois, gravées sur la porte… de la cave. Je n'aime pas les caves, il fait sombre, l'air est humide et il s'y passe toujours des trucs glauques dans les films.

Descendant avec prudence, je me retrouvais rapidement dans la cave. Les murs y étaient froids et une odeur de rouille flottait dans l'air. La pièce en elle-même faisait trois mètres par trois, rien de spécial. Si ce n'est la grande porte barricadée et oxydée sur le mur du fond. On aurait dit la porte noire du sanctuaire de Cheydinhal. Qu'est-ce que ce truc foutait là ?

Athyos colla son visage sur la porte jusqu'à en avoir étudié chaque centimètre carré puis commença une analyse de la structure. Visiblement, la rouille et les planches sur la porte l'empêchaient de s'ouvrir, même le glyphe d'Aurélie ne serait d'aucun secours ici. À court d'idée de génie, je proposais l'emploi de la manière forte. Certes la porte d'un mètre d'épaisseur ne se laisserait pas détruire comme ça, mais je finirais bien pas avoir raison d'elle. Mon idée fût reléguée dans la catégorie « méga débile » par Athyos, qui m'annonça qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. La porte était percée d'un léger trou, affublé de la gravure d'un « Y » stylisé. La fissure permettait d'entrevoir un couloir de l'autre côté de la porte, rendant possible une téléportation. Même Aurélie et Julie devraient pouvoir la passer, la portée de leurs sauts étant suffisante pour aller de la porte au couloir.

Bon sang, Yann avait pensé à tout. Le verrou de l'entrée limitait déjà l'accès, restreint encore d'avantage par la nécessité du glyphe de téléportation. Athyos se dématérialisa puis j'effectuais un court saut. Étrangement, j'apparaissais plus loin que je ne l'avais souhaité. J'avais appelé le glyphe de téléportation grâce à mon pouvoir mais la distance à parcourir était si courte que j'aurais aussi bien fait de le tracer à l'ancienne, m'évitant une rencontre malencontreuse avec un mur.

Je frottais mon visage douloureux en pestant avant de regarder autour de moi. Le couloir était indubitablement sombre et humide, comme pouvaient en témoigner mes fringues. Il était formé de deux coudes, celui que je venais de prendre et un second qui disparaissait dans des ténèbres plus sombres encore. Je progressais avec prudence et tombais sur une courte échelle de seulement huit barreaux. Je sautais directement au fond de ce puits étroit pour tomber sur une nouvelle porte métallique … mais une chose la distinguait de le première. La poignée luisait, elle avait été nettoyée.

J'y apposais la main et la porte s'ouvrît doucement, libérant un flot de lumière. Aveuglé, je fis un pas en avant et tombai sur….. une salle de jeu. Sept bornes d'arcade étaient alignées à ma droite et un billard occupait le milieu de la pièce. Des câbles électriques s'élançaient à travers la pièce, depuis un antique transformateur grésillant derrière l'une des bornes. Des lits superposés se découpaient par l'embrasure d'une porte sur le mur opposé tandis qu'un couloir illuminé s'élançait face à moi. Les salles que j'apercevais au delà de ce couloir étaient apparemment propres et occupées. Yann avait vraiment réuni tout ça ? À lui seul ?

Un bruit me tira de ma rêverie. Je parvins immédiatement à l'identifier mais l'idée semblait tellement idiote que je la rejetais aussitôt. Pourtant je dû me résigner, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un moteur de moto. Une moto en sous-sol, qui avait eu cette idée stupide ? Je ne tardais pas à avoir une réponse. Le son typique de l'engin motorisé cessa et un claquement de bottes retentît, quelqu'un s'avançant depuis le fond du couloir. L'individu portait un casque de moto noir corbeau à visière teintée, un manteau à capuche assez long pour être un cache-poussière, un vieux t-shirt gris rapiécé, un jean bleu sombre, une sacoche de coursier en cuir brun et des gants de motard. Pour parachever sa tenue, deux sabres de croisaient en travers de ses épaules. Des lames que je reconnaissais sans difficulté.

L'homme entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta en me voyant. Il retira son casque et me lança d'un air hautain :

_« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lent._

_Tu me trouves lent ? Je vais te coller mon pied au cul à une telle vitesse que ton casque va se mettre sur orbite._

…_.._

…_.. »_

Nous nous élancions l'un vers l'autre en riant à pleine voix pour une accolade amicale musclée. Chacun de nous s'en tira avec des muscles douloureux.

_« Matt._

_Yann, vieille branche. Comment ça va ?_

_Pas trop mal, j'suis encore vivant._

_Je vois ça. Pareil pour moi._

_T'as des nouvelles des filles ?_

_Non, aucune. J'étais trop occupé à comprendre ton jeu de piste ._

_Je savais que tu trouverais._

_C'était tordu mais ça valait le coup. C'est vraiment sympa ici._

_Oui, mais ça se refroidit vite. Referme la porte s'il-te-plaît. _

_Ha oui, bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, comment tu connaissais ces salles ?_

_Je les connaissais pas, on m'y a guidé._

_Guidé, comment ça ?_

_C'est assez compliqué, on peut voir ça plus tard ?_

_Bon, mais réponds au moins à ça. La dérivation électrique, tu l'as faite seul ?_

_Non, elle existait. Je l'ai juste mise à jour et raccordée au réseau._

_C'est chouette, moi j'utilise des batteries de voiture dans mon bunker._

_Un bunker ?_

_Je te montrerai. _

_T'as intérêt._

_Comme si tu pouvais m'y forcer._

_Tu veux essayer ?_

_Pas de soucis, dès que les deux autres arrêteront d'être muets._

_C'est vrai, j'oubliais Athyos._

_**Yann.**_

_Et bonjour à toi, Haèn._

…_**Salut Matt…B…bonjour Athyos.**_

…_**Haèn…tu m'as manqué…..**_

_C'est moi ou ils sont tendus ces deux là ?_

_Exact. Je sens comme un flottement._

_**Yann, arrêtes…...**_

_**Matt…**_

_Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse discuter ? »_

Yann ferma les yeux un instant et un nuage de poussière noire sortît d'une manche de son manteau. La poussière se condensa et Haèn apparut. Yeux vairons bleu et vert, cheveux noirs jusqu'aux reins, tenue rayée noire et blanche bordée d'un brin de dentelle, une belle couleur rosée aux joues. Elle était très gracieuse. Athyos prît à son tour forme physique et resta hébété devant la beauté lui faisant face.

_**« Allez-y Yann, on vous rejoints après.**_

_Ok, prends ton temps._

_Haèn, enchanté de te voir. On vous laisse, vous avez pleins de trucs à vous dire._

_Viens Matt, je te fais visiter._

_Une minute... Si Haèn peut apparaître, c'est que tu contrôles ton pouvoir._

_Exact, faut aussi qu'on discute. Tu commences ? Ou j'y vais ?_

_Je te propose un truc. On fait chacun un résumé rapide et on décide qu'après qui commence à entrer dans les détails._

_Ça me va. Vas-y, résume d'abord._

_Alors, je vais faire court. J'ai pris une apprentie, j'ai rencontré une druide, Thanatos m'a empalé et parasité, je me suis fais tirer dessus, j'ai fais un saut temporel de deux mois et me voilà. À ton tour._

…

_Hé ben ?_

_C'est pas la peine, racontes._

_Bon, comme tu veux. Alors voilà….»_


	41. 40 - L'envers du décor

_L'envers du décor_

_« De là j'ai taxé une moto et je suis venu direct ici. Athyos m'a aidé à fouiller la baraque. La suite tu la connais, pas la peine que je détaille._

_Hé ben. Ça m'a l'air fatiguant tout ça. T'as pas rigolé tous les jours. _

_Certes._

_Mais t'es quand même arrivé jusqu'ici, non ?_

_Ça, je ne peux pas dire le contraire._

_En plus, tu viens de me permettre de remplir quelques blancs dans mon propre récit. Je vais même pouvoir t'aider, du moins en partie._

_Bon, à ton tour._

_On va commencer par un rappel. Quand je vous ai laissé, je suis parti chercher quelqu'un du côté de Lyon. Ça m'a pris une semaine mais …. Je l'ai trouvé._

_T'as pas l'air ravi._

_Ouais, il était figé. C'était mon meilleur ami._

_Désolé._

_T'as pas à l'être, t'y es pour rien._

_Du coup, t'as fais quoi ? Et comment t'as fini ici ?_

_Ben, c'est assez cocasse. Après …...ça... j'ai fais que glander dans le centre-ville de Lyon. Ça a vraiment duré un bon moment … un peu plus de deux semaines en fait. Et j'ai fini pinté plus d'un soir. J' avais, pour ainsi dire, un niveau de déprime qui frôlait le seuil critique. Finalement, j'ai repris mes esprits grâce à un coup de chance._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je me suis pris un arbre._

_Un arbre ? Tu sais,tu peux arrêter de fixer le fond de ton verre quand tu l'a fini, parce qu'il risque pas de se remplir seul, et puis ça t'éviterai ce genre d'accident._

_Désopilant mais c'est pas l'ivresse qui a provoquée ça. L'arbre est sorti de nul part et il m'a attaqué. C'est ce truc que t'as appelé un Tréant._

_Attends. Sorti de nulle part genre... une téléportation ?_

_Ouais, avec le recul je pense que c'est l'un des tiens. Le moment coïncide._

_J'ai pensé à toi en les envoyant nourrir les poissons, ça aurait joué ?_

_Possible._

_Mais j'ai jamais foutu un pied à Lyon._

_Tu vois une autre explication ?_

…_..._

_Bref, je l'ai shooté à coup de lance et ça a marché. Contrairement à ton épée si je me souviens bien._

… _J'avais pas pensé aux autres glyphes d'arme, zut._

_Toujours est-il que j'ai eu le Tréant, qui a quand même réussi à me casser une jambe et à me ruiner le dos. Je me suis téléporté en urgence jusqu'à ma chambre et je me suis alité avec le glyphe de soin._

_Bon, ben désolé pour le Tréant._

_C'est bon, t'as pas fait exprès... J'espère. _

_Parole de scout._

_T'as été scout ?_

_Non, d'ailleurs je pense qu'ils m'auraient viré avant la fin de mon premier jour._

_Ça m'étonne pas. Bon, j'en étais où ?_

_Jambe cassée, dos ruiné et glyphe de soin._

_Ha, oui. Alors il a très bien marché et tout s'est arrangé. Cela-dit la jambe brisée n'a pas été simple à guérir. Ça m'a totalement épuisé et le glyphe de méditation s'est…activé tout seul._

_Tout seul ? C'est possible ça ?_

_Avant j'aurai dis non, mais il s'avère que oui. Du coup, au moment où j'ai vu trente-six chandelles, je me suis retrouvé dans mon espace intérieur._

_Alors, t'as apprécié la balade ?_

_La troisième île était mal fréquentée, mais dans l'ensemble ça va._

_Des îles ? Moi j'ai droit à une tour._

_Attends, une tour ? Comment ça se fait ?_

_Aucune idée, mais au fond ça paraît logique. Chacun de nous est unique, donc notre esprit l'est aussi._

_Mouais …_

_Alors, ensuite ?_

_J'ai volé d'île en île et j'ai fini par tomber sur Haèn. Quand je l'ai vue, entièrement matérialisée, je suis tombé direct sur le cul._

_J'avoue, elle est vraiment magnifique._

_Ouais, mais elle est moi alors pas touche._

_Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis déjà avec Julie._

_Hmm. Enfin bon, on ne savait pas quoi faire alors on a fouillé toute l'île. On s'y est mis avec tellement de cœur qu'on a commencé à se lier._

_Objectif commun face à l'adversité, le coup classique du passage au second degré. Mais au final vous avez trouvé quoi ?_

_Nous-même, c'est tout ce qu'on devait trouver. Toujours est-il qu'à un moment je suis sorti de là, sans trop savoir comment, et que quatre heures avaient passé._

_C'est toujours un sacré bordel les cohérences temporels entre les mondes intérieurs et la réalité._

_D'après ce que tu m'a dis … Enfin bon, Haèn s'est matérialisée pour la première fois et m'a aidé à me lever._

_Et alors….. votre pouvoir ?_

_C'est là que ça devient marrant. Haèn ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Du coup j'ai tenté et je l'ai activé._

_Ça a donné quoi ?_

_Absolument rien. Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'on se foutait de ma gueule. J'ai même réessayé plusieurs fois mais sans changement._

_Et c'est pas normal._

_En fait si. Il y a bien eu un effet mais j'ai compris lequel qu'après._

_Et c'était quoi ?_

_J'y viens. Donc je pensais que ça avait rien donné, alors j'ai râlé quelques temps avant de récupérer mon sac et d'aller voir le corps de l'Ombrage. Je l'avais laissé en plan et je comptais l'étudier un peu. Mais étrangement il n'était plus là où je l'avais laissé. J'ai pensé qu'il avait disparu, comme le copieur sur le pont. J'avais plus rien à faire à Lyon alors j'ai chopé mon sac et je suis reparti vers Paris, histoire d'aider des survivants pour grossir les rangs des Hors-Temps. _

_En parlant de Hors-Temps, tu aurais un nouveau glyphe à me filer en vitesse ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?_

_Je me moque totalement de ce qu'il fait, je veux juste qu'Audrey soit à quinze pour terminer sa formation._

_C'est vrai qu'y avait ça aussi. Tiens, trace donc celui-là._

_Il est pas trop compliqué, ça change. Il sert à quoi ?_

_Tu viens de dire que tu t'en fichais._

_Techniquement je m'en moque, c'est juste une question de nombre à atteindre. Mais personnellement il m'intéresse quand même, donc accouche._

_C'est un glyphe de marque._

_De marque ? Comment ça ?_

_Une fois activé, il peut laisser une empreinte sur les objets de ton choix. Ensuite tu traces le glyphe de rappel, tu penses à l'objet et hop, tu le récupères. C'est un genre de téléportation inversée._

_Pratique._

_Mais un peu galère à contrôler._

_Je testerai plus tard. Alors, voyons ce glyphe. Un petit trait, un petit trait, encore un petit trait._

_Joli._

_Merci. Et c'est envoyé._

_Si j'ai tout bien pigé, tu glisses le glyphe sur ce lien et elle le reçoit direct ?_

_C'est ça, même si je pense que le bordel qu'a foutu Thanatos va retarder le processus. Mais ça arrivera quand même. Dès qu'Audrey l'activera, le pacte disparaîtra et elle évoluera. Un problème de réglé. Je t'en pris, reprends ton histoire._

_OK. Donc je suis reparti vers Paris avec mon glyphe de vol et j'ai croisé quelques Ombrages. J'en avais déjà vu la plupart, sauf deux griffons qui m'ont bien gonflé. Haèn a été obligée de se matérialiser avec mon glyphe d'arme pour qu'on puisse se les faire parce que oui, ma lance marche aussi sur les griffons. J'ai fini par arriver dans la banlieue parisienne et j'ai récupéré ce manteau pour cacher mon visage. Je préférais éviter qu'on me reconnaisse et qu'on me lapide en place publique. Après j'ai continué jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel pour chercher un groupe en départ et je suis tombé sur…...hé bien... heu..._

_Quoi ? _

_C'est compliqué._

_Compliqué comment ?_

_Compliqué comme… compliqué._

_Ben explique._

_Je nous ai vus passer dans la foule, quand tu as donné ton épée à Marc. Rappelle-toi qu'à ce moment là, j'avais entendu Haèn me dire de faire attention. Elle m'avait alors affirmé n'avoir rien dit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Haèn n'a prévenu que le second moi, arrivant du futur et tombant sur celui du présent. J'avais intercepté ses paroles par accident._

_Ha oui… c'est compliqué._

_Enfin, en résumé, c'est là que j'ai compris mon pouvoir. J'ai fais un saut temporel au lieu de mon habituel saut spatial._

_Comme ça on est deux._

_Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai ouvert les portails que tu as emprunté._

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Je vais y venir. J'en étais où ? Ha oui, la remise d'épée. Donc je me suis vu aller sous la scène pendant que tu donnais l'épée et faisais ton petit discours. Vu depuis la foule, ça faisait son effet. Dès que tu es parti, Pyro s'est mit à gueuler et les gens se sont agités. J'étais en train d'intégrer mon saut temporel et ce que je risquais de faire en restant ici quand une femme m'a tapé sur l'épaule. Une jolie brune, la vingtaine, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_Et elle te voulait quoi ?_

_C'est assez drôle. Elle me sortait tout de go qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais qu'elle devait rester avec moi. Que dès le lendemain, on reprendrait la route ensemble et que c'était d'une importance capitale._

_Tu l'as crue ?_

_À ma décharge, elle était vraiment bizarre. C'était pas une Hors-temps et pas une druide non plus. Elle avait aucun Lien, mais elle concentrait encore plus de magie que nous deux réunis._

_Donc tu l'as crue._

_Ben... Ouais. Elle savait tout des Hors-temps, des Ombrages, des glyphes et de... tout le reste. Et puis maintenant, je suis sûr que j'ai bien fais de l'écouter._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais à la demoiselle ?_

_Hého, rien du tout. On a été dans un hôtel, dans deux chambres séparées, et on est reparti au petit matin._

_Vous êtes allés où ?_

_Vers l'ouest, à Cherbourg. Pour ouvrir ton premier passage._

_Comment elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, l'autre là ?_

_Elle avait des visions … ou plutôt des genres de pressentiments. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Donc on est parti, mais ça s'est corsé en début de soirée. On est tombé sur trois survivants qui arrivaient de l'ouest pour aller sur Paris, en train de se faire attaquer par un duo de loups géants._

_Tu les as finis rapidement, non ?_

_Je peux pas me servir de glyphes devant témoins, moi. Et puis mon pouvoir n'est pas offensif. J'ai retenu les loups au sabre pendant que les autres préparaient de quoi les cramer._

_Ha oui, c'est chiant._

_En plus ils flippaient totalement, c'était pas pratique. Enfin bon, ils ont fini pas trouver l'essence que j'avais prévue dans mon sac et on a pu leur foutre le feu. _

_De l'essence ?_

_J'ai tendance à me souvenir des moments où je suis sur le point de mourir et t'es pas toujours là quand on a besoin de toi. Donc je deviens prévoyant._

_T'es de moins en moins marrant. Les filles vont pas te reconnaître._

_Je pense qu'elles seraient plus déboussolées si c'était toi qui devenait prudent._

_Pas faux. Bon alors, ces loups ?_

_Passés au grill et réduits en cendres en un temps record. J'ai a peine eu le temps de me réjouir qu'un des types s'est évanoui, en pleine transition. Apparemment il n'avait pas arrêté de dire aux deux autres qu'un gros lézard l'avait attaqué et ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Du moins avant de finir devant les deux loups. On a attendu qu'il se réveille, j'ai récupéré ses glyphes, je lui ai filé tous ceux que je connaissais et on a reprit notre route._

_T'es reparti ? Juste comme ça ?_

_Oui. La demoiselle insistait et le nouveau voulait rejoindre Paris. Il comptait protéger ses collègues et aller faire bouger les autres survivants. Je l'ai quand même averti du bordel qu'il allait y avoir, sans lui dire que j'en serais en partie responsable. Enfin bref, on a atteint Cherbourg et j'ai fais mon boulot. Je sais absolument pas comment j'ai réussi ça du premier coup mais j'ai placé un portail temporel sur la porte de leur salle des fêtes, à la demande de la demoiselle. J'ai fixé les coordonnées de sortie exactes qu'elle me donnait puis j'ai programmé l'accès pour qu'il ne soit accessible qu'à toi._

_Faut t'améliorer, le dragon m'a suivi. Mais attends, si c'est toi qui a ouvert le portail, c'était quoi la légère intervention des Cieux dont Thanatos a parlé ?_

_Là, ça devient bizarre. Au moment exact où le portail a été fini, un bruit a retenti. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lever la tête qu'un machin volant m'a frôlé pour s'enfoncer d'un bon mètre dans le sol, juste à mes pieds._

_Et c'était quoi ?_

_Le gros machin translucide au milieu de la table._

_Joli cristal, c'est quoi ?_

_On a mit un moment à piger, mais il s'avère que c'est un genre de boussole. Il brille plus quand il est dans la bonne direction._

_Il indique quoi ?_

_Ça dépend, ça change de temps à autre._

_Les Cieux t'ont envoyé ça ?_

_Ça paraît logique. Au début il pointait vers le nord-est et la demoiselle m'avait dit que je devais être en Angleterre. Donc on a taxé un bateau pour traverser puis on a suivi les indications du cristal._

_Tu sais piloter un bateau ? Faudra que tu me montres ça._

_Si t'y tiens, mais je trouve que ta méthode marche pas mal. Enfin bon, on s'est fait attaquer plusieurs fois par des Ombrages, mais on est bien arrivés à destination. Le cristal m'a amené devant la porte en métal de la cave et pointait droit sur le couloir derrière. J'ai tourné un moment dans la cave et Haèn a fini par trouver le trou dans la porte. Après je suis arrivé là. Quand j'ai vu les salles, j'ai pensé aux films où il y a toujours des planques secrètes et des repaires de bandits. Donc j'ai arrangé le coin pour le rendre vivable, j'ai fais un petit dortoir, un salon, une cuisine, un bibliothèque et même un garage._

_Et la demoiselle, elle est passé où ? Si tu as pu rentrer ici, c'est bien qu'elle ne te regardait pas. Tu l'as ligotée dans un coin pour être tranquille ?_

_Non, j'aurais jamais fais un truc pareil. Elle s'est baladée dans Oxford pendant que je rentrais ici, puis j'ai trouvé un accès secondaire qu'elle a pu emprunter._

_Et cette demoiselle, elle est où ?_

_Pour le moment elle s'est absentée mais elle devrait plus tarder. Enfin bref, le cristal s'est arrêté de réagir quand je suis arrivé ici et il n'a plus jamais brillé depuis. Mais apparemment il fallait que je reste et ça promettait d'être ennuyeux, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai récupéré le billard et les bornes d'arcade. La situation a changé récemment, il y a tout juste deux jours. Mon amie m'a fortement recommandé à coup de pied de repasser à la salle pour rouvrir le passage et de rappliquer à l'instant même où ce serait fait._

_Du coup j'ai pu revenir mais je ne t'ai pas croisé. Mais ça a servi à quoi ? T'aurais pu m'amener direct ici non ?_

_Selon elle, tu avais des choses capitales à récupérer, ou un truc du genre. Je sais pas exactement où elle voulait en venir mais je lui ai fait confiance. J'avoue qu'à un moment, j'ai carrément arrêté d'essayer de comprendre._

_Super. Tu te ramollis, te laisser manipuler comme ça._

_Ça va hein, t'aurais fait pareil. Bon, Pour finir faut que tu saches que je viens de faire une série de sauts spatio-temporels. Je suis allé déposer le mot à l'hôtel, placer la carte à Aix et récupérer la moto que tu as sûrement entendu en arrivant._

_Mais au fait, cette demoiselle, c'est qui au final ? Parce qu'elle est partout dans ton histoire mais que je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu prononcer son nom._

_Je gardais ça pour la fin. Elle m'a dit que tu allais être sur le cul. _

_Je la connais ?_

_Je t'aurais pas fait attendre si ça n'avait pas été le cas._

_Alors, ce nom ? Tu le craches ou je dois te secouer ?_

_Pas la peine, elle va te le dire elle-même dans un instant._

_Quoi ?_

_T'as pas entendu ce bruit, juste à l'instant ?_

_Quel bruit ?_

_La seconde entrée de ce réseau de tunnel est une porte, dans les égouts. L'accès est assez large pour amener tous les meubles, mais il y a un petit inconvénient. La porte grince méchamment. On est pas à côté alors d'ici ça s'entend à peine, mais ça veut dire que la demoiselle sera là dans …...à peu près maintenant. »_

La porte que Yann pointait du doigt s'ouvrît à la volée et une paire de bottes apparue. Dedans, il y avait quelqu'un. Une jeune femme brune, de vingt, vingt-cinq ans. Elle portait un jean délavé, un chemisier bleu clair, une veste légère, une fine cuirasse d'écailles et un grand sac de sport, apparemment plein. Un sourire barra son visage et elle s'avança à ma rencontre.

_« Alors jeune homme, quoi de neuf à votre époque ?_

_Rose. »_


	42. 41 - Echanges standards

_Échanges Standards_

Elle se tenait là, un petit air satisfait sur le visage. Moi aussi j'étais là, un petit air con sur le visage. Je me sentais bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Bon sang, c'était si évident. Elle savait tout sur tout en n'étant qu'une simple humaine. Elle savait où et quand Yann devait m'envoyer. Elle savait où il devait se trouver à mon retour et le temps approximatif qu'il me faudrait pour me faire une armure d'écailles avant de venir jusqu'ici.

_« Évidemment, Rose. J'aurais dû m'en douter._

_Oui, mais tu l'as pas fais. Du coup, t'as l'air hyper niais._

_C'est assez vrai Matt._

_Ouais, ben je pensais ne plus vous revoir quand le portail s'est refermé. Après j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas figée et j'ai espéré vous recroiser. Et maintenant on me dit que j'ai remonté le temps pour vous rencontrer, pour que vous rencontriez Yann, pour me faire remonter le temps afin que je vous rencontre. J'estime que j'ai le droit d'avoir l'air paumé._

_J'avoue Rose. Même moi je n'ai pas tout compris._

_C'est pas grave Yann. Tant que ça marche, t'as pas à t'inquiéter._

_Je peux te tutoyer aussi Rose ? Ça me gonfle le vouvoiement._

_Entre collègues survivants, ça me paraît normal._

_Disons que c'est plus sympa._

_En attendant Matt, je t'ai remercié à travers un portail la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te serrer la main._

_C'est vrai. Hé bien Rose, merci pour mon petit voyage et pour le remarquable accueil auquel j'ai eu droit. »_

Je tendais la main vers cette charmante policière qui, depuis maintenant deux mois, comptait parmi mes amis. Elle en faisait de même alors même qu'un sourire étirait son visage. Mais tandis que nos mains se joignaient en une poignée amicale, franche et vigoureuse, le bras de Rose se recouvrît d'un voile de magie d'un bleu azuré.

Devant ce phénomène inexpliqué, je réagissais à l'instinct et lui lâchais la main, mais il était trop tard. En une fraction de seconde, le voile se détacha de son bras et passa sur le mien, où les langues noires bleutées de mon pouvoir se manifestèrent et engloutirent son énergie. Rose ferma les yeux, sa main devint inerte dans la mienne et son corps bascula vers le plancher. Je la saisissais juste à temps alors que les pas affolés de Haèn et Athyos se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

_**« Matt, je viens d'avoir un gros retour magique et…... Rose !**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**_

_On ne sait pas. _

_**Je t'en pris Matt, dis-moi qu'elle est vivante.**_

_Oui Haèn, c'est bon, elle a juste perdu connaissance. _

_Mais c'était quoi ce merdier ?_

_**Aucune idée. J'ai absorbé une tonne d'énergie magique.**_

_Elle doit être vidée._

_**Effectivement. Avant elle était enveloppée dans un carcan de magie, mais là je n'en sens qu'une faible quantité. Un peu comme chez un humain en transition vers l'état de Kan'yuména.**_

_**Le plus étrange Matt, c'est que c'était notre magie.**_

_ La nôtre, t'es sûr de toi ?_

_**Ouep.**_

_Elle aurait absorbé ton énergie ?_

_**C'est possible ça ?**_

_Apparemment._

_**Au vu de la quantité que j'ai récupéré, ça date de notre rencontre. Mais je vois pas comment ça s'est produit.**_

_Quand elle s'est coupée sur la dague, je vois que ça._

_**Ha, oui. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu ça.**_

_**Une minute. Elle est en train d'évoluer là ?**_

_**On dirait.**_

_Je me disais bien que c'était étrange qu'elle reste humaine avec tous les corps d'Ombrages qui se sont empilés sur le trajet. Ta magie devait empêcher l'apparition du phénomène._

_Elle risque de rester inconsciente un moment non ?_

_Je pense, oui. Plus il y a d'énergie, plus c'est long. Si ça s'est accumulé autour d'elle, sans pouvoir lancer la transformation pendant près de deux mois, elle est partie pour entrer en hibernation._

_**Donc on fait quoi ?**_

_Je vais pas la laisser par terre quand même ?_

_Mauvaise idée, viens la mettre sur un lit._

_Ok... Voilà mademoiselle, bonne nuit. Alors Yann, on en était où déjà ?_

_Ben, on avait fini._

_C'est vrai. Pas comme ces deux là._

_**Hein ? Comment ça ?**_

_T'as une trace sur la joue Athyos._

_**Quoi ? Où ça ? **_

_**Matt... Arrêtes Athyos, y a aucune trace.**_

_Ouais c'était du bluff. Mais tu sais Haèn, je n'ai pas besoin de trace, tu rougis suffisamment._

_Attends Matt, tu veux dire qu'ils….._

_C'est ça.._

_**Ça vous concerne pas.**_

_Un peu quand même._

_Je te rappelle que tu fais partie de moi et qu'Athyos est lié Matt. Alors que ça te plaise ou non, ça nous concerne. _

_**Écoutes, je pense que tu dramatises.**_

_Que dalle, tu t'approches pas d'Haèn. Matt, dis à ta magie de pas approcher de la mienne._

_Tu viens de le faire et je préfère pas m'en mêler. Après tout ils sont grands, ils font ce qu'ils veulent._

_Ça se passera pas comme ça. Faites gaffe, je vous surveille tous les deux._

_**Mais Yann... Enfin….**_

_**On peut passer à autre chose s'il-vous-plaît ?**_

_Bonne idée Athyos. Vas-y Yann, montres-moi un peu les glyphes que t'as récupéré._

_Viens, ils sont là._

_T'en as trois nouveaux c'est ça ? _

_Yep. Marque... Rappel..._

_Et le troisième ?_

_Soit pas si pressé. C'est un glyphe d'arme, des couteaux de lancer illimités. Les Lames d'Oppression d'après le mec. T'as ton carnet ?_

_Non, je l'ai laissé au bunker._

_**Tu as arrangé un bunker ?**_

_Il est assez petit mais ça suffit amplement pour faire du stock et pioncer un peu. Je vous montre ?_

_Avec plaisir, tu viens Haèn ?_

_**Oui, tout de suite.**_

_Pareil Athyos, on se fait un petit saut. »_

J'attrapais la manche de Yann et, puisant un brin dans son énergie, nous amenais directement sur mon lit. Il se leva, se planta un moment devant mon étagère à échantillons, puis se jeta dans mon armurerie en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des boules de bowling.

_« D'où tu sors tout ça ? Tenues, armes, explosifs, et ça c'est …. vision nocturne ?_

_C'est tout récent, en même temps que la vision thermique._

_**C'est impressionnant.**_

_Le stock s'est pas fait d'un coup. Là y a une partie de la chambre forte que Marc a faite sur Paris, plus quelques trucs venant d'une base militaire._

_Et ce bunker, tu l'as trouvé comment ?_

_C'est un vieux truc de quand j'étais gamin. Il est juste derrière la maison de mon meilleur ami._

_T'ouvres jamais la porte ?_

_Je l'ai scellée, impossible de rentrer sans se téléporter._

_**Ou détruire tout le mur.**_

_**C'est vrai que c'est possible aussi.**_

_Un dragon aurait aucun mal à tout défoncer, non ?_

_Oui, mais il faudrait déjà qu'il essaye._

_Comment ça ?_

_Il n'aurait aucune raison de s'en prendre au bunker parce que l'intérieur est isolé et totalement indétectable._

_**Utile. Faudrait faire ça sur Oxford.**_

_**Faut quand même faire attention, c'est franchement épuisant.**_

_Mais ça limite les risques d'attaques et ça limite aussi l'accès, vu qu'il faut déjà être entré pour pouvoir s'y téléporter. Pour l'instant seules trois personnes connaissent cet endroit. Toi, moi et Audrey._

_Au fait, elle en est où avec son pacte ?_

_Bonne question. Voyons ça..._

_**La marque est partie.**_

_Excellente remarque._

_**Elle doit être en cours de transition.**_

_Je me demande vraiment ce que seront ses glyphes, à mon avis ce sera sympa._

_**Sûrement, vu la personnalité d'Audrey.**_

_Bon ton carnet de glyphe, tu le remplis ?_

_Non je le prends, pour quand Rose se réveillera._

_**C'est pas plus mal.**_

_**On y retourne alors ? **_

_Oui, on y retourne._

_Attends Yann, tu veux rien avant de partir ?_

_Quoi ? De ton stock d'armes tu veux dire ?_

_Ouais, un autre sabre, un silencieux pour ton pistolet, un flingue plus gros, enfin, ce que tu veux._

_Je veux bien un silencieux. Pour le reste je me débrouillerai, je ferai un stock sur Oxford quand j'aurai du temps libre._

_**Du temps, t'en as autant que tu veux.**_

_**Votre pouvoir, bien sûr.**_

_Tiens ton silencieux._

_Merci. On y va ?_

_C'est parti. »_

Yann rangea son jouet rutilant et disparût. Je me téléportais à mon tour et retrouvais mon cher camarade au milieu de son dortoir. Rose n'avait pas bougé depuis notre départ, mais elle respirait toujours, rien d'inquiétant de ce côté-là.

Nous nous dirigions vers le salon et nous posions à la table près du cristal des Cieux. Je notais rapidement les glyphes de marque, rappel et les Lames d'Oppression puis les essayais dans un coin. Le pistolet que m'avait donné Rose, une fois marqué, fit quelques allers-retours entre mes deux mains et son holster. J'étais assez content du résultat mais j'aimais bien voir les choses en grand, il était tant de s'y mettre plus sérieusement. Malheureusement pour moi, le canapé de Yann qui trônait dans son salon était trop grand pour apparaître dans ma main et choisit plutôt de m'écraser le pied droit...et le gauche. Il faudrait que je m'entraîne un peu à contrôler l'aspect spatial de ce glyphe pour éviter des accidents mortels.

Pour ce qui était des couteaux de lancer, j'en sortais autant que je voulais, mais mes tirs n'étaient pas très précis. J'allais aussi devoir travailler ça. Comme quoi pouvoir maîtriser n'importe quel glyphe n'impliquait pas de devenir instantanément un guerrier absolu.

La journée se poursuivît tranquillement dans le bruit du conflit m'opposant à Yann dans sa salle d'arcade improvisée. Nous prenions le temps de nous affronter sur toutes les machines, puis de faire trois parties de billard. Finalement, nos exclamations forcèrent Rose à se réveiller.

Yann venait de gagner sa deuxième partie et était occupé à me faire enrager lorsque l'on entendît une voix fluette nous demandant de baisser d'un ton... Non, en fait elle hurla à pleins poumons.

_« Fermez-là. J'ai mal au crâne !_

_Rose, ça va mieux ? _

_Pas assez pour me lever, mais sinon oui._

_Bouge pas, on arrive._

_T'inquiètes, ça risque pas._

_Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?_

_Pas mal... Forcas est sympa._

_Forcas ? Sérieusement ?_

_Ben ouais, pourquoi ?_

_Ho, pour rien. C'est juste le nom du grand président des armées infernales._

_Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça Matt ?_

_Des recherches de démonologie pour un cour d'art. Ça remonte au collège mais je suis sûr de moi._

_C'est vrai ça ? _

_**En général, il a pas de mémoire.**_

_Mais je retiens ce genre de truc._

_**Malheureusement pour moi.**_

_Forcas me dit qu'il est pas au courant._

_Pas grave, c'est pas très important. Et sinon, ça fait quoi d'être Hors-temps et de blablater avec sa petite voix intérieure ?_

_C'est…..bizarre. _

_**Hé !**_

_Et très sympa._

_**Ha ben quand même.**_

_Tu vas voir, les glyphes aussi c'est très sympa. Enfin, jusqu'à-ce que tu doives t'en servir au combat. Maintenant enlève ton t-shirt._

_De quoi ? Ça ne va pas non ?_

_**Du calme Rose. **_

_Matt a pas été diplomate, on veut juste voir le bas de ton dos pour noter les glyphes auxquels tu es liée._

_Ha, oui, bien sûr. Bon sang, j'ai mal partout._

_Un genre de contrecoup, c'est normal._

_Traces ça. Après ça ira mieux._

_Ok, heu ça marche comment…..alors…. ha voilà. _

_Et ?_

_T'as raison, ça soulage._

_Mais t'y es pas liée, alors tu seras crevée si tu t'en sers trop souvent ou pour des blessures trop importantes, genre un trou dans le ventre._

_**Ou ****des os brisés****.** _

_Ça sent le vécu on dirait. _

_Je vais ai déjà parlé de mon petit souci d'empalement après le dragon. Mais faut pas vous inquiéter, c'est passé._

_Alors, ces glyphes ?_

_Ben regardez._

_Encore des nouveaux. T'en penses quoi Matt ?_

_Vu les symboles, je dirai… j'en sais rien en fait. Un avis Athyos ?_

_**Ces deux là je ne vois pas. Le troisième... on dirait une antenne râteau, tu pourras peut-être capter la télé.**_

_Tu rigoles ? _

_**On sait jamais avec ces trucs.**_

_**Effectivement.**_

_Mais la télé reste quand même peu probable. Rose, reposes toi un peu que le glyphe de soin finisse de te soigner. On ira voir ça après._

_Ok, merci._

_Bon Yann, t'es près à te reprendre une pâtée au billard ?_

_Comment ça ? C'est toi qui perds pour l'instant._

_Je vais y remédier. »_

La partie suivante fût l'occasion pour moi de rétablir une petite égalité que j'espérais bien déséquilibrer à nouveau, en ma faveur cette fois. Rose empêcha la réalisation immédiate de cette cinquième partie en allant beaucoup mieux, zut. Nous délaissions le tapis vert pour aller dans les rues d'Oxford, quelques mètres au dessus de nous.

Yann tendît à Rose mon carnet et lui présenta ses glyphes liés. Elle commença par le plus à gauche. Deux dagues courtes formées d'une fumée noire condensée apparurent dans ses mains.

_« Pas mal._

_Hého toi là, y a un copyright sur les dagues magiques classes. Tu pompes pas ma trouvaille comme ça, non mais._

_Hé, je n'ai pas choisi moi._

_C'est ça, bien sûr. Mais c'est vrai qu'elles sont sympathiques._

_Surtout le côté vaporeux. Dis Forcas, elles ont un nom ?_

_**Bien sûr, les Dagues de Fourberie.**_

_Ça colle avec ta personnalité._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je dis juste qu'entre un sort fourbe et une magie infernale... ça fait pas mal de coïncidences, tu trouve pas ?_

_Répètes pour voir._

_C'est bon Rose, ranges ça._

_**De toute façon ça ne lui ferait rien.**_

_Je peux toujours lui coller un pain._

_**Certes.**_

_Mais plus tard. Essaye la suite._

_Voilà, voilà. Le deuxième, ça donne…. Rien ?_

_Y a toujours un effet, même si c'est pas toujours évident au premier abord._

_**Yann et moi on peut en témoigner.**_

_Bon, tu sens un truc Forcas ?_

_**Non, rien.**_

_[Pas très utile ce mec.]_

_Non mais ho, ça va pas ?_

_Heu… pardon ?_

_**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rose ?**_

_C'est pas parce qu'il coince sur un petit truc qu'il est nul._

_Attends tu veux dire que …[là tu m'entends ?]_

_Ben oui, pourquoi ?_

_Parce que j'ai rien dis._

…_..._

_**Mais alors...**_

_T'as lu dans mes pensées._

_Ben merde, c'est nouveau ça._

_**Tu peux parler comme ça aussi ?**_

_Je sais pas. Attends j'essaye….[T'es un crétin.]_

_Ça marche._

_Hého vous deux, moi j'ai rien entendu._

_Ce que j'ai dis ne s'appliquait pas à toi Yann._

_**Je confirme.**_

_[Et là, tu m'entends monsieur le râleur ?] _

_Ha oui, là ça marche._

_**Pratique ça. On pourrait contacter Aurélie, et Julie, et …..**_

_Ouais bon, on verra après. On perd dur temps là, hop, troisième glyphe. [Fainéante de fonctionnaire.]_

_Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir. [Continu et je te coffre.]_

_**Vous comptez arrêter ?**_

_Tu nous entends Haèn ?_

_**Non, mais je devine en regardant vos têtes.**_

_C'est fini la déconne, soyez un peu sérieux. Vas-y Rose._

_Pffff._

_Voilà, glyphe tracé et en place._

_Bon, je vois rien là non plus._

_**Regardes mieux.**_

…_...Quoi ?_

_Dis, c'est moi ou tu rapetisses Rose ?_

_Ha ?_

…_..…. C'est pas ça. C'est..._

_**On dirait que tu disparais.**_

_T'as plus de jambes là. Enfin, tu vois ça._

_Oh, effectivement._

_**C'est quoi ce délire ?**_

_Je vois ce que c'est, retournez en bas. On s'y retrouve. »_

Yann et moi nous téléportions jusqu'au bunker, juste à temps pour voir un spectacle étonnant. Rose traversa le plafond et se vautra sur le billard dans un immense vacarme. Elle descendît du tapis en se tenant les côtes et nous fît un grand sourire.

_« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il fait. »_


End file.
